From Gensokyo With Danmaku!
by A Successful Businessman
Summary: My first fanfiction, which I am redoing with a new title. I am leaving this one up for both nostalgia and archival purposes. It's a standard OC flick... not done well however. Dead Fic.
1. From America With Love!

**Alright folks, here it is, my first fanfiction work. Not first published or first Touhou fanfic, but first written work. So let's get the Disclaimers out of the way. First, all Touhou Characters are owned by Team Shanghai Alice, or ZUN. The only thing I own is my OC's. Second, as you can assume, I am by no means an epic writer; and this will feature OC's (one being the main character.) If you are not a fan of Touhou or my OC's I give you my apologies. Third, If any of this work offends your beliefs, your ideals, or your 'touhous' then apologies again. Fourth, if the author ever offends you, then he is most likely sorry. Fifth, this is a fanfiction, not intended for commercial use. i.e. I will not be making any cash off this. Edit: Chapters 1-3 have been retouched. Edit 2: Disclaimer- this work has been HEAVILY inspired by other fanfictions on this site, including, but not quite limited to : I Negative Bullet, Touhou Chronicles, Average Joe in Bullet Hell, and Strife of a Vampire. Read them, they are far better than this.**

_In a nutshell,_

_If this author has offended,_

_Think but this; and all is mended_

_This is not stealing, just a fanfiction._

_Not infringing, but instead a new rendition._

_Please do not slander, please do not sue._

_If this story is taken down, I'll have to start anew._

_If you do not like this, think of it as a dream._

_I will make it so it never happened, know what I mean?_

_This is not for profit, for better or for worse._

_In going with the Shakespeare theme, DO NOT PUT MONEY IN THY PURSE._

_If the people I'm 'stealing from' hate this, I apologize._

_I just wanted to tell a story, not steal from you guys._

_Ah well, with this I've done what I can._

_Hope you like the story! Sincerely, ~A Successful Businessman_

**Well, here we go, a story. Yep, a story. What's that? Just start the tale already? Geez impatient brats! Alright time to actually start. Any momen-**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1: From America With Love.<em>

Sleep. Awaken. Shower. Eat. School. Eat more. Home. Sleep more. The cycle goes on.

Standard life, continuing as usual. Nothing new to note. Nothing interesting. Just continuing in the rut society has given me.

Awaken. Shower. Eat. School. Car. Screech. Crash. Darkness. The sound of sirens, echoing in the background. The damp warmth enveloping the cold that is me. Death.

...So this is death. That time that you get to regret what you've done. I wish I could go back to that rut. Sure, it wasn't a stellar life, and would probably get worse as time passed; but at least I had friends, a family, a home, some time to myself. I go to sleep again, hoping that the cycle would be remade, would continue anew. Something was made, but it sure as hell wasn't the same. This wasn't a cycle, that's for sure, and I don't know quite what it was.

"Our guest seems to be coming to." A voice rings into my ears, the only change from the darkness I was getting so dangerously used to. It was a woman, older than me, but by how much I could not tell. I was never good at telling age. "Another one so soon? It seems like you brought one over just yesterday." A second voice calls out, a younger voice; probably from a girl a little older than me. She seems a bit sad, it carries over through her voice. "I'm guessing you want him to stay here?"

A Pause.

"Please?" the first voice replied like a child, even though there was a hint of maturity in her voice. The second voice just grumbled an approval. A clapping is heard. "Wake up lazy bones." The first voice says softly, shaking me lightly. Light floods into sight, once again changing my world.

"Good morning to you too." I manage to mumble out.

I wake up in what appears to be an eastern styled house. The kind with the mats, tatami I believe. It looks old, shabby, and at some points just plain rotten. _Just where am I? _As if noting my confusion the older voice said, "You're in Gensokyo, to be more specific the Hakurei Shrine."

I look up to note the speaker. She has long blonde hair, a purple dress reminiscent of the Renaissance; and man was I off with her age! From her tone I was guessing about 40, but she did not look a day over 30; less even! She was carrying a closed parasol, purple and white just like her dress. I look to the other and note how she looks, in sharp contrast to the first one this girl gives off an eastern vibe. Sleek black hair, Japanese priestess clothing, ribbons in her hair and a voice with a edge sharp enough to cut right through the conversation as she utters a "welcome." She continues, "I am Reimu Hakurei, and this," she motions to the older lady, "is Yukari Yakumo. She brought you here a little over a day ago."

"I suppose thanks are in order-to both of you." I add hastily, not to offend. "Thank you miss Yukari, miss Reimu." I say, bowing to each in turn. I cannot help adding the titles, even if Reimu looks to be around my age, though I do not know why I do.

"You are welcome." Yukari says, "but I must be going now; Reimu, he's in your care."

"My, my" Reimu states, I note the distinct anger in her voice; "leaving so soon Yukari?" Soon is an understatement, she just brought me here and was leaving as soon as I awakened! "We have not even heard this man's name."

"Ah, sorry!" I blurt out awkwardly, "I'm Jack; Jack Spring."

"Welcome Jack, and goodbye." She shoots a quick glare at Reimu before walking away. "Enjoy your stay, you'll be here awhile." Before I can say anything she suddenly disappears, swallowed in an instant by a strange purple blob that appeared just as fast as she disappeared. _Call me crazy, but were those ribbons on that blob?_

_...wait, WHAT! What just happened?_ I turn to Reimu and she still has that stoic, if somewhat disappointed look in her eyes. I stop to think for a moment and regain my composure. "Dream?" I ask, hoping to hear that one world that will make everything all better. She shakes her head much to my dismay.

"Okay then," I continue, "would you kindly explain just what is going on?" I restrain myself from raising my voice. My family always taught me that it's not what you say, but your tone in how you say it. "In detailed form _s'il vous plait_?" I add as an afterthought.

"You'd better sit down for this." She says. I look around a bit before she adds, "I'm sorry but there are no chairs." _Jeez, how seedy can this shrine... oh right shrine can imply Japanese, and the Japanese don't always use chairs they sometimes..._

"Just sit around the kotatsu." She says, finishing my thought. I sit around the blanket encased table and relax as the warmth envelops me. _I have got to get one of these for home_, I think, slowly drifting off topic._ That is, if I get home. From Yukari's words, something was off..._

"Ok, where to begin?" Reimu starts off. _No time for relaxing, no siree, this is valuable information that I must listen to. If this is not a wacky dream then where am I, why did Yukari just vanish before my very eyes, and what in the world is a Gensokyo?_

"Right now we are at the Hakurei Shrine,"

_Alright noted,_

The shrine maiden continues, "said to be the border between the two worlds,"

_And now I'm how a conversation can lose you just like that._

Though I listen well, knowing that what she says next will clear everything up; "one of which is the world you are familiar with, and the other being Gensokyo; where we are right now." She stops and looks to me, I nod a quick approval. She continues again, "Basically Gensokyo was created many years ago to provide a safe haven for creatures of what you would call, a fantastical nature. Every creature you have heard tales about, in children's stories, in fairy tales; they will most likely be found here. You were talking with its creator before she so rudely left."

_If there's only one thing I have learnt from public school, it's that questions will only be answered after a large monologue, speech, or bloc-o-text. You shouldn't really interrupt these things to ask questions, lest you miss out on valuable information. But I have to stop and think. That woman creating a world? She looks barely 30, and such a feat would break every convention of logic I know, so that means that..._

"Yukari is one of those beings, and she is much more powerful; and probably older and wiser than she looks." I realize.

"Correct, though the proper term would be youkai, or as you would call them; demons." I shudder for a second. Yukari didn't look anything like a demon, she looked like a normal; if not strangely dressed, human. I don't know how rude this will sound, but I have to ask.

"Reimu are you a..."

"Far from it," she corrects me; sounding a little irked at the comment. "I am the Hakurei Shrine Maiden that keeps the border between the two worlds stable."

"I'm sorry," I apologize for the previous comment, "you just seemed wise beyond your years, and apparently youkai look younger than they really are..."

"Nice cover, but flattery will get you nowhere." She says, but her slight smile betrays her. _Flattery will get you nowhere, hah!_

"But really, she looked so..."

"Human? Yes many youkai can seem human just like you or I. However, they are still youkai, creatures great enough to have legends to their names. One would do well not to anger them."

_That's a given, I don't even want to anger anyone; I wouldn't be so quick to piss off someone stronger than me._

Reimu continues, "Gensokyo was once part of the old world, a desolate land where many strong youkai resided. These youkai began to terrorize nearby settlements. Heroic humans were sent to slay them, and much fighting ensued. A little over 100 years ago, many humans and youkai erected a spiritual border to separate this land from the rest of the world. Youkai and human alike have continued to reinforce this boarder, though because of this Gensokyo has been mostly separated from the outside world. Today it's mostly a safe haven for youkai, a place where they could live freely without being attacked by a skeptical world."

"Sounds nice." I interrupt.

"You try maintaining the peace here, it comes at a price."

"Well, you have to work for all the best things in life."

"It seems like I'm doing all the work, and everyone else gets to live." The miko sighs. The room is silent for a few moments. Quick to change the subject, I start talking.

"But the boarder isn't perfect, that's why people get spirited away like me; am I right?"

"Well, you are right about the spirited away thing. On occasion things or even people pass through the boarder unknowingly, though many times they end up eaten by youkai and the items end up to be unusable. The gaps are usually maintained by Yukari, however there are always a few holes. On the other hand, Yukari brought you here on her own accord."

"Why is that?" The miko shrugs, I guess no one could truly get into the mind of Yukari Yakumo.

"Either way, the boarder is here at the shrine, and while Yukari can watch for holes in the boarder ,there must always be a Hakurei shrine maiden or else the border between the two worlds will dissipate and..."

"Pandemonium?"

"Something of that nature. As well, it is my duty to take care of something should an incident arise."

"Incident?"

"As you may guess, youkai are very notorious trouble makers. Incidents have been occurring more and more often as of late, usually threatening lives or Gensokyo itself."

_You would think with all these honors bestowed upon her that her shrine would at least be fully repaired._ "Miss Reimu?" suddenly a light voice rings into the room. "The shrine has been swept and the tea is done, would you like me to bring you some?"

"I would love that." Reimu responds, to which a young looking maid with green hair comes in with two eastern style tea cups, warm to the touch.

_What._

_The shrine is battered to kingdom come (exaggeration) but has a attractive maid that men would kill for (not an exaggeration) working here? What is this..._

"Jack, this is Ruukoto the shrine's maid," Reimu introduces her to me and then turns to her. "Ruukoto this is Jack, he will be staying with us for awhile.

"Greeting Jack." She curtsies and responds with a sweet voice. "As you have been told I am Ruukoto, and I am a robot maid powered by nuclear fusion. If you have any questions or discrepancies please ask me or consult the user's manual." _Nuclear-Powered-Robot maid. Strangest cock-block I've ever received, though that would not stop some of my more... eccentric friends. They may even become more desperate upon hearing this. By now I am the most confused I have ever been in my entire life, though I've almost never been really confused. Usually common sense or logic saves me. Hopefully they help me now and will continue to help me in the future._

"Do not worry, she says that to everyone, part of her...programming I believe it was called. Yeah, her programming I guess." Reimu states.

"Question! Ruukoto, isn't it a bit dangerous to rely on nuclear power?" I raise my hand, before realizing how stupid I must look.

"Extremely," she states, "when Reimu first got me I ran out and could not recharge." She continues on, completely missing my point. "Only once Miss Utsuho came to the surface could I actually be recharged."

"Utsuho?" I ask,

And the maid answers. "The Hell Raven, she uses nuclear power in her attacks and got the ability to control nuclear fusion from a god. She's fairly strong, though quite scatter brained." I shudder, _isn't it a bit dangerous to have nuclear fusion in the hands of someone that can be described as scatter brained?_ Before I can state my worry, Reimu continues on with the introduction to a whole new world.

"To continue, most incidents in Gensokyo are resolved by fighting. Here we have a style of combat that involves 'danmaku' and 'spell card battles', more on those later."

She concludes abruptly, briefly adding, "Do you understand? You appear to have accepted all this very fast, remarkably. Most newcomers end up baffled for weeks."

"Taken in, yes; I understand everything you have told me. That everything I know is wrong, fantasy is real, and that I have been whisked away to another world. From the looks of it I won't be able to return soon."

"-Ever." Reimu interjects. _Sigh, I thought as much..._

"-But I do not accept it just yet." I utter the words that any skeptic would with a smile. "Prove it."

Reimu sighs and holds up her hand. From it a couple of glowing talismans appear. "These are my danmaku." She states, "There are many types of danmaku but these are mine. They take this shape because of my blood and my duty." She briefly motions her hand to the left, and the danmaku follow accordingly. She motions her hand to the right, and the talismans in turn. She flicks her wrist around and around, and the danmaku encircle her rapidly. "Now do you believe me?"

I'm tempted to say yes, but I feel if I do I will be leaving behind all I knew; my home and my past. Where I had no choice in that matter, I have my choice here. But being a skeptic wouldn't be good in a world of fantasy. Time to open my mind to the possibilities again. And for the first time since I was a child I feel the will to believe. However, I wouldn't just abandon my skepticism; it was a part of me and saved my life many times over.

I look into my tea, a reflection looking back again through the green waters. A skinny boy looks back at me, battered hair hastily tied into a ponytail. Very little color in his face, though it was slowly coming back as warmth enveloped him. Pretty tall, but mostly skin and bones. Wearing only some scoffed sneakers, a plain white tee shirt, and some jeans that are seriously way too faded. _This was me, but something was missing._

"Reimu do you have my hat?" I say, going off topic.

"You mean this?" Ruukoto pulls out my greatest treasure from behind her back, my lucky fedora. An old battered hat, with no real memories to actually be lucky. But it was mine, and I wouldn't be myself without it. I put it on and look back at my reflection._ Yes, this is me, and even in a fantasy world; that would never change._

But still, the fantasy must be verified. "Hit me."

She opens her eyes giving me that 'are you plain stupid' look I've received way too often. I just nod._ If this was to be real, then I needed something solid to hold on to. I could just be getting punked, it could just be a light show; but even if it wasn't I would need to be able to take this._ That is what my gut is telling me.

"Very well." She says as a good seven talismans hit me straight in the chest.

Spoiler Alert: It was the real deal, and I wasn't able to take it. The danmaku felt light, but the impact was harsh; and the area affected felt like it was burning. The charms stick around for a minute, protruding slightly from my chest. Then they just disappear, removing the only thing keeping the blood from flowing out of my chest. Ruukoto quickly patches me up with some cloth, wrapping it around the wounds.

"If this was a spell card battle, your wounds would dissipate for the most part; but the pain will still be there." Reimu states, still stoic as ever._ Know this pain. Learn it. I would have to endure it in the future, and most likely much worse._ I gasp for sweet oxygen.

"Okay," I breathe in heavily, that attack taking out most of my breath. "I believe you."

"I know this is a lot of information and you probably have a lot more questions, but you should really get some rest."

"One last question. You keep talking as if this has been done before. Has Yukari herself brought outsiders to Gensokyo in the past?"

"Well there was one, quite recently in fact."

"Can I meet him? I'm guessing we'll have a lot to talk about." I say with a smile.

"My memory of him is hazy, I can't tell you for certain."

"Ehh? You said quite recently, how could you forget his name?"

"Ah I remember now, he wasn't quite memorable and his name still eludes me, but..." Her face turns into a frown.

"Yes..?"

"He's no longer with us."

"I hope you mean he went home and lived happily ever after."

"He's... dead. Yes, he's dead Jack." And with that the conversation dies. Ruukoto motions me towards a small guest room with a futon. The shrine remains silent for the rest of the day and into the night. I just lay there and look at the shambling roof.

I've got a lot to think about, especially that last part.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, Chapter 1 down, and all I got done was some brief introductions. JOY! So yeah, Jack here has his work cut out for him as he is thrown into the world of Gensokyo. I would continue on with this chapter, but I'll leave the actual stuff to chapters 2 onward. So here the dice have been thrown, will I hit the "Jack"-pot with this story (sorry), or will I be lost inside an ocean of bad writing. The worst part about this story is that, while I may improve over time; many will judge by the first chapter and then decide whether to continue reading or not. So I hope you can bear with me as I get the setting truly established and the characters truly set, ah who am I kidding, I hope you can just bear with my bad writing. If your reading this then you have made it through the first chapter! That or you just scrolled down looking for the ending (You know who you are~!). And for that, I thank you greatly. Reviews would be appreciated, though I myself feel that you usually can't get much criticism out of the first chapter. But then again, that's just my ignorance talking. Well, screw it! This story will continue on, even if it's to be hated by the masses. One creates something to make it exist, and this is just the case. Nothing's truly happened yet (unless you count exposition as something, that and being hurled into another world.) Ah well, Signing off for now!<strong>

**~A Successful Businessman.**


	2. Life at the Hakurei Shrine

**This chapter is dedicated to saving your work. Please save your work often, you never know when it will save your life. Now I have to rewrite the whole thing. So anyway, Chapter Two so soon? Well Chapter One was so short that hopefully this will make up for it. The first chapters may be a little shorter than the rest so bear with the shortness of each chapter. Why not merge Chapter One with Chapter Two in that case? Well Chapter One's already out and I want to have just a chapter for opening the scenario. If you stuck around for another chapter then bless you good sirs and madams. And since the disclaimer's already taken care of (in Chapter One), without further author rant here's Chapter Two!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Two: Life at the Hakurei Shrine.<em>

_Bored. BORED. BOOOOOORED. Seven days. Seven friggin' days and all I have done, is hang around the shrine._ I did a few chores here and there, didn't want to be a complete freeloader; but I have been under house arrest for the entire time. Something or other about being too weak to go out into Gensokyo. Until I learn to use both danmaku and spell cards I'm not allowed to leave. _Well, one would think that is logical; I mean, what use is it for me to leave to only die seconds later._

Well, Reimu won't teach me. I ask her to teach me but she just flat out denies me. She won't even use danmaku in my presence, much less one of these mystic spell cards. I guess I'm lucky I got her to hit me the first day. Trying to escape to goad her into attacking me again won't work. She just sends an oni to knock me out and lug me back to the shrine.

Yes an oni. Japanese demons notorious for their physical strength and drinking ability. This one's name is Suika. The strangest thing about her is not the fact that she is in a shrine of all places; but her appearance. She is extremely short and appears to be around 10. Yet she talks like a grown woman, and she's probably really 600 or something. She wears three chains with geometric shapes attached. I can only guess that these are weights. She has two large horns protruding from her orange hair. Aside from the horns, she could probably pass as a sweet, innocent, human, child.

That is, until she pulls out the alcohol. This girl drinks sake like its-nay! This girl breathes the stuff! Who needs all that oni strength, her breath is so latent with alcohol; one exhale from her could cause an elephant to stagger. And if I ever want out of this shrine, I'll have to at least be as powerful as said elephant.

The worst part- It's summer here. The air is brimming with adventure. The wind blows through my hair. _I've been brought into a new world, and I want to explore!_ However, here I am. Under house arrest. Stuck in a shrine. A HOT, STICKY, and LONELY shrine. The lack of visitors is tearing at my mind.

There's the shrine maiden, Reimu; the shrine maid, Ruukoto; and the shrine drunk; Suika That's it. The only talkative one is the maid, and even then she only really talks about her protocol.

Still, a robot maid is a pretty interesting concept; and I should really inquire further. But once you realize that neither of us have anything to talk about, things get quiet real quickly.

But the weirdest thing is, every time I inquire about the one who came before me; no one can seem to remember any details about this man, not even his name.

Now this is very unlike me, I normally would never do such a thing; but this must be done. This is not just because I'm bored, but because even after seven days of my company, Suika has yet to learn my name.

This means war. I hid her gourd.

To be more specific, I hid her sake gourd while she was asleep; and prepared a plan. I'd almost feel bad for her if not for her attitude towards me. _The moment of truth is nigh. I'll give that little oni fi-_

"REIMU! WHERE'S MY GOURD!" _Ow my eardrums._ Luckily for me I waited till after Reimu left before pulling this, though the maid is still patrolling the shrine; and leaving is still impossible. The tiny oni rampages through the shrine, looking every which way for the gourd.

Fun Fact Time: according to Suika herself, the gourd holds an infinite amount of sake; so there is no other sake in the shrine. _Why would it be needed?_

_How long will she last?_

Surprisingly, not very long. It takes all of five minutes before tears well up in her eyes. And now I feel bad. It's like bullying a young child, it certainly looks like that; and I don't want that on my soul.

"Looking for this?" I say holding out the gourd. Her eyes widen and she looks at me like I'm holding the holy freaking grail. And I kid you not, this is what she says.

"Kyaaaa~!" _Gah, brain meltingly high pitch squee. Damn she's a lot different when she's sober._

"Thank you Jane, where did you find it?" _Alright, I don't care how excited you are, I'm not about to let that one go._

"You know what," I say, keeping the gourd just out of reach; "let's play a game!"

"Just give me my gourd!" She yells, barely holding back tears.

"But that wouldn't be any fun now would it?"

"But, But, But..."

"It'll be quick anyway, I've already filled up these 6 other gourds," I point towards the gourds sitting atop the table, "all are filled equally; I swear it upon my pride and honor."

"And the first to drink all three wins?"

"Correct-a-mundo! It looks like you've played this game before. However... let's make this one, interesting."

"How?" She asks, with the innocence of a young girl.

"A little wager on the side?"

"What are you offering?"

"My hat." It was truly the only worldly possession I had left. It is a nice hat, and it's obviously shiny enough that she would not refuse.

"And my side of the bargain?" I would ask for the gourd itself but she obviously loves that thing more than she will ever want my hat, so I settle for the next best thing.

"Your chains."

"Excuse me?"

"The chain like things on your wrists."

"Ah, okay; can we just get this over with?" she sounds impatient. "I need my gourd!" Very impatient. _Talk faster genius._

"On your honor?"

"On the pride of the oni." Dear lord, that's even better.

"Well then," I say as we both sit down, "Bottoms up!"

I start to chug my first gourd but upon Suika's first taste she reels back. "What is this crap!" She exclaims, spitting in disgust.

Now kids, I do not encourage drinking, especially of the underage variety; so I took the liberty of using a substitute for this game.

"It's water, I told you; I filled em up at the well this morning." I state after I finish my first gourd.

"I thought this was a drinking game!" I finish my second gourd and quickly rebuttal,

"I'm underage, what makes you think I drink alcohol?"

"But...But...But..." She works her mind about what just happened as I finish my third gourd.

"Besides, did you think anyone sane would challenge an oni to a drinking competition? I think I would faint and never get up!"

"You...tricked me..."

"Exact-a-mundo my alcoholic friend, may I have my reward?" A smile finally forms upon my face; I can't hold it back any longer. _Hook line and sinker._

"No!" Sukia folds her arms and turns away from me.

"Fine then," I say in a sing-song-esque style, "No sake for Suika~!" I begin to walk away, gourd slung over my shoulder; oni still in tow.

"Give me my gourd." She says, all emotion seemingly drained.

"Nope."

"Give me my gourd." She echoes.

"Nah.

"Give me... my gourd." She repeats a third time, swallowing a lot of air as we walk outside the shrine itself and into the courtyard. I decide I shouldn't say anything an just ignore h-

**KRACK!**

A large cracking and rustling noise echoes throughout the shrine. I turn around to find the source of th-

_IS THAT A TREE SHE'S HOLDING?_

* * *

><p><em>A little while away from the shrine, a certain shrine maiden is flying with a bag of vegetables... no the one that people care about.<em>

"Stupid Yukari." I mutter to myself. Because of that gapping queen, I had to watch over this other human. At least that other guy learnt danmaku and spell cards in a flash and left the shrine just as fast. Yukari was being a lot more overprotective of this guy. She forbids me from letting him leave the temple until he has learnt some spell cards, but she won't even let me teach him danmaku!

Sigh. Maybe she just wants him to be safe. His predecessor nearly died in his first spell card battle because he had no spell cards, from what I can remember of him. Though it is strange that I haven't been able to remember his name. _Ah well, maybe this is for the best._

A crash in the distance. I turn towards the source of the sound and see a dust cloud where there should be my shrine.

"Give me my gourd!"

"Neve- oh god NOT THE TREE!"

**CRASH!**

_That is, if the guy doesn't get into a fight without even knowing danmaku. _I rush towards the shrine.

* * *

><p><em>And as Reimu is flying towards the shrine, Suika's busy destroying it.<em>

_I should have known better. Why did I piss off an oni? Boredom is no excuse for being a fool. Maybe its karma giving me my just desserts. I've been a good boy all my life, but I didn't get any ice cream sundae; even with all the good karma I had built up. But the first slightly "evil" deed I do gets me a loli oni throwing trees at me, oh Karma thou art a cruel and strange mistress._

"Give... Me...My...GOURD!" _Another tree. My god what did the environment ever do to you? That must have been the tenth tree she's thrown. She wasn't even exerting herself! When there was a tree with no grip she just made one by crushing the wood! I was expecting danmaku but not this!_

"Give me the gourd!"

"Give me the chains!" I retort.

"NO!"_...Did she just grow bigger?_ Her shadow grew as she did, enveloping me and most of the shrine. "Give me -"

"FINE TAKE IT!"_ I give up; no chains, no matter how amazing, are worth this. _I throw the gourd into the air and she catches it, shrinking down to her normal, petite size.

And Reimu comes back, just missing the oni wrecking the courtyard; but coming in just in time for the childish argument.

"So now can I have the chains?" I ask after she takes a swig of sake.

(And by swig I mean a full minute of chugging.)

I wait a bit longer, and she's still finishing off that swig...

And by this point she must have consumed more alcohol than her body mass. _That's not just inhuman but I'm doubting most youkai can pull that off as well._

"Nope."

"Why not, I won the bet fair and square."

"You cheated."

"Name the second that I cheated, that game was fair, you made a bet, and you lost; plain and simple."

"You never told me that was water!"

"You never asked!"

"You deceived me!"

"That I did! So?" This was getting us nowhere, but I am fairly certain that I am winning.

"Besides, I can't take them off anyway." And to that she just drinks/inhales more sake. _Oh ho ho, this was going too far._

"And you say I'm wrong for deceiving you! You bet something that you couldn't give away!"

"You lost anyway, you should be grateful I'm still letting you wear my hat!" _Oh that's it, rage meter full._

"No, I won, besides; what of the pride of the oni? Reimu said that you are one of the few oni on the surface. Do you really want to represent them like this? Liars who bet what they can't give away?"

"But-" _Nope, no more mercy, no more restraint._

"You are a disgrace to your people, a shambling drunk who will do anything for alcohol; and who will lie and cheat to-" Suddenly two rocks fly out of the shrine and hit us each in the head. It takes me a second to note the ying yang symbol etched upon the orbs.

"ENOUGH!" And there's the miko. Clearly if I was not in trouble before I certainly am now. "Suika clean up the courtyard," the angry miko points at the many trees that litter the courtyard. "You are so lucky the shrine is intact." Suika mumbles something under her breath and walks away, picking up trees like they were sticks; a bundle of fire wood. _This wasn't over for sure._

"And you..." _uh-oh._ The miko stares into my eyes with enough anger that I could feel it from here. She says nothing as she walks up to me, closing the distance.

"What were you thinking?" This is the first time I have seen the miko so passionate about anything regarding my existence.

"I was thinking I could have a little fun."

"By what, taunting an oni?"

"Yes," another uncontrollable grin shows. "You ever do something dangerous just to see where you end up and what happens as a result?" _Of course, talking like madman will lead into a genuine-_

"What?" the miko cringes for a second, questioning my mental state. I had just cleared the floor, time to see if my powers of persuasion can work wonders.

"Simple my dear, I did it because I could; I did it because I was bored. In laymans terms, Why not?"

"That's not a good enough reason to trash someone's home and taunt an oni."

"It was good enough for Yukari."

"Wha.." Not stopping, I continue my rant; hoping to dominate the conversation.

"She whisked me away to Gensokyo only to lock me in a temple, I have gotten no reason for this; hell I have not even seen her since the first day. She just whisked me here on a whim, just because she could, as one of the creators of Gensokyo I thought that was the way things worked around here."

"But you could have gotten-"

"I'm not quite finished yet! Because of this whim I have been locked away here, in this prison of a shrine. This is Alcatraz, and you are the warden. I don't care if you've never heard of Alcatraz, warden, you seem to be smart enough to put two and two together. Tell me, warden, what crime have I committed to be locked away here? Tell me, warden, why do you do what you do?"

* * *

><p><em>A certain miko is not really happy with this...no, still Reimu…<em>

"ENOUGH! The only reason you cannot leave is the fact that you are still too weak to leave this place. Do you want to die?" _I am appalled at the audacity this guy had. I had provided him a home, a haven in the normal chaos that is Gensokyo. And this is how he repays me!_

"If I am too weak, then why don't you teach me this danmaku thing?" _Geez, this guy wouldn't stop. If only he knew what he was getting into. Yukari clearly instructed me not to teach him but apparently he is dangerous enough without danmaku. But using that weakness as a bargaining chip with which to learn, and even picking a fight with an oni to show he needs to learn; this guy was certainly unique. But this had to be done carefully, and Yukari clearly expressed that he should take it slowly._

"Because it is not yet the time to learn damaku! Now go in the shrine and meditate or something."

"Not my religion babe." Now he was just trying to piss me off.

"Just do it or else-" A grin widens across his face, as if he was waiting for those words.

"Or else what?" Taken aback by the interruption, and more importantly that smile and maniacal laughter that he brandished like a katana, I stop. "You'll send me to solitary confinement warden? It wouldn't be much different now would it?" More laughter, what did Yukari see in this guy; he's just a selfish child, one without any patience or virtues. "You can't kill me, because if you wanted me dead; you would just let me leave into the world unknown. And more importantly, Yukari has probably forbidden you from doing that as well."

_Grrr. Yukari said not to let any harm befall on this guy, but right now he seems much more hostile than many of the youkai in the area._

"You can't touch me!" A loud laughter rings through the air. "From what I see there are only two ways to be rid of me. One is to teach me danmaku and let me leave this shambling shrine."_ What did he just call my shrine?_ "Besides, if I can't leave until I learn these spell cards, why not only teach me danmaku? I still wouldn't be able to leave. I am more likely to die if I do not learn than if I do."

_...He had a point. I was mistaken, this was not a simply a child having a tantrum; I had Suika for that. This was a man proposing a deal. A little anger in his voice, but that was to be expected. Could Yukari have brought the natural enemy of youkai to Gensokyo?_

"The only other option is to export me back home, so make your choice Reimu; lest I get myself killed. Yukari left you in charge with the keys. It is up to you what is done with them. The previous one is obviously the lesser of two evils, but both would be breaking direct orders from Yukari. But then again, why should you listen to her? Why not teach me? Because you can, I thought that was how Gensokyo worked. You would think a shrine maiden charged with keeping the peace in Gensokyo wouldn't have to report to a youkai as a boss."

I am stunned. I was right. Yukari had brought the natural enemy of youkai to Gensokyo. _She had brought a politian here._

* * *

><p><strong>...Jack's a dick ain't he?<strong>

**Well now we learn a little more about Jack's sharp tongue but little else. This may end up being a long story...**

**Reviews, as always, are as precious as that gourd Suika has.**

**~A Successful Businessman**

**Edit: If Jack's a dick, then the author's a hypocrite. One of the main reasons, that Jack is pissed off at Suika is the fact she does not ever call him by the right name. And yet, in this entire chapter, I referred to everyone's favorite* oni as Sukia instead of Suika. Gah! I thought I was going to do the same with a DIFFERENT character, but this one...wow... it should be fixed now.**

**I MEAN REALLY, in the chapter she freaking stars in I have failed her, and you. Once again, apologies, and happy reading. I have to go sulk now...**

**Edit Two: Well, with me retouching each of the chapters, I must ponder out loud. Why is EVERY STORY with an OC start at the Hakurei Shrine. Someone needs to do one where the main character starts at the Moriya Shrine, we all know the Hakurei Shrine has been played to dea- _Sealed_**


	3. Danmaku will be worth the wait!

**Oh yeah, February 29th. Chapter Three, time for more zealous writing, since each chapter is so short I feel the need to compensate with a mass release. Last time we learnt how much of a villain Jack can be. My first story and I want a character that gets on everyone's nerves. Your author is a fool folks! Well, it's not Touhou without bullets! Its time for danmaku! Fun Fact: the chapters are actually gonna get longer from here on out. This chapter is already nearly one-and-a-half times as large as the first two. Ah well, all in the learning experience. As for those of you who noted me going from "Chapter 1" to "Chapter Two" nice eyes you got there, I'm gonna try to use less numerals from here on out.**

**And before we actually start...**

**Suika**

**Suika**

**Su-IK-a**

**Sukia**

**...Dammit, I give up. Your author is a freaking Crino folks. I can get Ruukoto's name right but a freaking non 98 era character gets her name wrong. And so far I have only enough characters to count on one hand. I HAVE SHAMED YOU! Happy leap year all.**

**And with that, on with the sho- ah dammit.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Three: Danmaku will be worth the wait!<em>

I am so happy that I will finally learn danmaku, the bullets that never run out, and even better; no reloading necessary! Dear god, that's like two cheats at once, infinite ammo and a bottomless clip to boot! Reimu finally gave in, and today, much to her dismay, she's gonna teach me danmaku! She must have been persuaded by that stunt I pulled yesterday. I really didn't want to show her that side of me, especially since she's giving me room and board, but I felt it neccessary.

And for good reason, before I went to sleep in the guest room Reimu gave me a warning. "Be wary of how you 'persuade' youkai." She said, "Many would take offence to this, and just kill you; or worse. Suika was just playing around. If she wanted you dead, you would not be here right now. Count yourself lucky."

That's all good, I wasn't planning on using my words anyway! I'm gonna get magical energy bullet things soon! _Screw logic and reason, I have danmaku!_

_...Yeah right, logic and reason will always be my trump card. Though maybe I should have been a little... nicer in how I did it. My grievances were addressed, but... I should really apologize to Suika. Even if she still does owe me some chains._

_BUT NO MATTER! Today is the day! The key to freedom, the call too adventure; if there is only one good thing about being brought to the shrine it will be this. This is my time to shine!_

I wait outside, sweeping the leaves and dirt left over from yesterday's "fight." _While logic would get me far, I need to learn this danmaku thing soon or I will die; that's for sure._

"So," a voice from behind startles me, and I rapidly turn around. Oh, it's just Ruukoto. "Why are you so upstart about cleaning?"_Uh-oh Jack, think!_

"I dunno," I say nonchalantly, "sorry about taking your job and all; it's just..."

"Guilt?" _Dang this robot maid was smart sometimes, even having feelings; the fact that a robot can have this sort of thing scares me how advanced technology has gotten. Especially here in Gensokyo where the tech is low and the setting is of the past. However, her clumsiness turns off any and all of the worries I have. Excluding the nuclear power thing. Though she is strangely perceptive despite the clumsi... gah, stop over thinking things and just answer the question Jack, she's just staring at you now!_

"Boredom." I finish my previous statement with an exasperating sigh._There really wasn't much to do around this shrine._

"Ah." _She hit the nail right on the head though. It was mostly guilt that drove this. I did kind of trash the place and stand up to the proprietor spouting out demands. This was just me trying to look good. Reimu would be still steamed after the stunt I had pulled, no doubt. Hopefully I could at least change how pissed she was._

_And, praytell, even for the better._

"I'm so happy to see you helping this 'shambling shrine.'" Another voice calls out. At this, Ruukoto turns to sweep some other areas of the shrine. I turn to see Reimu with her gohei in hand at the shrine's gate. Yep, there's Karma. Dressed in red and white, though you would expect Karma to have some more color in her complexion and be a bit older. But nevertheless, the miko is now my teacher and must be given the respect she deserves. _Now where'd I put that apple...?_

"Yeah, sorry about yesterday; I may have gone a tad overboard." I apologize, knowing what I had done was much more than a _tad overboard_.

"No more so than Yukari did by bringing you here. Most outsiders end up dying..." She responds as if she had been thinking about my spiriting away the entire night, that or how she would gut me for what I had done, I really can't tell.

"So I've heard. But nah, the blame is mine, I really want to make this right."

"By wanting to leave?"

"By fixing up the shrine."

_Then leaving, no offence to your shrine; but from what I can tell, Gensokyo is a vast land. I want to take it all in; the sights, the sounds, even all the youkai. I am practically giddy with with excitement, the only thing keeping me from jumping for joy is the fact people are watching._

"Okay then," Reimu breaks in; apparently I had been daydreaming again, and a good minute had passed. "let's learn the basics of danmaku."

"Yes, teacher, oh but first;" I reach into my pocket and lob the apple to miko-sensei. She catches it with her left hand.

"What's this for?" She asks, confused, and looking at me questioningly. _Oh yeah, my traditions are different from hers. Stupid time and culture gap._

"Old western tradition, it's a sign of respect to one who teaches; am I right?" Correct my lady, now to see who said tha-

_HOLY GIANT HAT TO TOP ALL TOP HATS!_

I see a young, blond, and wavy haired girl; probably about the same age as Reimu but having a lot more color in her as well. She is wearing a nice black and white dress, with plenty of frills, but the most important thing is her hat. That hat made up a good third of her height, it's a witches cap, with the cone, wide brim, and everything; also in black and white. I'm tempted to run back to the shrine and grab my hat to counter this new threat, but that would have to wait.

_Dammit brain, pay attention to the important things, she's talking at this very moment._

"I'm Marisa Kirisame, ze!" The witch, I doubt she could be anything else, extends her hand and looks at me expectantly. I shake her hand, and she is obviously very happy with herself.

"And I'm Jack Spring, pleased to meet you."

"See Reimu, a standard western greeting; almost never see that in Gensokyo, ze."

"You're just sour because I never shake your hand."

"And why not?" the witch pouts.

"Umm...ladies?" I intervene, clearly impatient; "may we get back to danmaku?"

"Ah yes," the miko starts, "danmaku is simply an energy that takes form to strike an opponent. How it forms and what shape it takes depends on the individual. Many people in Gensokyo have danmaku that suit their purpose. For example, due to my bloodline and my duty as a shrine maiden my danmaku take the shape of these charms. However as a regular human-" The witch cuts her off,

"You get to decide what shape your danmaku takes ze!" _Marisa clearly wants in on this._ "As a human, since you don't have a specific magical trait, you can pick what form your danmaku takes; I chose stars as you can see." She holds her hand up and a yellow star pops out.

"However," Reimu's turn now, "the function depends on the individual, not the shape. Even if you copied Marisa's stars they would look the same but they would act differently. And heed this warning. Once you decide on a danmaku; you can never change it."

"Word of advice," the witch says, motioning her advice through hand gestures. "make it yours," she points to me. "make it amazing." She does something crazy with her hands that I cannot possibly hope to fathom with my outsider mind. The message is received though.

"And do think about it, do not just pick like a shameless fool. I believe your predecessor had done just that."

_Darn. Okay brain, do your stuff. Actually, don't think. What would feel natural? Dammit Gensokyo, why do you leave the important decisions to the most indecisive prick here? But for me, hmm; just maybe that would work. Seems effective, versatile, and of course very appealing to the eyes. Now if it would work._

"May I ask for a quick demonstration?" I say hopefully. Reimu just nods, points her hand at a tree; and fires a barrage of charms. The cards penetrate deep, a little less than half the paper sticks out. "Miss Kirisame, would you do the honors?" I ask the witch, hoping for a similar demonstration. To that she takes the star she summoned before and hurls it at another tree. Unlike Reimu's charms, the star explodes on contact instead of piercing the tree; causing an explosion and quite a bit of damage.

_But which style is truly better? The charms have a piercing type effect and look to be much more rapid in firing than the stars. But the stars, they make up for it with pure power and splash damage. Grrr, I want em both, hell; there could even be a style even better than either of these two and I may never learn about it till after I pick my danmaku._

_Well, I guess I gotta make a choice._

_Well, hopefully this works._ I pull my left hand out of my pocket and focus.I point my pointer finger at the tree Reimu had blasted. I imagine a flurry of piercing stabs flying from my finger tip, but nothing was happening. Come on, I had just locked this style in mentally, so it had better work. A flurry of needles suddenly flies out of my hand as I imagine holding down an invisible trigger. When I let go, the flow of needles stop. The flurry of needles fly rapidly towards the tree, impaling it. _Piercing style, needle shot._

"Oooh," the witch mocks, seeming slightly dejected, "copying Reimu's style; I see how it is. However, you haven't received nearly as good a result. The needles are barely piercing the bark!" That much is true, barely one-fourth of the needle was embedded into the tree; if even that. But I had nothing to say about that. However, in response, I motion my hand towards what's left of the tree Marisa blasted. I press my pointer finger and middle finger together, imagining my hand is a pistol. Then I imagine the same trigger being pulled. A quick burst flies out of my hand, faster and larger than the needles, causing an explosion when it impacted the tree. Even though I was holding the symbolic trigger, no more shots came out. Well it was based off a hand gun, no automatic firing I guess. I release and pull the trigger again, and another burst comes out. They were not quite as powerful as Marisa's, however it got the job done. _Burst style, blaster shot._

_And this was just the beginning, if I am correct the-_

"Versatility over power?" Reimu's words cut me off mid thought.

"Yeah, fits me don't it." I smile slightly.

"Not really, ze," says Marisa, "someone like you seems like he would have a little more secret functions and alternative uses for their danmaku. Yours seem painfully plain. And pink." _Ouch. Messing with my pink danmaku will you!_

"I thought as a practitioner of magic you would understand and respect the concept of never showing the audience the secrets to your tricks and all the cards in your hand."

_Now I just had to figure out just what those cards were. When I set my danmaku I kept repeating "a free-form style capable of change, a danmaku that changes with the medium." Just a pointer finger would give me needles, but two would give me blasts. What more would lie in store?_ I briefly try using three fingers, but nothing come ups; just leaving me looking the fool.

"Alrighty then, speaking of cards, let's get you some spell cards ZE!" Marisa says, flashing one of her own for me to see. A smile forms across my face.

"That will be all for today." And there the smile goes, like a fleeting dream. _Little Jack can't play with spell cards, he may hurt himself, or worse leave the shrine. I know I shouldn't blame Reimu, instead I blame Yukari, that lazy; irresponsible gapping queen._

"Well before I go off to practice a bit more," I start, "how about a demonstration?"

"We already gave you a demonstration..." sighs Reimu.

"No, I mean this time an actual spell card battle!" I say, nearly jumping up with sheer energy.

"I like the way this kid thinks, ze!" Marisa gets up, readying her stance.

"Sigh, not like I have a choice in the matter." Reimu slowly gets up, "But only a light demonstration."

_To hell with that._"Marisa, show no mercy!" I call out, and she receives the message clearly.

"Sigh..."

* * *

><p><em>A common thing for this miko seems to be sighing...<em>

_Five minutes into danmaku and he wants to see a spell card battle._ I sigh, dodging stars left and right. There were a lot, I could tell Marisa wasn't about to hold back. Firing off a few charms, I position myself to keep Marisa's back towards the shrine. What would happen next, I already know, and I would be sure as Makai not to let it hit the shrine.

Whether it be fate or luck, this also conveniently placed Jack behind myself. _Ah well, he deserved this._ I knew Marisa far too well, knowing she'll just power her way through. Collateral damage was her strong point. If Jack got hit, then maybe he would give up his notions.

Much to my surprise, as I turn around, Jack's not only dodging the stars; but also observing with a critical eye. He is watching both me and Marisa at the same time. He smiles and waves, and then points right at me. As I turn around, a bright orange star hits me in the face.

_Jack just watches and barely stops himself from laughing..._

* * *

><p>I could not stop to laugh at the miko's misfortune. This would most likely be the only spell card battle in the shrine for some time.<em> If I do not grasp the basics of combat here, I will probably be stuck in the shrine for quite awhile. I need to form a spell card from this.<em> Dodging more stars that fly towards me, either by accident or Reimu's positioning, but either way I brace myself; this time focusing for real.

* * *

><p><em>And Marisa just keeps taunting Reimu...<em>

"What's wrong Reimu?" The witch smiled with a wide grin to her direct hit. "You shouldn't worry about others when you yourself are in a pinch, sides he looks like he's already getting the hang of dodging." Hmm, motioning towards the boy, clad only in a tee shirt and jeans, I cannot help to chuckle. "He's a natural, and already doing better than you, ze!" Taunting the shrine maiden, I try to goad her into using her spell cards. Though, Reimu just coughs up some smoke and continued her dodging. She barely threw any danmaku, much less a spell card.

"You leave me no choice, ze!" I pull out my trusty hakkero, throwing it up into the air with just the right spin. "Time to get serious!"

* * *

><p><em>Jack watches in pure awe.<em>

_What's that? A little octagonal box?_ The box comes down from the sky, landing in the witch's outstretched hand. She pulls it close to her lips, as if whispering something. There was but one thing to do. My mind screamed to me,_RUN._But I knew I couldn't. My mind said to run and never look back, but my heart said to watch and take it all in.

"LOVE SIGN! MASTER SPARK!"

* * *

><p><em>And the miko sighs again.<em>

_Pulling out such a tired technique? The master spark had power and a wide berth, but all I had to do was dodge it._ As this smart miko dodged the spark, she noticed a young man, standing there like a deer about to be hit by a rampaging oni.

* * *

><p><em>And Jack just stands there.<em>

My mind froze, and I stretch out my left hand, as if expecting something. I see the rainbow colored beam, but just stand there.

At last, my mind takes over, and I dodge it by a hair's breath. So close that my ponytail becomes undone, and nearly blasting off my glasses as well. A good portion of my hair tie has been burnt off, and the rest just lies on the earth. The ends were smoking from the massive energy that was just used. The area where the ground had been touched by the laser was completely up heaved. Why was I about to just take that? Was that one of those spell cards?

"Come on Reimu, get serious!" _And this wasn't serious enough for the witch?_ I look towards Reimu, and see her stoic composure. A little dust and dirt, but she looks just fine. "We haven't even used any spell cards yet!" _Yikes, if that wasn't the power of a spell card, then what would a spell card be able to do? After seeing such a raw display of power, I'm starting to question what couldn't a spell card do; and I haven't even seen one!_

The only way I would see the real deal, however, would, be to get Reimu serious. "Oy, Reimu!" I shout "how about you make this match a little more, interesting?"

"Yeah, let's up the ante, ze!" The witch was catching on. "If I win I'm taking-"

"Marisa, what would you take from a shrine such as this?" Reimu sighs, still dodging falling stars. She was right, surely this seedy shrine had nothing of any real wealth. "The empty donation box?"

"Naw, I'm talking about the real treasure ze! If I win then I'm taking that ancient artifact!" Ancient artifact? Surely there was no such thing. I turn to Reimu and I'm surprised to see her face turn a harsh red.

"You can't do that Marisa! The rules have already been set, and I will not agree to such a gamble!"

"Let me rephrase that, unless you win, I'll be taking the shrine's treasure ze!" The witch boasts, eyes turned towards the shrine.

_I'm starting to like this witch_, and it seems like a wide grin forms on both our faces simultaneously. It looked like Reimu still wasn't about to crack, so the black and white witch pulled out a spell card of her own. It looks so beautiful, just the spell card on its own. It shines like a brilliant rainbow, but that may have just been part of the Marisa flair.

"It's not magic if it isn't flashy!" She exclaims, _yep; this witch is just like a fire cracker being set off inside a sealed container._

**_"Love Sign~Stardust Reverie!"_**

And with that the card itself disappears. But in its place comes something much more spectacular. A hundred, nay a thousan-, NAY a clusterhell of stars; in different shades of the rainbow fly out in all directions. They spun out from Marisa, forming a spiraling rainbow. They were not nearly as big as the usual stars that Marisa used, but I could just tell each had as much power as one of her normal stars; and basic geometry told me that the spaces between the stars would be smaller because the stars are even smaller. And folks, these stars were not nearly as slow as stardust, but it seemed as if the gaps were as small as stardust! From the shine of the danmaku all I could see was a wall of rainbow. I wondered how Reimu was going to avoid this one. The stars were approaching fast.

And then I realized, I was behind the miko. Anything that she would have to dodge, I would have to dodge too._How was I going to dodge that?_

* * *

><p><em>The red and white just took it all in.<em>

_Stupid Marisa. Stupid Jack. Stupid shrine treasure._ The miko cursed it all, while not usually in the job description of a shrine maiden; cursing, hating, and sighing was a common sight with her. However, most shrine maidens are not in Gensokyo; and resolving incidents involving such characters as a loli vampire and the ghost queen were not part of the routine for the normal miko either._Stardust Reverie was powerful, but she was more so. No more fooling around! No more miss-nice-miko!_She thinks to herself, and her eyes narrow as she readies to go on the offensive.

"The bloodline of Hakurei flows through my veins!" The miko exclaims. All eyes turn towards her. "I am charged with guarding the boarder so hear my prayer!" She looks at Marisa, and sees her excitement grow as she got serious. She glances at Jack, who was at the moment motioning around to get a better view of the battle; and probably preparing to dodge the stardust flying this way. She takes out her spell card and chants,

**_"Dream Seal~Fantasy Heaven!"_**

* * *

><p><em>And Jack wonders how he will take it all in...<em>

_Focus, Focus, FOCUS!_ The boy turns to Reimu, then back to Marisa. He glances at each for barely a half a second before looking back at the previous one. He did not want to miss any details. _Dodging those stars was going to be one thing, but doing that and observing the spell card would be something else altogether. Look for the method in this madness. Only use the minimal movement. Find the pattern, follow the rhythm. Go with the flow, and it will all come naturally. Just keep..._**_focused._**

* * *

><p><em>While the witch is pondering all she had taken in.<em>

The rogue witch stands in shock._Such a high rank technique was not in my plans,_ she thinks to herself. _Surely the miko was holding in a lot of anger for quite some time. Maybe Jack really pissed her off of something? No way, even Reimu could deal with the worst of the worst when it comes to annoyances. She had me, ze!_

_But that technique of all things._Marisa laughed to herself, knowing that Reimu using this technique was something special. She rarely used her spell cards unless an incident was taking place. _Maybe she had finally cracked for good?_

As the spell card worked it's magic, Reimu had become surrounded by thirteen rapidly spinning orbs. These were no normal danmaku, no regular orbs; but the Hakurei shrine ying yang orbs, which would only respond to the current shrine maiden. Truly this was Reimu's own ultimate technique. The orbs rotated faster and faster, forming what appeared to be a solid barrier around the miko.

Reimu flew through the stardust, her own barrier deflecting the stardust danmaku. Marisa flew her broom in reverse, backpedaling at max speed. But it was not nearly fast enough. The orbs spun faster and faster until...

"...release..."

The orbs fly outward, and a shockwave explodes from the miko. Reimu just hovers there for a moment, panting; gasping for breath. She was in no good condition after that card.

But neither was Marisa. Reimu just smiled. Marisa had been half way embedded into the ground after that spell. Reimu was the winner.

**Craaaaaaaack-Kressssssssssssssh!**

* * *

><p><em>And Jack's demonstration is over.<em>

A sound like shattering glass blasts my eardrums. The surroundings seem to come back into place and sound normalizes as the sounds of falling glass slowly halt. The bullets had finally stopped flying. I believe that Reimu had clearly won, considering that Marisa was now underground. Oy, was she okay? I mean she just got blasted from fifty feet up straight to the ground. I run over to her and offer her a hand.

"Te..te..te..,ow!" The witch grumbles as she takes my hand. To my surprise, no wounds on her! "Is being a honorable a fad in the outside world or something? You look just as stupid as your predecessor with that wide grin." My smile fades again. "Being like that will just get you killed."

_Hmm, this 'predecessor' of mine seems to have been a good person. But that didn't exactly work out for him now did it? With every act of chivalry came an act of evil, no matter how unintended. Sure, I had helped Marisa up, but I was also the reason she got blasted. I didn't want her to realize that._

_No, a true gentleman did not have to be chivalrous, he just had to look the part. Faking it and replacing it with my tricks would ensure my survival and allow me to flourish in this strange world. From this event I have forged a path, no matter how narrow, out of this shrine and into the world. I will make my way here, even if it raises hell and causes turmoil and strife._A quick smirk to myself, and I help Marisa to the shrine. _If everything goes as planned I would be out of the shrine by the end of the week._

* * *

><p><em>Back the the shrine, Marisa is recovering from her wounds.<em>

"Oy Reimu, you don't hold back; ze!" This witch exclaims, full of energy; as Jack brings in some tea.

"You said you wanted serious." Reimu just chuckled quietly, though I did not mind. I was just glad that Reimu was alright. Reimu had been off her game for quite some time. But she should really stop hiding her feelings. It's like I had to instigate a fight to get her to burn that anger.

"Are you sure you're not wounded miss Kirisame?" The boy, Jack, asked with pitiful eyes.

"Jack, if there's one thing you gotta know about spell card battles, it's that you can't die from em, ze!" I exclaim. "This also means that you can use your strongest techniques without fear of the opponent dying!" I get up and strike a pose, but regret it greatly as pain strikes through me. Falling to one knee, "still hurts like hell." I lament.

"So how does this spell card thing actually work? Who made it?"

"That would be me." Reimu answers.

* * *

><p><em>And Jack is taken aback by this.<em>

The young boy turns around rapidly. _SHE made the spell card system? But how? Oh wait, her mouth's flapping, explanation time._

"As you know, Gensokyo is populated primarily by youkai. This makes it harder to live as a human here, especially when an incident arises. It helps level the playing field for me." The miko briefly sums up what seemed to be a long story, and a huge topic.

"But how does it WORK?" I ask. _I've always been intrigued by how things work. Any two bit bum can use a tool. I feel that even if you use a tool regularly, you cannot use it to its fullest potential until you know exactly how it works._

"Umm... not many people ask that question...let's see...I believe it's a fusion of someone's danmaku and their own unique power. The spell cards are maintained by the boarder of Gensokyo, and such that; are maintained by Yukari." _Hmmmm, I do appear to have met some MVPs of Gensokyo. First Yukari, however briefly, and then Reimu._But something still remains unanswered.

"Own unique power?" I inquire, knowing Reimu's withholding information. Much to my dismay, Marisa answers for her. At least her information's good, if not abit hard to understand.

"Everyone in Gensokyo has their own ability that is unique to herself. Even similar powers can have many differences, and that can be all the difference between a win and a loss." I motion to continue hoping for-

"An example?" Reimu asks. _Am I really that predictable? You know what... don't answer that._

"Umm... old Yukari has the power to manipulate boarders, and Suika here..." Marisa calls for Suika, but she is nowhere to be found. "Hmm... must be out, either way her power is to manipulate density."

_So that's why she got bigger all of a sudden. And maybe that's why here sake gourd has an 'endless' amount of sake. The trick was that it was so dense tha...wait that would mean it would be as heavy as a mountain. And I could hold it with one hand. And I know I have the strength of a fish. So maybe it was magical. ...Just thinking about it hurts my head._

"I'm guessing the powers determine a majority of the spell card one uses?" I ask, wondering how I would make one of my own.

"Yep, many spell cards are based directly upon one's powers. Others however, don't incorporate their power at all; or only very little."

"How would one find their own power?"_I'm intrigued! A special power only pour moi? Sign me in!_

"Many know about their powers from an early age, others have to-"

"Marisa..." _Drat, it's that darn miko!_"I'm sure you don't have to be bothered by teaching this greenhorn, just leave it up to me." _And by 'leave it up to me' she meant that no one would be teaching me for quite some time. That or whatever training I would get in would be monitored carefully. I could not allow for her to note my true abilities. Nevertheless! I guess I've learnt enough for the day._

"Well, I'll be off Reimu; da-ze!" Says the witch, grabbing her broom. _Already leaving? Please don't leave me alone with the miko! She will kill me! This much is certain!_

_...And she's gone. And I'm screwed._

"Jack." _OH CRA-_ "help me clean up this place then go rest."_I am surprised! No punishment?_ Then I look closer and see for real. Reimu seems drained. There was even less color in her face than before, and there was a definite lack of energy in the miko. _I should be careful about these spell cards, they look dangerous; in more ways than one._

* * *

><p><em>And the Hakurei Shrine is slowly enveloped by darkness.<em>

By nightfall, the shrine had turned silent. Suika was still out, and Reimu was out cold. The maid was recharging for the night, attached to a battery provided by the Underground. Not a sound was heard. But just because no sound was heard, does not mean there is not someone there. From the shadows, many unknown figures dash through the shrine courtyard. They could not be identified as human or youkai, but something completely different. They nearly alerted the one boy training near the shrine, but were able to pass by unnoticed. The leader told the troops to pay him no mind. He would be no threat.

* * *

><p><strong>So what will happen next folks? Will Jack's plan work out? And what does this plan entail? And who were these mysterious figures? And where was Suika? Well it's not usually my style but ill give you a hi- *BOOM*<strong>

"No spoilers, especially about my plans." Says Jack, just before he leaves.

**Well, I guess you'll have to find out later; the author is being bullied by his own OC. Ah well, nothing left to say. Reviews are precious like that first time you use your danmaku.**

**As well, this chapter is dedicated to those affected by the school shooting at Chardon High school. You have my condolences. I didn't want to include this in a fanfiction author's note, but I feel that it should be said. I am not going to go into any more detail, anything else that I could say you've all probably heard before. Hopefully I didn't ruin the mood...**

**~A Successful Businessman**

**P.S. Do you feel a chill, or is that just me?**


	4. I activate my spell card!

**Oh hi folks, welcome back to Fear Factor : Fanfiction edition. Your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to read this chapter. The one who gets the furthest without having to complain, turn away, or claw their eyes out with a brooch wins. The winner gets the satisfaction of reading a fanfiction he/she likes. The losers get the consolation prize of getting to complain in the review section. No seriously, I want you(r opinions.)**

**Well then, on with the sho-oh hi Cirno.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Four: Baby's First Spell Card<em>

I had recently got into the habit of training with Reimu by day, and then training for real at night when everyone was asleep. During my training sessions with Reimu, I had shown little promise, but at night; man the danmaku flew!_ I still have to be careful at night of course. If the miko even suspects something's off, then I would have to find a new way to train. If I was caught, the hand would be spoiled; and all of my tricks would be for naught._

_Speaking of spell cards, I still hadn't made one. I couldn't do it! And don't even get me started about this superpower I was supposed to have! Progress had been great, but it felt like something was inhibiting my training as of late. The danmaku had stopped growing in power, and stayed in a weak state. They were still stronger than the ones I had made during that demonstration, but their strength seems to have normalized. That's a bit strange, but maybe that's just danmaku for ya._

_Well either way, my skill with the danmaku has gotten a bit better; not to toot my own horn. Most people think that hitting a target is easy if a gun is placed in their hands. It's not. Now while I do not use a gun, and have no training with firearms; for some reason I made my danmaku based off a gun. Jack you are a genius! Ah well, I had been improving my aim and control. It was definitely a lot easier to use my danmaku than to fire a gun, but there was still the accuracy and aim problem. I wear glasses, how do you think I could aim! Well, training will fix it._

I'd been getting into the habit of shooting from the hip. While all better judgment goes against it, and while it is nice to aim; it isn't exactly a luxury I could afford. While aiming at a tree is one thing, aiming at a moving target while dodging a Stardust Reverie would be another.

At the moment, I had my needles and my actual blasts. The damage of my needles is low, but it makes up for that by having traits of an automatic weapon. The blasts are fairly well rounded, with about average speed and power. They don't have the rapid fire that the needles do, but they are quite adept at causing damage. Maybe it's because I'm from the U.S., but I do love this pistol-esque blaster; even though I'm sure I will miss with it at least 80% of the time at long range._ It's time to lessen that statistic. More training, more techniques to use; more tricks to discover._

_More trees filled with holes._

* * *

><p>"Auuuuuuu~morning~"... my body whimpered as I whined. Sunlight filled my room. I must have been training out late last night.<em> Ah yes!<em> This was because I had gotten the hang of something that may have regarded my power. Before I could flesh it out, however, I had to get back to the guest room. I noted Reimu being restless and didn't want to risk it.

I reach over for my glasses and my hair tie, forgetting for a second that my hair tie had been sparked when Marisa arrived. I moaned, and with my bed head, I walked to the main room to eat breakfast. If what was being served could count as breakfast.

This being an underappreciated shine, most of the meals were just rice with tea; that or some variety thereof. Today was rice porridge._ Jeez, no wonder Reimu is so sour. Being the Hakurei shrine maiden is a big responsibility apparently, and she gets no respect or perks; and even has to take care of a pompous jerk in her spare time. Which reminds me._

"Hey Reimu," I ask nicely, "do you have anything I could use to tie my hair back?"

"Only thing I've got are ribbons an-"

"Say no more." Sigh. I needed something to tie my hair back, it is just who I am. _But ribbons? A standard hair tie is effeminate enough, not to mention my danmaku are already pink. I'd rather leave my hair a mess than be seen with a ribbon. At least I still had my fedora. _I flip it on to draw attention away from my unruly hair.

"Oy Jones," Sukia harasses, finally taking a break from that bottomless gourd. "What kind of man ties his hair in a pony tail?" Taunting me to the end. _Now I'm sure she's just messing with me as revenge for stealing her gourd before._

"The kind with long hair and enough tact to tie it back." I quip, though I hope it does not lead anywhere. I am too tired to focus on wit, and this is an argument I have lost many times before. Too much training I guess. But no amount of training could prepare me for what happens next.

"So, do you like training that much; or do you just not like trees?"

_Crap._

In my haste yesterday I must have forgotten to hide my tracks like the other nights. I can feel Sukia laughing at me from here. I'm caught, and that means no more training without Reimu knowing. Even if she did not say anything more, I know she's gonna be watching. I could not get anymore hidden training in. Only one thing to do.

_Go for broke._

_Oh 442nd division, grant me strength. _I stand up to make a declaration. With my left hand I point towards Reimu and hope luck was on my side. "Reimu I challange you to a spell card battle, tomorrow in the courtyard at midday!" Reimu scoffs at this development.

"Barely two weeks into Gensokyo, only one of which spent with danmaku; and you think you can beat me?" _Trifling miko! Your arrogance will be your undoing! My chances were low, unfortunantly not enough for the 'Million to One' phenomenon. Gah, I'm too tired for this, my heads spouting out nonsense. _But I continue, knowing this is my only shot.

"Isn't that what the spell card system is for, to give those without power the chance to beat those with it?"

"True, but really; the Hakurei Shrine maiden is your first challenge?" She clearly has the upper hand here, and I can barely think as is.

"Yep, send for Marisa; I want a witness for this."

Suika intervenes, "I'm not good enough a witness for ya?"

"One who will remember my name." She raises her arm in protest, but gives up. "Either way," I continue, "three cards, first blow after an opponent's spell cards are all broken decides the match."

"Do you even have any spell cards?" She inquires with a smug grin. I ignore this.

"If I win then I get to leave the shrine, and if you win..." D_ammit brain, I know you're tired but help me out here! What do I have that she would want? My hat? No, not nearly good enough odds of success. A skin complexion? I mean Marisa's a witch maybe she could... No that's just silly, even for magic. Grr... then it's up to good old threats._

"...then maybe I won't burn down the shrine tomorrow." I smile as menacingly as I can, hoping the threat is sufficient. She looks in shock for a moment before I add, "And trust me, this shrine will fall unless you beat me."

"I accept your challenge." She says, restraining herself from bursting out in anger. "But remember, If you don't actually have a spell card, not only will it count as a broken spell card; but then these danmaku will leave scars." I shudder, not knowing whether it to be true or just an empty threat.

And with that I prepare for the match. Not by training of course. That would let Reimu see my techniques. Nope, a good full day of sleep sounds about nice. I clutch my unfinished spell card tightly, hoping desperately the by midday I would be able to complete it.

Suika just stands there watching. Then she goes out to spread the word.

* * *

><p><em>So, the young boy wanted to challenge her authority. The Gapping Queen just laughed.<em>

_Surely I had helped him unlock his latent potential, allowing him to learn rapidly. But I had also placed a limiter on his power. Even if he could learn many new techniques, until that border was broken he would be stuck at a feeble power level. Even if he tried his hardest he would be unable to use a spell card with such little power, even if he did formulate one. Silly boy, follow my plans and maybe you won't have to deal with such hardships. Oh, but I would not stop this fight. This would be fun to watch._

* * *

><p>The forest ran abuzz with information passed on from the local oni. Messages were spread, and youkai stammered rumors along with the fact. Many were planning to see this fight, not many experienced a spell card battle first hand, especially with the shrine maiden fighting. They would have to go. And Aya's ears had just picked up a juicy new story.<p>

* * *

><p><em>At the crack of dawn the black and white witch went to the Hakurei Shrine. That is, she would have, if she had not overslept.<em>

_I'm late ze! A little fairy had told me that Reimu was going to battle a newcomer. With any luck, that would be Jack. I was not going to miss this. I know of Reimu's abilities and Jack seems to be showing promise. Either way, if it turned out to be a one sided fight like I think it will be, then it will be quite fun to watch. And if the newcomer surprised me... well then I would be thoroughly surprised. The battle was taking place at noon. Hopefully I'll make in time._

As I fly through the forest, I can see that things are much livelier than usual. Fairies were busy gathering at the shrine, ignoring me as I fly through; not even firing one danmaku. Many beasts flock there as well. When I get to the courtyard I see the trees are filled up with fairies, beasts, and some other lesser youkai. _Huh, was that Aya I just saw?_

I never thought such a fight would draw such attention. _Then again, in Gensokyo there aren't many high noon esque challenges like the ones in the books I borrowed from Patchy's library. Many times people just fought whenever problems arose, just right then and there; never really challenging them to fight at a later date. But this was far too many people._

This tactless witch landed and sits down on the shrine steps next to Suika. Drinking as usual, but that was just Suika for ya.

"Who do you think will win, ze?" I opened up, practically giddy with excitement. The oni took her lips from the gourd and said,

"In any other scenario I would go with Reimu. But this guy Jake-"

"Jack," I corrected.

"-whatever, stands a good chance of winning." Dang I'm surprised. This guy already getting Suika's favor after about two weeks was impressive.

"Why do you say that?"

"While Reimu certainly overpowers him, he seems to be quite cunning."

"You willing to bet money on that?" I smile, this seems like easy money. Suika seems to root for the underdog. But there was no way this greenhorn could beat Reimu. Suika just sighs.

"Even if I do win you're just going to pull the 'when I die' sketch again." _Damn, she knows me all too well. _"But, even if the chance is small, and I probably wouldn't get my reward before the end of a century; I will bet on Je- Jo-." she stutters for a second. "His victory."

She points towards the shrine door as it opens and Jack walks out. Clad in his freshly cleaned jeans and white shirt, he throws on his hat. Clearly he was not expecting such a crowd, but he looks as if he did not care. _Let them watch,_ he seemed to say as he walked slowly out the building at a leisurely gait. Across from him is his opponent, clad in red and white; with two long detached sleeves that rocked slowly in the grip of the wind. Gohei in tow, she readied her stance.

"Now then, what should we bet, ze?" I smile, knowing that any bet with Suika would be honored.

* * *

><p><em>Woah, I wasn't expecting a crowd. Just the fight itself was frightening enough, and now I've got an audience to please. Just ignore em Jack, you got this. You've formed so many strategies with just your danmaku alone. And, now you've got your own fancy dancy spell card. She will fall, this much is certain. I just wish I'd found out my power, it would save me a lot of hardships. I'm starting to believe there are no special powers, or that I didn't have one. Ah well, even if you lose, you'll be fine; hopefully. Think of it as a game Jack. Nay, think of it as a show! Just roll with it Jack, and put on a good show for the audience.<em>

_Oh crap, I was wasting time again. Quick brain, cool one liner! Dammit, the crowd's watching, man say something! Umm...ehhhh... Auuuuu~ I got nothing. Oh wait!_

"Ladies first." I bow, at the same time raising my guard.

_I don't know if I should be offended or if I should bow back._ The miko thinks briefly to herself. _Ah well, they; and the crowd the surrounding forest was nursing, had come here for one reason._ Summoning a few of my danmaku, they quickly surround me; poised to strike on my mark.

"Are you sure you want me to strike first?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Why?"

"It wouldn't feel right for me to strike first."

"But are you not the challenger here?"

"I am a gentleman before a challenger, I insist."

"I decline."

"I implore you to strike first, lest..."

"Lest what?"

"Lest the crowd gets rowdy and trashes the shrine."

I sigh loudly. _Okay then, if it's a fight he wants then it's a fight he gets. I surge backward, preferring to attack from long range, charms flying towards Jack rapidly. The spell card battle has begun, and I wasn't about to lose to a newcomer._

* * *

><p><strong>Well, chapter's over; and guess what! It's a cliff-<strong>

***SPARK'D WITH THE POWER OF FREAKING LOVE***

_**"No way ze!~ The fight goes on!"**_

**...Yay...**

* * *

><p>"Focus." I mutter to myself, to the point where it becomes something of a mantra. I had practiced this technique many times over, and it was paying off. <em>If you get into the heat of battle it will be just you and Reimu trading blows, and you won't win like that. Focus to the point where the bright shine of the danmaku dim. Where the crowds roars and cheers fade away. Where everything seems to slow down, and where even minute details are noted. A slight jabbing at the back of my head reminds me that I couldn't use this technique for long. Okay, I'm ready.<em>

I've dodged once before, but that was the Stardust Reverie. Compared to that this was child's play. _Dodge them with as little movement as possible, and if you have to get hit take as little damage as possible. And while dodging these ofud-_

_EMERGENCY DODGE!_

I hit the deck as one curves right towards me, even though I clearly dodged it's path.

_Correction, note the homing capability of these danmaku, then predict the paths. Note how close you can get without getting hit. Rework your stance, making your movements a little greater to account for the homing of these charms. Juke them whenever possible._

_Only once you get the dodging down should you even think about attacking._

"What's wrong, can't muster enough energy for danmaku?" The miko taunts me, but I pay no mind.

_One...two...three... une...deux...trois... uno...dos...tres... that's the current rhythm. _No time to wonder why I'm thinking in three different languages. I pull out my left hand and let the needles loose.

* * *

><p><em>Finally going on the offensive eh?<em> I chuckle to myself. His attack pattern was simplistic. I turn only slightly to dodge and am rewarded.

With a large amount of needles puncturing my robe._ What was going on! I clearly dodged! _Then I really look at the needles. As they got closer they appeared to curve towards me.

_Homing capability? I didn't see that when we were training before. But of course,_ I nearly slapped myself for not realizing this; _when testing his danmaku, from the first time onward to now Jack didn't fire in any pattern other than a straight line. Was this just luck, or did Jack plan it from the beginning? _I change my movements to move more erratically to dodge this new homing threat. _And, if Jack pulled a simple trick such as this, what else did he have in store?_

I quickly mid-air-dash to the right to avoid a bundle of needles from my right side that were turning towards me. The needles had to change direction and follow me, and could be easily faked out due to this. _Such was the fault of homing projectiles._

Then I was greeted by a needle to the face. _Right, while the needles could be faked out, apparently their wielder would not be. Still, while annoying, the needles only stung slightly; I have endured much more powerful than this._

_I guess it is time to press the offence, no matter how many needles I would have to take._

_**"Holy Seal~Ying Yang Orb!"**_

* * *

><p><em>Damn, I hate flying opponents. I thought that fighting at noon would keep the sun from being at her back but I forgot she could fly. I would not be able to get a hit with my actual blasts soon, unless she got close. <em>So I just keep letting the needles fly, the homing ability a godsend in situations like this. But they lack the punch needed to-

_Is that a giant ying yang orb? No that would be silly. It's obviously multiple. Silly Jack. Why would she use only one ying yang orb? Raining down from the sky came many of these orbs, all originating from the miko. This wouldn't be too hard to dodge. That is, it wouldn't be if I could fly. But since I'm grounded, this would be quite difficult._

As the shadows grow closer I stop firing off the needles. Whatever damage I was doing with them wouldn't be nearly as comparable to the damage I would receive if I got hit by that. I dodge the first few while still dodging danmaku before realizing that these orbs bounce. Cursing to myself, I hit the dirt as one bounces towards me. _It's about to crush me but if I am correct..._

_...then the ball that was bouncing behind me would fly right into it, knocking both away. _The crowd oooooohs~ as I jump up and aim towards the sky, ready to blast Reimu ri-

_Where'd she go? I look towards the crowd and see them looking not at me, but behind me. Dammit, an amateur trick, and hell if I didn't fall for it._ I turn as quickly as my body allows,

_But it's too late. He won't be able to dodge both the remainder of the orbs and close range danmaku. _This clever miko smirks at her own plan. While he was focusing on the orbs I strafed around him, going into a dive bomb esque pattern. While I looked like a flying porcupine from all the needles sticking to me, I would have the last laugh.

He may be able to get a shot or two as well, though I had seen his power, both with the needles and his blaster. His needles were just as strong as in the training, so his blasts would only hurt a little. _Even though he had noticed a bit too soon, I could take it. _I blast him with danmaku, he preferring the danmaku rather than the bouncing barrage of orbs, and he blasts back.

Much to my surprise, he only winced from the pain, while I scream out in pain.

The blast itself was bearable, but what came next was not. The blast had caused the needles that were once only stings to drive themselves right through the skin. Then, as if exploding, they caused even more damage.

"Yes, because I would have two styles of danmaku completely unrelated. Did you really think that I would formulate two types of danmaku that didn't interact in any way shape or form?" Jack belittles.

_I was now certain he had planned it this way from the start. Training in secret, even using the slightest missed details to his own advantage._

I land, my first spell card over. I look at him, then back at myself. While my clothes were now riddled with puncture wounds, his were near pristine. The only damage was from the danmaku he took just now, and even then the cuts were shallow.

However... he seemed winded. All the tricks and talk in the would could not make up for his lack of power and stamina. His body probably couldn't handle much more, after just that being short of breath.

We just stand there for a moment regarding each other. He was probably doing the same as I, thinking of their respective situations.

I take a deep breath, and start to fly. This time not away, not retreating; but instead straight into the fray.

* * *

><p><em>Left, Right, Left, Right, Duck, Left, Roll, Left, Right...<em>

Dodging these danmaku from afar was one thing. Dodging them as they are conceived was another. Reimu had forgone long range bombardment in favor of mid-to-close range danmaku bursts. _And hell if it wasn't working, while she was being hit by blaster shots and taking a lot of damage, every time she just flew through the cloud of smoke; still spouting danmaku._

It was like a shotgun, danmaku flying in all directions in a cone in front of her on command. She tears my shirt to shreds with this many danmaku. I'm able to minimize the damage and keep the cuts as shallow as possible, but she hits me clean many times.

A dull ache forms over the affected areas, especially at the arm joints. If this goes on it will just be me trading blows like I feared. It was time to start showing the crowd my true tricks.

"Oy, Reimu!" I call out, and stop firing for a moment.

"Yeah?" She says but isn't nearly as courteous as I, still firing off ofudas. _Drat, I wasn't going to get her to stop firing. She probably figures that if she stops I'll just pull out another trick._

_She would be correct._

"Let me educate you about my personal danmaku a bit more." I grin smugly, "You already know that there's a lot of versatility, but due to that there's a dedicated lack of power."

She dives straight forward, hoping to end it here and now. It's now or never, let's hope this works!

"To make up for that I made up a little function to boost the power when devising this danmaku! Focused shots!"

I pull out my left hand, now brimming with energy. _Eat this. One hundred percent pure concentrated danmaku. Piercing style..._

_NEEDLE BURST!_

A large number of needles burst forth from my fingertips...

* * *

><p><em>And dove right into the diving miko.<em>

The ones that missed quickly orbited around and come back for a second chance. It was all they needed. I wince in pain, while each needle was only a sting, such a large number; at least fifty needles, could still cause some damage. Each of the needles had been a lot faster and a lot more zealous in homing, must have been due to the heavy concentration of them.

I turn to strafe around to his right side. Clearly he was going to try to detonate those needles with one well placed blaster shot. Just a little closer, just a little closer...

"Ya really got to stop and listen mademoiselle Reimu." The trickster taunts, "If you listen then would know..." He pulls his right hand out of his pocket,

"...that I am not left handed."

His smug grin turns into a gaping smile. She had literally just flown into his line of fire. No time to dodge.

"Burst style, FRICKIN' LASER BEAM!" he calls out, clearly happy.

"PICHUUUUUUUN!"

The trickster does not stop to let me breathe, unfortunately. He keeps firing off needles with his left hand, and keeps his right hand hidden away; most likely to pull off another concentrated shot. Even I need a second to breathe after that, but apparently he won't even give me that.

I pull out a spell card.

**"Dream Sign~Fantasy Orb!"**

Seven large, glowing, rainbow colored orbs circle around me, each obliterating any bullets that touched them. At their largest, they seek out a target.

_They find Jack._

* * *

><p><em>HOLY GIANT FLYING RAINBOW ORBS.<em>

_...Is exactly what that spell card summoned._

I try to dodge them, and am successful with the first two, but the next two hit the mark spectacularly. This pain was nothing like the danmaku she sent at me. It sears my flesh, it was if my insides were burning; wailing to be put out of their misery. Another one comes surging at me. I would not be able to take these, but I am unable to dodge them; that much is certain.

_But this was not over._

_I would not lose here._

I use all the strength in my arms to pull out my next trick. My spell card, my special technique.

"PEACE AND HARMONY, GREEN WAVE!"

_...It wasn't working... It wasn't glowing..._

The next orb hits cleanly, and burns like the first two.

_Dammit you will work!_

I pour as much energy as I can into the card.

The last two begin their decent.

The card doesn't respond.

_**CRAAAAAAAAACK!**_

But that did.

Something within me just broke, but I don't know what.

_Ehhh? The card, its glowing now..._

A warm green glow flows from the card. _Well it wasn't pink at the very least._

_Here goes nothing!_

**_"Peace and Harmony~Green Wave!"_**

The card disappears and in its place comes a giant green wave from behind me.

_The ultimate technique, one that would not miss._

Before the two rainbow colored orbs have a chance to envelop me my card does its magic.

It washes over me.

_I mean, what kind of healing technique misses the target?_

It surges with refreshing energy.

_Truly the best technique is not the one to kill your opponent, but one to live to see another battle._

My sores and aches from before disappear for the most part.

_It wasn't perfect, but I had made it._

_This healing spell card._

_The two final orbs envelop me._

I smile.

They didn't hurt as much as the first few, but still burn.

I could take it.

I think I'm still in the game, and it's time for my counter attack.

_The question is, how would I do so after using all of my tricks?_

* * *

><p><strong>Well folks, Chapter Four's over. Cirno's actually really nice about me misspelling her name previously. She gave me one coupon for the Strongest Dojo. So, Jack got in a fight with Reimu. Yeah. But guess what, he's already used up his bag of tricks. And there was no breaking glass to symbolize the end of the battle.<strong>

**Well time for the real cliffhanger. Oh wait, it's a DOUBLE RELEASE! Yes folks, double release in author-like zeal. So go on, turn the page, more lies in store! This is Jack's first boss fight, I feel that Reimu at least deserves the merit of being the boss here. And since this is a big battle, expect more fleshing out of details.**

**Well signing off for now this i-**

**WHEN DID I DYE MY HAIR LIGHT BLUE!**

**~A Blue-haired Businessman**


	5. You've triggered my trap card!

**Well folks, double release, Chapter Five!**

**Last time on "From Gensok-"**

**Wait a minute why am I doing this, I mean you most likely just read the last chapter.**

**If not, you could at least remember what happened! You don't deserve any notes, you'll probably just complain about it any-**

***TREE'D***

_**"Well folks, I'm sorry but your author is having a bit of a fit right now. So taking over for him as your announcer is everybody's favorite* oni, SUI-KA IBU-KI! Last Time On FG:WD, bad acronym I know, blame the author for having a crappy name; Marty here decides to take matters into his own hands by challenging Reimu Hakurei to a spell card battle!"**_

_"My name's not Marty!"_

_**"Yeah, sure. Either way, Mary here pulls out many tricks to harm Reimu and is very successful in doing so, making her blow two spell cards; though having to use his own to stay in the game. It seems like this guy's got the advantage, but in reality he's out of tricks."**_

_"Shhh!"_

_**"Can he win? Can he defy the odds? Can he pull some tricks to save his sorry hind? And will he win me a tidy sum? You will find out now on FG:WD! Good luck Mary!"**_

_"My name's no- wait you bet on me?"_

***Really**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Five : Power... Overwhelming...<em>

_The black and white witch could not believe her eyes._

Apparantly neither could the crowd. The fairies and beasts looked in awe as the underdog was still standing after that display of spell cards.

Some of the lesser youkai thought that Reimu was going soft, and some of the more brazen ones thought of challenging her. I knew that this was not the case, Jack had been orchestrating the flow of the battle so far. Reimu may have been just testing him a the beginning, but Jack was forcing her to become more serious.

What was truly amazing was that this greenhorn was not only able to last his long against Reimu, but was able to trick her multiple times with just danmaku. The first card was just Reimu jumping the gun, but he was able to push her into using her second spell card early. Against Reimu, a highly defensive person when it came to her style of combat, that usually signified great power. In Jack's case, this was great deceit.

And to top it all off, he had formed a healing spell card of all things. _Something's up with this guy. What a strange outsider we have here. But then again, aren't all the outsiders that can fight strange ze? _I smile to myself for a moment, but Suika quells it instantly.

"What are you grinning about, you bet on Reimu remember?" _Ah yes, the bet! How could I possibly forget. Even though this trickster had pulled quite a lot off, he had a long way to go before winning. Getting Reimu to use her last spell card in a scenario where she would not win would be nigh impossible. His power was far too low to put her into a truly dire situation._

_So use what you've got Jack. Show me what other tricks you have in store. You'll need every which one of them to beat Reimu here._

* * *

><p><em>Surprising. This stranger was full of surprises. What he did and how he did it amazes me. Having the gall to challenge Reimu, even when he should have no chance of winning. And yet...<em>

_His growth surprises me. He had cracked the limiter on his powers. To do that would mean passing a threshold with his power. He had been training a lot lately, but to already reach that point; breaking that barrier that was placed there for the future. In less than a week he had surpassed it. Such growth, such zeal, this guy exceeds all expectations. Truly a worthy successor. But would he follow in his predecessor's footsteps?_

_However, he should not win here. But I could not place another barrier on his powers. That would be far to flashy. But why punish him for his training? It may go against my plan, but it's been awhile since I played chess with a knight that defies the Queen._

_The only problem that arises is the release of all that built up power. That barrier would not last much longer, energy is already bursting out the seams. The barrier is basically compressing his energy. It's the technique's only weakness. Once it breaks for good, all that build up energy will be released; energizing the one it had once limited. With his growth and zeal in training... that could make his strength grow exponentially for a short while. Long enough to win a spell card battle. Well, I would not stop the young man here, but for all I've given him he still defies me._

_It's time to up the difficulty._

_**Reimu's Border of Heartlessness and Mercifulness : Swap!**_

_Well then Reimu, test him for real now. I give that border five minutes at best. If you don't win by then, well then, things will get very interesting. And with that, Yukari goes back to watching the show through a gap._

* * *

><p><em>Nothing.<em>

_I had nothing left._

_No more tricks._

_No more strategies._

_I thought by now this battle would be over. Dammit brain, go into panic mode! No wait, don't panic, just think. Just keep focused. The headache was still in the back of my head, though I am getting used to it._

_"Focus..."_

I look up and am greeted by Reimu's laughter. "You seem strong enough to take on, at the very least, low level youkai." I smile, _maybe now she would let me- _"A pity you decided to face me! You are far too weak to even think about challenging me!"

_...Of course... She would not let me out so easily, _I fire off a couple of rounds of needles but she just shrugs them off. _Were my danmaku really this weak? No, that look in her eyes, it's unbecoming of her. It's a look of pure fury. Not good. Actually..._

_Dammit brain, kick it into overdrive! This may be the hardest I'll have to work, but also, this may be my greatest chance!_

_Move!_

But where my brain succeeds my body fails. Ofuda tear through me one after the other_. Whatever's driving her is masking her rationality, but boosting her power and attack speed. I just have to live through this. I can feel a second wind coming through._

The barrage goes on for quite some time. "A nice technique you're using, drawing power from your danmaku to guard yourself instead of using it to attack. A high rank technique indeed!"

"Thanks!" I manage to sputter out, still trying to dodge danmaku; though it's not working.

"But you can't defend forever! With only defending you won't cause any damage. Take it from me! I know! You will never win with just defense; you'll just be worn down in the end!"

"Shut up, I'm trying to think!" _Just gotta piece this all together. My abilities have been strange enough as is, they are all hints; all pieces to the puzzle. To win this I have to patch this together! Just gotta think..._

Thinking is hard when you're being pummeled. At least three full minutes of a full pummeling go on, me still guarding using my energy, and Reimu still firing off danmaku like a malicious magic missile firing machine. _Feel the pain, hold onto it, it's the only thing keeping you in Jack!_

By the time the barrage is over I knew Reimu's charms in and out. I know how much each charm hits for, the exact size, the exact energy, the wavelength and frequency, the velocity, how much each could take before breaking, and even how they came into being. At the end of it all I know more about these glowing charms then I ever would have wanted to have known.

_**Time is up.**_

**Tshhhhhhh...**

_**And so the border begins to break.**_

**Crackle...**

_Wait thats it!_

_**Barely holding itself together.**_

**Crackle...**

_I've got it, if this is what I think it is..._

_**It finally shatters.**_

**BerKow!**

_**And the energy overflows like water.**_

_Then I can do this! I see it! I can already see the ending! I can hear that jazzy music play!_

My headaches are gone, and everything is clear. _Was this an epiphany of some sort? Ah well, it takes no energy out of me to focus anymore; seems as if my body has gotten accustomed to it._

_Jack, you are a genius; now to enact this trick. My body felt enveloped by energy. I smile, this wasn't just a second wind. This was the result of my training, and the lazy miko couldn't beat me. She hadn't trained properly since I got here. Her cockiness would be her downfall. This was going to be a crowning moment of trickery._

_Well... if it works..._

_Time for the show to really start._

* * *

><p>"It looks like I'm going to win this bet ze." I smug slyly, the boy only being kept in the game by sheer willpower; and while that is admirable he wouldn't win with just that. While Reimu was being very hostile, this was for his own good <em>...right?<em>

Reimu knows that Jack's about to fall. She raises her hand to the sky and ofuda start flocking towards her from all directions. The crowd, and I, am taken aback by this sheer display of power using just danmaku. Jack's concentrated danmaku were nice, but is nothing compared to the sheer awe this whirlwind of danmaku inspired. The charms fly around her, ready to strike when she commanded them to do so.

She flies to the ground to negotiate.

"Surrender." Reimu says, not stoically like normal, but more like devoid of emotion.

"Will you let me leave the shrine?" Jack muttered, gasping for breath. _His body riddled with cuts from the barrage, he should consider himself lucky to still be standing! Is he really still able to fight for his desires in such a state?_

"Eventually." Reimu smiles, "However, you cannot leave just yet, and besides; we always need more hands at the shrine."

"Slave driver."

"Freeloader."

"Warden." This one Jack says with a smile.

"Ungrateful whelp." Reimu with a frown.

"I won't give up."

"So be it." Reimu lowers her and and begins to urge the ofuda.

"Hold it!" And like his command, Jack holds his hand right there in the air. "Let me tell you what I've learnt from all of this." Reimu nodded as if complying, but still gathers more ofuda around her from the surroundings. "I may have learnt danmaku and even pulled out a spell card, but I feel there is still alot more to learn." He takes off his hat, "I feel that unless I leave the shrine I may never live up to my true ability." He spins his hat into the air and catches it in his right hand. He pulls it close to his face, pausing for a second before continuing.

"This hat has seen me through some tough times." He throws it at Reimu's feet. "And I'm willing to let you have it if you let me leave."

_Bargaining? This was Jack's master plan?_ I laugh to myself. "The only way I can truly learn my techniques is through battling, and I may never get to do that if I stay here. I've already figured out some hints to my unique power such as my high observance ability, but then again, that's not a power now is it?"

"No to both of those questions. You aren't leaving because of a tattered hat, and observance is not a power."_ Ouch, Reimu is being really tough on him._

"Such a pity, I thought it was going to be a unique power," Jack holds up his hand and a smile comes across his half dying face, "because it seems you did not note," energy flows through his hand and a danmaku begins to take form; "that all those danmaku encircling you are not your own!" The danmaku in his hand forms fully, not into a needle or a blast, but instead an ofuda; exactly the same as Reimu's.

Reimu's eyes widen in shock, and sends her danmaku to finish Jack. That is, she would have if she wasn't battered by many of the danmaku she once considered were hers. The charms that once circled her like a tornado dissipate harmlessly now that her focus was gone. Rage in her eyes, she starts to charge; but is stopped abruptly again.

"I'm not quite finished yet! You really got to stop and listen!" Reimu stops, and the crowd that was once rowdy falls to a hush. "You are right that observance itself is not a power, but what if it was just a byproduct of the real power; or something necessary for the true power?" Jack's smile widens in an unnatural way.

"Then it hit me; all of my techniques, my style of combat, hell even my danmaku lead to this conclusion! My versatility, my observance, this un-nerving twitch I get; it's so friggin' obvious!" As if from thin air an object appears in his hand and he throws it into the air._ No way._ I check my pocket but it's not there.

_That boy's crazy, ze._

"I am Jack Spring! I am the thief, and nothing exists under the sun that I cannot steal for myself!"

He catches my hakkero in his right hand, and brings it in real close. He hold's it outstreached, pointing towards Reimu and smiles. "Take this! MASTER SPARK!"

The silence... remains. Looks like he couldn't pull it off. I sigh a breath of relief. The crowd starts to clamor. He starts to panic, "No, NO, this will work; it HAS to work!"

Reimu just scoffs and laughs. "A valiant attempt, but your games tire me!" She rushes in to attack.

And Jack, as if a deep calm comes over him, pulls out a spell card. He smiles.

_**"Love Sign~Thief's Spark!"**_

This time a master spark does fire. It's fairly big, and Reimu takes it all in. It looks more powerful than mine, surprisingly, but that is just partly due to the spell card's power. It was by no means a final spark, and was weak considering it is a spell card. But to pull out a master spark spell card. The only thing more surprising was where the spark came from. It was not from her hakkero, no he pulled that back when he pulled out the spell card. The spark originated from his hat, only a couple feet from Reimu when she got blasted.

Reimu falls to the ground with a thud.

* * *

><p><em>And Jack's fedora floats onto his head.<em>

"Just as planned." I laugh, happy that my tricks have worked their wonders. _Come on Jack, do what every person's suppose to do in this situation. Showboat._

"I told you it would work didn't I?" I turn towards the crowd and bow, they look surprised for a moment; Marisa especially, and then cheer. "Here Marisa," I throw back the hakkero, "a good magician always has to have the right tools."

"I'm glad to see you've all gathered here to watch me beat this shrine maiden!" The crowd cheers, and I begin to tap my foot and bob my head.

"Come now audience, can't you hear that sweet music playing; or is that just me?" I smile. _Thank you Parov Stelar. I know it's just me._

"It's just you, Ze!" I hear from the shrine, but the music's beginning to drown it out. I'm focused only on Reimu and the song.

"And you... Reimu, there's two things you should know. If you ever get a gift from a thief, you should always check it out. It may be hot goods. And second, I would NEVER give up my hat in a situation where I could win. Now get up, and let us dance to the sweet _Chambermaid Swing._"

She utters out a groan. I go over to help her up.

"Now Reimu, here get up; I can't bare to kick my opponent when she's down."

"Tha-"

"You're up." I say. A dark calm flows over me, and I throw dirt into her eyes. She backs away, throwing out danmaku every which way but my way. I hit her with two lazers to the chest, one from each hand. She gets up again.

"Die." She says, emotionless. Ofuda start flying in ways I didn't even think Reimu could manage. Dance to the beat and find a way to dodge. I don't get hit. I hold on to my hat as I dodge, making it look like child's play. It certainly wasn't, but making it seem like it is ruins an enemy's moral. And it makes the crowd go wild.

But even in this state, Reimu still uses a powerful trap. After dodging a couple more ofuda, I note that I am surrounded by many more. I smile, _the only escape is up. A nice trap, considering I cannot fly._

The close in and I jump up. I could not make it out of there with just my legs, and I defiantly wasn't flying.

So I blast the ground with a laser.

Launching myself into the air.

And Reimu expects this.

Why else would there be ofuda waiting just over my head for this to happen.

Though she forgot one thing.

I have two charge shots.

I launch my second at the ground, propelling myself onto the torii; or whatever the shrine's gate is called.

Reimu just hovers across from me.

She's really angry.

_But no mercy for her._

"Eat my strongest technique! Citizens of Gensokyo, raise your eyes up to the sky and observe; the might that is stardu- NAY- _**STARSTORM REVERIE!**_"

The crowd's eyes all turn to the sky, including Reimu's.

They all must be amazed by my best, and most effective technique.

_I mean,_

_Who needs an actual skill when you can just bluff it._

By the time Reimu notices the trick I am already closing in, brimming with energy.

Two needle bursts and a bundle of regular blasts fly towards her.

"It's over!" I yell, even louder than my previous 'finishing declaration.'

As if in defiance, Reimu points her hand to the sky, and mutters quickly; nearly stuttering in her words.

"The bloodline of Hakurei flows through my veins..."

_...Crap._

* * *

><p>Marisa just stood in shock, mind wracking to figure this all out; surprised by this development. <em>How had Jack mustered the power for all this? Did he really just find out his power and execute it mid battle? Was Reimu really going all out like this against him, using that card especially? Reimu's body couldn't possibly handle a second one of those so soon. What was up with this battle ze?<em>

"...I am charged with guarding the border..."

* * *

><p><em>Retreat!<em>

_I have seen this spell card before. I've seen how dangerous it is. This was Reimu's ultimate technique. I smile that she would honor me with this, but something was wrong. She was far to aggressive with this, and I had seen how drained she was after using it against Marisa. She shouldn't be using this technique. I've got to beat her now, lest she harms herself for real._

_All common sense dictates against it, but I've got to leave this up to instinct. It's a long shot, but It's my only shot. I had to beat her right after the shield breaks. The problem, if I was hit by the blast of energy released I would be out for the count. That much is certain._

"...so hear my prayer! _**Dream Seal~Fantasy Heaven!"**_

Like before, the thirteen Hakurei shrine orbs light up, and orbit around Reimu. My barrage just bounced off harmlessly. Even worse, Reimu was charging at me like a wild bull. _Time to turn tail and run._

* * *

><p><em>And so he runs. The red and white miko cannot help but to stop and laugh for a moment.<em>

_ This scum was about to be punished for all those tricks he pulled._ He blind fires some needles as I charge, but to no avail. My barrier is far too strong. The danmaku just bounce right off. I am gaining on him, that much is certain. I get closer, up to the point where the orbs are nearly touching this jerk; and their speed becomes immeasurable. But before they reach top speed and I can release all the build up energy, the harken cur utters something.

"The blood of a thief flows through my veins..."'

_No way, it's just a bluff; these orbs and that spell only responded to Hakurei blood! He couldn't possibly..._

"I may not be blessed with Hakurei blood..." His voice heightens, and talks even louder than before.

A bead of sweat forms on my brow. _But what if he could? He was practically radiating with energy._

_This was no mere bluff..._

"But my prayer will be heard!" He exclaims with awe inspiring confidence.

"No, it won't! RELEASE!" Energy flies in all directions.

_**"Nightmare Seal~Thief's Fantasy!"**_

**Doink!**

Only to be blocked by a barrier similar,_ nay, identical to the one I just had. No, there were two differences. One was that instead of the actual Hakurei shrine orbs there were thirteen danmaku orbs shaped exactly like them. The untrained eye could not tell them apart in the slightest. As for the second difference... his was still here whereas mine was gone._

He smiles, and I realize it is my turn to run. My spell cards are already broken. _One hit, any hit, and I would lose. I would not let this louse win._

I jump up to fly but find no energy to do so with.

_Damn, the effects of using that spell card, and all those danmaku before were getting to me._

I use my legs, adrenaline pumping.

The thief follows rapidly.

_He should be exausted by now, begging for mercy. Where had he gotten this energy?_

While I was faster, that was only when I was flying; He had the advantage when running.

_I guess I've gotten too used to flight._

What little color in me flushes out as the orbs pick up speed.

My own orbs were still glowing, as if responding to him.

_It was over._

"Release."

**Fzzzzzt.**

* * *

><p><em>The fight's lasted longer than I thought. This guy seems to ignore all my calculations. But still, to push Reimu to this point; even she would be harmed by the conceptual manipulation. She cannot bear the burden of border swap anymore.<em>

_**Reimu's Border of Heartlessness and Mercifulness : Return!**_

_But there was one flaw. I was mistaken. I guess Jack had not built up nearly enough power for the whole battle._

* * *

><p><em>Fzzzzzzt? Fzzzzzt? Are you kidding me!<em>

My barrier dissipates, my orbs were losing form, and the rotation speed was going down.

_Where was my shockwave!_

_No..no...NO! This couldn't be happening! So close and the spell card just decides to fail?_

I raise my arm to shoot at the pale while miko, still looking at me in shock; but the energy just wasn't flowing. The danmaku weren't coming out.

_Unlimited, hah! I feel drained of energy but I have to finish this._ Abandoning all reason, I dash to the miko. I pull back my arm and throw a punch at Reimu.

And I am stopped abruptly.

This wasn't due to a spell card.

Nor any ability.

This was the worst way to be stopped.

_Morals._

_Damn me for not being able to hit a girl._

I've already tricked, taunted, thrown dirt, insulted, and shot freaking lasers at her.

One would think I could be able to hit her.

_And yet I can't._

I wouldn't mind so much if this was out of love, but right now I felt nothing for the cruel miko.

_In fact, if I really cared I would just end this quicker. Even though I was overexerting myself, she was also._

_There was just something wrong about her in this fight._

_You know what morals; I hate you, and as an extension of that, I hate me._

I barely have thie to notice the color flood back into the miko as two danmaku form right infront of my eyes. _Ok Jack, foc- Arrrg! It feels as if my heads being pounded by an oni. Can't...maintain.. focus... _The track had ended. And all it left was pain.

_I should have meditated. I guess I still need more training._

_I should really stop thinking, if I can't maintain my focus then I can't think and -DODGE-_

The ofuda fly right by me as my body contorts. _Yeah, I can't really think and dodge at the same time right now. _Reimu still seems a bit dazed as well, but at least she has her danmaku. She throws them out in all directions. _If only I could use my danmaku. Come-on don't fail me now body. I sing that little tune to myself, that one that always makes danmaku easier. But to no avail._

Time passes, and Reimu appears to be getting her focus back, if not slowly.

Still dodging the wild talismans, finally some energy returns.

_Ah~ that's the stuff._

I pull out my hand to shoot, just in time to see a talisman coming right at my face. _No time to dodge._

"Auuuuuuuuu~!" I urge out a moan as the explosion envelops me.

* * *

><p>I blinked.<em> Was it over?<em> I heard Jack's cry, as well as an explosion. After all I had done, he was finally out. Why I had done all that, I don't know; such tactics were unbecoming of me.

I walk over to Marisa and ask, "did I win?" She just froze there, obviously shocked. _But at what? My ferocity or Jack's tricks?_

"I belive so. I was scared for a moment there, ze!" She breathes a sigh of relief. "The fact that Jack was so observant allowed him to do quite well, I will admit, but either way Reimu won." She turns to Suika. "Pay up ze!"

Suika just sits there, drinking sake. then she speaks.

"Reimu, what did you learn from that fight?"

"What did I learn? I can't say I'd learnt anything." Suika just sighs.

"You really should learn by example, his analytical skills nearly beat you; even though he is much weaker than you." I am not amused.

"Look I won didn't I! I have my style and he has his! My style won!"

"Actually ze, that was more like my style. Only more poorly executed."

"Quiet, my head's killing me."

"But did his style really lose, getting this far? Tell me then, since when could your ofuda explode like that?" My eyes widen at this comment._ They didn't, and where was the breaking glass? _I turn around, just in time to get a needle to the chest.

By now I couldn't even feel it.

"Just... one... blow..." the thief mutters, falling out of that dust cloud that had hid him, holding on to his hat to the end. "Just... one..."

Before the falling boy hit the ground he heard what must have been the greatest sound to pass his eardrums. The sound of breaking glass.

**Craaaaaaaack-Kressssh-Clatter...**

**Thud.**

It took a second for the crowd and I to comprehend what had just happened. Once we did, the crowd cheered and I fell backward into the shrine._ I lost._ I could hear Suika's voice in the back of my head.

"Attention to detail deary, it would have spared you all of this hardship."

_It sounded like there were two Jacks._

* * *

><p>"Ruukoto!" Reimu says, much to her dismay; "clean up this mess!" The robot maid emerges from the shrine and sighs. She gets her broom.<p>

Suika makes sure Marisa would return her end of the bargain before the end of the century, to be more exact; tomorrow.

Marisa sighs and agrees, using her broomstick to go home for the night. She gets stopped by Aya, pestering her for an interview. She agrees, but has quite some fun twisting the truth; for Aya had written some crazy stuff about her in the past.

Reimu just went to sleep, wanting today to just be over.

As for our "hero", he had been at the shrine long enough to know just what to do in this situation.

"Attention everyone!" He spoke as loud as his voice would let him. "This fight was brought to you by the Hakurei Shrine, please donate and support the official release." And with that, the dark tendrils of sleep come over him.

"Congratulations," Suika says, as she slings him over her shoulder and carries him to the guest room. "And good night."

_A knight may be lesser than a rook, but if he plays his cards right he can still capture it. This game would be quite fun._ Yukari just continues with her scheming and goes out to get her money. She just lost a bet with Ran.

* * *

><p><strong>Uggggggh... did Jack lose the fight already?<strong>

**What! You're saying he won? What happened while I was out!**

**Arrrrg! Suika what did you do! He was supposed to lose!**

**This isn't working out! Since this fanfiction started all that's happened to me is turmoil!**

**I've gotten Spark'd, my hair's now blue, and there are still leaves in my hair from that tree!**

**That's it! **_**Author Sign~NEVERENDING HIA-**_

***TREE'D***

_**Well folks, looks like your author is still a bit nicked about some things.**_

**Some things! Look at all that's happened to me! And now you've hijacked my story Sukia!**

_**What did you call me?**_

**Huh?**

_**ALTERNATE CHARACTER INTERPRETATION THIS!**_

**Wh-OH GOD NOT THE FOLIAGE!**

***FOLIAGE'D***

_**Now, where was I? Oh yeah, the author's zeal, happiness, and innocence may be gone; but we will not go on hiatus.**_

_**The updates just won't come nearly as quickly. So, without further ado; I'm signing off.**_

_**~Su-IK-a Ibuki**_

* * *

><p><strong>Well she's finally gone, and the introductory arc seems to have come to a close. This arc is painfully short, and the main storyline won't necessarily be broken up into arcs. Where will we go next? I won't tell. But the arcs that do follow will be much longer, while the fights will be shorter now that we know Jack's basic skills. And thank you respective god(s) for that. (And if you're an Atheist, thank something else; I dunno cute puppies or something.) I mean just this fight took up two whole chapters. But yeah, no real cliffhanger until the intro's over for you guys. That means in the future, expect them. Well, I've got to see a man about getting some hair dye. Signing off for now,<strong>

**~A (Hopefully) Successful Businessman**


	6. Goodbye for now Hakurei Shrine!

_**Author's Border of Rage and Tranquility: Return!**_

_**Author's Border of Insecurity and Confidence: Swap!**_

_**Author's Border of Good and Evil: Swap!**_

_Well my job here is done._

_Now things will get quite... interesting._

**...Jack was supposed to lose and Reimu was supposed to let him out seeing his potential **

**...What happened to my story and where did I go wrong?**

**Well folks, I don't know what happened to my story, and I still don't know how Jack turned into a Marty Stu; and I really don't know why I rage'd like that. For all this I apologize.**

**Oh but I can fix it. Yes, it can be done. So in my case, I can at least make an effort to do that.**

**The best way to do this is with falling action. Yes, that's it, give the audien-**

**Oh, no evil scheming here. Just a rambling author.**

**Ah well, time to fix this!**

_**AUTHOR SIGN~DEUS EX MAGIKA!**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Six: Goodbye for now Hakurei Shrine!<em>

The red and white miko woke up the next day with a headache._ Losing to such a greenhorn, a disgrace upon myself. I wonder if this is how people like Mima felt. _I walk over to the kitchen and see Suika, of all people, cooking. "Morning Reimu." The oni says cheerfully, "I thought you wouldn't be in the mood for cooking so I took the liberty of-"

"We have a maid for that." I grumble.

"She's still cleaning up the courtyard." Suika says, adding some 'much needed' alcohol to the rice. I guess it's alright since sake is rice based. But I sigh nevertheless. "Why so down chum, I would think you would be happy."

"Because I lost?" Suika was just rubbing it in now.

"Naw, because you're getting rid of a freeloader and," she pauses for a moment, as if she forgot what she was going to say. "Oh yes, you got some donations."

It takes me a second to hear that second part.

"Did you say... D-Donations?"

"Don't believe me?" The oni walks over to the donation box. She lifts it over her head with one arm and shakes it lightly. The sound of money rings through the shrine. My eyes open for real, as if waking up from a long sleep. A grin appears on my face. I take the oni's blue gourd and celebrate.

"My my, you could have at least asked."

* * *

><p><em>The black and white witch flies back to the Hakurei Shrine, making sure not to forget what Suika had asked of her.<em>

Yesterday's match sure was heart stopping, ze! In my mind I rewound through every spell card, every trick; and found myself unable to find the deciding event of the fight. Each trick lead into another, so seamlessly; as if he had planned it all ahead of time. Maybe he had, or maybe he just had a good sense of flow. Thinking about it, even with all those tricks used; it still seemed like Jack was going to lose. How he could think like that and change his strategy on a dime intrigues me. How he had won in the first place was strange enough.

But the most important detail was his ability._ Thief huh? A lucky find for him, it would be a nice ability for me; but I was good enough at borrowing already. But he was so similar to... that other man. His name still eludes me, but the similarities were immense. Both had a similar way of fighting, sure, they both overanalyzed everything. Both acted gentlemanly to the point where it was sickening, well Jack only at times. At other times... well he wasn't quite as proper to his opponent. But their powers... so similar. But why?_

But the biggest question lies with Suika. _How did she know Jack was going to win, and why in the nine hells did she want a copy of The Grimoire of Marisa : Guide to Gensokyo; the special edition?_

* * *

><p><em>"Auuuuuu~"<em> I wake with my body still aching and my head pounding. _Yep, I should have meditated more. Oh but I don't mind these aches, no siree, they were proof of my victory against Reimu! I flex to myself, basking in the awesomeness that is me._

_Then I double check to make sure no one had seen that display of, what's the word? Ummmm..._

_I got nothing. You know what brain, that's okay. We worked our hardest yesterday, it's alright to be inactive for a bit. Without you, I would be dead._ After pointing out the obvious, I clarify; _you truly saved my..err.. our butt in that fight. Sorry for having to overwork you. _After talking to myself, and even clarifying to myself, I walk over to the kitchen; contemplating if I need a therapist. _No that's just silly, I would need at least three with the experience's I've gone through in the past two weeks._

As I arrive, so does Marisa; with a satchel attached to the end of her broom. We both walk in to the same unruly sight. A hammered shrine maiden. "What's going on..." I'm tempted to answer in the form of a reference, but I've learnt not to do such things here in Gensokyo; no one would understand them anyway._ If I just spout out memes and shit I'll end up being forever alone._

_...Dammit brain, cut you a little slack and you fail me again._

_You know what we're going to do tonight brain? The same thing we'll be doing every night from now on, wringing the memes and obscure references out of you._

_...It's not going to work is it._

_Cut you a break once and you've gone into a monologue, when there are still people talking right in front of you. My god I am so out of it right now... just remember brain, conversation now; monologue when you're alone._

"Poor Reimu," Marisa jokes, "she must be taking the loss way too hard." Oh right the battle, that happened. _After all I've done I should really apologize, I've been kind of a... One heck of a... a freaking embodiment of pure asshole-ness throughout my stay. Yeah that's it._

"Look Reimu, I'm-"

"No more poverty for me! The box is full of cash and glee! Bananas will float up like jellyfish from the sea! The shrine's now rich, so let it be!" Reimu sings. Marisa just laughs.

_...Okay brain, one just for you._

"What is this I don't even..." I sputter, clearly reflecting the intended confusion to all around.

"Check the box, you'll see!" Suika shouts from another room. I have no idea what that means but apparently Marisa does. She walks outside and peeks at the inside of the donation box.

"Sweet Sunken treasure of Muramusa!" Marisa exclaims. I take a peek inside as well and see a huge pile of coins. Copper pieces and even a few gold pieces.

"Woah..." Is all I can manage out of my lips before Reimu swoops in onto the donation box.

"Thief!" She hisses. _Why I'm insulted! Hurt even Reimu. I would never do that, just because my ability is to steal doesn't mea- oh she meant Marisa._

"Come on Reimu, just a little bit ze?" Instead of getting a yes or no, Marisa got a gohei to the face. I doubt there would be any reasoning with her at the moment.

"Let's just leave Reimu to her box." I suggest.

"But she has gold in there ze!" The witch moans.

"Come on, let's go back to the kitchen, I'm still a bit drained from the fight; I need something to eat. That, and she's starting to sing again." Marisa just gives up and comes back to the kitchen with me. When we get there Suika is sitting at the table. "Morning Suika."

"Morning." She utters, "How'd you like the show?"

"First time I've seen her this happy in a while. Then again this is one of the only times I've seen her happy ze." Marisa sighs. "It's like all Reimu does is wait for the next incident, when there is none she's just an underappreciated shrine maiden that has nothing better to do but to sit around a half-forgotten shrine."

_Jeez, people can really deceive you. I took Marisa as just a witch that came here to annoy Reimu, you know kind of like me, but with more magical...stuff. In reality she seems to be someone who truly cares for her friends. _"Reimu's way too serious; she needs to loosen up a bit. I just wish she could do that without the bottle." It's true though, the two are good for each other. _Marisa helps the overworked miko loosen up, even if it means having to spar with her. Reimu, on the other hand, keeps Marisa from doing anything too terrible; or worse, being like me! As well, both seem to push each other to become stronger. A true foil of rivals._

_I wish I had a foil I could talk with, it would help me round out my abilities. But then again, with my characteristics, my foil would have to be a meat head that just powers his way through everything. But still, rivals huh... _"Oy Marisa, can you tell me a little about the person who came here before me?" I sputter out after gulping down some surprisingly flavorful rice.

"Sure ze, though I didn't know him that well. His name still eludes me but I'll do my best." The witch begins to weave a tale. "He was a man of many words, though many of them did not make sense." _Yep, defiantly used a lot of references. Tsk tsk, using those in Gensokyo will just make you look bad in an old witch's tale once you're dead._ "He was quite the chivalrous one, no matter how many times he looked the fool for doing so." _So he wasn't doing it just for looks? So he was a good person by heart? This guy sounds like the complete opposite of me. Oh look, there's my foil, too bad he's gone._

"He was actually quite like you." The witch veers off for a second, clearly contradicting my previous thought.

"No, he's not, he sounds like a good person whereas I am... me."

"Well, alignment wise he may be more lawful and loyal as compared to your... being you; you two are quite similar. That much I know to be true. He was quite strong for a human, and always overanalyzed everything. Seem familiar?"

"I'm not very strong, I'm still wondering how I lived through that."

"Come off it, you're at least stronger than most humans, be proud of that!"

"Like you?"

"Exactly ze! Either way, the similarities don't just end there, your power is reminiscent of his own."

"He also could steal? I thought powers were unique!"

"Yes, powers are unique, but different powers can have the same effect if executed well."

"Give me an example."

"That's the thing, I can't think of one besides your situation."

"So what was his power."

"I can't remember, but he often used his opponent's own techniques against them."_ You're not giving me much to work with Marisa._

"So he could use spell cards suited for others? And that's how he got so strong?" I_ really want to know if he got strong, and how to do that myself. Why come up with a new style when you can use someone else's that is just as good, if not better._

"Not really, he often edited the spell cards slightly to suit his style of fighting."

"You can do that?"

"He could."

_Mind blown. If I could learn how to do that, then not only could I steal the abilities of those I'm fighting, I could make them my own; tailored just for me. I like this guy already, I just wish I could meet him. Sigh. Ah well, doing that would come in handy later, I just hope doing this isn't disrespectful to the dead. There's only two things that deserve respect unconditionally to me, one's family, and the dead. Everyone else has to work for it. But this guy, even if he wasn't dead I would probably respect him. Seems like a better man than I._

"I bet our power's are just vague, and that both could accommodate many uses."

"That's most likely the case, still..."

"It's probably just a coincidence."

"There are no coincidences, first law of magic." She seems serious.

"I thought that one was, 'If it's not flashy, it's not really magic.' "

"Okay, more like fifth law or something. But either way, something is up here, and I know you know." _She IS serious, and right as well, the death of someone similar to me does not settle well with me. If we are so similar, will I meet a similar doom?_

"So how did he die?"

"That's the thing, I can't remember." _Ugh, this is getting me nowhere._

"Any notable differences?" I ask, hoping even for tidbits and rumors at this point.

"Well there is that..."

"Yes..." I motion her to continue...

"He couldn't pass as a woman." _Ohhh the pain. It hurts, feels like I've just been kicked in the junk; no worse. Ying Yang orb'd in the junk. Marisa was back to joking around. I don't know what to expect out of this witch. _"So, where are you going now that you can leave the shrine?" _The witch's questions hit the mark as per usual, I had not even thought about it once; though that may be partly due to the fact that I know naught a thing about the places in Gensokyo. So, when in doubt, answer the question in the form of another question._

"Where did this guy go first when he was in Gensokyo, don't tell me he just sat here the entire time."

"I believe he went to the Scarlet Devil Mansion first, seems popular amongst outsiders, but I doubt..."

"Did he die there?"

"... I don't know..."

"Well then I guess I got my first destination. Tell me do you know anywhere I can learn magic?"_ Surely she knows, and I'm feeling like I need more power to last in Gensokyo. Whatever power I had in that fight with Reimu...wasn't there anymore. _"I believe I'm, still lacking in the power department."

"You give yourself too little credit."

"No, look. _**Love Sign~Thief's Spark!"**_ I pull out the stolen skill and execute it the "classic way", throwing it up with a spin and firing it after catching. Its power pales in comparison to the previous day, a mere fraction of the destructive force. I didn't think it to be possible, but my danmaku weakened even more with this. _I'm guessing that when one discovers their power they get a huge outburst of it, and what I had now was my true power level. _"Don't tell Reimu about this, I don't want her to change her mind."

"My lips are sealed. But about your power, you are kinda lacking ze." _This witch just loves to mix in insults with her information. Luckily for her, the information helps more than insults hurt. She's obviously a master of this trade. If she goads me into leaving, I don't get my information. If I listen intently, then she gets to wail on me throughout the conversation. She's obviously very experienced. And yet..._

_Even with all that skill and power she lost to Reimu. Was she not going serious against Reimu that day? Or was Reimu not going serious against me? Probably the latter, and maybe even both. I sigh, why would Reimu go all out against me? She was probably wondering what techniques I came up with the entire battle. As well, she was probably accustomed to fighting those stronger than her, maybe putting her on the other side of the spectrum threw her off._

_But everyone saw my techniques, including that massive crowd. I would not have these tricks and luxuries in the next battle. I would need to learn something to help me though Gensokyo. And since being a shrine maiden was obviously out of the question, I choose magic._

"The closest I believe is the Hiriji temple, it's pretty close to the human village ze." Marisa answers, "It has many scrolls of ancient Bhuddist magic. As well-"

"No no no," I intervene, even though the witch looks like she knows a lot about this place; _she probably stole from it before... _"No offence to Buddhism and its teachings, I'd feel much better learning something a little closer to home. Any places with western tomes?"

The witch points to herself. Call it a hunch, but I feel that if I stick with this witch, bad things will happen. "You shouldn't have to be bothered with that, this information is enough." _Probably being used as bait while she robs an insanely powerful youkai (or Reimu), or worse; I could develop her bad habits! I already have enough bad habits myself, thank you very much._

"Ah, ok." The witch looks slightly dejected. _She probably wanted an apprentice or something. Then again she would probably say something lik-_ "It's all good ze, you probably wouldn't last a day training with me!"

_Damn she's good. I'm thinking of reconsidering, the resident thief of Gensokyo paired up with the fickle trickster that is I. Fitting, probably not; but it did have a nice ring to it. Jack the Fickle Trickster. Nah, that'll never stick._

"The only other place I can think of is Patchouli's library ze."

"How do I get there?"

"Well it's right inside the Scarlet Devil Mansion..." _Auuu~ what kind of sick cliché is this! I want to learn magic so I can be strong enough to go to the Scarlet Devil Mansion, and the best place to learn it is said mansion. You've gotta be kidding me! Ah well, guess I'll just go there how I am. Kill two birds with one stone, ya know what I mean. A risk, yes, but what the hell. What's life without some stupid judgments?_

"Well, I guess every journey starts with a single step."

"Need a ride?" I see a certain gleam in her eyes. _I don't like it._

"Nah, I'll find my own way." For the aforementioned reasons and more.

"Good choice." chimes in Suika, I'd almost forgotten she was still here. "I would be careful around this witch if I were you." She forms a droopy smile with her lips. I don't know if it was the alcohol talking or Suika herself, as per usual. The witch lets that comment slide, and a slightly staggering Reimu comes in.

"Okay, I've counted all the donations... It looks like the shrine is out of the red for once." She sighs, not just like usual though, this time it is a sigh of relief.

"So Reimu can I..."

"No." Reimu just laughs, for the first time in two weeks, she laughs. Not just a chuckle, and actual laugh. _Glad to see she's got her mojo back. And no matter how many times Marisa tries to pull that it never gets old._

"Come on Reimu, just a little ze!" _But that ze thing really was. I guess it really is the little things in life that can make or break your day._

"So Jack," Reimu starts, "out of all the tricks you pulled out in that fight yesterday one stands out and still confuses me. Why did you freeze up like that for a moment?"

"Yeah ze!" Marisa adds in, "why did you stop there?" _Ah crap, this was going to be... embarrassing to say the least._

"I kinda... can't hit a girl, it's part of my morals." _Que Marisa laughing in 3..._

"Bwahahahahahahaha!" The witch sputters out._ I hate you sometimes morals. _"You'd better learn how hahaha!" The witch continues to laugh.

"I know I shouldn't be asking this, but why?"

"Oy Reimu, you didn't tell him?" The miko nods a quick no, the witch explodes into laughter. "That makes it even freaking better ze!" The witch gasps for air, hopefully to say something instead of laughing more. "Jack, many of the strong youkai here are women." She continues to laugh, "In fact most of the people here are women!" She falls back into a laughing frenzy.

_Oh hey, I'm not exactly a precious guest anymore! I don't have to restrain myself anymore. _I pull my hand to my face and sigh.

"Just be careful in the spring." Reimu chirps in, and she also begins to laugh. I, myself, prefer to just rest my forehead on the desk.

"Auuu~ Just please stop laughing." _Ugh, a world full of women stronger than me, and I have to be an ass. I know where this is gonna lead me. I am going to die by the scorn of a woman, the worst and most interesting way to die_. Reimu stops laughing but Marisa just continues.

"Or what, you'll punch me?" She continues to laugh.

"May I borrow this?" I ask, grabbing Suika's gourd.

"Well at least you ask." She lets go of her grip and I pull the gourd close to my face. Then I splash Marisa in hers.

"Cool your head."

She doesn't stop laughing, "You're supposed to do that with water ze!"

"Water doesn't burn like alcohol does. Now please stop laughing before I burn every hair off your pretty little head." I say with a smile.

"I thought you said you couldn't hit a girl!"

"I find alternatives." She laughs some more, but this is defiantly more bearable than the previous laughter. "I like this guy ze! He's a strange one, I'll give him that, but he's always entertaining!"

"So, you're leaving the shrine today?" Suika says, thankfully changing the subject. God bless you Suika.

"Yeah, I'm leaving around noon."

"But Yukari-" The miko looks down. Clearly she had been instructed to not let me leave. _But screw Yukari! She hadn't even seen me in two weeks, she probably forgot about me!_

"Will come get me herself if she needs me. Until then I'll be traveling. So, those donations enough to fix up the shrine Reimu?"

"Thankfully." The miko smiles and continues, "This is for you." She reaches behind her back and pulls out a box. It's an old, tattered box; reminiscent of the shrine. I look to Marisa and see her eyes widen.

"Is that-"

"The treasure of the Hakurei Shrine, use it well." Reimu adds, "It's supposed to be a weapon, but it won't respond to me. Legend says that it will give it's wielder a thousand weapons, but only if he could wield those weapons."

"And you're giving it to me? I haven't actually been the best guest Reimu. I should be flattered but now I'm just flat out confused."

"You could use my spell card to an extent, and the Hakurei Shrine Ying Yang orbs responded to you; however briefly." The miko pats me on the shoulder. "Besides, just try it; the weapon will choose its wielder will it not?"

I open the box and pull out a small orb that is packed within. So this is the Hakurei Shrine treasure. I grasp it tightly. Well, here goes nothing.

_Sword._

Suddenly the orbs glows and in an instant a good old fashion sword is in my hand. _Woah. Unreal. _The crowd seems to think the same. I try again with even more weapons.

_Knife. Trench spike. Halberd. Japanese katana._

_...Luger P08 pistol._

The pistol appears in my hand, but I have to let out a sigh. _No ammo I guess. Ah well, I didn't want to be the man that brought the gun to Gensokyo._

_Katana. _All of them form in a split second, each quickly replacing the former. After getting a feeling for them all, I think that I would stick the katana form for a basic weapon. It was light, suited my tendency to dodge rather than block, and could be used one or two handed. "You're really letting me have this Reimu?"

"I couldn't let you leave in good faith without a weapon." But still, carrying this around would prove troublesome. Then an idea pops into my head.

_Charm Bracelet (?)_

A just like that the katana morphed into a small bracelet, instantly fitting itself to my right wrist. _This thing is downright amazing! It's sad really, the one day I'm finally at home in the shrine is the same day I'm leaving._

_**Yoink!**_

_Oy, what's going on! Ow ow ow, who the hell was pulling on my hair! _"Just shut up and stand still!" Suika replies._** Clang...Clang...Clang... **_"There we go, I had to modify the chain a bit but it seems like a perfect fit." I turn and look in a mirror. My hair's tied back, but not with a ribbon thankfully. I tug at was a chain, while small it seemed pretty strong. On one end of the chain there is a miniture dagger, on the other is a round counterbalance. "You don't know how hard it is to make a chain with oni steel while still making it light enough for a human. It's imbued with my power, if you ever need it at it's full size just think it and it will follow; and it can reach fairly large sizes."

"Tha-"

"And don't let me ever hear a word about you insulting the pride of the oni!" She concludes, putting her arms to her waist, a smile on her face.

"You didn't have to do this." I am amazed by the pride Suika has in her people. "That thing about you being a disgrace was just something to get you mad."

"You won the bet fair and square, did you not?" She continues to smile, and one smile forms upon my face as well. "Marisa give him the item I requested." _More stuff? Was this Christmas? Oh god I hope it's a new shirt. The one I'm wearing is as tattered as he- a book?_

_And a big book at that! _"The Grimoire of Marisa?" I read off the cover.

"Special edition, map's on page six." Marisa says.

"I thought you might need this, and you're in luck, Marisa has documented many spell cards for you to steal." Suika adds. I freaking love the oni._ I have only met one, but they seem like a nice people; when they're not sober of course. But...damn. A guidebook and a chain, Reimu's gift was amazing, don't get me wrong, but it was just out of obligation. Have I earned the favor of this oni?_

"...Wow, I don't know what to say..."

"You don't have to say anything. One last item though." Suika hands me a crudely wrapped parcel._ Could it be? _I tear it open.

_Hallelujah! Hallelujah!_

_It's a shirt! Well, three to be precise. It's a nice good old white tee shirt, however with red around all the openings. It's a bit big, but I could tuck it in when I needed too. Other times, it would just be nice to just leave it loose like that, It was summer after all. Wait. I just got a giant chain, a magical tome, and a thousand weapons in one. Why am I the happiest about getting new clothes? Oh god, I gotta do something manly in Gensokyo, stat. Yep, that's the first thing I do once I leave._

"Hey isn't that-"

"Hush."

I continue with my meal, it would be my last one here for a while. The day goes by pretty slowly, and for that I am grateful.

"Well," I start, "this is goodbye." I put on my hat, mystical sword(?) at my wrist; and all my belongings in a sack on my back. "Hope to see you soon! Sorry for all I've done!"

"Bye."

"See you later, ze!"

"Happy travels Jack."

_Call me paranoid, but I think that last comment was from Suika._

And now I go off into Gensokyo, so much to learn and see. How to use magic, how would I live my new life, and finding out just who was my predecessor. All I owned was on my back, and I took nothing from the shrine to help me; save for that oddly shiny stone in the shrine. _Reimu wouldn't miss it, and it seems very nice. An earthy item, perfect for a man of the earth like me. I'm manly...right?_

* * *

><p>"And now the shrine is boring as ever ze..."<p>

"Oh come off it Marisa." The miko sighs.

"Oy, don't go back to sighing again! We were just having fun! You need more sake in you!" Marisa takes up my gourd, brandishing it like a weapon.

"Actually, I think I should go train a bit, I think I'm getting rusty."

"Still haven't learnt anything eh Reimu?" I quip, "It's not your skills, it's your attention to detail."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"When did we ever give him money to travel?" The miko runs over to the donation box.

"The money! It's gone! That damn thief!"

"Actually, ze, that was me." The young witch receives a gohei to the face, and a stern lecture from Reimu.

Well, I would not forget this man like I did his predecessor._ No, that wouldn't be correct; I didn't even really know his predecessor. I never even learnt his name. Sigh, back to the bottle again Suika. Let the sauce take you back. Well, with all I had done for him hopefully he'll be fine. Give him a couple years and he may even have a few drinking stories._

_However, how would he live without money? Sure I could, but I can live off of sake and sake. Even if this was a 'fantasy world' money was still needed. Ah well, he'll learn to live on his own. And if not, he'll swallow his pride and come back. Nah, I take that back, he doesn't seem the type to swallow his pride. But then, when would he need too?_

* * *

><p><em>So the boy left on his own power? An impatient one he is. He's an observant one, I'll give him that. Off to find the truth, good luck. Still, this man intrigues me, just as much as his predecessor, if not more. How would this unfold, no one, heh; not even I could tell.<em>

And with that the border youkai leaps into another gap, and leaves the boy to his travels. She was already leading him up the garden path, he would follow that path all the way.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Act 1: Welcome to Bullet Hell, Rent's due Tuesday, End.<strong>_

**Well guys Chapter...ehhh SIX! Already at six! Oh my god. I must be either the greatest or worst writer ever! So yeah, no fighting here, no siree. People can solve problems without violence, I mean isn't that plain to see? Ah well , I'm feeling mighty nice right now so I will just say,**

**THANK YOU FOR READING THIS UP TO THIS POINT!**

**The story is just getting started folks.**

**So to the Scarlet Devil Mansion we go! It seems kind of... common for people to go there.**

**Ah well, maids, vampires, chin- oh no I'm not falling for that one again. Well what's not to love? Jack just really wants that bit of the western world fused with the Touhou world he's in.**

**Oh but he won't go right away, oh no, he needs to get power leveled! Or at least get some training in! As we all know the journey is the adv- what's that? I'm going to spoil the general plot at this rate? I'm sorry I just felt the need to tell how it is.**

**~An Overconfident Author (With a Successful Business on the side.)**


	7. Human Village, Human Village

_Thank you for all the reviews, I just wish you would criticize this crappy author._

_Let me address a (the) few reviews we have received._

_So Roman The Red likes my POV, well then I can say for sure that my POV is much better than some other characters._

_DiLost, oh Jack's gonna need a lot of luck, he obviously lacks the skills._

_So, Sweebation, you want him to play the role of asshole author? That can be arranged._

**_Author's Border of Good and Evil: Return!_**

_Good luck._

_And to all people reading this in the far future, addressing these reviews will make no sense to you so for that I will apolo- gah too much breaking of character already by addressing these comments._

**Well! Off to the- wait. No, I'm giving you all too much plot. Instead of going straight to the SDM it looks like Jack's taking a little...detour. Character development. Mwahahahahahahahahahahah-**

**COUGH COUGH COUGH. Gah I gotta get out more...**

* * *

><p><em>Act Two: Naturally Scarlet, Damn nature you scary! Begin.<em>

Chapter Seven: Human Village, Human Village; so nice they named it twice.

Well, the way to the Scarlet Devil Mansion seems like a long one, and following the path led me to this village. Or should I say, The Village.

Working the fields~

Working the fields~

So tedious~

So damn boring~

Working the fields~

Working the fields~

I need the dough~

Or else I'd be snoring~

Stamina never really was my strong point. But I would need it here I guess. I had arrived at the human village, named "Human Village" for god knows what reason, the day after I had left. The bad news, I had no survival skills and didn't bring food or money. Luckily for me, there seems to always be something that needs to be done around here. Unluckily, the work always seems to be tedious. Ah well, if it wasn't then people would do it themselves, leaving me out of work. Such things as repairing a roof, tending the fields, fetching a shopkeeper a snack; things I never learnt how to do I were the only things keeping me from starving. Thank you public school for showing me how to prosper in a society! I'm beginning to think that Gensokyo's a nice place, better than where I come from at least. The village wasn't really that big, so everyone could guess I was an outsider from the start, but the scenery was breathtaking and the setting was nice. I didn't really have a place to stay, and I wasn't about to get no pity from anyone, so I've been camping just outside the village. I was able to pick up some tarps I could use for a tent and some fire starting rocks for... the obvious.

"Thanks for the hard work!"

"Thanks for the employment!" I throw my hard earned cash into my rucksack with the rest of my belongings. I wave goodbye to the old man and walk into the shopping district. Hopefully there will be something here that's useful. Now let's see. Ramen-Dai? Nah too expensive, I'll just buy some fruit from a kiosk. Seals and Charms? While intriguing, I don't think those will help me out much. Usaby's? I'm not even too sure what they sell there, and I'm not about to find out. The Drunken Oni? Prof. Nostalgia's words echo in my mind, there's time and place for everything; but not now.

Sigh everything here was either too expensive or too impractica- ***Yoink***and there's my hair.

"You better have a good reason for doing that."

"I'm sorry, but is this oni metal?" The man responds. I turn around to meet his gaze. He's wearing a black and blue robe and a pack around his chest. He's fairly tall, but what sets him apart from the other passerby is his glasses and silver hair.

"Umm... I believe so. Why do you ask?"

"I'll gladly pay handsomely for such an object!"

"Not for sale." Sorry bub, this was a gift; and a nice one at that.

"Ah, well why not come to my shop? I see you looking around, and I have many items that an outsider like you would want. Many good items that would help you adjust to Gensokyo." He really wants my business. Ah well, couldn't hurt just to browse.

"By the way how did you know I was an outsider?" I know it's obvious, but I want to know what I have to change to blend in a bit more.

"Well, around here most women don't wear jeans." Oh I know what to change alright.

"Where I'm from, not many people live after calling a man a woman." An obvious bluff, and a lie as well. But I wasn't about to take this one lying down. I call forth my weapon, in the form of a hammer, holding it out pointing towards the offender.

"What matter of weapon is this?" His eyes glisten in amazement and wonder. Not the intended response. "A weapon that transforms, are you sure you won't sell me one of these charms; or at least buy something?" This guy's very dedicated to the sale, I'll give him that.

"Don't you understand you are being threatened?"

"Yes I do, many of my regular customers end up doing that." What kinda wacky shop are you running good sir, and how do you get regular customers that want to kill you? I have no comment here, I'm at a loss for words. This is a businessman at it's finest.

"You know what, just lead me to your shop." He does and I follow. It goes a little ways outside the village and into the woods.

"It's a small place, but it has many items not normally found in Gensokyo. Sorry for calling you a woman, I've learnt when dealing with customers of ambiguous gender; always go with female."

"And then use that excuse when it fails." A smile forms on my face. Well, at least he said ambiguous. I could live with that. Smart man though, it seems like I could learn a thing or two from him. "Let's have a proper introduction shall we, I'm Jack Spring."

"And I am Rinnosuke Morichika, a pleasure to meet you Mr. Spring." I raise my hand in protest, but pull it down quickly; deciding not to. Being called Mr. was a nice change of pace. "Here we are, Kourindou" We walk inside, and man it is blazing in here. After a long day of running errands, this was not what I needed.

"You know you can turn that off right?" I point towards the kerosene heater, the obvious culprit.

"How?" I walk over to it and turn it off. For good measure, I turn it off and on again. "Oh thank you Mr. Spring,, for the life of me I could not figure out how to stop that thing. In the winter it's a lifesaver but in the summer..."

"No problem." But man what an inventory! He's got some old school stuff here. An old gameboy, an amp, various parts, a few weapons, some china and silver wa-was that an Armani? I do a double take and man it was not just my eyes playing tricks on me. An Armani tux, some dress pants, a dashing black tie, and a nice deep red shirt. To top it all off there are also some dress shoes. _Shiny..._

"Rinnosuke, how much for this outfit?" Clearly surprised that one of his customers may actually buy something, it takes him a second to respond.

"5,740 yen." Score! I could probably afford that! I thought it would cost a lot more! I start counting coins. Yep, defiantly enough money, though it would cut into my food budget. Food or amazing suit? Food or suit?Food o-

"We have a garment bag if you need one."

"I'll eat grass."

"Pardon me?"

"Sorry just me thinking out loud." Luckily for me the shoes were a perfect fit. The suit was a little big, but I could get it tailored up later.

"Ring this up for me please." I would probably regret it later, but I needed some new threads. Aside from the duds; I got a compass, a canteen, a notebook and pencil, and a small iron ring without a jewel. I put the little stone I got from the shrine in the casing, slipping the ring onto my right middle finger. This was all I needed, the survival gear had just completed my set, and the ring would make flipping someone off all the more powerful when I need it. "So Rinnosuke, how's the shop treating you?" I ask, hoping to spark some small talk.

"Not very well," he sighs. "I barely get enough customers as is, and not nearly enough purchases to get by."

"You'd think people would be more interested in goods from the outside world."

"One would think, that's why I started this shop; but the only person around that's really interested is Yukari and she-"

"Just gaps everything over irresponsibly?"

"I wouldn't say that..." I point towards myself. "You may actually have a point..." Rinnosuke continues. I look towards him, and this time, actually look into his eyes. In them there is what looks to be a beastly gaze. Silver hair, yellow-ish eyes...

"Oh I'm sorry Mr. Morichika!" I bow in apology "I didn't realize you were youkai, I'm sorry if I had offended you." Reimu told me to always respect youaki, many of them would be stronger than you and most likely your elder. I had come to this man's shop and not even respected him with a title.

"Pffft." A quick laugh escapes him. "It that's what you do when you see me I can't wait till you see a real youkai. No, I'm only half youkai; you don't have to get so upstart about that."

"No... it's just that..." I sputter over my words, come-on brain; trying to be respectful here! "Even as a human, you are my elder, and I had not even given you the respect of calling you by title; especially since you referred to me by title."

"My, a polite one aren't we Mr. Spring? Most people here save for the villagers offer any semblance of respect."

"Ah, but you are as tricky as I am polite." I smile, I'd just been conned.

"What?"

"I'm one hundred percent sure someone of your intelligence would figure out how to use the heater, that was just a trick to earn my favor and make me more likely to buy something."

"No, it wasn't."

"If you had the ability to refuel it, which you would need to last through the 'winters', then you would most likely know how to turn it on or off; or you would have run out before the summer began. And if you didn't, then it wouldn't be heating the room. And, on the off chance you'd just been refueling it while keeping it on throughout the whole time, then I'm sure that 'over the years' you would have found out how much fuel lasts how long; and then you would have made a system to keep it running when you need it and off when you don't. No, the only reason it was on was because you left it on, you'd most likely been watching me the entire time I was here looking for an easy sale."

"..."

"Come now Rinn- Mr. Morichika, I've been tricked and I respect that, you are obviously a man of a certain caliber. Just admit it, I won't think of you less if you do; and I already bought the items."

*Sigh* "Fine I admit to a certain level of trickery." His voice seems a lot calmer, and much more composed. Though he looks down at his feet.

"Look, the only think I would disrespect you for is for that 'seedy active merchant' act. That's not you, you and I both know this. Don't act like that just for the sale. Come on Mr. Morichika, your wife wouldn't want to see you like that." He laughs some more, this time a chuckle instead of an outburst, fitting of him.

"Where would you get the notion that I am married?"

"Isn't that a wedding ring?" I point towards the ring on his fourth finger. It looks very ornate, unlike my ring, and seems well embroidered even for a wedding ring. A bright yellow gem sits inside the casing.

"Heaven's no!" He laughs again, "my you're a funny one Mr. Spring, I'd read of wedding rings from some of the books that float in, but this is Gensokyo. Nay, this ring is just something I picked up in my younger days." Oh yes, wedding rings originated in Europe, sometime way back when. Dang you different traditions!

"Looks very nice, you should give it to the woman you love."

"Sadly, every love has been unrequited..." He looks dejected and turns away.

"Now look; you got a world full of women, a shop of your own, the only heater in Gensokyo, pretty good looks, and a well built body." I wasn't just making things up here. He looked pretty well built, at least better than I; and for a merchant he looked downright muscular. He sighs, as if he's heard this before. "No, you look like a grade A stud material from my point of view."

"Warrior beats shopkeeper." Oh no, you are not playing the job game with me.

"_Entrepreneur_ beats out brawler any day, he's the one that makes the money."

"Which apparently I can't even do..."

"Snap out of it man! If you always think badly about yourself you'll never get anywhere! Be confident!"

"Hmmph, you sound a lot like Marisa." Ow my heart, it's just been hit.

"Ow, that comment hurt."

"Add ze to that and you'd sound _exactly_like her." Nooooooooo!

"Next time you compare me to Marisa, I'll just borrow the goods I need."

"Acknowlaged Mr. Spring." A smile is on his face as I walk out the door with my acquired goods.

"Oh, and if you decide to follow your heart and ask that one special girl out; I'll support you all the way." I don't give him the chance to raise his hand in protest, I'm already on the street on the way to go camping for the night. But first, I had to make a quick stop at the tailors... before I am out of earshot he says something else.

"That also sounds a lot like Marisa!" I fall flat forward into the dirt.

* * *

><p>Mr. Spring was a strange one, I would give him that. Even amongst outsiders he stood out. He not only knew how to be polite, but when to be polite as well. A rare trait in Gensokyo. He seemed to be at east though, a great feat for a newcomer coming to Gensokyo. He did seem to cringe at the mention of Yukari though, and that was very unexpected. Even though Yukari was... Yukari, she had always proved to be nice to newcomers that were spirited away to Gensokyo; sometimes even leading them to my shop. Apparently Mr. Spring was an exception. I feel a little bad about tricking the boy, but even I need customers. Was I really becoming a 'fake shopkeeper' as Reimu and Marisa had stated before? This shop keeper sighed. Pay no mind to it an just run the shop Rinnosuke.<p>

After a night of sitting at the counter, I decide I should go out more often.

I stare at the ring. Love huh...

* * *

><p><strong>*Grumble*<strong>

Auuuuu~...

I should have picked the food. I wander aimlessly through the village, looking for a job but I guess I had done them all. Well, all the one's offered to outsiders. Apparently, an outsider can't do all the jobs for low low prices without some job holders getting really riled up. And after getting that tux custom fitted, I was out of money, using the rest on some simple cloth and a basic sewing kit so I could mend my clothes should they become torn.

...Don't look at me like that, it's a useful skill. Thank god I learnt it in the past.

But why did I buy that suit! It's even summer here, I couldn't wear it! That was just an impulse buy! Dammit Jack next time thi- ***Yoink***again with the hair pulling!

"Young man," well at least the gender was correct... "shouldn't you be going to school?" Uh-oh. Traunt officer here.

"I was m'aam!"

"No you weren't," she points in the direction I came from "the school is that way." And where's your abacus?" Think fast Jack! Oh what's that brain? The suit wasn't an impulse buy and I needed it desperately? Okay fine, now just work and save my ass!

"I need to go back home to grab it, the teacher will understand." I urge myself forward but she continues to grip my hair. A strong grip too...

"No she won't."

"How are you so sure m'aam?"

"Because I AM the teacher, and I've never seen you around these parts." Oh shit. Well brain, it's was a good try at least.

"Then shouldn't you be going to school? I mean students to teach and the like?"

"Oh I am." She pulls harder, actually moving me. "But not without my students." Now this must look comical, a young boy being pulled by a teacher at his ponytail, the boy dragging his feet in the dust.

"I'm sorry miss, but I don't have time to go to school; I need a job badly or I'll starve." And that's the truth, I turn around to meet her eyes, "'sides, I'm already educated." It's true, AP calc 'genius' here. And by genius I mean It just comes easy to me.

"What year was Ieyasu is appointed shogun and what government did he establish in Edo?"

...You're kidding me. "Alright everything hans history." Dang my stupid U.S. education again! All I've been taught about history has been the "best" history. As in, "American" history (United States History.) All five minutes of it. The only variance was the slight information about the world wars, and since Gensokyo was more than one hundred years old, that won't help. "But I don't have the time to learn it now."

"So you don't have time for education?"

"What good is education if you're dead?"

"Maybe you wouldn't die if you got an education."

"Look, I'm sorry miss, but I need to get a job or else I don't get dinner tonight."

"Where are your parents young man." Ugh, I hadn't thought about that. My parents must be bawling their eyes out right now. I hope they think I died, I wouldn't want them to have to go on an impossible search for me. But still, maybe this is why I'm enticed by this village so.

I miss my family.

"I was..." I pause, looking for the right word to describe it. "...kinda spirited away here." Uh-oh, I know that look. Those undeniable eyes, that expression. It burnt my eyes and my very soul to see it. A look of pity.

"Do you need a place to stay or-" I raise my hand up to stop. Just NO.

"Look miss..." I motion for her to give me her name.

"Kamishirasawa, Keine Kamishirasawa."

"Ah, I'm Jack Spring by the way, pleased to meet you. Miss Kamishirasawa, I am fine; the only reason I am out of food is because I was careless with money. I accept your kindness but not the only thing I need is the opportunity to work."

"Ah... oh..." The teacher goes on towards her school. Well time to try this out.

"Yo miss!" I call after she turns away. "Teaching all those students must be hard work, need a teacher's aide?" She pauses for a moment before realising my motives. This method would get me some knowledge and some cash as well. I just wish she hadn't noticed. She replies a quick sure and motions me to follow her. The walk to the school is a quiet one, but a nice one. By the time we reach the classroom many of the students had already flocked in and the classroom is full.

"Good morning Kamishirasawa-sensei!" An outburst from the class. It seems very diverse, not race wise, most of the students being of Japanese decent as one would guess; but age wise. There seems to be a wide range of people here, even a few adults.

"Good morning class." Keine echoes back. "This is Mr. Spring, he will be assisting me today, if you need any help just ask him." It's what I'm getting paid for after all.

"Yes sensei." Oh boy, this was going to be really awkward. Being referred to as "Mr." by Rinnosuke was enough, and now people calling me "sensei" when I am barely older than them; younger in some cases even!

But the day goes by very smoothly. The students work very diligently, except for a few trouble makers; who got head butted by Miss Kamishirasawa for their disrespect. Ah good old teachers demanding respect. That's using your he-no bad brain, don't you dare. Still, these students are actually learning information that will benefit them for the rest of their days. There is no subject without meaning, everything had a purpose. There's even a brief session on how to deal with youkai! The students pay attention eagerly, and Keine teaches... well... to teach. She may be a bit zealous about teaching history, but every subject I know was represented. Maybe this is what schools back home lack. All of this, this passion for knowledge; this natural instinct to teach and learn. The day goes by fast, and before I know it, the last period of the day had begun.

"Now class, today we have a special lesson." Keine stated. "You see, Mr. Spring here is from the outside world; and I thought, why not have a lesson on the world outside?" I see where she is going with this, and I don't like it. But still, if I wanted my pay I would have to work.

"Alright." I sigh, this would not be pleasant. "Let me assure before I start, I am by no means an expert, especially in such fields as Japanese history." I shoot a quick glance at Keine, but she is just sitting there; listening intently. Well, a good student always tries to learn, even from different masters; and a good teacher never stops being a student. "In the outside world..." I pause. I have no idea where to start.

"Things and people are very different." Good Jack, now follow up. "While many youkai and creatures here are only folklore back home, they are still out there; most likely just very good at hiding. I'm sure that youkai sometimes threaten human safety. However, even if there were no youkai to fight humanity, humanity would still want to fight. At least, back where I'm from. We are very much like youkai in that we seem to always strive for more, and to show our power. Because of this, humanity has become more inclined to fight and compete with itself; instead of cooperating. Unlike here, there is no spell card system to resolve incidents, all we have is reason and war. As well, reason seems to be a rare quality these days. When reason fails, and it will of course, the only option is conflict. When it comes, every man looks out for himself and his country. Oftentimes people fight and die for a conflict, occasionally one they do not even care for themselves. Youkai need not show themselves, for the reason that humanity is already demonic enough." I look back to the class. They are entranced by what I'm saying. Well then, let us continue.

"Morals are on the decline back where I'm from, and technology is becoming more and more advanced. Is there a correlation? Most likely, but I cannot prove that. While technology is nice, many times it is not used for benefit of man, but instead used recklessly and without abandon. Much research has gone into certain fields of technology, the two large one being entertainment and weaponry. Think of technology like magic, there are many kinds of spells they can be used for. Weaponry research is synonymous with offensive magic, meant to blast opponents. Every country spends time and resources to find better ways to blast each other, instead of using it to benefit our fellow man. Entertainment research is basically finding better ways to keep people occupied. While this by itself is not a problem, some technology is really quite fun to toy with, but it leads to much competition and just using more resources'. The kind of research you see only a little of is the kind to help everyone, while it is there, you almost never see it. It's like magic or a prayer used to bring a better harvest. If we focused more on the problems at hand the world would be a better place.

The ones that have are often selfish, and those without stuck in the slums. People end up scorning each other instead of working together for a common goal." I found myself speaking of only discrepancies. Dear god, I had been telling them a horror story, only about all the bad things back home. When did I start to scorn my world? When I see people here, I see people at a better time. Was this not a fantasy, a pleasant dream? A world where there is still good in the hearts of man? Much to which I question the motives, being in Gensokyo was kinda nice. But still, I cannot condemn the world I come from. There was good there, and evil here; I just couldn't see it yet. I still have evil in my heart, and no one is perfect. This world was just like my own, just exactly the opposite. That didn't make sense now did it? Well, this world is just reality + magic… And youkai, shrine maidens, and old school Japanese villages. This was no dream world, I was here wasn't I? The rant continues. Words flew from my lips, weaving a tale; a tale boring to those of my world, but to these guys it was more like fantasy. I try to include all the good things about home, but I cannot find them. Maybe it's just all the things I took for granted back home. The stories continue, the sun had begun to set, but no one left the classroom. They just stood there, entranced by my tale. "And that's it. Now I'm not normally a pessimist but it seems I only told you all the bad in my world. But always remember, it is a place just like this; there are good people and bad people. It's just that the bad people get more attention. Still... it is my world...my home ...I love it for what it is... and I miss it greatly."

Everyone gets up an leaves. I collect my pay and wave a good bye to Miss Kamishirasawa. She seems slightly sad but tells me to pay no mind. I had a lot to think about tonight. What was my family doing? When did the world become a distant fantasy that I hope isn't reality? When did I abandon my old world for this? When did I start to scorn humanity as a whole, and see them differently than humanity here? Why did Rinnosuke seem more human than the people I met at home? When did I come to love this world and hate my home? Where did I belong? Where was my home? Sigh... I need to stop thinking sometimes...

* * *

><p>Ugh... another sleepless night...<p>

My head isn't attached completely at the moment. Ugh, Is this a mental breakdown? I think it is. Ah well, that proves that up to this point I have been sane. Should I beg to go home, or should I continue on to find the Scarlet Devil Mansion? Or should I just stay in this village? Everything was jumbled, and this was a problem I couldn't piece together. Everything was wrong and nothing was right. Sure I got my freedom, but now that I am free what should I do? Auuuuu~ I've got this strange tingling in the back of my head... ah yes.

"If you dare pull my hair to signal me, I will end you."

"Well, looks like you noticed my presence." A young sounding woman calls from behind me, I say young sounding because...

"It's not very hard to notice someone with nine tails following me." It's true, she stands out like a sore thumb in the human village. People seem to be avoiding her, but some others welcome her. She must either be very nice or very weak. Considering a nine tailed fox is a mystical Japanese youkai rivaling the power of the gods, I'd guess she's nice.

"Well that simplifies things. Young man, Miss Yakumo has requested an audience with you. Now if you'll just come wit-"

"Woah woah woah, first things first. How are you I'm Jack Spring pleased to meet you. Secondly, what if I happen to decline this request."

"Then it becomes an order." Oooooooh...

"And if I decline that?"

"Then I'm authorized to use force." Ouch...

"You still haven't given me your own name, why should I listen to you?"

"I am Ran Yakumo, shikigami to Yukari. Now will you come with me?"

"Still no, I'm not really in the mood for any of this right now. My head's killing me and I'm not meeting with Yukari on her own terms. I don't like being the weaker one in negotiations. This one sided talk would take place when I'm at my worst and she's at her best. It wouldn't be negotiations, it would be orders, I can tell already. Hell, I'm being dragged there by her shikigami. I do not like these conditions, and the disrespect she has shown me by not showing up herself but instead sending her extremely rude servant; no offence."

"It is a great honor to be requested by Yukari, you should consider yourself lucky."

"Look, I see it's your master that I truly despise, and she does not even grace me with her presence by sending for me. If we had met another way we may have hit it off in a better way. But like this, I must respectfully decline. I don't want to have to fight you, so just leave."

"I can't do that, I'm sorry Mr. Spring, but I'm going to have to resort to violence."

"I'm sorry I have to resort to this." I take in a large breath. "I DON'T CARE HOW HUNGRY YOUR MASTER IS I DON'T WANT TO BE EATEN! GET AWAY FROM ME!" I yell at the top of my lungs.

"What are you doing?" She looks in shock at what I have said.

"Shaming your master, spreading rumors on the wind. I don't really like having to resort to violence, and besides, this works better. If you dare attack me in the village, you will be stopped, or at least questions will be raised about Yukari."

"Then I will just end this quicker." Such dedication! It will be my downfall!

"I thought you would just let me leave. I'm sorry Miss Ran." I throw dirt into her eyes, then run into an alleyway. Now time to see if this technique works, quick change! I use my _thief_ to quickly remove my own clothing and replace it with a stolen robe. I let down my hair, and put on some sandals. I'm sorry hat, but you're off for now. I walk back into the village, and I see the nine tailed fox looking around.

She dashes away to look for me. I just stand there smirking. She must have thought I ran. At last I was sa- ***YOINK***

Ok, now it was not even a matter of the ponytail. "A nice trick, dressing up as a woman, even doing that so quickly. But to no avail. I can smell you." Damn you animal nose! You will be my doom! But one thing irks me.

"I didn't dress up as a woman, isn't everyone around here wearing the same thing?" At this point I am pissed as hell, the only reason I haven't shot her yet is because I know I couldn't win in a fight.

"Ah yes, you're a westerner. You didn't notice that the sleeves on most women's clothing are attached underneath. Men's sleeves are sewn shut." I look at the robe I stole. Yep, detached sleeves. DAAAAAAAAAAAMN YOU CULTURE DIFFERENCES! She smiles. And damn you, you loyal fox!

"I'm not in the mood for this!" Another quick change, now with my suit and tie. The hat makes it all complete. My hair blows in the breeze. The perfect air for a battle. I did not want to do this. "Leave me be, and be spared of the embarrassment you and your master would suffer if you do not."

"A nice trick, mind showing me again?" Oh that's it; I'll use that technique again. But I'll use the forbidden form. Take this! _Thief's quick change, forbidden form; devil's stripping!_"Oh a nice trick indeed."

"Wha..." You know I would have thought she'd cover up in embarrassment, or run in embarrassment. I would also think that she would wear something underneath her . No underwear at all. I check for a nose bleed, nope none, still just an old wives tale. I knew nothing good would come of this technique! "Have you no shame? Won't this disgrace Yukari?"

"I am a beast youkai, I don't mind this. My goal is still to take you to her." I take my hat off to you honorable foe! Just so I can do this! *faceplam* Really? Is there nothing I can do to stop this smiling servant?

"I really don't want to fight you. Especially not here." Dammit, I don't want to have to fight, especially someone stronger than me.

"Then give up and come with me." She smiles. I can't win.

"Fin-" I dash away back into the alley way, hair flowing into my face. Even if I can't win, I won't lose. She follows. I know I can't escape by just running, she's a beast youkai. Which is why I used my chain to prepare a trap in advance. I pull on the chain to ensnare the youkai, and succeed in getting a few of her tails.

"Let me go!" She struggles to escape the grip of the chain. Gotta love oni steel.

"You wanted a fight, and you got one." I throw a bottle at her, she just catches it. I blast it with a quick danmaku, causing it to shatter; spilling its contents on the bare fox. "What a waste of sake. Sigh~" I hit my chain with the spark rocks I got, causing a flame to fly down towards Ran. She is quickly engulfed in flames, and the smell of burning fur permeates the air. I pull back my chain, and start to run out the alley way; and then a cat jumps on my face. Oy cat, I'm kind of in a ru- why does she have two tails? Oh this can't be good. And the gap which appears under me swallows me whole.

* * *

><p>"Ah Ran, back already?"<p>

"Yes Yukari-sama, Jack was captured by Chen."

"Oh, but you two were both at the human village? It should have taken you longer to get back here than Chen. And I don't even want to know what happened to your clothes this time."

"I didn't do-" The nine tailed fox just gives up and sighs. "Cheeeeeeen? Where are you? Are you telling me she didn't arrive yet?"

"No she didn- oh here she is." A gap appears and Chen walks out in her youkai form.

"Ummm... Ran-shama? Jack kind of escaped."

"He what?" Yukari's anger grows and she growls, "How..."

_"So you're the shikigami of a shikigami to Yukari?" The boy manevers through the gap using his arms and legs to propel him, having not learnt to fly._

_"Yep, I'm Cheeeeeeeen!" The nekomata introduces herself, the shikigami of Ran._

_"Chen or CHEEEEEEEEEEEEN!"_

_"Both work really."_

_"Fine then, Chen, I'm Jack Spring; can you tell me where we are?"_

_"Right now we are passing through the boundary between the Human Village and Yukari-shama's home. It's quite a far way off but we should be there soon."_

_"So you have the power to make these gaps?"_

_"No, that would be Yukari-shama's power. I can only traverse them, or use ones that are already made. I can access the hidden ones anytime, but once one is closed until Yukari-shama reopens the gap I can't use it."_

_"Ah so if I opened a gap for myself I could leave, and If I closed it before you could follow I would be home free?" The boy inquires._

_"Wh-"_

**_"Border between here and wherever: Open!"_**_The boy swims out of the boundary world._

_"No you can't leave just yet!" The nekomata flies to the gap._

**_"And CLOSE!"_**_The gap closes around the shikigami, leaving half of her inside and half of her outside. "Now I want you to pass a message to Yukari- 'sama' for me..."_

"He said 'If Yukari wants an audience with me she can move her lazy ass and come herself. And I'm not in the mood right now, so wait about a week or two okay? Lastly, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!' " Chen concludes.

_So the knight is skilled enough to out maneuver my two knights. Well played. Ah well, a knight can run forever, but doing so will leave the king unprotected. This gu-_

"Oh, he also told me to give you this!" Chen holds out a piece of paper.

"Chen, you're demoted to bishop." Yukari smacks her head onto her chess board.

"What's that suppose to-" **KA-**

* * *

><p>"Boom." Hopefully that explosive charm I picked up was worth the cash. That was strange to say the least, but exhilarating. That feeling when you pull out a trap or trick, maybe that's just what I wanted to see here. I would never get to do that back home. Ah well, I guess I should stay in Gensokyo. I can't exactly beg to go back home as it is. Well I could always use Yukari's power to... nah. I had already promised myself I would carve out a little home in this crazy place. Even if it causes ruin to fall, even if I go mad in the process, this would be my home. But I can't stay in the human village. Ran would be back soon. I guess I continue on my journey, maybe this is for the best.<p>

But Yukari's power eh? If I could make a gap back home to go there, maybe just...

I write down all my thoughts down in my notebook, including a brief bio on Ran and Chen. As well, I include information about everyone I met so far, and information about Gensokyo too. About its creatures and their powers. Knowledge is power, and I would not want to forget how to use such an ability as Yukari's; much to my hate of her. By the time I had finished writing down all the information the sun had rose.

And then I write a letter. A letter to assure my family not to look for me, and that I would never see them again, but that I'm alive. A letter to say, goodbye. The letter is adorned with my signature, and a couple tears. Reluctantly, I throw the letter into a gap, contemplating whether or not to follow it.

I decide not to. And I would not change my mind. I wipe the tears from my face. My decision is made. Gensokyo is now my home, whether it brings me joy or turmoil. I'm already feeling a lot better. But still...

_To defy one of the most powerful youkai here._

And to make this place my home.

_The boy does not know what he's getting into._

But I do not care.

_All the world's a game, and all the men are just pawns._

All the world's a stage, and all the men are just players.

_Just have fun with it Jack,_

Yes just have fun with it Jack!

_This game seems promising./_Think of it as a game!

_I can't say if it's for the best,_

or for the worst.

_But things would soon get very interesting indeed. /_But things would soon get very interesting indeed.

"SCARLET DEVIL MANSION OR BUST!" I yell at the top of my lungs. Yep, I'm ready.

* * *

><p><em>Woops, almost forgot something.<em>

**_Author's Border of Insecurity and Confidence: Return!_**

_Sorry, I didn't think the author would do something this bold._

**Umm... oh... um... sorry? Sorry for Jack's wall-o-rant, I really wanted to get that Humanity Sucks message across. So yeah, this chapter is as long as chapter one and two combined! Mostly due to the long rant... So what was I trying to accomplish with chapter seven again? It started out as something but we already had the tone for adventure set! And umm... about the SDM... umm... this chapter was totally and completely necessary for the plot! Yes that's it! I mean look at it, it had...umm...**

**RINNOSUKE, RINNOSUKE, TASUKETE RINNOSUKE!**

**~A Fake Shopkeeper**

***Runs***


	8. Walking alone at night is unsafe

**Well, it's time for filler he-**

_I don't care how much brain damage this guy receives, if he does not advance the plot soon, my own will be ruined._

**_Author's Border of Good and Evil: Swap!- FOREVER (or until he finishes the scarlet arc, whichever comes first.)_**

_Never leave an author to have to do a job fit for a character._

**Oh wait, SDM. Yeah, that thing. Alright! JOURNEY START-O! CHAPTER EIGHT FOLKS!**

**...And will someone please tell my what I'm doing wrong with this story in the review section?**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight: Walking alone at night is not safe for men in Gensokyo.<p>

Leaving the village was a bit painful, it seemed like a nice place for outsiders to go here in Gensokyo. But I wanted adventure! I wanted answers! Who was this predecessor of mine? What had gone on before I got here? The villagers had no answers. Sigh. And to get answers I either needed influence (which I have little of) or power. So, to the Scarlet Devil Mansion I go!

The pathway would lead mostly through forest, according to the map in Marisa's Grimore, until I would reach a lake. If there's anything that adventurers and travelers won't fully convey in books, it's the long travels. At times, it would be calm and boring like through the day. But as the sun starts to set the boredom turns to true terror. Ruffling in the bushes might just be the wind, or something else. I look up and see a couple figures flying above. They look like little girls, but with wings. And bloomers. Stop looking up Jack.

I decide to call them down.

"Oy, you guys!" I call, eyes gazing downwards. They turn to look at me, not much to look at obviously, and as they fly down I notice how little they really are. They are only about half my height, and a lot more petite than a human. These must be fairies. One is obviously surprised. She has long straight black hair and a blue dress, the dress being more ornate than the dresses of the other fairies. She must be the leader of this bunch.

"You didn't attack us?" She says in surprise, almost sounding shocked.

"Why would I do that?" Why provoke someone without good reason? She pauses to think, and just stands there for a moment. The other fairies just huddle together and whisper. I continue, "Anyway do you know the fastest way to the Scarlet Devil Mansion?" I, of course, have a map and compass; but want to know if they are trust worthy before asking any real questions. The fairies, along with the first, point in all different directions. Sigh. I clap my hands together. "Come on, please, just for me?" The fairies huddle again, this time including the first. All of them point in a direction together. The one in blue shook, as if wanting to leave. I comply. "Thanks ladies!" I motion towards the leader, "Bye Miss fairy!" I wave goodbye as I follow their directions. After I leave their earshot I sigh to myself.

An untrustworthy bunch. They may have pointed me in a direction, but it was the wrong one. They pointed me towards a forest, which the tome said contained various poisonous miasmas. Another sigh. I will play along with their prank, but not go into those woods. Even for a trick poisonous miasma is too harsh. Once I see they won't notice, I turn towards the true direction of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. But still, I cannot believe that the leader would try to trick me like that. Unlike the others who were just giggling girls, she seemed at least slightly rational.

* * *

><p>The fairy sighed. The traveler had turned around towards the Scarlet Devil Mansion. I could sense him. Still, a human with no ill will towards fairies was hard to come by. Especially so trusting, had he not known the right way I feel he would have walked right into foul miasma. I would follow him for a while, ditch these other fairies, maybe something fun would come of it.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"It wouldn't be different if I wasn't here~," <em>the young night sparrow sings. My mind is clouded, and I cannot remember what I did for the past... I can't even remember how far back I'd forgotten. Sigh. I cannot help but to feel useless...

So I sing.

_It's been so long, I'd even forgotten my name.~_

_No one calls me, no one will ever know my pain.~_

_What is this? This meaning life, this horrid game?_

_Who am I? An empty soul, drifting just the same._

_Here I am in this empty room, this endless dream (endless dream.)_

_I have many words to say, but no one knows, what they mean._

_I'm-_

Suddenly, from behind, clapping. "Bravo, what a wonderful song." A young traveler; clad with only a shirt, pants, and a rucksack. No weapon, and alone at that. The perfect way to relieve my stress. Had I used the song of confusion without noticing? "I am Jack Spring, may I ask who you are?"

"I am the night sparrow, whose song inspires confusion in the hearts of men, whose mere presence can blind the eyes-"

"Very nice, but who are you? What is your name?" He intervenes, cutting the boastful sparrow off mid sentence.

"Didn't you hear the lyrics?" I sigh, nodding in dismay, hand covering my face.

"Yes, but I would like to know the name of such a wonderful singer." Aww how nice, but I wasn't about to let this prey get away.

"I don't think a meal would need to know my name."

"Come on, please? I've already been denied a simple question once today."

"Don't you realize you are being threatened?"

"Yes, this seems quite similar... ah never mind; can't we just talk this out?"

"Fraid not." The traveler, Jack was it, sighs.

"Very well then. will it be a spell card battle? If so can we make it only one spell card?"

"Fine, it's rare to see humans using spell cards anyway. Though I suppose there will be one less after this. A pity. It goes without saying, that if I win you won't live to see the next day."

"So if I win, does that mean I get to eat you?"A devilish grin shows up on his face, and I shudder for a moment. No, never again. I turn to the traveler again, and there was still his grin; but he was laughing now. "I'm just kidding miss, I don't want any death here. So if I win... let's say I get to hear that song again, and you grace me with your name of course."

"Hmmph, fine." The sparrow complied, half confused by this man. He does not seem to want to fight, but he is looking happy with this development. No fear, no worry; he looks like he is having fun here. "But you will be hearing much more of my song."

* * *

><p><em>Night Sign~Song of the Night Sparrow!<em>

_Why would you ask something like 'what's your name madame?'_

Yikes, she wasn't lying about that blindness thing. Lights out Jack, fight without sight. No needles either, the homing would require a target in sight.

_You won't remember someone such as me, who I am._

At least the song is nice; it's allowing me to note her position. As she gets closer, jump back; then unleash some blaster shots. I hear some clean hits, but the song continues.

_Who are you? A liar, that does not care, when I cry._

_What is this? The truth, you do not care as I die._

At this point I stop firing off blasts, and start charging. My power still hadn't grown much, and since regular shots were not doing the job I would have to bring out the big guns. She's dashing in, favoring swooping at fast speeds to attack with her claws. That is, I think they are claws, I can't see for crap right now.

_You obviously know naught of me, you can't hear, you can't see._

Just a little longer...

_I'm so lonely, but you will never notice me; I must be..._

Take this!~ Twin Burst Laser!

_Nonexistent, Nonexistent;_

_A fleeting soul, always distant._

What, surround sound? The sound no longer originates form one source, but from many directions. The only way I know where she is, is as her claws rend into my flesh. The pain causes my charge to dissipate, and both shots are lost. Dammit the sound's coming from everywhere! And so are the attacks! No wonder they call it a chorus.

_Nonexistent, Nonexistent..._

The chorus repeats endlessly, as do the blows; each taunting me continually. So she wouldn't even let me hear the end of the song. Hmm, is this where I die? In the first real fight with a young girl of a dem- youkai, stupid terminology. The beat hastens, and a climax is coming. I can see it. The deciding blow. But I can't do-

"Left!" A voice rings out and my body complies, dodging to the left. I can hear the sparrow's claws swing at the air where my neck once was.

* * *

><p>"Oy, Miss fairy; you're still here?" So he remembered me? I sigh. Playing pranks on such a trusting person would not be fun. But I would not let him die like this. This fool bet his life on this fight that he could not possibly win.<p>

"Jump back!" I shout, and the traveler not only jumps back but fires two large lasers from his hands, knocking the bird into a tree; which broke into two. Okay, maybe he could wi- no, the youkai is still in the game. He does not have quite the power nee-

"Miss fairy, if you're here to how can you see?" He interrupts with a question,.

"I can't."

"Then how do you..."

"My power is to discern movement, I do not need to see." I boast, though I could not do much without my eyes, this was still a forest; and the unmoving trees would be troublesome to navigate.

"Oooh, a nice power indeed." Even if I cannot see him, I know he is looking in awe.

"Yes... a nice power indeed..." The sparrow youkai gets up, still twitching from the previous attack. "I'll just have to take you out first then!" She lunges towards me, flying fast. This once boastful fairy turns fearful, trying to fly away.

**TREE'D**

Ow, I ran into a tree. I could not move, as the youkai's presence envelops my own. There was no escape this time.

_Thief Sign~Unlimited Theft!_

Suddenly a chain, appearing from near nothing, appears in the hands of the traveler. He throws it, and with dead eye accuracy ensnares the youkai, even though we were still both blind. The sparrow flies back, but not by her own wings, the traveler was pulling her back!

_"Katana." _Suddenly a sword comes up in the traveler's other hand, and he slashes through the sparrow. Now this was a spell card battle, the sparrow would not die from even a sword blow. She was not defeated just yet, but was forced to go on to the defensive. "Hey you, sparrow!" His tone of voice changed, he was so carefree a second ago; even though he was getting slaughtered. "This battle is between you and me, leave Miss Fairy out of it!"

"But... how..." The youkai reels back from the wound inflicted.

"My power is to steal, and that includes others powers. However, since spell cards dictate I'm not able to use a power directly without a spell card, I developed a spell card that allows me to use powers with impunity for its duration. In theory, it allows me to use multiple powers together whenever I want. Even though I could use Miss Fairy's power indirectly without this card, with it I can even use your abilities in tandem directly against you." A quick motion of his lips tells me he ended with a grin. "Having a motion tracker is such a nice power, isn't it Miss Fairy?" He's actually able to dodge the attacks much better now, while the sparrow is taking hits left and right. If what he said was true, she would be blind as well. Slashes fly from his sword, cutting the air as they fly. Wasn't his danmaku in the form of a blast before? But the most unexpected thing took place next.

He starts to hum along with the chorus, "Now, if you won't let me hear the ending then I'll have to make one up myself!"

_Whether I'm here, or there;_

_You don't know, you don't care._

_Don't give me this, don't you dare;_

_Say you've got nothing to do, nothing to wear._

The sparrow pauses for a moment, obviously the song is inspiring confusion in her. She just floats there, entranced in the music. Even when she moves to dodge, the movements are crude, most likely based off ear. She just flies around aimlessly as the traveler slices through her.

_You're not alone, I'm right here;_

_Silly bird, I'm always near._

_You were just blind, my lovely dear;_

_You've got nothing to lose, nothing to fear._

The traveler stops attacking, and just keeps dodging the sparrow's flailing around as he sings . The sparrow could perceive his location via sound, however crudely. I guess his ability was not perfect, or that he could not use the two powers in accordance to their fullest. I can feel him pouring energy into his sword, the sword practically brimming with energy.

_Two blind songbirds sing, never to see_

_They never meet, but always believe._

_The saddest sparrow, is one I have known,_

_This lonely bird sang a duet alone._

_But we are both here now, we've just been blind._

_This song was meant for us, two of a kind._

And with that the song ends, and so does the match. From one slash of the charged sword many danmaku fly and slash the sparrow. The song ended on a high note, and the sound resonates with the sound of the breaking glass.

**KREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESH!**

* * *

><p>I just stand there, feeling pretty drained. Luckily, her defense was not nearly as good as Reimu's, but her offence; as well as that blindness technique are just... wow. I guess I have to thank Reimu for keeping me at the shrine so long, I defiantly would have lost without the training. But still, this thief ability was starting to have some complications. I had only used it a little bit and it was already taking a toll on my energy. I have to take deep breaths, and my body is still shaking. I shouldn't make a habit of having to steal in a battle, and should train more to up my energy; and with it the number of times I can steal. One would think that running through a stage using an enemy's power against them would be quite fun, but it gives me no edge of my own. My best bet would be to use techniques together, like blindness and motion tracking, the problem being that using more powers meant expending more energy; and the cost for stealing even one is already immense. I could not rely on the power of a stolen technique, the piss poor master spark back at the shrine taught me that, but more so on the <em>utility<em> of such an ability.

But blindness and a motion tracker, these should prove nice in the future. I take out my ever growing notebook and start to write down some notes on these stolen powers. If I do not chronicle these powers, I feel as if I may forget how to use them. Let's see, the motion tracker was easy, it was a focused zen type feel; just close your eyes and you can 'feel' the motion. The confusion song was dependant on the tone along with the lyrics, I could tell as she changed her tempo and lyrics. As for the blindness, I honestly have no clue. From her flailing around, she was obviously affected by it, but I don't know how she; or I, used it. It wasn't a radiant flash, so maybe it was more of an encroaching shadow flowing over my eyes; yeah maybe. I should ask her later.

This notebook was already filling up nicely, and by nicely I mean there was already a good ten pages about one form of my danmaku. My ability was proving far too long on its own to fully chronicle; its flaws alone would take up a good section. Having to add in all the abilities I have stolen and would most likely steal in the future, I know, is going to be a pain. But that concentrated danmaku with the sword, that _Bladestorm_... I'm going to need more space in this notebook.

"Are you gonna run or what?" Oh Miss Fairy, you're still here!

"Why?"

"That youkai could wake up any minute, and here you are just writing in a notebook!" Oy, not cool! This notebook will save my life one day, it's the key to my success; I can feel it!

"That's what I'm waiting for, I want to know her name and hear her song."

"She tried to eat you!"

"You tried to trick me, and here we are, having a nice conversation."

"That's different!" Clearly flustered by this comment, she shouts in my face.

"It is not."

"Are you stupid or just plain crazy?"

"Yes." I say with a wide grin. "So, why did you help me?"

"Why did you help me when she lunged to attack?" Hey, my question was first! But I guess I won't get my answer.

"Simple, it was my battle, I didn't want you to be hurt." It's true, I don't like seeing people get hurt. After slashing this person, setting fire to a fox, and sending a bomb to Yukari; this may seem hard to believe... but it's true! And I definitely didn't want to see someone who wasn't involved have to get hurt for my sake. Clearly shocked by this, she backs off a little.

"You're a strange man." Accepted. "But still, I should give you thanks." The fairy pulls out a large green stone with a string. There are some leaves on the string as well, and it radiates a faint glow. "This is a powerful fairy charm, and though I have no idea what it does, it may bring you some luck."

"Is it a bomb?"

"Wha-"

"Miasma forest." I smile.

She just gets up, flustered "It's not a bomb!" She starts to fly away.

"Wait!" I shout, hoping she will hear me. Even though she is already a couple of meters in the air, she does.

"What?"

"We haven't even properly introduced ourselves yet! I'm Jack Spring!" The fairy giggles to herself, thinking I can't hear her.

"A strange man indeed." She mumbles to herself under her breath, but as said before, I can still hear her. "You may call me Luna Child," She calls back before leaving. Well, since the bird is out cold, and it's late out; I guess I should set up camp for the night. I had a lot to document anyway.

* * *

><p>The boy was documenting about the fairy charm "which proved to be little more than a glorified flashlight, but would prove nice in the low tech land of Gensokyo," when he notices something is amiss.<p>

"I don't know who you are, but could this wait till later?" The boy asks without lifting his eyes from the note book.

"How did you notice me?" A young girl, coated in darkness responds to him.

"Your darkness is too strong. This fairy charm gives off a nice green light, when the light starts to vanish even though it's around my wrist I know something is wrong; the change in darkness is too much to be natural. While your form is hidden, I know where you are." The boy deduces, pointing directly at the girl he cannot see.

"Is that so~?"

"Please don't tell me you're going to try and eat me. Any other time I would dance in the darkness of the night with you young lady, but I have already sung in the darkness of night with this one over here." The boy motions towards the sparrow youkai, fast asleep recovering. Some cloth is wrapped around her, but she looks fine.

"May I eat you?" The girl asks, as if completely disregarding the boy's previous statement.

"No, may I eat you?" The boy retorts.

"...no." The girl just stares through the darkness.

"Well, I guess that settles the whole issue on eating one another."

"But I'm so hungry~." She just whines.

"But I'm so tired~." The boy mimics, before saying; "Look, please can we just solve this through words and not spell cards? Ever since I got here I've had to settle things through violence and tricks. While the tricks are fun, I really don't want to have to fight you."

"Is that so~?"

"...I'm gonna have to fight you in the end aren't I?" The boy sighs, and a katana appears in his hand. The light from his fairy charm illuminates the girl and himself much better now. The boy is clad is a somewhat torn tee-shirt and well worn jeans, hat adorned on his head. The girl looks younger than him, but so do most of the boy's elders. She has short blond hair and red eyes that shine in the shadows. She blends in pretty well, wearing a black vest and skirt. The boys hair is tied back with a chain, and the girl wears an amulet in her hair. "Fine then, may I at least have your name? I am Jack Spring."

"Is tha-" a stare from Jack tells this youkai of darkness that he is not amused. "And I am Rumia."

"Let me guess, you look like a sweet innocent girl, and probably are; but you prey on unsuspecting humans."

"Pretty much." The youkai shrugs at this accusation. The boy sighs again.

"Well then, shall we dance." The boy lunges at her, the first blow very unbecoming of him. He puts his palm to her face before saying in a near trance like state, _Blind_.

"Gah! We haven't even set any rules yet! What was that!" The young girl flails around, unable to see. "Ugh! I thought I fixed this problem!" Rumia flails some more, but to no avail. Jack ducks out of the way every attack she makes, and with one missed swing she accidently touches her charm. She writhes in pain, and pulls it away quickly. She had not tried touching that for a long time, and now her memory was quite refreshed.

"If you eat me if you win there's no point making a spell card battle out of this. I don't have the strength to kill you anyway. I just use whatever I have to my advantage." The boy reasons, before putting both of hands on the youkai's head. "Now surrender." Instead of getting the yes he wants, the girl starts spewing out multiple danmaku of different colors. The boy see's an opportunity to dodge to his right, but instead goes left. He is greeted by several burning orbs.

Whatever blindness once came over Rumia was now gone, and she saw Jack just standing there. His body is smoking from the attack, and his skin sizzles in tandem. It is only once the boy falls to one knee did Rumia see what he had done. She floats over to him before leaning in nice and close. "You... protected her?"

"Didn't want do see any harm befall her. It's not exactly nice to hit someone that's asleep."

"...You're a strange man Jack."

"Is that so~?" He smiles, and gets up. He grabs Rumia by the arm and starts to pull her along. "Follow me," he states, as if Rumia did not have a choice in the matter.

"Where are we going?" Rumia asks, pondering out loud.

"There's a river nearby." It is true, the sound of a gushing stream is here, but has been drowned out more often than naught by singing and danmaku blasts. Jack flips Rumia's hand over and shows it to her after looking at it. It was the hand she accidently touched her charm with. "I'm no doctor, but this has to be treated." Her skin had turned red and was starting to blister, an obvious burn, the boy cited it to be much worse than the ones he gave Ran. He pulls the youkai to the river, tests the water with his own hand, and dips her hand in the cool water. She tries to pull back, but he assures her that this must be done. After a good ten minutes the burn feels much better, and he pulls her hand out of the water. Tearing a fragment of his shirt out, he washes it, then uses it to cover the burn.

The youkai of darkness just stands there in confusion. "Wh...wh-"

"So, why are you wearing a charm that burns you to the touch?" The boy inquires.

"Why did you..."

"I don't even really know myself." The boy shrugs, leaving the girl flat out confused.

"...It's apparently a seal." Rumia just gives up and tells him outright.

"That limits your power over darkness? This much I can tell, a darkness youkai that uses multi colored danmaku to attack can't be using her power to the fullest."

"...Apparently in the past I was a youkai of great power, but I was a bad person, and had to have my powers and memories sealed away."

"Who told you this?" If she could not remember someone would have to tell her.

"No one, I've figured it out on my own over the years." Or she could do that.

"Who have you told? Who knows you know?"

"No one."

"So do you want to be unsealed?"

"Of course, but even thinking of what I could become, what I could do to my friends..."

"What you would become would still be you, and your friends would still be there for you. I do not approve of throwing part of yourself away, it doesn't seem right."

"But I like my life now! Just wandering around, staying with my friends, I don't want that to change!"

"Then don't let it. Even if you become a monster amongst monsters, don't abondon your hum-" the boy stutters on his words for a moment, "-yourself. You are you, and seal or no seal changes nothing."

"But what if I change! What if I do somethin-"

"To change is to be hu- youkai. While breaking a seal outright may cause some damage, if you remove the seal slowly and let the changes take place over time then there should be no side effects. And even then, a charm that burns you to the touch is kind of a safety hazard, if you want to be resealed I can do so; without the whole burning to the touch thing."

"So, can you remove the seal?"

"Well, at the moment I cannot, but I am aspiring to be a great magician. Search me out when I have become a great mage." He smiles at this comment. "When you realize I'll never be one of those search me out in a couple weeks. I promise you I will do my best to remove that seal without changing who you are." She laughs cheerfully at this, the boy saying he will do something he has no idea how to do.

"Hmmph, don't go making promises you can't keep." She just scoffs at this.

"Oh, when I make a promise I make sure to accomplish it." But his confidence seems to give him an aura, an aura that Rumia cannot seem to deny.

"Feel free to take your time, the power to control darkness has left me with nothing bu-" The boy puts his hand over her mouth.

"Don't let me hear you say that. That power is part of who you are. Now, I promise that seal will be released if you would do me one favor."

"Which would be?"

"To stop preying on humans. A large request to ask of you, I know, but please consider it."

"It is a youkai's job to attack humans, what else could a darkness youkai like me do?"

"Just wander about arms outstretched? You were about to eat me, but then you just... when did we stop fighting again? Either way, it's not impossible. Trust me, this is Gensokyo baby! Nothing is impossible. Besides," the boy holds his hand out, "while you see a youkai of darkness..." he uses his ability (to use her ability) to disperse the darkness from the area outside his palm.

"I see a youkai of light." In his hand is a ball of light, so bright it is nearly blinding, but not quite so. "You can control the absence of light if that seal is undone I'm guessing, so you should be able to control the light itself."

"You are a st-" The youkai stutters in her words for a moment "-unorthodox man Jack. And I will honor this unorthodox promise." With that the girl enshrouds herself in shadow and floats off.

The boy went back to his writing, but he could not shake the thought that the ribbon on Rumia's head became just a little bit undone as she floated away.

* * *

><p>As I finish writing about Rumia and her own charm the bird youkai wakes up. This time I'm actually able to get a good look at her. She has a simple brown dress and a hat of the same color adorned with bird-like accessories. She looks human but with owl like ears and pink-ish wings sprouting out her back. Her long fingernails were colored to match her hair, but with my blood caked on them they looked like they resembled her dress more than her hair now. A vibrant yellow shines in her eyes.<p>

"Morning sleepy head." The bird stares for a moment, it was clearly not yet morning but that was not the source of her confusion.

"Why are you still here?" The bird asks with a slight frown. Not only had her prey bested her, but apparently she thinks of this as an insult.

"If I left a woman alone at night what kind of man would I be?"

"But I tried to eat you!"

"Details, details, besides; I still want to hear your song and your name."

"Very well," she sighs, "I had agreed on it, my name is Mystia Lorelei."

"A beautiful name, Mystia; your voice fits your name quite well."

"Flattery will get you nowhere," Lies! You're already blushing! "What are you up too."

"I'd rather make a friend than an enemy here, as you can tell I'm not that that strong; and I don't want any black blood between us."

"But to make a friend out of someone that tried to eat you?"

"Better than making an enemy of said person." Can't argue with that logic now can you. "So your power of blindness, is that part of the song or..."

"The blindness is based off of proximity, it's my own unique power like how you can steal. The confusion is part of my species power, that of the night sparrows."

"Thanks for telling me, it's nice to know I can listen to the song while only being a little disoriented and not blinded."

"You still want to hear that tired song?"

"Nay not the song you were singing!" I pause, during the fight she sounded so lonely but this person was so vibrant, some would even say proud; I could see it! "I want to her you sing. The real you."

"Wha-"

"The song you were singing does not suit you, you shouldn't be so down on yourself. Besides, now that I know your name it wouldn't be so true now would it?" Simultaneously a smile forms on both our faces.

"You know Jack, you really kind of suck at singing."

"What, were you expecting another duet?" The night goes on, me mostly writing down notes, and her singing a sweet tune; me chiming in at times. The night, which was once filled with terror, had become light if in only heart; and calmed my nerves. Soon enough, sleep falls over us, and the night turns silent for the first time today.

* * *

><p>"Yukari-shama!" The nekomata goes up to the scheming youkai and pulls her from doing what she always does after sleeping. Laying down on a couch and relaxing.<p>

"What is it Chen?"

"Jack beat Mystia Lorelei!"

"So, that youkai isn't that powerful anyway. One should assume he defeated her soundly."

"But Rumi-"

"Was also defeated, yes yes, now next time alert me when something important happens." And with that the border youkai just lays down again and closes her eyes.

"But Yukari-sham-" Suddenly a gap envelops the eager shikigami, leaving Yukari in silence to contemplate.

_Jack Spring, a man who even by doing nothing continues to annoy me._

* * *

><p><strong>Well folks, Chapter Eight end. Well now I'm conflicted between two writing styles, between the first person POV and third person POV. I like them both, and being an indecisive prick I will probably switch between them depending on the situation.<strong>

**So yeah, I feel this chapter is bounds better than Chapter Seven, and I feel like I should burn that chapter; but I won't. It is a part of the story and likewise a part of me.**

_Is that so~?_

**Yep. Ok, fun fact time! Originally this chapter was not going to have Rumia in it, because using only the Scarlet characters would be boring. But then I relented, and remembered Rumia could be either a complex or basic character; or even both!**

_Is that so~?_

**Yep, and it is thanks to tha- AHHH MY ARM! Get off! I need that to type! My gods, not even one chapter after you make that promise do you try and break it!**

_That's story canon, this isn't._

**Of course it is! It's freaking Touhou! EVERYTHING THAT IS FANON IS CANON!**

_Is that so~?_

**Yes, NOW GET OFF MY ARM! I have to close the chapter.**

_Is th-_

**SIGNINGOFFFORNOW,**

**~ASUCCESSFULBUSINESSMAN!**

***Dashes***

_See you next chapter, I don't even have to spoil anything and you know what's coming up._

_~Youkai of Light, Rumia._


	9. A Genius, A Magical Genie, and Jack

**Must... Get... Break... Fanfiction... Hurting... 'Soul'...**

**Well guys, I asked for it, comments received. And now it's time to make every thing good in the world, without further adieu here's Chapter Ni-**

_Oh no._

**~Nine~**

**_Author's border of Rationality and Idiocy: Sw-!_**

**Chapter Nine folks! Here you go!**

_Fuc-_

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine: A Genius, A Magical Genie, and Jack.<p>

The morning sun rises and so do I. Mystia is gone, in her place is a hastily written note. She wrote that she should really leave, and that she was getting hungry. She didn't trust herself for much longer around a human, so she decided to fly off. She noted that she would most likely be running her grilled lampray stand and that I should search around for it sometime.

Well, at least she had been honest. I should have asked the same of her as I did Rumia I guess...

I still feel a bit drained from using my ability, must be an unwanted side effect of _thief_. Ah well, off to train a little bit with danmaku. Even feeling drained, I have gotten used to training every day. I was getting a lot better at my quick draw. Charging both of my pseudo pistols at the same time had become second nature at this point, and I had already shaved a second off the time required to concentrate the danmaku. Hopefully I could shave off a few more seconds.

I line up my sights and launch the lasers as soon as the charge feels complete. About 13.7 seconds to charge one of my armaments, and I can charge two at once. Now to work on charging my shots in accordance with my sword...

* * *

><p>Mystia had been acting strangely for some time now. A few days ago she was finally found after going missing. She never even figured she was lost, and when Eye tried to remember the searches for her, eye couldn't. Eye pay it no mind, the pressing matter had been that Mystia had reappeared, but her songs were so... depressing. She said that for the past few days she didn't do anything, and couldn't remember anything about when she was missing; she just said she floated around aimlessly. Now, Rumia did that quite often herself, but not Mystia. She was always around that one road or by that stand she ran. Eye worry for my friend.<p>

However, even more recently, her mood had suddenly gotten better; although Mystia herself looked a little worse for wear. She was singing happily again, and Eye wonder how she went to normal so quickly. But even more so, Eye wonder who is the sorry bastard that messed with my friend. Mystia's clothes had been torn, and there were signs of a scuffle. When Eye asked who had done this, Mystia happily replied "A male traveler heading to the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Can't miss him," before flying off, singing a light hearted tune. Very well then, this bully would soon know the might of the strongest.

* * *

><p>Do you feel a chill? I repeat to myself, a feeling of danger in the air. It seems like something will fly out of the sky and blast me or something. I look up, thankfully no giant lasers are flying at me. Ah well, the chilling feeling was still here, and while a bit frightening; it was nice to get out of the summer heat. The Scarlet Devil Mansion should be right through these last few trees...<p>

And there it is! In the distance, a large building that can only be the Scarlet Devil Mansion can be seen. It is a large victorian-esque building, bright scarlet of course, and the lack of windows make me think it could have been a prison. That would make sense, with there being one large obstacle blocking me.

It is not a youkai, not a giant golem, not a dragon, but a lake. A lake with mist hovering over it and a small island on the middle. I would have thought there would be a bridge but apparently not. I had forgotten that the author of this map could fly. Ugh...

I could swim, but I have my suit in my garment bag, and considering what I had to fight on land I'm not going to take my chances underwater. Jack Spring, bester of youkai, bested himself by a lake. Sigh.

And then she come out, floating out of the water, a foreboding shadow masked by the mist. "Now you face... the strongest!" Oh joy, that can't be good.

Yep I'm screwed.

Is what I would think if I didn't know better. The voice was very childish, and while the shadow was foreboding; a second glance would reveal this challenger to be a fairy just by the size. While I shouldn't underestimate this girl, I learnt this from those other youkai, I am near 100% sure she ain't the strongest.

She floats out of the fog, with the appearance of a young girl. She has a blue and white basic dress, some basic white shoes, and some non-basic light blue anime-esque hair. That can't be natural. But this is a fairy, an embodiment of nature so...never mind.

There was something about her... Ah yes, for wings she had six large icicles. She must be causing this chill.

Okay, I'm screwed.

"Why hello there 'Strongest', do you have a name or should I just call you that?" I call to this fairy.

"Eye am Cirno, but you need not remember that name; for you will soon be dead." She says with confidence.

"Well, I do want to know the name of my herald of death," though I never would have expected it to be this young looking girl, "but pray tell; why would you want to kill little old me before even knowing my name?" Meeting the herald of my death on a vibrant green field on the lake's edge seems kind of...tame. The fog does add points however.

"Your name's not important; the only thing that matters is that you hurt my friend!" The air suddenly gets colder.

"Who?" I say, bracing myself to keep from clattering my teeth.

"Mystia! At least remember the names of those you have hurt!"

"Ah her, yeah I'm sorry I kind fought her and a darkness youkai as well."

"You fought Rumia as well?" And the temperature dips even lower, the trees around me starting to form icicles under their branches. And now she's getting madder. I shouldn't have said that.

"Wait! It was all in self defense, and there were no hard feelings after the battles!"

"That doesn't exempt you from hurting my friends!"

"They tried to EAT ME! What was I suppose to do!" She pause to think for a moment, and then a minute.

"Eye don't know, but what you did will not go unpunished!" Three icicles form in front of her, poised to strike.

"Wait! Will you a least hear my name before we fight?"

"Fine then," she crosses her arms, "who are you?"

"I am Jack Spring."

"Eye will grace you with remembering that name. Normally eye would only do that with my rival."

"That's not very good, if you only remember a select few names everyone else will be offended." Trust me, my dealings with women show for it. Sigh.

"Eye don't care if they are offended! Eye'm the strongest, they should feel honored!"

"So, who is your rival anyway?"

"...Eye forgot..." I pull my hat over my eyes in silence for a moment.

"How sad for poor nameless rival."

"Eye remember him... he seems so distant... but when you showed up... it makes my blood boil!" Yikes, to make a frost fairy's blood boil.

"Don't tell me I remind you of him."

"Oh yes you do."

"Don't tell me you want him dead too."

"Oh yes Eye do."

"Don't tell me you'll let me go by unscathed."

"Oh yes Ey- hey wait a minute!" Drat!

"Look, there were no hard feelings, I'm sorry I fought your friends; and if they were so troubled by it why were they so happy?" Come on logic and reason!

"True..." The fairy pauses, and I give her another moment to catch up. "But Eye'm sure you have been slaying fairies by the hundreds to get here!"

"Not one." Clearly shocked by this Cirno goes on.

"Liar! You have fairy dust bursting out the seams of your clothes!" Which are clearly not protecting me from this cold aura.

"Ah, that would be this," I life up my left arm, showing her the fairy charm I had picked up. She seems... entranced... I quickly pull it back, but she just flies over to me. And it just got a lot colder. The sweat droplets I had out of fear of a fight quickly froze and fell off. Now it's really freezing.

"Where did you get this!" She goes up close to my face, and grabs my left arm.

"A-a gift from a wandering fairy ,w-w-w-why, do you know of it or something?" I sputter out shivering.

"No, but it is practically radiating with fairy power! Give it to me!" Ice starts to creep up my arms.

"S-sorry, it was a g-g-gift." Every word comes out slower, and with it a fog of cold breath.

"But that much fairy magic should be reserved for the str-" I can't take it anymore! I'm sorry toots, but this damn frost is gonna kill me! I didn't want a fight but take this!

"_B-bladestorm!"_ I swing my sword and several crescent danmaku fly at the fairy. Unfortunantly, having my arm frozen does not help my aim. I don't even hit with one, but at least she backed off a bit.

Well I guess a fight it is. I don't think I could have got out of this one through logic and reason anyway. Sigh, ok Jack just beat her and get to the mansion.

"So you finally show your true colors! Very well, eat this!" Several icicles come flying at me. Normally I would be able to dodge, but my body is a bit sluggish right now. I get nicked twice in the shoulders. And they burn. Errr freeze.

"E-eat hot lead!" I fire off several blasts, but am stopped frozen when I realize she has literally stopped my bullets frozen. They just sit there in mid air. "You can f-freeze bullets?"

"Of course, Eye am the strongest!" Cirno boasts, spewing off icicles in all directions. Dammit Jack, get the blood flowing back into ya! Focus! Your body may be frozen but your brain ain't! Dodge left, right, left, then duck!

The icicles whiz by me, thankfully. I try more blasts but they get frozen as well. Dammit! And then suddenly, idea. I grab my frozen danmaku, still stuck in mid air, and lob them at the fairy. She puts her arms up as if to freeze them, but to no avail. A couple hit her, and explode, sending icicle shards out in all directions.

Forst grenades. Nice. Without warning all the danmaku that were once frozen start to glow and shake. Oh joy! I throw all those danmaku I had gathered up away, exploding only a couple of feet from me. If her freezing was barely being held in place, then I guess she won't be able to freeze this!

_Twin Burst Laser!_

The lasers hit dead on, before she's able to recover from the grenades, and send her flying backwards until she catches herself.

"You threw your frozen danmaku?"

"Of course, I am the s-smartest." I mimic with a grin. However, I'm not feeling so hot. My body is shivering, and the few danmaku I get past her freezing appear to be too. The only danmaku I had that wouldn't be frozen was the concentrated blast, a needle burst would just have all the needles be frozen. Same with blade storm. And that makes my attacks highly predictable. She keeps dodging lasers as most of the heat in my body escapes me.

The next time I try to use the frost grenade trick she just lets all of the frozen bullets detonate. She did not want to get hit by that again, and hell I don't blame her. Was she that smart, or did that fear of getting hit by that again just throw off her concentration? More lasers fly past the fairy.

With only lasers I'm not getting very far.

Wait…

"Your games tire me!" _Ice Sign~Icicle Fall!_

I curse it all, a huge number of icicles appear from behind her, and fly outward before slanting inwards towards me. I could not dodge this barrage, I was too slow and there were too many.

But then I saw the card's fatal flaw.

A dead zone, right in front of Cirno. I charge, and this throws her off. My sword in hand, I jump up to her height and she flies backwards.

Right into the source of all those lovely icicles.

Several of them impale her back.

This was the tactical genius I was fighting.

This was the tactical genius I was losing to.

That had to change. _"B-bladest-torm!"_ I drive my sword into the fairy, and the danmaku fly off inside her. No way to freeze that eh?

Unfortunately for me I didn't notice something. I was over the lake.

**Splash!**

I come out of the lake, wet and cold. Not good at all.

Blood wasn't pumping fast enough to keep me warm.

Worse still, the fairy's getting back up as well.

I've got to finish this. Now.

_Love Sign~Theif's Spark!_

She dodges it narrowly, clearly surprised, but getting her composure back.

"Was that supposed to be a Master Spark? I've witnessed so many of those to know how to dodge them. And that was way too weak to be one." She taunts. Hey, you try fighting without half your tricks. Damn ice prevents me from using most of my danmaku, close combat would cause me to freeze at the touch, and these stolen spell cards have near no power compared to the original…

Damn ice…

I send out some danmaku at her, and freezes them.

They may be encoated in ice, but they do not stop.

All that you do by adding more ice to an icicle is make the icicle bigger.

"Heh, you can control ice as well?"

"Because everyone wants to be like the s-strongest."

Icicles fly in every which way. It is a not-so graceful display of ice, with neither side giving an inch. By using icicles as well I've taken away her ability to freeze danmaku completely, but even then she continues to push back. She's determined I'll give her that. But I will win. Gather the frost into one concentrated Ice Lance... then we'll see who's the harbinger of frost.

And then something horrible happens.

My danmaku stop flying.

My arms won't move.

Yep, this is frostbite.

The skin is starting to turn a different color.

It's creeping up my arms.

I guess I had used too much ice that I had frozen myself.

_She could control this power?_

Cirno notices this.

_Ice Sign~Icicle Sword!_

_**Splorch.**_

Now impaled on a frozen blade, I urge out my lips.

"Good f-f-fight. I s-surrender...and I'm s-sor-"

**_Kreeeeeeesh!_**

The sword disappears, and I fall to the ground.

Then the sword reappears.

**_Slash!_**

The once vibrant green grass had by now turned a pale white. But have no fear, the grass was again becoming vibrant with a deep red.

* * *

><p>"Daiyousei! Did you see that! Eye'm the strongest still!"<p>

"Um Cirno, he looks kind of...dying... don't you think that last strike was a bit... overkill?"

"Don't worry, he'll regenerate afterwards, Eye just had to teach him a lesson."

"Cirno...only fairies regenerate after being destroyed. Humans don't."

"So he won't get back up?"

"At this rate...no."

...

"...CHINA HELP US!" The frost fairy flies straight across the lake, straight into the sleeping guard. "There was this thing, and it made me mad, so Eye froze it but Eye wasn't suppose to freeze it; and now it's turning white and it's gonna dieeeeeee."

"Calm down Cirno, what did you do exactly." The gatekeeper youkai gets up clutching her chest where the ice fairy barreled into her. Daiyousei comes flying as well, but does well in avoiding the guard.

"Eye froze something Eye wasn't supposed to, how do Eye fix it-t-t?" The fairy says this while pounding at the gatekeepers gut. It didn't hurt in the slightest, but it did do well to annoy her.

"Well, your best bet would be to warm it up, like with blankets or warm water." The gatekeeper sighs.

"*Sniffle* O-okay, Eye can fix this, Eye'm the strongest." The fairy states, with a little less confidence than usual. "Dai, you get some blankets; bring them back to my home on the island! Eye got an's idea!" The fairy flies out as fast as her icicles can take her, which is actually pretty fast.

Daiyousei sighs as well, whenever Cirno had an idea things either turned out bad or worse. Still, that man needed to be warmed up quickly. "Miss Meling, I'm sorry to bother you, but could we have some blankets?"

"Sorry little one, I can't leave my post, and if I let you inside... well you wouldn't want to wake Remila up this time of day now would you?" The greater fairy shudders at this, sighs, and flies off.

Hong Meling is left to ponder, Cirno had often accidently frozen frogs and other fairies, why was she so upstart now? Before she can come to any conclusion, this youkai goes back to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Cirno I'm back! I had to go all the way to the human village but I got some blankets!" When I get back to Cirno's house I see Wriggle is there.<p>

"Ah, good job Dai, Eye think we are fine though."

"Really, what did you do?"

"Eye got Wriggle to call up some fireflies to warm him up. He should be fine." Cirno just smiles. Wriggle just covers her face with her hand.

"That's why you got me to call all those fireflies?" Wriggle states, obviously very ticked off.

"...Cirno, fireflies don't make fire." I correct her.

"But then why do they glow at night?"

"It's a complex chemical-" Wriggle stops when she sees that Cirno is obviously not understanding the words coming out of her mouth. "You know what, never mind, it's wasted on you."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Cirno you're an idiot! Every time I think you can't get stupider you prove me wrong!"

"You wanna go Wriggle?" Crino rolls up her sleeves up to her shoulders and pulls out her arms into a weird stance.

"That's fine with me." Several wasps fly around Wriggle, poised to strike.

"Stop it you two, we have bigger problems on our hands!" I shout, before retreating to behind a door way.

"Like WHAT!/Like WHAT!"

"That guy is dying as we speak and you two want to fight?" I try to reason with them, Cirno accepts defeat for once and Wriggle just turns around, arms folded.

"Humph, why anyone would want a bunch of fireflies to help them sleep is beyond me."

"Wriggle, this man is dying!"

"*Sniffle* Eye don't wanna become a myrdirer..."

"No he's not, the fireflies are telling me he's just sleeping."

...

"WHAT'S WITH THESE FIREFLIES!" A voice rings out from the room above.

"Well, was just sleeping."

* * *

><p>I wake up in a bed, obviously two sizes too small. What just happene- ah yes the angry fairy. Well, I'm guessing that I'm already tied for the record of waking up in god knows where, and I didn't even take any drugs. But it sure feels like it, my bodies shaking, all I see are flashes in my eyes; and I still don't know where the hell I am. Oh and I was covered in fireflies about two seconds ago.<p>

The room looks like it was made from the inside of a tree, and knowing this place is as zany as it is, it probably is a tree I am in. There is plenty of wooden furniture, and a thin layer of ice and frost leading to the stairs going downward. There is a light downstairs, and shadows are heading up them.

Up from the stairs come three child like figures. What, did I go to Gensokyo and wake up in Neverland? One was Cirno, who promptly went to hugging me, obviously happy that I wasn't dead. One was a young girl with ornate wings and a miniskirt. The last was a young boy, with teal hair and what looks like the wings of a cockroach. I would call him a cockroach, had he not had antennae that glowed like a firefly.

"Cirno, I d-don't what's going on, but th-hat's cold." She backs off promptly before introducing me to the other two.

"Jack was it, this is Daiyousei and this is Wriggle Nightbug." Daiyousei bows, and Wriggle just turns away. Hmmph he's a stubbo- oh wait Gensokyo, ambiguous gender = female, dammit Jack never forget lest you die to a woman's scorn; she's a stubborn one ain't she. I bow back, even to the rude bug, thanking each in turn.

"Strange fairy, one minute wanting me dead, the next happy I'm not. I shouldn't be complaining but I'm just really confused here." I mean sure, fairies seemed like emotional little girls, always changing their moods, but that was too much of a paradigm shift.

"Eye did want to kill you but eye thought you'd come back." *facepalm*

"To clarify Jack, fairies can regenerate after being killed. Cirno thought that that would apply to you." Daiyousei states.

"I wish, nah just good old human tenacity keeping me in the game here."

"But how are you up so quickly? You were half dead before."

"I'd say natural thawing and the fireflies."

"Hah, eye told you they would work!"

"Jack, are you a fool as well?" Wriggle, I can see we will be the best of friends already.

"Fireflies produce light via a complex chemical reaction-"

"-meaning there is no fire involved-" Wriggle...

"-but the reaction is exothermic, generating a little heat a time, while not necessarily hot it was enough to keep me warm; especially with the mass amount of them. Seeing as how it took so long for you to bring blankets up, no offence, it was the best option."

"But wouldn't something like, I dunno, a fire work better?" ...I REJECT YOUR LOGIC AND REPLACE IT WITH MY OWN!

"At thawing me quicker, yes. But since I would have been numb I would not wake up, even while getting burns on me; maybe even getting hyperthermia."

"But even then you should have taken a little longer to get up." The greater fairy reasons, and interrupts my winning.

"I dunno, I feel fine." I pull up my shirt to show where the wound should have been. There was none left. I'm guessing the spell card battle rules took effect really well. "Still a bit drained though."

"But there's no w-" The greater fairy is interrupted by another fairy flying in and whispering something to her. Daiyousei then whispered into Cirno's ear.

"Grrr...that black and white witch is out bullying fairies again!" Crino exclaims, arms shaking, fists clenched.

"Marisa? Is she your rival?" Marisa's coming here? That can't be good. I don't want to get roped up in whatever she's planning.

"No, my rival is more like you. But Marisa has been a pain in my side for far too long."

"So you're going to go out to fight her?" If Cirno wins... yes then she would be out of the picture, and I could continue unhindered.

"No, she always comes this way. Lie in wait..." The ice fairy rubs her palms together.

"And always beats you." Wriggle adds.

"Yeah Cirno, that plan of ambushing does not work as well if your opponent knows where you are." She looks at the ground clearly dejected. "Look, Cirno, the spell card system was made so weak people could fight on even terms with those stronger than them. That means that even you, the strongest, can be beaten if you don't change up your tactics."

"And Marisa's already pretty strong..." Dai sighs.

"Meh, all she has is the Master Spark." And a truckload of magic power, but I'll leave that out.

"Which you can't freeze." Wriggle, not helping. Cirno starts to sniffle. Oh no, she was going to cry. I don't want to have to see that.

"Hey, still, freezing danmaku is a godly ability. Your powers rival, NAY, out class the gods!" She looks up wide eyed.

"Really?" Oh God those puppy dog eyes, they could be pulled off! And hell if she wasn't doing them well.

"Of course! Infact, you're so strong I would like to learn from you!" Flattery power at its max folks. All three of them just stare dumbstruck. "You know you are strong when people would like to learn from you!" Cirno just smiles. "But first, you gotta knock that witch out of the sky. Didn't you say you could dodge that Master Spark nine ways to Sunday anyway?"

"Alright! Eye got this!" The fairy starts to fly off.

"Wait!" She stops abruptly. "Were you not listening, you need to change up tactics."

"But Eye'm the stronge-"

"Yes, and that's precisely why you should. If you always fight the same Marisa will find a way to counter and beat you." She hangs her head, taking a plummet in her confidence; heh I've had a lot of those. "But if a weak person with tactics is able to beat a strong person without, then a strong person with tactics will be able to utterly thrash a weak person without tactics!"

"Who am Eye again?"

"Obviously the strongest."

"Eye get it!" You most certainly do not.

"So listen here, I've got a plan. From what I've seen of Marisa and and you, your styles, I can already see the ending..."

* * *

><p>The boy keeps on explaining. But Cirno had fought Marisa many times before she would not win this time.<p>

"...did you get all of that?" he concludes.

"...What was step nine again?"

"There weren't that many steps..." I say, and can't help but pull my hand to my head.

"Well, it's a good thing I wrote out the plan, you can read right?"

"Of course!"

"Very well then, go beat Marisa!" Cirno flies off, strategy in hand. Did this guy really think Cirno could win? "Well then now we wait."

"For what?" Dai asks.

"For Cirno to lose and for Marisa to master spark our respective asses." I answer for the boy.

"Wriggle, arn't you suppost to be Cirno's friend?"

"I am her friend, and I don't like the idea of her going off into a battle she will lose."

"I thought a friend was someone you could trust no matter what happens. Besides, someone like her would fight Marisa anyway; I just gave her a strategy to allow her to win."

"Like such a strategy could work!"

"Would you like to bet on the outcome of the fight?" The air gets much more hostile, and Dai walks hurriedly out of the room.

_"MASTER SPARK!" _The fight outside sounds like its getting intense.

"Of course, I bet that Cirno will lose, and if I win I'll punish you for letting my friend get hurt."

"So sad for Cirno, very well, I bet on the frost fairy's victory; and if she wins I get nothing."

"Why would you bet for nothing?"

"It's not exactly fair play if there's 100% chance to win."

_"Ice Sign~Icicle Fall!" _Really Cirno? REALLY! Oh, I hope you come back in one piece...

"Fine then, but I will just let you die after I'm through with you, unlike Cirno I don't have such qualms about death."

"Why is that I trust my life with Cirno when you can't even trust her to win?"

"Because you are a fool."

"Exactly."

"..."

"I trust her to win because she beat me, I know her style, and I know she can win. The foolish thing is that you don't even trust your own friend."

"I know Cirno! I know that all you're doing is getting her all elated before losing! Cirno can't win this!"

"Let me tell you something about strength. There is no such thing as the strongest, but you would have assumed that already now wouldn't you."

"Of course, I know Cirno, I know her boasts are empty and that she's not really the strongest."

"That's not what I meant. I'm saying that there is no one true strength, people that have beaten much stronger foes can be quelled by a weaker one if her techniques are up to par."

"Hmmph, I don't see it." No way could something like that happen.

"It's how I beat Reimu." What?

_"Icicle to the jaw!"_

"Wait, you beat Reimu?"

"And I lost to Cirno, is it really that shocking?" Yes. "Your concept of strength is flawed. Cirno will come back her victorious."

_"Pichu~n!"_

Oh Cirno, come back alive at least...

**_Kressssssh!_**

A good five minutes of silence permeates Cirno's hollowed tree of an abode.

Then something akin to a miracle happens.

A staggering Cirno flies into the room, dazed and covered in spark burns. "Wriggle, Eye won...Eye'm still the strongest..."

**Thud!**

She just falls to the ground.

"I don't beilive it." I really don't.

"Why else would Cirno have this on her?" The boy pulls out a hat from out of nowhere, a hat I had seen many times before. It was Marisa's hat, albeit covered in ice. "Now, I guess I should be taking my leave." He walks out the fairy's house.

"So you're just going to leave?"

"Yep, Cirno's your friend, you should be the one who celebrates with her. I'll just laugh to myself about Marisa's loss." He walks to the edge of the island facing the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

"Bu-"

"And don't tell her you bet against her, hell tell her I bet against her. Now, let's see if I can do this without freezing myself..." With a flick of his wrist, a bridge of ice appears; leading straight to the mansion. "Auu~, tell Cirno she's a boss for being able to wield such a power." He puts on the stolen hat, and somehow his tee shirt and jeans become replaced with a suit and tie.

He leaves for the mansion.

* * *

><p>Heh, witch's cap, a bridge of frost; I'm starting to look like a true wit-warlock. Warlock. Warlock. Dammit Jack, the first thing we do once we get to that mansion is getting you some masculine looking spells. I wonder if I can get my danmaku in a new color... I mean Reimu said you could never change it but I never asked specifically for pink danmaku...Ah well! Time to learn some magic!<p>

* * *

><p>"Wriggle eye won! Come celebrate!" Wriggle walks back inside the house, looking a little worse for wear.<p>

"Yeah Wriggle, Cirno won!" Dai cheers.

And eye just sit back and lay down after a hard earned victory. "Hey, where's Jack? This party wouldn't be complete without him!"

"Crino, he already left for the Scarlet Devil Mansion, something about people being pissed he was taking so long."

"But Eye won with his plan! He can't just leave!"

"He already did, he told me to congratulate you on your victory."

"B-but..."

_"When you win, bring me her hat at proof of her defeat."_

_"Why?"_

_"I like her hat." The boy shrugs._

_"Hmmph. Why should Eye?"_

_"Because I'll teach you how to completely counter lasers with ice later."_

He said he wanted to learn from me but all he did was tell me how to win…

And Eye really want to learn that trick...

"Daiyousei! Gather the troops!"

"...Umm, why Cirno?"

"Were going to the Scarlet Devil Mansion!" Wriggle does that thing with her face and hand again. Glad to see she agrees with me!

* * *

><p>Hong Meiling. A proud youkai, and gatekeeper of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. I normally would be asleep by now for a nap, or tending the flowers outside of the gate. However, Master Sparks were heard in the distance, a sound I am quite familiar with, and that could only mean one thing. <em>Marisa.<em> However, that intruder would not get in today, I say to myself as the witch walks along the road. Just...a little...

The witch would not get in today, for I had practiced my sneak attacks.

"JAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!"

I spring from the tree I hid in, striking the witch in the gut with great force. But then something happened.

The would-be intruder fell to the ground, hat flying off her head.

But this was not Marisa, this was not even a woman. The hat had flown off **his **head.

Upon further inspection, this man was not even armed, and instead of Marisa's dress and broom; he had a suit and tie on. _Uh-oh._ A chill runs down my spine. Today would not be a good day.

He gets up slowly, pushing off the ground with one hand. "I'm Jack Spring, nice to meet you too."

* * *

><p>Where, oh where did I go wrong. All I did was put on a suit fitting of a mansion, the rest of my belongings inside the oversized-ill-gotten-stolen-witch's-hat. I had asked some of the fairies about the Scarlet Devil Mansion, apparently there was a lazy gatekeeper that slept often there.<p>

She wasn't caught napping.

A puch to the gut told me that. Right where I had just healed from being impaled upon an ice sword. A warm welcome indeed. The fairies had not mentioned her strength.

The sun looks very bright today...maybe I should just lay back down...

I look up, and see the gatekeeper is busy pacing back and forth.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She stammers.

"It's... okay...I think..." I grunt out, gasping for breath. I reluctantly get back up. I wasn't about to be KO'd twice in the same day.

"I'm sorry, I mistook you for someone else!"

"Well I'm not, I'm Jack Spring as said before, and who are you madame?" Punched in the gut by a China girl, back in the states that never would have happened. Actually...

"I am Hong Meiling, proud gatekeeper of the mansion." Hong Meiling eh? Seeing as how I don't have to pick up my sword and immediately fight, I instead pull ot the good ol' Grimore. Let's see what this thing has to say about you! I flip through the pages, checking both 'H' and 'M', but to no avail. I then facepalm, remembering this is Marisa's Grimore. Reluctantly, I turn to 'C'.

"Hong (China) Meiling, gate keeper of the Scarlet Devil Mansion,. A strong physical fighter, uses cards based off the theme of color." She basks proudly at these words. Lady, if only you could see the things Marisa has written here! Those were the only complements in this thing! "Hates being called China."

"Don't call me China~!" She retorts, using puppy dog eyes, welling up with tears. Now, let me clarify, this was not ANOTHER young girl, this was a well-endowed woman who looks to be at least twenty. And she still can pull those things off. Aside from that, she is wearing a china dress and hat, with what I can only describe as Kung-Fu pants. She has braided red hair, her clothes are all green, and on her hat there is a yellow star. I see why people call her China. She's guarding an immense gate, and a wall fitting of her own nickname. There is one tree, but also many flowers along the wall. Each of them loo,ks well cared for.

"I didn't." Something was off but I couldn't put my finger on it. Oh yes! "So, who did you mistake me for?"

"The Ordinary Magician, Marisa." Of course.

"Because of the hat?"

"Yep."

"So you dislike being referred to as China, yet wear a China girl outfit? And you yell at people for describing people based off their appearance, but you do it all the same?"

"When you put it like that..."

"This smells of hypocrisy, not very professional of you Meling." Her face flashes red, clearly embarrassed, flustered she counters;

"That's completely different!"

"Relax, I'm just joking around, but really; think about that."

"So what are you here for?" She says, after sighing in defeat.

"I would like to request an audience with the proprietor of this mansion."

"Looking for a job? I know that you look pretty good dressed like a butler, but we have plenty of maids here already." Oh gatekeeper, you will rue the day you called be a butler! But later.

"I would love a job, I've been wandering about for quite some time. I would like to meet your proprietor so I can hand in a résumé."

"Unfortunately for you, she's still asleep, you would have to wait quite some time before meeting her."

"Well then, could I possibly wait in the library, I've heard your mistress has amassed quite the collection."

"I'm afraid not, I have orders to deny anyone entry, besides Sakuya ill needs a butler such as you on her staff."

"Oh, you're still going on about that butler thing? I thought that was just a joke." Let the ruing begin.

"But you said you were looking for a job."

"Yes, I've heard that you guys are looking for a new gatekeeper."

"What? I know I haven't been exactly the best with Marisa breaking in and all the naps, but they wouldn't replace me... would they?"

"Wouldn't you?" She ponders for a moment. "I mean what kind of gatekeeper can't keep out one person?"

"But that's Marisa!"

"I wasn't talking about her." Oh let this work.

"Wha-"

_"Blind." _It's as if Hong Meling's face gets surrounded by a veil of darkness. The gatekeeper flails back and forth, as I nab the key at her side. Man I love this , before my little trick runs it course, I unlock the gate; jumping in and locking the gate behind me.

Ha ha! Mission accomplished! Now to the man-

**Clang!**

I am interrupted by the two sides of the gate flying past me. A little more detail, the two sides of the gate _three times as tall as me, and at least ten times as sturdy._ They fall to the ground in front of me, and a large cloud of dust flies up. They must weigh a ton as well...

I turn to see Meiling, a light smog coming out of her mouth, a ki breath or something; and man she looks pissed. Then she flashes me her eyes.

"Human?" I ask, hoping both of our eyes were playing tricks on me.

"Nay," her eyes briefly blare a great yellow before returning to their normal teal color. "Youkai." She jumps forward, landing right in front of me; strong enough to shatter the earth. I duck inwards, and dash away from the mansion.

_Plan B:_ **ESCAPE!**

She jabs at the air, several multi-colored darts fly from her fists, a few nicking me in the back. Just gotta get back to the bridge...

"What kind of gatekeeper breaks down their gate?"

"I don't have to be criticized by you, intruder!"

"I'm not even on mansion grounds anymore!"

"You are still an intruder!"

"Jeez, how unorthodox." There it is, the lake! And the ice bridge is still there, oh happy day! Meiling sees I'm about to escape and goes in for the kill. But to no avail! I may not be as strong as her, but she's a gatekeeper, built for defense; I on the other hand am a weakling. When it comes to running away I won't lose to anyone!

I dash out onto the bridge, but then notice something's wrong. I quickly jump back, but it appears Meiling does not notice. She jumps onto the ice in front of me, and it shatters to the touch, causing her to fall into the lake. The ice had reached its limit. Unluckily for me, trying to make another one would not work out well, doing it while being attacked would be difficult; and she would probably just break any attempts I made anyway. Only one place to go now.

Luckily for me, Meiling is now underwater, and gives me the opportunity to head straight for the mansion.

I run past the broken gate, ju-

**_*Yank*_**

Oh ponytail, why have you betrayed me so?

"You... will not... make a fool of me..." She says, a dark calm in her breath. I pull away from her before she tightens her grip enough.

I guess it has come to this.

I tighten my stance, mimicking hers.

You know, fighting with my back to the mansion like this makes me wonder who really is the gatekeeper here.

"Have at you,"

I smirk,

"China."

"DON'T CALL ME CHINA!" A chi infused yell, most likely powerful enough on it's own to take out a few fairies.

A fight it is. I dash forward to meet her attack.

But do you really think I would hit a woman?

Especially starting with the one that knows martial arts?

_Shield._

The charm instantly forms a nice crown shield around my right arm.

I jump up,

Meling kicks me,

I block with my shield,

which causes me to sail through the sky.

Right in the direction of the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

I turn to face the mansion.

_Shield__ bash!_

The second floor wall of the mansion gives way easily under the combined force of the kick and shield danmaku.

"Thanks for the ride miss!" I taunt. "I took your hat too!" I wave the China girl hat back and forth in a goodbye like manner. "And with that, I bid you _adieu_." And end with a bow.

* * *

><p>The gatekeeper dashes through the doors of the mansion, having to break them down after losing her key. "Look Dai, China's gone, this is our chance!"<p>

"Are you really sure we should go in there? I mean, Mystia and Rumia still arn't here, and all we have is a few fairies." I say to the eager fairy of frost.

"And I'm sure as hell not going in there." Wriggle turns away arms folded.

"Of course, we have to! Now follow me!" Cirno flies straight through the broken doorway. I sigh and follow after her.

"Coming Wriggle?"

"No thanks." Sigh.

* * *

><p>"Yukari-shama! There's been development! Ja-"<p>

"Oh no, I know where this is going, if this has ANYTHING to do with the frost fairy; just leave me now."

"Fine then. _But she'll never know what I do, and the story's just starting to get interes-"_

"Don't finish that line! We both know if you say that word then what will happen will be exactly the opposite!"

"But Yukari-shama! This really is quite _inter-_"

***GAP'D***

_"Nien."_

* * *

><p><strong>Is it over yet? So far, the story has already changed ten times over, and I'm not too sure if that is for the better or not. <strong>(Hint, with me it's always for the worse.) <strong>It seems like this could either be my best or worst chapter so far, though with my previous chapters being the way they are... As always, criticize me, find my flaws; and put them in the Review section below. Chapter Nine's over, and I need an ice pack or something for my killer headache.**

**...**

**Wow, tempting fate and nothing bad happening to me for on-**

_"Icicle to the jaw!"_

**~A Frozen Businessman.**

**Fun fact: While Jack was battling Cirno I actually felt cold as not-hell and was shivering. It was suppose to be a joke battle, but that frost fairy can even scare me. Jack should have told her a riddle...**

**As for Marisa, well that can wait till later now can't it?**

**P.S. I'm going on a trip soon, so there may be a slight (long) delay in Chapter Ten, not that anyone would want to read it.**


	10. Magic Gear Stolen

**I got back from a vacation, rejoice my three fans I bring a new chapter!**

**And you'll want to murder me after reading it!**

**HUZZAH!**

**As well, IT'S SPRIIIIIIIIING!**

**(And he's back to mess with everyone's favorite* vampire.)**

***...No not him...or her either...**

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten: Magic Gear Stolen.<p>

Running down the halls of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, one must wonder, how is it really this big on the inside? I mean it looks big enough on the outside but the inside is just ridiculous. Long, narrow corridors that last forever are throughout the mansion, lit by candlelight bounding off scarlet red walls, and I'm already lost. Dear lord this is a labyrinth. One with nice taste, note the glass chandeliers, but still a labyrinth. Thankfully, I run into some fairies dressed like maids.

"Excuse me ladies, can one of you point me towards the library?"

They respond with danmaku. Lots of danmaku. In a narrow hallway. Nyeh, dodge!

I lift up my left arm, pulling back my sleeve revealing the fairy charm. This has intrigued Cirno so maybe...

The danmaku stops flying, and the maids just float there giggling.

"Downstairs." They all said.

"Thanks ladies, and if you see the gatekeeper or someone, try to slow her down _sil vous p'lait_." They giggle, and their eyes seem to gleam.

"You don't even need to ask."

Running down the long circular stairway, down to the first floor. The fairies circle around me, as if escorting me, telling me it's further down a floor. Except the next stairway downstairs is on the complete other side of a long corridor. Why anyone would build a mansion like this... I'll never know. It's as if someone wanted to keep guests away from the grand library. I dash down the hallway, when a certain redheaded Chinese youkai pops out from one of the corridors in front of me.

Oh shit, run away! I turn left into another corridor, unlocking and going into a random room. Of course, I lock the door behind me.

"I know you're in one of these rooms Jack!" A crash along with her yell. She was kicking doors down. "Grrr, damn fairies, I don't know why Sakuya keeps you around! All you do is attack at random, and you do your jobs worse than me!" Hopefully those other fairies buy some time. Come-on Jack, survey your surroundings.

"She's coming!" The fairies in the room shake, no way out of the room, no other doors; not even a window. Think Jack think...

Well I wanted to go down a floor anyway. "Cover up the mess when this is all done, she's looking for me, not a bunch of fairies in a room." I say, changing my charm bracelet into a hammer. Oh please let this work.

I focus for a moment.

_Concentrated Danmaku: Hammer Smashing._

The ground shakes a little, giving way under force. I fall with the ground. The light from above is cut off, the fairies pulling a rug over the newly formed hole in the floor. I'm thrown into darkness, as I continue to fall.

* * *

><p>Fairies fly throughout the mansion, sending danmaku in all directions. These maids who were once happily doing chores badly are now happily fooling around the mansion, causing destruction and wrecking mayhem all about.<p>

"What's going on here Dai?"

"I don't know Cirno, I really don't."

"But why are there fairies here of all places?"

"I've seen them sometimes out hanging laundry, they are under the employment of Remila, and are assistants to Sakuya."

"That mean lady with the p-"

"Yep, with the knives. But while they were not good at their jobs they seem much more... natural now."

"So we didn't have to steal their outfits to blend in?" The two intruders, along with the small entourage of fairies they brought in had hastily dressed up in maid outfits stolen from one of the rooms.

"Cirno, I don't think we want to blend in with this crowd. Half of them seem feral, and only a few look like they'll still listen to orders."

"Perfect cover for a secret operation!" Cirno exclaims, obviously not noting that secret operations are usually kept quiet. The greater fairy motions to Cirno to keep her quiet.

"Yes, but we really should move, I've heard Sakuya punishes her staff personally; and if we're caught here..."

"We won't be! Now, where's Wriggle?"

"She's... not coming."

"WHAT?"

"She would stand out too much here anyway, come on, what is it you wanted to find?"

"Oh yeah that... Eye don't know." The greater fairy can't help but to sigh.

* * *

><p>"Ooof." The boy stops falling, and he did not hit the ground. After all, I did not one of my new toys to break so soon. He just lays there, the only way I know he's not broken is because his eyelids flutter rapidly. He looks up at me, and moves his lips to talk. "Thanks miss!"<p>

He jumps out of my arms, "Strong one aren't ya? I owe you one!" I just stand there, nodding. "You know the way to the library?"

"A floor up," I point to the locked doors above. "Patchy's library is the one with the big doors." I stretch my arms out to emphasize how large. Big sis almost never let me out, but I still get to go out sometimes. Patchy's library is one of the few places outside that's fun, the only other places being the dining hall and the foyer. The rest is just endless passageways. He has good taste.

...Does that mean he tastes good as well?

"Well, I guess I went down one floor too many, thanks again miss!" He waves, climbing the stairs. I wave back, though I know the door is locked. Once a toy entered, there was no leaving. "I'd stay for longer, but I'm in a rush, and things are starting to get a bit hectic around here! Huh, why's this door locked?"

The fun starts now. I would make sure this one lasts.

"Well, no matter! I have the master key!" Eh? "A quick turn, a flick of the wrist, and viola!" The door slowly creaks open, and light floods into the room again. The boy does not notice all the other toys laying on the floor around me. He's already running out the door. "You should come out of the the basement at a less hectic time to play outside, it's not very fun down alone in the basement eh?"

He leaves the room.

He smelt pretty good.

I didn't get to play with him.

Then I realize, that was the first toy I didn't break.

He said he wanted to play outside...

* * *

><p>"ALRIGHT, EYE'M TIRED OF ALL THIS SNEAKING ABOUT!" Eye boast aloud for all the other fairies to hear. All of the fairies in the grand hall turn towards me.<p>

"Cirno, what are yo-" Dai, Eye think Eye got this covered.

"Eye'm taking control here, all you not-strongest fairies are now under control of Daiyousei and Eye!"

"Me and Daiyousei."

"No, Eye'm Eye, and you're Daiyousei!"

"Sigh..."

"Now look, from what eye can tell all you other fairies have been enslaved by the mean pa-"

"Don't say it! She can hear that word through walls..." One random fairy interrupts, and the rest agree.

"-By the mean knife lady for far too long!"

The crowd cheers!

"No more fairy oppression!"

The crowd cheers some more!

"Viva la revolution!"

"YEAH!"

"THE GREAT FAIRY REVOLUTION STARTS NOW!"

"YEAH!"

"Tear off these gowns of oppression, and be free my comrades!"

"YEAH!" The fairies comply, and all Daiyousei does is sigh.

"Now go spread the word!"

* * *

><p>From the mansion, a cacophony of sounds are heard. Fairies giggling, doors breaking down, danmaku flying...<p>

In a dark scarlet room, the mistress of the mansion that was once sleeping gets up, maid at her side.

"Sakuya?"

"Yes ojou-sama?"

"What time is it?"

"It is around four o' clock mistress."

"So the sun is still up then."

"Yes mistress."

"Then why, praytell, am I being so rudely awakened now!" The head maid shudders. Her mistress was not amused, and not to be trifled with. Getting up out of bed, the 'young' vampire sported a faintly red nightgown.

"There appears to be a disturbance in the mansion ojou-sama."

"What's the cause?"

"Many fairies are running rampant throughout the mansion."

"The ice fairy's lackeys?"

"Nay mistress... it's our maids." The mistress chuckles.

"I love it when even my dearest staff is out to drive me mad!" The mistress knocks aside a half full glass of blood from her bedside, causing the glass to break and it's contents to spill on the floor, more importantly causing the mistress to cut herself in the process.

"Ojou sama!" The head maid intervenes, tending to her mistress' wounds. "You're not well, let me take care of it."

"Let go of me!" The mistress shouts, knocking her maid back with a backhand. The maid slumps against the wall, blood dripping from her forehead. "I will not be babied by my younger."

"Very well, but please get some rest. You are not well." The maid gets up, wiping the blood from her eyes and face. All that remains of the attack just now was a black welt forming under her right eye.

"Fine then. Go stop this ruckus." The maid reaches into her pocket as she leaves the room. "And Sakuya?"

"Yes ojou-sama?" She stops abruptly, and turns slowly around to meet her mistress's gaze.

"Please refrain from using your powers, you're not in the best condition either. Rapid uses of that can't be healthy."

"Anything else lady Remila?" The maid says, clearly dejected, but looking slightly happier.

"Thank you."

"Yes lady Remila." The maid walks out the door and shuts it behind her, before dashing out at speeds most youkai would be humbled by, well save for the crow tengu of course.

"She really uses that ability far too often..." The 'young' scarlet sighs. Sakuya's power was a nice item to have, especially in a pinch, and Sakuya herself proved to be one of the few people she trusted unlike-

"Miss Remila!" A cry is heard, as the Chinese youkai breaks down the door.

-Meiling.

"From you not being at your post I can assume there's an intruder in the mansion." She frowns before adding, "Again."

"Yes mistress." The gatekeeper exasperates, carefully examining the hard work put into the carpet. She notes the blood already on the carpet, and gulps.

"How did our guest get in? Not through the front door praytell? You were there to assure that did not happen." A glare from this vampire tells the gatekeeper she is not in the best mood. Here's the thing about Remila, when a normal person is not in a good mood they shout, when Remila is not in a good mood people get impaled. The Chinese youkai should know.

"No... kind of through the second floor..."

"Patchouli made wards against magic for that."

"They don't work against pure physical strength."

"You're telling me our intruder broke down our wall on the second floor."

"Yes."

"Then why is the gate lying on the front lawn?"

"Umm..."

"We'll talk later. If our intruder wants an audience with me then you'll be here. I just hope you can guard me better than our gate."

"Of course milady!" The youkai stands attention, ready for orders.

"So, why are you not in full uniform again?" The youkai just frowns.

"Don't ask..."

"Very well. And if our intruder fancies the books in the library, Patchouli will be there." The head Scarlet adjourns her nightgown and dons her pink dress; she would look the part when she guts this intruder.

"MISS REMI-" A fairy flies through the hall into her mistress' room.

"What is it now!" The impatient vampire snaps. "If this is about your little 'fairy revolution' I've been hearing about then just leave me now!"

"NO, NOTHING OF THAT!" The fairy stammers, heart palpitating rapidly.

"Calm down." The mistress puts her hand lightly on the fairy's head.

This comforting hand quickly turns harsh, as the vampire wraps it around the fairy's slender neck. "Now tell me, what is it that is going on that you must disturb me!"

"Lady Flandre... door... unlocked..." The fairy faints without giving any more details. The vampire just laughs.

"Lady Remila!"

"You're all trying to kill me aren't you?" She continues to laugh. "Everyone in the mansion. Come now Meiling, let us get my sister." The vampire, now fully dressed, walks out into the pandemonium. Many fairies go out to stop here, but are met with glowing spears to the chest. Remila was a cruel mistress indeed, she knew how to incapacitate a fairy without killing it, so it cannot regenerate. This intruder would be no different.

* * *

><p>"Ok fairies! Eye want more destruction in the left wing, and more looting down this main corridor!"<p>

"Yes ma'am!"

"Eye have told you time and time again to refer to me as the strongest!"

"Yes Madame strongest!" The fairies fly off, not to follow orders, but just causing destruction randomly. While not exactly very good at following orders, they proved to cause enough destruction as is.

"Cirno, don't you think we should be a little quieter?" Daiyousei cuts in.

"Ehh? But this is so much fun! It's not every day we get to play around in this mansion."

"And for good reason too."

"Yes Dai, that's why Eye'm takin-" Wait. That wasn't Daiyousei talking. I turn around to see one human sized maid pin my companion to a wall by the wings.

"The mistress is not in a good mood, and that is before she has to hear about you louts in her mansion. Now, end this revolution now before I have to myself." The maid says with a voice that can cut like her own knives.

"Cirno, I think we should listen to the maid."

"Umm... Eye would...but Eye don't think Eye can..."

"You have five seconds to elaborate before your fairy friend goes poof."

"Cirno, what do you mean you can't!"

"Eye just gave them a reason to do this together, they were already rampant before Eye got here..."

"Is she telling the truth?"

"Yes ma'am! One hundred percent truth! Now if you would kindly let us go..."

"Very well, just leave before the mistress comes down; if she finds you down here her mood won't get much better. I have no orders to persecute you dolts, only to punish the fairies causing a revolution."

"Okay, Cirno, let's just leave quietly before Remila comes down..."

"No."

"What?"

"Cirno, are you mad! We're getting away with something scot free! I don't want my wings to be hung over a fireplace! Let's just leave befor-"

"Eye said no! Eye have a goal in mind here, and Eye will not tolerate the slavery of fairies!"

"Very well." The maid plunges a knife into Daiyousei's side, further pinning her to the wall. Daiyousei moans. "If you so much as try to move, I'll make sure to deal with you first." She turns back to me. "Bold little fairy aren't you."

"Eye'll have you know I'm plenty big enough." Eye pull out my spell cards and icicles. "You cannot stop me with your puny pa-" Knifes fly through the corridor, not the time or place, blast her all the way back to whatever hell she spawned from!

* * *

><p>Dashing out of the basement, back into the pandemonium above. Oy vey, the fairies are practically spewing out danmaku now. My gods, the once pristine halls were now filled with fairies and destroyed furniture. Many of the paintings ruined, candles overturned, holes in the walls. My gods, this visit was going to hell fast.<p>

Did I mention the fairies? They are naked. Why are they naked? Dammit Jack, stop staring and just get to the library. Why is it that shit hits the fan around me? I'm sure there is someone else who deserves this more than me. Oh lord, where did I go wrong, please give me a sign!

Oh hey, the library! Yep, this door had to be it. I don't know when the corridors got this tall, but man those wooden doors are big. I can't even see the ceiling anymore. Maybe that's because a drunken fairy is obstructing my view but nevertheless, tall. And nak- nyeh, library NOW.

Remember your duties and mission Jack. Learning ma- oh my mindfuckingly big library. A bit dreary compared to the rest of the mansion, there are relatively few candles; though that is logical, and the whole place is colored a deep brown. The only colors besides that are the Scarlet arm chairs that litter the place and a few of the brighter books.

I can't even see the other side of this place! There must be more books here than any other library in the world! The library itself seems like it could fit the outside mansion in it! With Gensokyo, it probably could somehow!

Why hello reading material. I sit down in one of these absurdly comfortable chairs, and close my eyes. _Focus_. I don't think this will work but if i- vibe. The vibes coming from here! I grab a slightly tattered book from the third book case down. Well, I know nothing about magical properties but a vibe usually means something very good, or a curse placed upon a tome.

_Magic for dummies, Fairy magic: apprentice level._

I guess I cannot learn the big stuff until after mastering the basics. Ah well, I've always liked reading anyway. Ah well. I open the book, and as the Scarlet Devil Mansion is thrown into chaos, I read.

* * *

><p>"You will not leave this mansion alive! You shall fall this day!"<p>

"Eye'd like to see you beat the strongest!" Several icicles fly towards the advancing maid,

"She's not here to save you now puny fairy!" Only to be shattered by knives flying right through them.

"Ceh! _Freeze!_" The daggers just stop in mid air, only to fall to the ground seconds later. As the blades fall to the ground, more icicles fly by from me.

_"Chrono Freeze!"_ The icicles freeze for a moment, along with me, only to free themselves and fly forward again.

"Hah, you can't beat me with such pathetic freezing! It's as if you never froze anything!" All she did was stop everything! Wait, then why did she even do that, and where did s-

**BEHIND!**

Instinctively, my wings bend backwards, letting loose a barrage of ice behind me. Somehow Eye get a hit. The maid reels back in pain as an icicle impales her hand and starts to spread frost. When did she get behind me? And when did Eye notice that?

"So you know I can freeze time, and use that to get behind my opponent." Freeze time? The only one allowed to freeze things is the strongest! Oh and Letty. And Jack seemed to do that too... "A pity, I would have ended it quickly for you."

"Eye don't know about any of this chronomajigger stuff you're talking about, but we all know the strongest freeze is the _Cirno_ freeze!"

_Ice Sign~Icicle Swo-_

**NO, not that spell card! You're in a tight corridor, it would prove far too unweildly to use, and your opponent uses knives; she'll rip you to shreds! Go use tightly packed ranged attacks!**

Eye quickly swap the card out for another, the maid backing off slightly after realising that maybe Eye'm not going into close combat.

_Ice Sign~Icicle Machine Gun!_

Icicles fly from my hand very fast and very clumped, bouncing off the corridors right at the maid.

_Conjuring~Illusional Misdirection!_

She responds with two knives, no four, no eight, no...arrgh stop multiplying Eye'm trying to count! They also bounce off of the corridors, but Eye can dodge them.

**RAISE ICE WALLS, NOW!**

Eye take the latter option, the knives bouncing off the ice barricade. Hah! If they bounced off the walls they would bounce off this! Eye'm a genius! ...but how did Eye know that? The ice walls fall only seconds after being erected; having to hold them up while moving would prove to be quite difficult. To my surprise, as they disappear a maid flies though the glinting ice shards.

Crap fire icicles, NOW!

"Too slow." The maid grips me, and quickly turns so she's at my back. She holds a glinting knife at my neck, and denies me the opportunity to move or meet her gaze. "Much too slow."

Too slow? Those icicles were flying as fast as possible! If it was just an Icicle shot, then maybe, but the freaking machine gun? How could she dodge that? Dammit move, comeon, Eye can win this! Freeze the maid!

**No, calm down.**

In this situation!

**Yes, listen to me. She'll just kill you faster than you can freeze her.**

Fine, Eye'm dead anyway. Eye take a outward breath, and close my eyes.

"Any last words?" The maid whispers in my ear.

"Yes, A friend is someone you can trust without any basis or knowledge." What's that even suppose to mean?

"What force would make those your last words?"

**No force, for they will not be your last words.**

What's that suppose to me-

_Nightbug Surprise~Wriggle Kick!_

* * *

><p>"Flandre-sama?" Hong Meiling's voice rings out through the mansion. Oh where could she be? The time she got out during the incident... I'm happy I'm still emplo- no, alive after that! I dash through the mansion, my mistress following at a leisurely pace. She looks calm, but after being employed for so long I can tell when she really is calm and when she is really angry.<p>

She was neither at this point, a ball of true fury and rage. Some people get all flared up when they are enraged, not unlike I, while mistress Remila is the opposite; when she is enraged she can't seem to focus on anything but one object of said anger. This time, thankfully, it was not me.

"Flandre-sama? Are you alright? Where have you gone?" Oh dear this is bad, if she got outside, even remotely near the human village...

The only people she thought as true people were those she didn't break, or got up after being broken like the fairies.

The rest were toys.

"Flandre-sama!"

"Yes Meiling?" A young girl's voice rings out. Oh thank gods, she was ok, and she was still in the mansion. I dash through the hallways, only to find the source of the cry. To my surprise, Flandre is in the one area where I, and apparently Remila as well from her expression; would expect her not to be with all this pandemonium.

Still in the basement.

Dashing down the stairs and up to her 'throne' I go to her, grasping at her to make sure she's alright. "Flandre-sama, are you feeling alright?" Something was off. The door still wide open, and chaos flying through the mansion...

Normally, Flandre would be outside, aiding if not causing such mayhem.

"Never better China-san!" I let this one slide, Flandre was alright and that was all that matters. I just stand there, as Remila floats into the room.

"Hello Flandre," Say the mistress, looking throughout the room with a critical eye before refocusing on sister. She is clearly relived that Flandre is alright, but the with equal parts confusion. "Are you okay?"

"Yes nee-san, of course I'm alright, why does everyone think I'm not?" The younger scarlet clearly says, a look of confusion on her face as well.

And here we all, standing in a basement confused. Remila ponders for a moment, I'm thinking to myself, and Flandre just stares with a blank look on her face.

A solid minute passes.

"That seems to be a good question Flandre, you're acting quite proper, nothing is wrong. But, pardon me for asking, why are you still here when the door is unlocked?"

"Mysterious nii-san came in here and unlocked the door. He told me not to go out because a lot of stuff was going on outside. He said something about a jackrabbit in the spring too..."

"Nii-san? As in a man and not Marisa?"

"Nee-san! What's a man?" Flandre raises her hand and responds, not answering the question at hand.

"..."

"Our intruder did say his name was Jack Spring." I chime in.

"So you did see him, let him by, and did not tell me that our intruder was not Marisa?"

"Umm..." Oh hey, look what Flandre's done with the place! I'll just look at the piles of broken 'toys' arranged so nicely...

"We'll talk later." Maybe I was going to get fired... " So the strange man unlocked the door, came in, and told you to stay here before finally leaving?"

"No Remi, you're not listening! He came in here, then unlocked the door, and then left."

"How did he get in here without unlocking the door?"

"He kind of... fell." Remila, confused by this, throws a danmaku spear to the ceiling; illuminating the room. Okay Flandre, I know your room looks nice, and is entirely yours; but when this is all over I need to have a talk with you about your 'toys.' That's not very appealing. Not at all. In fact, if I wasn't on duty right now I would faint. But since I am, and Remila would probably kill me if I did, I just stand.

Turning my head upwards to look away, I see a hole in the ceiling, hastily covered by a rug; so that's how he got away... I would need to have a word with the maid staff, that is if they could even talk once Sakuya's done with them.

"Flandre did you?" Remila starts, but doesn't know where to finish.

"Geez nee-san, you never trust me!" The young vampire pouts. "I didn't break this one, I told you he left." She sticks her tongue out at Remila. Remila wipes off some spittle that got on her face and says,

"Okay Flandre, you just stay here. Before I got, tell me, did this man do anything else?"

"Yeah!" The young Scarlet's mood changes instantly. "He said he was going to take me out to play later!" oh dear, that cannot be good.

"Mistress Remi-" I am cut off by my dear mistress' laugh. Not her normal chaotic laugh, but one befitting of her form, of a young girl. No one would dare say this to her face, or even in Sakuya's presence, however.

"Nee-san, what's so funny?"

"Nothing Flandre dear." Remila regains her composure, making sure no maid heard her. She's already sure that I won't say a word. "Okay then, I guess I will have to meet our new guest. Come now Meiling, for now we have some fairies to cull."

"Can I play with him Remi-nee?"

"Maybe later Flandre dear, my interest is piqued..."

Well, at least she would be willing to see this one as a guest. But mistress' curiosity was poked, I could see it clearly. In this regard, maybe it would have been better for Jack to have stayed an intruder.

* * *

><p>"Reading sure is hard with all the chaos flying about outside."<p>

"Not really, I've learnt to bloc-" Wait I'm forgetting something. Oh yeah, I'm in a mansion where everyone is my enemy, and have forced my way in. Well, more like tricked, but I digress. That mean's I only have one option. "Hello, I am Jack Spring, and you are?"

"I am Patchouli Knowledge, and you are in my library." Oh boy. I know I said Reimu was stoic and pale skinned, but this woman just takes the cake. Oh Great Zombie Librarian PATCHOULI! So yeah, aside from her light complexion she is wearing some lavender pajamas with a night cap. On her night cap there is a crescent adorned. She wears a lot of ribbons, and her eyes and hair are a deep purple. She looks to be around eighteen, and has a glare that could kill.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think you would mind me reading here."

"I do not mind, as long as you do not steal any." Sweet, I turn back to my book. _Advanced Fairy Charm, Illusio-_ "That is, if you're one of lady Remila's guests."

"I don't think you'll believe me if I say I am anyway..."

"In this pandemonium... no." In her hand a fireball comes forth, and from her other hand a small gale spouts.

"Woah, woah, woah. Can't we just talk this out?"

"I'm afraid not, you are already lucky that I did not blast you from the start. I almost thought you were Marisa, but you were actually reading a book. For that book's sake, put it down so I can burn you in peace."

"I'm getting really tired of being called Marisa..."

"So then why are you wearing that hat?"

"Oh, but it fits me so well!" I adjust the hat, and a smile forms across my face.

"It fits you so well, considering you are intruding in the mansion and nabbing those books."

"Is there some black blood between you and Marisa?"

"Not per say, but yes, a little bit of fighting occurs quite often between us."

"So a spell card battle it is?"

"Would you rather me just blast you with magic?" Sigh, ah well, at least now I had at least made the stolen spell cards more tailored to my needs. That gives me a good three spell cards, but I don't think I'll be able to use infinite theft here... if I can't get used to using powers indirectly without needing a spell card I'll just end up blowing all my slots on utility spell cards. I need power, and spell cards combined with magic will give me the punch I need.

"Let's lay down some rules and conditions before we start."

"Standard rules, three cards; and if I win you leave." Well, that doesn't sound so bad. "That is, unless lady Remila wants to meet you." And that does sound bad. Breaking and entering and then meeting the mistress in shackles does not equate well with me.

"And if I win, you teach me some magic at a less hectic time, and I get some books out of the library." The magician ponders this, before she can say no; "Come now, surely a magician of your caliber can deal with an apprentice."

"Very well, I already have one, a second wouldn't be too hard. Are you ready?"

"I've already charged three full shots."

"Wha-" Two grand pink lasers fly from my hands sideways, hitting the bases of two bookcases at my side. A Bladestorm then flows from my sword right up to the pale mage. The bookcases collapse, forming a small teepee over our heads. The Bladestorm pins her back and puts her on the defensive.

She could not escape now.

"Funny you should compare me to Marisa."

_Love Sign~Stardust Spark!_

I pull out a pseudo hakkero and blast the pale magician with a Master Spark. She cannot move to dodge, the wide berth laser taking up the entire space of the small corridor.

* * *

><p>"Come on Cirno we gotta get outta here!" The maid lays on the ground, a kick to the back of the head will do that to ya. "Cirno, snap outta it already! We gotta move!" Eye shake my head back and forth. Yes, we should really not be here, beating that maid was already lucky enough.<p>

"Alright, we gotta get Dai first before we leave!" Eye fly down with Wriggle to where the maid pinned Dai to the wall. She just hang there, breathing, aside from the knives embedded in her wings and gut she was fine.

"Cirno you're alright! And Wriggle you came!"

"Yes Dai, I came and Cirno's not a pile of snow, now shall we leave; just being here keeps my nerves on end."

"Cirno, are you sure you want to leave? Didn't you have a goal?"

"Eye...aye. Eye did have a goal, but it's not good enough to have to see my friends hurt." But what of Jack? Where was he, Eye beat him so he can't be that stong...

Dammit, shake it off Cirno! Move, your friends are counting on you!

"Okay, let's get you off that wall Dai..." Grr, these knives were in deep. "Wriggle, help me out here!"

**_Thud._**

"Wriggle?"

"Cirno, you may want to look behind you." Dai's eyes widen as she says this and I turn.

"Bugs in my lady's mansion?" The maid is up, and Wriggle is down. "Now you're just begging for a thrashing. You pests will be forced out of this mansion, and I'm not letting you off easy anymore." She stands above Wriggle, a knife in my friends back. "What a pathetic excuse for a youkai, barely good enough to be considered a pest." She spits on Wriggle.

"Dai, wait here."

"Cirno wh-"

"If you move she'll kill you. Eye'll take her down, then we can go back home and joke around."

**Use that technique.**

But Eye thought... no, it's for the best.

"Protecting her? She's just a fairy, like you, no matter how many times I kill her she will just keep coming back. You should just run."

"Eye'll never run , especially from someone who hurts my friends! Just because Dai will come back doesn't mean Eye'll stand for you to kill her!"

"So be it." The maid dashes forwards, almost leisurely.

**It's a corridor, you will hit, even if you take a hit; that much is guaranteed Cirno. Charge.**

Eye take out my spell card.

_Ice Sign~Frozen Punch!_

Eye fly forward at a much faster speed than usual, and strike with a glowing blue fist.

The maid takes the blow right to the chest. She does not flinch or falter.

"A punch? Really?"

"Eye know, genius right?"

"What makes you think this would have worked?" She holds her blade close to my face.

"The fact it worked versus Marisa."

Instantly, the maid is enveloped in ice. This ice is not weak in the slightest, nor will it shatter. What did he call this technique. Ah, Eye remember!

"_Truly perfect freeze._"

"When did you... when did it get so cold?" The maid shivers, barely keeping her teeth from clattering. She motions to move her knife, but cannot. One last blow.

_Ice Cube~Great Crusher!_

Eye hold my arms up to the sky to gather the ice. The cube starts to form.

Then it shatters.

**You fool! This is a corridor! There's not nearly enough space for that to conjure a block of ice that big!**

Ah, but what do Eye-

**ICICLE TO THE JAW NOW!**

Eye turn to the maid, struggling to break free. But... what if Eye used that technique Jack tried to use in his battle.

Eye gather ice, this time much differently from the great crusher...

**Dammit Cirno, there's not enough time! You're opponent's-**

"A valiant effort-"

**-Fast...**

"But to no avail."

A blow to the gut with a knife. This was not a spell card or danmaku knife. Just a deep wound. Dammit, Eye'm not going poof now! Eye fall to the ground, sputtering out blood which freezes as I choke out. Blood crystals fly onto the ground.

**...Get up...**

Eye can take her.

**...Your breathing is erratic...**

She pulls back the knife, and instead pulls out a spell card.

**...**

I get up, and raise a couple icicles with me.

**...**

What do Eye do next! Come on, dont leave me here!

**...I have nothing more...**

What do you mean...

**...I have no idea how to follow up...**

And the bad news?

**...She does...**

_Maid's Secret Skill~1001 Ways to Gut a Fairy!_

...Shit.

**..Tell... me about it...**

* * *

><p>As the spark fades I see Patchouli come out of the smoke unscathed, instead covered in a thin film of water and bubbles. I see a spell card in her hand. "Water Sign~Jellyfish Princess." The laser must have drowned out the announcement.<p>

The film starts to dissipate, and Patchouli starts to talk. "Strange that you can use Marisa's technique."

"Strange that you think this is just Marisa's technique." The bubbles are gone, and the time is right.

"What!" The hakkero breaks apart into small pieces, similar to stardust. Then, they ignite.

A fine laser fires from each of the pieces. While they lacked power on their own, there was a large multitude of them. The area covered was even more widespread than the regular Master Spark, though this means there would be a few gaps. But she couldn't find them, and it is enough to cause some damage.

"Looks like you are smarter than the average witch."

"That goes without saying, though I would prefer the term warlock. Still, you seem like a rational person, will you surrender please?"

"You've got alot of confidence if you think a newbie at magic can beat me."

"Ah, but one of the best things about being a newbie is that each level up is a great leap in power! Every level even comes with a new technique!" I hold out my palms to her. "A new type of danmaku, just for you! _Globe Style, Bubble Cannon!_" Several orbs fly out slowly at the purple clad magician. It obscures her vision enough for me to get awa... awa..._auuuuuu~_

* * *

><p>"Still standing? I'd have expected you to give up by now." The maid stands in front of me, still in the scarlet corridor.<p>

"Eye won't give up, Eye won't go poof!" Eye kneel there in the scarlet corridor, the walls freshly painted by my own blood.

"Well of course, I'm not about to let you take the easy way out." Dammit, think of something! Strange voice any ideas?

**...**

Well thank you voice, Eye mean you come in here all of a sudden and then say nothing...

"Sakuya, why don't you go to the library, Patchouli may need some assistance." A new voice rings out. Eye thought it was in my head but it appears the maid is also looking up towards the source. The mistress of the mansion floats overhead, gatekeeper in tow.

"Ojou-sama! I am sorry, I would have finished things faster if I kn-" The maid stammers.

"Yes, yes, I've heard it before. But I have some interest in this fairy. Run along to the library, things are all taken care of." The blue haired girl with bat like lands. No, not a blue like mine, more of a slight lavender or something.

"...Yes mistress Remila." The maid leaves, and passes me by, but not before nicking my shoulder with another knife.

"So, you are the resident ice fairy." She stands in front of me, a smirk on her face.

"Yes, Eye'm the strongest!"

"Hmmm, a laughable notion, but you are just the fairy I am looking for."

"Really?" Something's wrong...

"Yes, you see, even I like to look out the window some days. And it seems every time I want to, the window is covered with ice. You wouldn't have anything to do with that now would you?" The smirk turns into a frown, and her eyebrows are raised.

"...okay maybe Eye froze a window or two... _ICE LANCE!_" From my fingertips a giant lance or ice flies, in this corridor she won't be able to dodge it!

**...Fool...**

What?

_"Gungir."_ An ornate scarlet spear flies from her fingertips, flying forward to counter.

It splits the ice spear into many crystals, reflecting scarlet light into my eyes.

It pins me to the end of the corridor, far back.

**...Impossible...**

Nothing is impossible for me, Eye'm-

**The strongest?**

Yes...

"Now little fairy, what shall I do with you?" She flies in close, gripping me by the neck.

"Get... away.. from her..." A voice rings out from behind her.

"Daiyousei! What happened!" Her once beautiful wings are torn, and she is bleeding at the gut. Her ponytail is undone, and she is breathing heavily.

**She pulled herself from the knives; I thought that would be obvious.**

"I...won't...let...you... hurt her..." She staggers, barely being kept in the air by what's left of her wings.

"Ah, this fairy looks to prove a threat at least. Let's see you entertain me."

"_Nature Sign~Radiance of the Great Fairy..._" Danmaku fly from Dai in all directions, giving off a warm glow. The pattern is simplistic and Remila dodges each wave in turn.

"Interesting, you may be a lot stronger than one would think, even yourself." Bwah? A multitude of fairies surround the mistress, now fully clothed back in their maid outfits; with eyes that glowed a deep green.

"...fire..." Dai said weakly. The fairies let loose with danmaku, focused on the young scarlet, the gatekeeper just kept her head down. Dai was...controlling all these fairies that were not her own? Those that were not part of her own group?

**Well, she is a greater fairy. At the very least, greater than you.**

What's that suppose to mean?

**Twice now, you have been saved by your companions.**

No...no!

**Twice now, you have failed to escape given the opportunity.**

Stop it, stop it!

**Twice now, your friends have fallen due to your folly.**

_"Curse~Curse of Vlad Tepes."_

"No!"

**Yes.**

**_Pichu~n!_**

* * *

><p>"Okay Ran, status report!" Yukari states.<p>

"Umm... Jack went into the Scarlet Devil Mansion..."

"Good, just as planned, and then..."

"Nothing Yukari-sama."

"What?"

"Remila had Patchouli make a spell that would envelop the mansion."

"Are you saying that I can't use my gaps?"

"No...but that any gaps in the vicinity of the mansion would be detected by Remila."

"And that vampire should not get involved..."

"It's your plan Yukari." The border youkai just glares at the fox shikigami. The shikigami just sighs, "-Sama..."

_Oh well, so far it's all going as it should. But I still had accelerated Jack's learning capability, and until he leaves I cannot set it back without that troublesome vampire getting involved..._

_It's for the best anyway. He would need to continue to learn to fight the denizens of the Scarlet Devil Mansion anyway._

* * *

><p><strong>...Jack?<strong>

**...Jack!**

**...JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!**

**…I have a feeling this chapter sucked, I'm failing at portraying both Cirno and Flandre, and the lack of detail in Cirno's parts leave much to be desired, even though I meant to have them have a lot less detail then the main 'thinker character.'**

**Review's are nice like the first day of sp-**

_SPRIIIIIIIING!_

**_*Blasted with the might of Spring.*_**

**…Someone tell me what I'm doing wrong…**


	11. Guest of the Scarlet Devil

**Alright folks, time for a serious announcement.**

**If you, my dear readers, ever, and I mean ever, see anything unsatisfactory; point it out.**

**I'm not messing around here, do not hold your peace, or else I will never change.**

**I rely on you guys for criticism, when I do not receive any I assume everything's going all hunky-dory, and that I need not change anything, or anything much.**

**Your harsh criticism is what makes this Mas-**

**...**

**-terful Businessman improve. If you do not tell me such things, I will not improve. Do. Not. Think. You. Are. Too. Harsh. EVER. Say your worst. If you feel you don't want others to see your message, just PM me. I'd rather have an inbox filled with hate mail, than be left in the dark, only to realize my story sucks after I look through the glasses known as _hindsight._**

**Maybe I'm wrong here, maybe you like my work despite the errors, and continue to read because you like everything and see no wrong.**

**Either way, without criticism, I end up either assuming the best, or assuming the worst.**

**So insult my work.**

**For me.**

**Alright, back to good-old fashioned authoring. So yeah, after re-reading the previous chapter and Duwee's comprehensive review I have realized, the POV's with the thoughts can be a bit hard to understand. So, I'll be using **_italics_ **for thoughts from here on out. In addition, I will be revising all the previous chapters to fit this, thought at the time of release only the first three may be up to that standard. It is by no means a rewrite, just some quick revisions, so don't expect the first few chapters to have changed enough for a re-read. I'll leave a rewrite for a later date, preferably when I have some actual skills. Author rant over, LADIES AND GENTLEMENT I PRESENT 'FINGER ELEV-'**

**-What do you mean Yukari couldn't gap them over for a live performance!**

**Ah well, most of my readers probably wouldn't want to hear 'Paralyzer' anyway...**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven: Guest of the Scarlet Devil<p>

_Yes mistress Koakuma, I'll serve you forever!_ Shambling towards my reading mistress in this dreary library, I note a sharp pain in the back of my head._ Could it be love? This throbbing in the back of mind only grows the closer I get to you Koakuma, it must be love! No time for further complementing my mistress' beauty, I must tend to her desires first. Even if she does not pay me any mind, just being near my mistress is enough for me to be filled with joy._

**_"Wood & Fire Sign Forest Blaze!"_**

Fire flies through the library, engulfing some of the unlucky books, and flies towards me; but more importantly, towards my mistress as well. _If I dare to move she will be hit, and her flawlessness defiled. No, I would not let that happen. I would take this attack for my mistress, lest sh-_

**Splorch!**

_What jus- OW- tetete, my train of thought is interrupted by a sharp pain to my thigh. What was I just doing? Why was I about to take a spell card to the face? And why was my own knife engorged into my leg?_

_...And why does that person seem so beautifu- SNAP OUTTA IT MAN! There's a knife in your leg for a reason, that woman is a SUCCUBUS. You know, a female demon that charms, enslaves, dominates, and eat the souls of the opposite gender? Just like women back home..._

_Oh thank you brain, I don't know how you did it, but you stopped me from doing something stupid! Oh wait that's what a brain is for. I'm tempted to face palm at myself, but I realize I'm forgetting something. Thank you brain! I love you! Oh wait something else..._

_Oh yeah, a firestorm coming right at me!_

I motion to dodge the firestorm approaching, but then I remember, then the succubus, Koakuma was it; would be hit. _Dammit, no time to be love struck about a soul eating demon! But she's not even paying attention- and dammit I'm not being manipulated right now. Yep, I'm still in charge of my body, and my mind is still working at a good pace. All on my own accord huh..._

_I must be going soft._

_Okay succubus, Imma take that hit for you, but I'm not being an idiot about it; and you better thank me later!_

**_"Spirit Sign~Ying Yang Barrier!"_**

I respond with my own spell card, and black and white energy surrounds me, forming a giant ying yang barrier around me; taking up the area between the two bookcases. While it was not nearly as strong as Reimu's rendition, mine cost less energy and used better effeiency with what I had; perfectly fit to me.

I rush forward through the fire and the flames, deflecting the danmaku away; making sure none hit any books and the un-attentive reader. As I close in to attack, and her spell card comes to a close, I realize I cannot fly and cannot get in close. _Kind of sucks that I can't use close combat versus a mage. Or can I..._

"Release!" I say, remembering the secondary use of my spell card. The energy splits into two distinct humanoid shapes, each resembling me. The white energy clone wields a pitch black sword, and vice versa with the inverse clone. Both fly at the magician, _heh, my clones can fly, but I never learnt that trick myself_; _hopefully the laws of the squishy mage apply to her..._

The clones hold her at bay with rapid strikes, disallowing her to fire off more danmaku. She makes sure not to get hit, using barriers to block their strikes. The clones swing their swords continuously, each one being blocked in quick succession by the focused mage.

Truly, this was an amazing spell card. One could use it for offence or defense; using the energy either for temporary clones or a shield.

_Ah, but while she was focused on the clones, and where was I?_ I run to the other end of the library, lining up another barrage of concentrated danmaku. I'm in the grand reading area near another entrance, probably the one entrance from the upper levels of the mansion instead of from the basement where I came from. There are many chairs and desks, and it's full of space, A perfect area to dodge danmaku in! Unlike Patchouli's corridor, where she has no space to dodge, nowhere to run; _she won't be able to dodge this._

"Full Salvo!" The clones dissipate quickly, but not before two needle bursts and a bladestorm are flying at the magician, topped up with some blaster fire to detonate those lovely needles.

I'm about to go in for the kill, but then the library doors slam open behind me, coating the dark library in light.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, in the hallways of the Scarlet Devil Mansion...<em>

"Sniffle...Eye...Eye couldn't save her..." Eye kneel, dropping ice crystals shaped like teardrops on the carpeting._ Eye... Daiyousei is dead now..._

"Oh come off it, she's a fairy, she'll be back in a few minutes." The mistress of the Scarlet Devil mansion picks me up by the chin and stares into my eyes.

**She's got a point.**

"No, both of you shut up!"

"Pitiful." The vampire frowns in disgust and throws me to a wall. "Fairies die every day, you could even say that showing that fairy death would be giving her five minutes of mercy."

"No, you know nothing! Just because we come back does not mean we don't feel pain!"

"Silly fairy," The vampire grins sadistically. "That's the best part."

"You... Eye'll kill you!" Eye fly towards the vampire with what little energy Eye have left with an ice shattering kick.

"Is this really all the energy you can muster?" She just catches the kick with her left hand.

"_Truly Perfect Freeze!"_ Her hands start to crystallize, only to instantly thaw out.

"Ah yes, that new technique of yours, truly a prefect technique against enemies weak to the cold; but among the many weaknesses of a vampire, ice is not one of them." She throws me again, this time down the long corridor. Eye hit a painting causing it to fall down to the ground. "We live in the dark, away from the sun, can that little mind of yours even think?"

**Yes, but you refuse to do so.**

_Hey, I heard that! Eye can still take her... just gotta think... Ice lance will be overpowered... Icicles are too weak... Ice Sword and Great Crusher are unusable in the corridor... Perfect freeze won't hold her..._

**You're too weak.**

_Heh, you know what... maybe you're right..._

My wings shatter into many a great shards,

"What's this now, a new technique? Or are you just giving up?" The vampire chuckles.

_Maybe Eye'm actually weak... and this encroaching feeling..._

**It's despair; don't go mistaking it for love like you did before.**

And those shards start to glow.

_...despair huh? Well it's welling up inside of me..._

"Surrender, there is no hope/**Surrender, there is no hope."**

_...And maybe Eye should surrender..._

Those glowing shards spiral around me,

_...But one thing is certain..._

**Your defea-**

"Eye am the mighty Cirno! Eye am the strongest, you killed my friend; prepare to die!"

And the wings reform into six curved blades, much too long for the corridor. But instead of bending and breaking, these wings pierce the walls and ceiling.

"Oh ho ho, an upgrade eh, fat lot of good it'll do you." The vampire just continues to laugh to herself.

"Combine!" The wings go outwards and interlock at the curves, forming an icy cone.

**Impossible, wings can't com-**

"SCREW YOU BOTH! _PERFECT ICICLE DRILL! SHATTER!_" Eye fly forward, spinning with a trail of frost left in my wake.

_"Gungir." _The ornate spear meets the tip of the spinning wings, clashing with it and giving off sparks as my wings give off tiny ice shards. "Do you really think such a half baked technique would beat my spear? You have no chance of winning."

"Eye..." The room gets even colder. "Don't..." Cracks appear on the surface of the spear. "Care!" And the spear shatters. "JUST BECAUSE SHE'LL REGENERATE DOESN'T MEAN IT'S ALRIGHT TO KILL HER!"

The drill flies with me across the length of the entire corridor, and finally pierces the vampire. It drills her into a wall, and the spinning stops. The vampire freezes completely, this time the ice doesn't melt. Then, all her appendages shatter with the ice.

**I give up.**

* * *

><p><em>As the Impaler herself gets impaled, a certain maid enters the library.<em>

The doors of the library swing open, and I walk through them, so much dust still here...

And all of it flying about.

Looks like out intruder is here then. I look towards the man blasting danmaku down a corridor. Strange, it is not Marisa, but instead this fellow. He looks like he is dukeing it out quite nicely with Patchouli. I would rather sit back and watch the fight, but orders are absolute. I take out my pocket watch and my spell card. _It's time for some cleaning._

He appears to have noticed me, and dashes right at me, Patchouli still warding off danmaku apparantly. _Just a little closer, and he would be right in range for this spell card to be used perfectly. Mistress really did not want me to use such a technique, but it would be spectacular._

"Take this! **_Chrono Sign~Sak-_**_"_

...

_Where'd my spell card go?_

* * *

><p><em>And Jack turns back to fight the magician.<em>

Not time to fight the maid, luckily I was able to disarm her spell card and her...watch? Ah well, it had to have done something, and this looks like silver. Shiny... Gah Jack, _Focus!_ The maid is throwing knives from behind and Patchouli just flew out of that corridor with fireballs in tow. _Damn...what next... and what's that sizzling sound? GAH! That spell card, it's glowing and it's starting to burn my hand! ...Well, here goes nothing!_

**_"Chrono Sign~Jack's World!"_**

Everything screeches to a halt. _Everything seems, grayer, _and nothing is moving save for me. A tick-tocking is clearly audible. If all things add up correctly... I just stopped time. _Holy laws of physics- no time Jack, well a lot of time but no time, there's most defiantly a limit._ I look at the pocket watch. Fifteen seconds on the clock. You know what to do! **_Focus._**

Fire off some rounds at Patchouli, note the massive fireball she's building up. _She'll fire that a few seconds after the time stop... _Note the barrage stops flying after a few feet. _Only a couple feet radius of time stopping...the only things unaffected by the time freeze, must be those near the pocket watch when time stops._ Look back at the maid. She's taking out quite a few knives. Continue to fire off rounds, dashing closer to the target that wouldn't riddle me with knife wounds. _Oh, let this work..._ I close the pocket watch, causing the spell to end slightly early, and throw the watch along with my danmaku.

* * *

><p><em>As time resumes, the maid takes a second to think...<em>

Time resumes, and I wonder why. Stealing and using my spell card was already one thing, but the time stop was usually, at the very least, fifteen seconds. That was only eight. Was it because he couldn't use the card to his fullest? No, that was my power imbued in that card. It should be as potent as if I had used it myself. Why did he cut it off early then? And why did he throw the Luna Dia-

"Chaos Control!" The boy shouts out.

* * *

><p><em>As Jack snickers to himself.<em>

I had to make the reference. _Using a medium to control and bend time and space, I'm wearing all black and red, it HAS to be done. I really don't care if anyone gets it or not, my brain demands it. Considering the maid has a white and blue thing going on it's fitting._ As the clock, my danmaku, and the magician's fireball all come together; I activate the clock again._ I had eight seconds left, just enough._ I irk my body slightly to the right, the maid right behind me.

Well, time stops for the second time, thankfully my prediction was correct; and I could control how I used my fifteen seconds. For eight seconds everything stops. The only things still in motion are the objects that were within the area of the clock. Sadly, that does not include me.

Happily, that includes both my barrage and Patchouli's grand fireball. No one could move to dodge, but I already had. Patchouli takes the whole barrage and a silver pocketwatch to the jaw, and the maid takes the fireball right to the face.

And so time resumes.

"Look, I don't care how many of you guys there are here, we are not savages! This is a one-on-one regulation spell card battle! Leave it at that please!"

* * *

><p><em>Back in the corridor...<em>

...And the ice that was once shattered all turns to bats. They fly around me, smacking me with their wings, and the vampire reforms right behind me.

_Impossible._

**Oh, look who's talking. You decide to kick all logic and reason to the curb and actually succeed, but when the enemy does it, you just stand there and call it impossible.**

_-SHUT UP, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? EYE'VE BEEN DOING ALL THIS FIGHTING AND ALL YOU DO IS TALK!_

**I'M A FREAKING VOICE! WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO, SPROUT A BODY AND ATTACK?**

_NO, EYE WANT YOU TO LEAVE ME BE!_

**...Fine.**

_...Good. Now that that voice is gon-_

**Are you sur-**

_YES! Now, as Eye was thinking, im-freaking-possible._

"Hmm, it would seem you're better than I anticipated." She pulls back my arm and twists it into a strange position. The sound it makes tells me she dislocated it.

"..." Eye motion my lips to wail, but no sound comes out. My breaths are rapid, and the ice that once coated the entire hallway is disappearing.

"The only reason you're not dead now is because I didn't want to have to wait for a second fairy to respawn." Eye dig my fingernails into her flesh, and Eye start to freeze her very blood. It's not very effective, but it's enough to get her to let me go. "Even as weak as you are, you still continue to fight." She throws me into the wall again. This time, my wings crack. I motion my body to attack but Eye can't move. No, that would be a lie, Eye'm shaking uncontrollably. "But it looks like you're all washed up now." _Dammit, Eye can take her! Eye can... Eye can..._

"Meiling, when the other fairy respawns please take care of escorting them. You know what to do, I have a fight to watch." The Chinese youkai just sighs as the vampire flies off.

"I don't want to have to do this Cirno, will you just surrender?"

"...Yes."

_As Cirno encases her own arms in ice behind her back, Jack is still fighting in the library._

* * *

><p>My two opponents get up out of their respective dust clouds, and start to speak.<p>

"Ojou-sama ordered me to take down any intruders." The maid states, brushing the dust off her outfit.

"No Sakuya, this is my battle. And besides, he's right, this is a one-on-one battle. Anything else would be unfair. Though I think he actually benefits more from your assistance that I do." Patchouli replies. I smile. Turning someone's own power against them was satisfying enough. Turning their ally's powers against them is all the sweeter. The maid backs off, and removes her knives from my sight. Where they went, I don't know.

The magician sends off more and more fireballs, wait, that gives me an idea._ If she could imbue her danmaku with magic... so could I! Now if this works..._

I pull up my arms and launch out many needles, instead of my normal pink needles they are a bright orange. And they are on fire! _This means...this means..._

_NOTHING, absolutely nothing! All I did was end up using more energy due to me having to change my danmaku to a fiery one! Uh-oh, I'm still in battle aren't I?_ I dodge the fireballs, and she dodges my needles. _A waste of all that extra effort, huh. _I hold up my hands as if saying 'to stop,' and she complies.

"Shall we end this now?" I say, "That was still the maid's spell card, so we each have one card left."

"A final declaration?" Patchouli asks, the maid still watching with a critical eye from the shadows.

"Why not?"

"Because you are in a hostile environment, and just want to end this battle quickly enough to escape; am I right?" _Auuu~, smart mage..._

"Hit the nail right on the head. But if I want to run I would need protection, cause that maid of yours looks like she's about to jump me. And if I really wanted protection then I would just continue the spell card battle and run during that so the maid couldn't attack me." The maid pulls out some knives hastily, as if she expected I was about to do just that. "Nay, I need no protection such as that, I just want to end the battle; I'm not a big fan of using violence to get my way. But I'm not just about to leave yet either, or go to your master in chains."

"That didn't stop you from from starting a fairy revolution." The maid intervenes, knives at the ready.

"A fairy WHAT?"_ All I did was tell them to distract the gatekeeper, but a whole revolution... Oi... not good for me at all. DENY EVERYTHING. YOU WERE NEVER HERE JACK. _"Nononononono... I did nothing of the sort, the fairies must have done that on their own, and the gatekeeper broke that for herself."

"I see," The maid sighs and loosens her stance, "I'll have to talk with my staff later."

"Either way, I comply with your request mister Spring." The violet clad magician rings out from behind me, strange tome in hand.

"Please, call me Jack. Ok then," I smile, "Ladies first."

**_"Chromatic Sign~Alchemist's Stone!"_**

**_"Chromatic Style~Stoned Alchemist!"_**

The two spell cards are pulled out almost synonymously. Both the maid and magician look in shock. "Wha..." _Ah, no time to stand there mouth agape Patchouli, we've got spells to cast._

"Fire, Water..." I start.

"Flame, Water..." Patchouli reads off the words from her tome, stuttering to catch up.

"Earth, Air!" I complete my spell, and four different colored orbs circle around me.

"Wind, Wood, Gol-" She continues her spell, and four colored orbs circle around her, a fifth just coming into being. I launch my attack. Danmaku fly out from each of the orbs, combining with each other in different places where the danmaku intersect, each combination forming a different type of danmaku. The danmaku fly at Patchouli.

...Before she can even fire off danmaku of her own. The danmaku blast her, and cause her own orbs to explode near her, and she is enveloped in a great cloud of smoke. The recoil causes papers and dust to fly throughout the library. Her spell may have been more powerful, but mine was much faster in casting.

"Mukyuuu~!"

"Isn't this a western mansion?" I taunt. "Why are you using the Japanese elements then! Pfft, what kind of magical element is gold anyway, it's a scientific element sure; but not very magical or sturdy!" I would continue to taunt, but I am interrupted by a knife being held at my throat. I guess I must have overstepped my boundaries, just a little there.

"My mistress would like to see you." The maid commands with a cold voice.

"Miss Knowladge are you okay!" A voice rings out from the opposite side of the library. It's the succubus,_ that beautifu- snap out of it Jack, you're being held at knife point._ "You know you shouldn't be moving around like that with your condition!" _Huh?_

"Umm... miss maid?" I start.

"My name's Sakuya Iyazoi, and yes?" Still as cold as ever she answers.

"Oh, mine's Jack Spring, I knew I was forgetting something... Anyway, did I just fight someone with a medical condition?"

"Aside from a weak physical body and asthma, Patchouli is fine, I assure you."_ Good, I didn't want that on my chest._ "But you won't be." Her grip tightens, and she shines my reflection in my face via her knives. I did not want that in my chest.

"Well, that's to be expected, but miss Iyazoi let me tell you about the bet I made with Patchouli. She agreed to lend me some books and teach me some magic if I won, and if I lost then I would leave. So then, by extent, that means I cannot leave just yet; and I have to live long enough to learn some magic."

"Do not worry, you are not going to die just yet, the mistress prefers to have her executions viewed in the moonlight."

"What fun! I really should stick around to watch one sometime, but for now; I really gotta go." Not good, I am not going to meet this person in chains. _Hmmmm..._

"Not a chance." She says with a cold look in her eyes. I can't even see them from this angle, but I know that they are there, those harsh red eyes.

"Youkai?" I ask.

"Human." _Damn, it's glad to know humans can be amazing here, I was starting to have my doubts, but then again, Marisa and Reimu are both also human... I've got to get a powerup soon..._

"Well, on the contrary my fellow human, I beg to differ with you on one point; that there is always a chance."

"Of what?" She asks, never wavering.

"Anything, however unlikely. Anything can happen miss Iyazoi, it's just what you make of it. Hell, you could release me right now and we'd be done with all this!"

"It is my duty to serve the mistress, and by that, I will never betray her; and you will die." _Ouch._

"Your servitude is commendable!"_ It really is, this maid is good._ "But I can't die just yet, I've just gotten her after all! And not even the most loyal assassin in the world can change that!"

"Do you want me to just kill you on the spot here?" She pricks my skin with her knife, drawing a drop of blood.

"I'd like to see you try." I say with a smile. She motions her arm to finish me, but finds herself unable to do so. It is only just now that she sees my hair's undone and the chain wrapped around her.

"What!"

"Fairy manipulation magic, the movement of inanimate objects." I duck out from under the maid, one end of the chain in my hand, getting away from that sharp knife of hers. "Not very advanced, a quick trick even a fairy could pick up just after reading it. It works better on natural objects, magical objects, and objects the user has a deep connection with. That chain fits two out of three of the categories." I smirk. My chain that was once used just to tie my hair back was now a perfect trap, wrapped around the maid. "I would have hoped to see your mistress in a less hostile manner, but I guess this will have to do. I didn't want to go see your boss in chains, but I guess I'll go see her with you in chains. Even if you can stop time if you can't move to escape it means nothing, am I right?" _There, I've won._

A clapping is heard from the background.

"Well done, well done indeed. Though you should know that oni metal is a very natural metal." A young girl, sporting a pink dress with bright red trimmings walks through the library, as if there was no turmoil or cause for alarm. She has a pink mob cap to match her dress and light blue hair. Normally I would wonder why a young girl would be in such a place, but this is Gensokyo.

"You must be the mistress of the grand mansion." I take off the witch's cap and bow to her, chains still in my other hand. "I am Jack Spring, and you are?"

"Surprised to see it's not Marisa in my mansion." _Not returning my plesant plesantries are you! I see how it is, time for an ice breaker worthy of a thief._

"It's this darned hat isn't it? It this why everyone seems to be calling me Marisa?"

"It may be just a part of it." She says sarcastically.

"Well then, if I don this hat would you call me China?" I quickly swap out the witch's hat for the China cap with my ability.

"Maybe, just maybe... now why don't you go out and guard the gate." She says playfully, catching on now.

"Ah! But I am not just a lowly gate keeper;" I quickly swap hats once again, "But I am the proprietor of this Scarlet Mansion." The young girl looks at the hat she's wearing, and to her surprise, even if she does not show it; it is Meiling's China girl cap. The hat on my head now being a pink mob cap.

"A strange technique..." She raises one eyebrow in interest at me.

" 'Tis but a measly hat trick." I swap out the mob cap for my own fedora, ah good old fashion fedora. "I have many more." I say with a grin.

"I will get my hat back, yes?"

"Of course. Sorry for wrecking the library."

"And my mansion."

"-And your mansion, all I wanted was an audience, but not quite like this... My apologies miss..."

"Scarlet, Remilia Scarlet."

"Miss Remilia." Both of us just stare and examine each other mentally. I can tell she's doing the same to me, it's quite easy to notice. That's because she wants me to notice. _Ah yes, it's gonna be one of those battles today. Battles of the mind._

"Give me back my hat!" A voice rings out from the open main doors. The China girl, Hong Meling flies through the air coming right at me. I motion to dodge, but then I correct myself. She's not aiming at me, but instead the person she thinks is me.

The person she thinks is insulting her.

The person wearing her hat.

Remilia Scarlet.

_Shield._

This is not how I want to meet someone of influence! My bracelet turns into a shield and the chains around the maid come undone. I dash in front of Remilia, taking the hit with my shield and go flying backwards into a bookcase. Books fall all about me, and the mistress of this mansion disappears. The raging youkai calms down and starts to breathe, and finally stops as her hat floats down onto her head. I look up and see the young girl. She's flying. With bat wings. Now that she's smiling, I see her fangs.

_Va-va-vampire! Oh... I just invaded a vampires home didn't I. Oh dear, oh man, oh god, no one told me the head of this mansion would be a vampire; I thought the name was just there to sound foreboding! Oh, I'm gonna die, I just know it._

"A strange man indeed, a strange guest."

_Oi! I'm, not that str- wait did she just say guest?_

_As in not intruder?_

_As in now I'm the guest of a vampire?_

_Should I be jumping for joy or panicking?_

_On one hand, at least she won't kill me, I think..._

_On the other... I'm a guest to a VAMPIRE. That never ends well in the books... there may some truth in fiction there..._

_Well, the correct answer is neither._

_I do not want to ruin my image and these good graces by doing either of those two actions._

"I am honored Miss Remilia, the pleasure is all mine."

"Oh, don't be so humble Mister Spring, I am honored to be in the presence of a man that could near single handedly throw my mansion into chaos."_ Oh joy._

"I'm sorry, I had heard tales about your bountiful library and infinite wealth of knowledge so much that I had to have come here, and it seems my impatience got the better of me."_ She wants to play this game._

"Oh no, the fault is mine. When I had heard someone was at the gate I should have let someone such as you in immediately." _She's pretty good._

"No mistress, the fault is mine. I should have at least waited until you were awake to come in here, I am sorry to have disturbed your sleep." _Almost as good as I._

"No matter, what is done is done." Thank god, she didn't have anything else to add. While I was confident about my wit, a battle of charisma and pride is one that I would not win easily here. "So mister Spring-"

"Mistress Remilia, just call me Jack."

"-Jack, care to stay for dinner?"

"How could I possibly say no to an offer such as that?_" No really, how can I? It sucks to have to face an intelligence type, especially in her own home. Patchouli may be intelligent, but she was seeking to beat me with just pure power. Remilia would not make such a mistake if I had to fight her._

"The table has already been set by Sakuya." The mistress replies. _Where did that maid... when I was blocking that attack... to have left and set the table already... Damn that maid is good._

"Ladies first." I smile, holding the grand library doors open, and let her walk in front as we walk to the dining hall.

* * *

><p><em>As one walks down the corridors of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, one must wonder...<em>

_How does Sakuya do it? The entire mansion was cleaned and repaired, all the furniture, all the paintings, and all the maids actually clothed again. I mean, I know she can stop time, but to do all that; just thinking about it makes my arms hurt. Truly her devotion to the cause was commendable. And the dining room, it is so grand and exquisite! Words cannot hope to descried how amazing it is!_

* * *

><p><strong>...Sorry you heard the ma-<strong>

_But I'll try anyway!_

**Of course...**

* * *

><p>It is amazing, a long room with a long table, many doors; with fairies flying in and out with trays and plates. I don't know how but apparently the revolution has been quelled. The fairies look a lot more organized... but not quite right, and a few are shaking. <em>But pay it no mind, this old school Victorian-esque dining hall is so exquisite! <em>Candlelight fills the room from candles mounted on the walls, and the light glistens off the interior. The large chandelier hangs over head, casting a shadow over the scarlet table.

"What would you like Mr. Spring?" I turn around to see Sakuya right behind me, flanked by two fairy maids.

"I would like to be referred to as Jack; it doesn't feel right for my better to call me by a title, that I, quite frankly, do not deserve. As for drinks or the meal, I trust anything will be fine. I'm sure it will be delicious."

"As you wish." The maid disappears, and the fairy maids rush into another room which I can only assume is the kitchen. She near instantly comes back with a squadron of fairy maids, drinks on a silver platter in expensive wine glasses. She points me towards an open seat, and pulls it back for me. I thank her and sit down. Directly across from me is Meiling, still a bit steamed but still staying calm. The succubus, Koakuma if what I remember from that trance is correct, is helping Patchouli to the table. Luckily, Patchouli sits between me and Koakuma. Remila sits at the head of the table, wine glass in hand, and the maid appears behind her; platter held flat against her legs. She just stands there and Remila raises up her wine glass. While having the aura of a lady, she didn't really look the part, having to lean forward in her chair which I had noted was slightly taller than mine already; but I had a feeling saying that would get me killed in a heartbeat.

"Well then, let us begin." The mistress starts, and everyone else save for me and the maid raise their glasses to the ceiling.

"How unladylike of you Remila," I interrupt at my own risk. "We are not all at the table just yet."

"Patchouli has just arrived." I see the anger in her eyes, but she hides it well.

"I'm talking about the girl in blonde, I wouldn't feel right eating if she's not there."

"Do you really want her here?" The maid asks me, flashstepping right towards me. "She's a vampire as well, and she isn't as adept at controlling her power than Remila-sama." She whispers in my ear.

"Sakuya, please don't pester our guest like that, I could have told him the same." Remila calls out, clearly she had heard what the maid whispered to me.

"She's a vampire, true, but Miss Remila is as well; and I presume her to be the sister of my host. All the more reason to call her here for dinner."

"Very well." Remila states, "Sakuya can you be a de-"

"Remi-nee!" A familar voice flies out into the room. A blur of yellow and red, crashes straight into Remila, causing them both to be sprawled onto the floor. Now that she's out of the dark I can see her more clearly. She wears a vibrant scarlet skirt and vest, with a pink shirt underneath. But her striking feature is her wings, if they could even be called wings. They looked oddly metallic, with gems of many different colors hanging from the main... bone? Gah, bat anatomy, either way it didn't look like a standard bat wing at all. She hugs Remila tightly, Remila doesn't return it, well at first at least. After she sees that her sister will not let go unless she does, she reluctantly hugs her, even though she does not want to show such behavior to a guest such as me. _The two sisters prove to be polar opposites, in sharp contrast to Remila's cool composition this girl is quite energetic, and acts her visual age._

"Flandre dear, please let go." The blond haired girl backs down at the request of her sister. Remila pulls herself up and back to her chair. "Would you like to introduce yourself to our guest here?" She says, motioning towards me.

"Hi!" The girl floats over to me, eyes darting back and forth, observing me but clearly not actually noting any real details; much unlike her sister. "I'm Flandre!" Remila frowns, clearly disappointed at her sister's casualness. Meling can't help but to chuckle, well that is until Remila turns her head in the gatekeeper's direction. I look to my left, and see a slight smirk on Patchouli's face. Sakuya just continues to stand by her mistress, and I dare not look at the succubus again.

"I'm Jack Spring, the pleasure's all mine. So, now that everyone's actually here, shall we eat?" Remila nods, and Sakuya motions something to a few of the fairies flying near. In near a split second, fairies come flying out from all of the doors in all directions, with platters in hand. Each of our plates is loaded with food, and each of our glasses filled by a wine bottle clearly too big for the fairy holding it. This would be much more spectacular, if the surprise on Meiling's face didn't tell me this wasn't a common thing here. _They are just putting on a show for their guest._ _Still, a grand show indeed._

The food is quite delicious, though I try not to get used to such high quality tastes, after all; I would go back to eating fruit and dried meat on the road later. I don't drink much, simply opting for water instead, everyone else drinking wine save for Flandre, who appears to be drinking grape juice. She fiddles with her fork and knife to cut her steak, again, in contrast to Remila. And then something amazing happens.

I realize I'm eating dinner with two vampires, a time stopping maid, a martial arts master, a magician in pajamas, a succubus, all while surrounded by fairies in a giant mansion; which is in a world much different than my own. _The boys back home will never believe this one._ And then something much more amazing occurs.

Small talk starts.

"So Sakuya?" The Scarlet Devil, Remila, opens the floor.

"Yes mistress?" The maid responds with a smile, most likely the strongest technique anyone will ever need is a sincere smile. _That or the ability to fake it._

"Why did you use your power even though I specifically said not too." _Oy vey, she was gonna flaunt her power in front of the guest to make her look better, even at her maid's expense. I won't let her._

"Actually," I intervene, "that was me. I kind of stole the spell card from her hands, and it was already about to activate so I ended up using it."

"Interesting, though that does not change the fact that she was going to use her power." Remila continues, not one to to be deterred.

"But mistress," The maid says as if begging, "that was when Jack was still-"

"Fighting Patchouli and completely occupied." _Ouch, and I thought Sakuya herself was cold._

"Ah ,but she was just following her orders," I continue, stubbornness not letting me back down. "I've seen her devotion for the job first hand, and I say that she's quite loyal. I'd think that such loyalty should be commended instead of disdained."

"Even if said loyalty was about to get you killed?" The vampire asks with a smile.

"Especially if such the case." I respond with a grin of my own.

"A very strange man, with a very strange ability." She turns back to Sakuya for a moment, "But really, you already do enough around her Sakuya, you really should be overusing your power like that." Remila waits for a quick "yes mistress," before turning back to me. "Tell me, how did you steal my maid's spell card." _Ah, the vampire makes her motive known. My ability intrigues her, and she wanted to learn about it. The gleam in Patchouli's eyes tell me she's interested too. The rest of the table, not so much._

"Ah, but a good trickster doesn't show all his tricks all at once. He lies in wait for the perfect opportunity, to make the trick fit the situation. You can't force a trick mistress Remila, you'll just have to wait and see." I say, hoping I'm not as nearly as rude as I think I may have been.

"So be it." _Phew._ "So, why are you wearing your hat at the table as a guest, don't you know that's rude?" _And now the focus of the 'what do you think you are doing?' game gets shifted to me. _While I was not looking, her hat had disappeared off her own head. My fedora was still perched on my own head._ Where did it go? _I look at the maid, and she's grinning. _Wow, she's good. Now I can't play the 'do as you do' card... or can I?_

"Really, I could have sworn you were wearing one yourself a minute ago... but what of Patchouli?" I turn to the pajama clad magician, as she is still wearing her hat.

"I know myself that I am rude, Remila and I have had this conversation ourselves many times over, and I have repeated many times over that _I do not care._ She allows me to wear it, out of the fact that I am her friend, and not just a guest." This could have been seen as an insult to both me and Remila, but Remila had already most likely planned this in advance, leaving the only one hurt me.

"As with Meiling," I point to the gatekeeper still wearing her own cap. The maid quickly flashes her knifes stealthily to the gatekeeper, as if she had done something wrong. "Though I do not think she can use the friend card quite like Patchouli."

"It's part of her uniform." Remila answers for the flustered youkai, _though I really doubt that that outfit is her uniform. _"She wears it whenever she is in my presence or on the job."

"My hat is the same, without it I would not look nearly as presentable, and I do not want to offend." I counter her half baked argument with one of my own.

"Acceptable, but still, take it off."

"Very well." Even if we are evenly matched, it is her house after all. _Even wanting to show her power over something as trivial as a hat, it's clear that she wants the message that she's in charge shown clearly._ _Sigh, goodbye for now old friend. _I stow my hat into the rucksack that was practically embedded into this witch's cap. "But I must say, this hospitality is quite nice, and quite unexpected; especially considering what I've done. Even to go putting on a show like this for me, I'm honestly quite flattered." The vampire smiles at this.

"The show has just begun." A couple of fairies walk three child like figures into the dining hall. I could tell them just from their silhouettes, one bug youkai and two fairies. _Wriggle, Crino, and Daiyousei; What are they doing here?_

"You didn't tell me you had more guests Remila." I say, though what she says next shouldn't be a surprise.

"Oh no, not guests, but intruders." Remila's scarlet eyes flash for a brief second before going back to her meal.

"You did say you wanted to see one of the Mistress' moonlight executions." The maid says without batting an eye.

* * *

><p><strong>Well... revising the previous chapters may take some time so... Episode Three of Jack's adventure in the SDM will be delayed!<strong>

**KTHXBAI!**

**~A Successful Businessman**

**...RUN AWAY!**


	12. Friend of the Scarlet Devil

**I'm not dead yet, though many of you may wish I was; here's Chapter Twelve.**

* * *

><p>Chapter<em> Twelve: 'Friend' of the Scarlet Devil<em>

_...She's testing me._

_That's why she did not get truly angry at all I have done._

_That's why she let me win the argument about Sakuya using her powers._

_That's why she made me her guest._

_She wants to see if I will remain her guest, or speak out against her execution._

_I need to remain her guest, but letting these three get executed..._

_She's grinning; clearly she revels in the pain I am going through._

_Sadistic loli vampire, I will not give you the pleasure._

_Even though both ways would make your gain at my despair, I will not let you see it._

_She has given me this choice, and there is only one real answer for me._

The room remains silent as we continue dinner. Sakuya, instead of keeping close to her mistress, stands behind the youkai and the two fairies in chains, keeping them in check. The library pair, Koakuma and Patchouli, pay them no mind, and just continue eating. Meiling is clearly saddened by this development, but does her best to look as if she supports it wholeheartedly. She's failing, and Flandre, as if confused about the general concept of execution; asks the gatekeeper if anything is wrong.

"Nothing Flandre dear," she says, and the gatekeeper bows her head, just trying to keep her eyes on the food. "Nothing at all."

"China-san? What's an ex-ec-ut-tion anyway?" Flandre asks, her eyes practically sparkling with innocence.

"It's where someone, in this case your sister... punishes someone willingly by breaking them, for all to see." The gatekeeper has no spirit to go against her master, and it's as if the lively dragon that is her spirit has left her.

"But isn't breaking someone bad?" Flandre turns her head to one side and asks Meiling again.

"Umm... yes Flandre dear, but this is a special case." Meiling answers half heartedly, not knowing how else to respond in the presence of Remila. Flandre just stares as if expecting more information. "Just eat your food Flandre, we have to have a talk later anyway."

"Fine..." The vampire sits back down, and goes back to poking her food around with her fork and knife.

The three prisoners look like they have already been through a lot. Daiyousei's wings are torn and her ponytail is undone. Her vibrant green hair had become rustled and her own dress riddled with cuts. She breaths often, looking exhausted, and the only reason she is still standing up is because if she's not standing the maid will stab not only her, but her friends as well. _What willpower..._ Wriggle looks to be in good shape compared to her, but even she is riddled with wounds, one knife even piercing right through the plate covering her wings. If what I remember from science class is true, that's suppose to be like cutting through the bones of a bug. At least she still has movement in her eyes, darting back and forth between everyone, and stopping for long glances at Remilia, me, and Crino; each glance with a lot of emotion packed into each one. Hate, desperation, and more hate. I'm guessing the knife rule had applied to her whenever she talked. Speaking of Cirno... wow. She looks... _oh that cannot be healthy._

Her normal icicle wings had grown since that fight at the lake, and now were much larger and were curved slightly inwards. That was the good news. The bad news is, they are cracked, and one of them on her right looks like it is flat out gone, only a tiny stub of a wing floating at her side. Her once blue and white dress is torn to near shreds, and what is left of it is dyed brown, and had the scent of dried blood. Her light blue hair seemed even lighter, fading to a near pale white. The worst part is, that this once vibrant and boastful fairy, had stopped. Stopped talking, stopped moving, stopped everything. Her eyes don't move at all, and she offers no resistance to the chains that she's in. She doesn't even look up.

I myself am not looking the best. Well, that's not completely true, my mind may be wringing itself inside out but if you look at a mirror it's just the same old jovial Jack. I needed to be a guest in this mansion, no matter the sacrifice. What needs to be done will be done. Even if it leaves a sour taste in my mouth.

* * *

><p><em>A certain bug youkai listens in to the conversation that unfolds.<em>

"So, Mr. Spring, how are you enjoying dinner?" Remilia asks, nearly chirping with excitement.

"...call me Jack." The boy says, sitting back in his chair, rocking back and forth in it slowly.

"Very well Jack, I hope it's all satisfactory." The vampire retorts, sill smiling.

"Oh it is, say, about that executio-"

"Yes?" Remilia leans forward and interrupts, as if expecting something. I would do the same, but I'm in chains.

"Fairies come back when they die if I remember correctly, does the same hold true for other youkai?" He asks, Remila clearly not expecting that answer. _Neither was I._

"Not necessarily." Remilia stammers for a second before pulling herself back to her seat. "Most have just high regeneration and can regenerate from one body part. This holds true to many youkai, a bug youkai, for example, can live without it's head until it regenerates. One could say that's the tenacity that keeps this one here alive."

"Is the regeneration from the head or the body?" _It could be both actually. It's wherever the soul resides does the regeneration take place. The other parts just become lifeless husks. Wait- no something's defiantly wrong here!_

"I've never actually checked, I should really note that this execution." Remilia looks at me, lips curled into a smile. I shudder.

"Well, glad I won't have the guilt of murder on my chest then." Jack breathes a sigh of relief.

"You need not worry about that Jack, they won't die forever. Some would say that death is an important part in the life of a fairy." Says the vampire, turning her wine glass in her hand, speaking as if she knew the first thing about death on the recipients side.

"I suppose they probably deserve it... It's alright in the end, after all, they are only fairies and one persistent roach." Jack laughs, before going back to his meal. _Oh that's it._

"You smug jerk, after all Cirno's done-" I call out, interrupted by a knife to the back. My exoskeleton blocks most of the blow however, and I resume, "just because we come back doesn't make it murder!" The maid takes her knife and plunges it into Daiyousei's back. I continue on, "you bastard, selling us out like this!" I am finally silenced when the maid sticks a knife into Cirno's back, and more cracks appear on her wings. I just glare at the smug jerk. _He doesn't care. When I get these chains off I'll kill you and see how you like it!_

"You have connections with these youkai Jack?" Remilia turns to him, even more confused that he would let us die when he has connections with us.

"Oh yes, one of them tried to kill me." He responds with a smile. There's a bit of a twitch in his smile, but it returns to normal immediately. ..._that bastard, he just wants to get on Remilia's good side, and will just leave us to die. Sure Cirno had nearly killed him, but she also tried to save him, doesn't that count for something!_

"Alright," Remilia responds, the once tense atmosphere had become completely estranged, with the head Scarlet's confusion matching her sister's, the gatekeeper's rage mimicking my own; even if she was better at keeping it hidden, and Jack's normal devil-may-care attitude being completely unnatural. "Are you sure you don't have any discrepancies about the execution?" She asks. _I know I do._

"Well just one," He starts, but he smacks down my hopes after uplifting them, mimicking the Scarlet Devil's wanton cruelty; "look outside, look at the pale moonlight, it's truly nice, but the moon is not yet full. I say you wait until the next full moon before spilling any blood." He gazes out the windows, this being the dining hall it had many windows on the side opposite the maids' doors, the only light that would enter when the vampires would be here was moonlight. "There's just that something about the full moon..." He says, trailing off.

"A...wonderful idea, yes a wonderful idea indeed! Sakuya, when is the next full moon?" The devil's confusion turns to enlightenment with Jack's 'great' idea.

"The next full moon is in three days mistress." The maid answers from behind me.

"Very well then, the execution will be held three days from now." _That's the best he could do without angering his host I guess, buy us three more days. Gutless coward probably won't even stick around to watch._

"Well, treating me to such a show, I guess I could show you a little about my ability, and how I stole that spell card from your maid." Remilia's eyes flared, and the person in pajama's finally raised her head from her plate. As she did that, I could get a glimpse of a small book in her lap. _Is the idea of my execution really not that dastardly to these people? _"But my ability requires an ability to be clearly shown, may I ask of all your abilities?" He says with a smile.

"If you have not guessed by now, you surely should have been able too, Sakuya's ability is to manipulate time, and with it; space. Meiling can manipulate Ki, Qui, or Chi; I don't know, they're all the same to me." Meiling almost gets up to refute that claim, but quickly stops herself. "Patchouli and her assistant Koakuma are quite adept magicians, but neither have any unique powers."

"-Haven't found or needed their powers." The boy interrupts, and a quick glare from Remilia causes him to apologize quickly. "Sorry, continue."

"As I was saying, Flandre here can destroy an object by crushing it's 'eye,' and I can manipulate fate."

"Fitting." The boy says, holding up his fork.

"I think the word you are looking for is 'flattering'." _My sentiment's exactly. Pure, unadulterated, boot licking._ "So tell me," the vampire continues, "what is your power."

"I've begun to refer to my power as _Thievery, _or _thief._ It's premise is vague, quite like me, and allows me to steal a wide variety of things, including one's own powers. But for me to show you, I need something to steal, something I can show quite easily."

"Flandre dear!" Remilia throws an empty plate into the air. Flandre's head jumps up from her plate.

"Kyuu~!" Flandre looks at the plate and motions her hand as if she was grasping something. The explosion is fairly small, but the entire plate is gone. No scraps or anything. I shudder. _Nothing to regenerate from._ _I don't know which of these two sisters I should be more afraid of, the sadistic elder, or the innocent yet destructive younger._

"Now then, your power." The vampire says, intrigued at his power. The boy throws a plate of his own into the air with a spin, and starts to mimic Flandre's previous actions- but then he decides not to, and instead catches it.

"You know what, I have a better idea." Jack stands up and puts the plate back on the table. "Let's have a spell card battle." He grins at this.

"Why would you want to do that?"

"I could write a whole list. One is that in a battle of words and wit I am sure to lose, especially in your own home. Another is my own curiosity, I have already seen yours, let me tell you it is not nearly as immense as my own. However, the main reason is that you are in possession of something that I want." Remilia jumps up.

"So you finally show your tr-"

"Knowledge." The vampire, having rushed to a conclusion is just standing there, half finished statement left dangling. _You should get used to having your hopes get smacked down by this jerk Remilia, he obviously chose you over us._ "Not the person of course, information, resources; the things you hold and the things you know are of use to me. If I win I ask of full access to this mansion's vast resources."

"...Fairly harsh, but high risk high reward, is it not?" The vampire sits back down yet again.

"Exactly, it's only on the slim chances of my win that I get something, do I not? But the chances of me winning against someone as cunning as you appear to be slim." Jack jokes to the Scarlet Devil.

"And if I win?"

"I know you are as curious about my power as Patchouli is. If you win I'll stay as here for awhile and let you two survey the extents and limits of said power, and even let you use it once if you desire."

"Both of which would allow you to stay a guest here for awhile, a shrewd man who knows the art of negotiation. Either way would make your gain. That kind of takes the risks out it doesn't it?"

"I'd rather have the information and resources Madame Remilia. Besides, this is not an incident of any sort, this is just a friendly spar done to help me further my power. I would want to stay here anyway, I have no home here in Gensokyo, and I am sure you will not deny me the privilege of staying here for awhile either way. Besides, you seem like a smart woman, I know you can see the potential with my power; and this deal is too much for you to pass up."

"Very well, I accept your terms an conditions." She places her palms on the table and urges her self up.

"Wait, may I have a few days to rest, I'm still a bit woozy after those previous matches." And for the third time the Scarlet Devil immediately sits down.

"So when do you want to fight me?" She asks, with a grin on her face.

"A good magician always leaves the audience waiting for more my friend, how about right before the execution, would you care to dance with me under the light of the full moon?"

"Not really, but I would like to fight you under that same moon."

"Very well then, now that the terms and conditions are set, I'm off to read and relax if you don't mind, if you need me I'll be in the library." He gets up and walks out towards the door, abandoning me and my friends.

"And don't get any ideas about freeing the prisoners." Remilia adds, just smiling. "It doesn't matter if you are a guest, if they escape I'm holding you responsible." _Covering all her bases is she, I can tell that you two will be good friends already._

"Why would I free them, they'll be fine afterwards of course. Too much effort on my part." The boy shrugs this off, and opens the door.

"Yes Jack, no matter your or my win these three will die." _That vampire just wants him to really try and save us. She'll just get disappointed in the end. I'm guessing that's what the execution is there for, to cheer her up since she's not driving Jack into a corner._

"Oh, I beg to differ." A wide grin comes across his face and he closes the door he just opened. "Because all the pieces have just fallen into place."

"Wha-" _Wha-_ Our thoughts synonymous, me and Remila watch as the boy spins around, and he walks toward the vampiric mistress.

"Thank you Remilia, thank you for being a fool. You see, making a guest out of me was the worst mistake you have ever made. You just accepted conditions that would allow me to be a guest no matter the outcome, win or lose. And, under the same oath, you have ensured that I am a guest until the fight. So, you could say that I am a guest of the Scarlet Devil Mansion now. So you can't touch me, I mean, if a guest you invited inside was killed by the host, that wouldn't exactly look well for you now would it?"

The vampire clenches her fist. Sakuya dashes out from behind us, and pulls a knife to his neck. Jack doesn't even flinch. He continues,

"Now now Sakuya, is that any way to treat a guest? Whether you or your mistress likes it or not, I am a guest, and I wish to be treated with some semblance of respect. And besides, don't you have prisoners to watch?"

Jack shrugs off this knife, and Sakuya looks towards her mistress, while Remilia just motions her hand towards us. The maid immediately goes back behind us, but not before glaring deep into Jack's eyes. Jack continues his rant, this time unfettered by interruption.

"And now that I am a guest, by spell card battle OATH, I don't have to keep playing buddy-buddy with you, and I can say goodbye to this disgusting subservient act. I don't have to try to appease such a selfish, sadistic, young brat of a vampire anymore. All thanks to that good old fashion diplomatic immunity. You have just given me one of the greatest gifts anyone would ever want, and now that you have, I don't need you anymore. And you can't change up the rules or conditions now, no, that would go against that pride and honor you vampires hold so dearly."

The vampire grits her teeth. Meiling does the same, to keep from chuckling.

"You tried manipulating me, giving me two choices. One would be to free the prisoners, a test to see if I would go against my host, and if I did you would throw me out the mansion. Now that I am a guest, however, I can go against you all I want, because by oath you cannot kick me out until after the spell card battle, and that's only if I lose. "

The vampire hangs her head. Patchouli keeps her head in that book she's reading.

"The second choice would be to see if I would be loyal, and act subservient, so you could use my power to your advantage, am I right? It doesn't take a genius to know I got extremely lucky with my power, one that can turn someone's own power against them, and you want use of it. And you wanted to see if I could place you over my morals and qualms. A very fun game indeed for the watcher, you are a subpar negotiator at the least."

The vampire does not even respond to this 'compliment.' The other vampire doesn't even respond to the conversation, instead finding more amusement plying with her food.

"So, why did a vampire try her hand at manipulation and deceit? Last I checked, that was most prevalent in humans, while vampires are famous amongst demons for their deceit, you can't hold a candle to the deceit a human holds. It is human nature to deceive and trick, to fool and turn against. We even deceive ourselves, little girl you just walked into a whole 'nother level when it comes to playing this game. And let me tell you, I will win. Because I already have."

The vampire shakes, not in fear, but in anger. The succubus shakes, not in anger, but in fear of what Remilia will do.

"Ah yes, but you forgot three things about me. One is that I am the most indecisive idiot in Gensokyo, and that when presented a choice I will choose the fifth, because the third and forth are not nearly as nice. The second being, I don't like being played around with, especially with my morals and emotions. Your mind games disgust me, they truly do. And the third being,"

The boy flips on his fedora.

"No one, and I mean NO ONE, asks me to remove my hat. Now, when I win three days from now, let me tell you, the execution will be a bit different. Because when I win, I will have access to all of this mansion's vast resources. And that includes prisoners. It's gonna be hard to execute prisoners when they are released."_ Ha ha! So you finally show your true colors Jack!_

"You wouldn'-" The vampire finally talks, her voice coarse.

"I would. I started the fairy revolution, and I will release these youkai! You cannot kill them either, you wagered your property, and you cannot simply destroy any wagered goods; to do so would be quite petty and against the rules. I will win in the end, I always do. As well, I will never apologize for it, you don't deserve it. Think of it like this. While you have tried manipulating me, it was you yourself being manipulated. And that any illusion of power you had is but a dream. So give me your hands, if we be friends, but since we are not, Jack will never make amends."

The boy laughs, and Remilia pulls her head up to glare at him. As she does, it's as if the entire room shakes.

"I'll have fun defeating you in the pale moonlight." He says with a wide grin.

As if unfazed by what just happened, Jack just walks, no the more accurate term would be _spins_, out the door and slams it behind him.

_This boy's insane. Making himself the guest of the Scarlet Devil, and then making said Devil want to kill him. I mean look at her, she's shaking with anger, and is that a teardrop coming down her face? Yes, yes it is! Hah hah, I've gotta learn to trust unconditionally one of these days. You may not have made a friend of the Scarlet Devil, but you've most likely made one of me, you crazy idiot. It seems like I always get bunched up with the idiots anyway..._

I cannot help to laugh at all that had just occurred, we had all just been played, and because of my laughter I am rewarded with a spear to the chest and a knife to the back.

_Worth it._

**_Thud._**

* * *

><p><em>As Jack leaves the room, he wonders...<em>

_WHY DID I DO THAT! All that effort, all that boot-licking, all that work just to get in the good graces of Remilia, all wasted! And for what? The lives of three youkai I barely know? No, less than that, their lives would not have been lost anyway. For what, the little morals I have? All logic and reason points against it, why would anyone even take the effort to do all of this? I could have been in her inner-circle, and have enough resources and information for my plans to succeed, but NO, I have to do this the hard way. Instead of just being patient and guaranteeing my success, I just HAD to risk it all in a stupid plan, where I have to win versus Remilia to get what I want. If I lose, she'll just end up using me for her schemes, and I don't want that, I need this mansion for my own schemes._

_But the most important question is not why I made that plan, but why I blatantly exposed it like that, just to look good. I know that bootlicking was starting to leave a sour taste in my mouth, but just doing that removed all the hard work I laid down! I could have at least kept it all a secret, and only released the prisoners after I won... that would also leave many more options for me...and she would have gone easy against me if I didn't do that right now, it was plain to see!_

_Did I do that just to let the three know I was on their side?_

_No, I just couldn't stand playing the kind, gentlemanly guest. That has to be it._

_It... has to be..._

_I really am going soft._

* * *

><p><em>While back in the dining room, the Scarlet Devil sits in near silence, the only sound being chuckles from the immobile bug youkai. Her maid stands by her side, hoping her mistress is well.<em>

"Meiling, please escort the prisoners to the basement, and when you are bunking down for the night please take Flandre with you. I cannot stand the thought of Flandre being near such scum." I say, and Meiling nods.

"Yay! I get to spend the night with China-san!" Flandre just cheers at this, thankfully she did not understand most of what Jack was saying. She, Meiling, and my three prisoners leave the dining room. And by leave, I mean Meiling picks up the bug youkai and carries her, pulling along the other two. Flandre just follows.

"Remilia, Koakuma and I will also be taking our leave. Have a good night." Patchouli and her assistant follow, leaving only me, my mistress, and a few maids.

"Sakuya?" She starts,

"Yes mistre-"

"WHO THE HELL DOES THAT MAN THINK HE IS!" She slams her fist into the table, causing it to shrink a few inches. _Not good._

"He called himself Jack mistress." I respond, my mistress still shaking.

"I know that, but as I am the Scarlet Devil, who is he?"_Not good at all._

"He never gave any title, but the only suitable one would be the Guest of the Scarlet Devil." I answer truthfully, and I wish I could have lied.

"And what kind of guest talks back to his host?"

"Aside from him, Patchouli Knowledge."

"She's my friend, but this man, this guest..."

"Doesn't deserve to be a guest?" I ask, finishing my mistress' sentence.

"Doesn't deserve life!" My mistress corrects me, and continues, "The only reason he's not dead right now is his power, I-I want it..." _Mistress isn't well._

"You could always put him up in chains right now and always force him to use his power for your own needs mistress."

"No, that's just what he wants," She stands up, and starts to pace back and forth. "Let him play the role of guest, I gave him my word, if I deny him that I am not fit of the name Scarlet. But after his loss... Sakuya, when can we have a dungeon built into the mansion?"

"It would take three days mistress." _At least this will keep the boy alive and the mistress from harm._

"Perfect. Start immediatly, after the boy's loss it will be needed."

"Absolutly, anything else mistress?" _I need her to calm down before she does anything rash._

"Yes," the glass in her hand shatters, spilling the wine onto the floor. "Get a fairy to clean that up."

"Yes mistress." I motion to a fairy, who promptly comes over. She cleans the floor and picks up the glass at her feet. That fairy is rewarded with a spear to the chest.

"Much better, now will one of you maids please clean up this new mess?" The fairies, while not normally known for their learning ability; back off, not wanting to meet the same fate. "Disobeying a direct order from your mistress! Such impudence!" she says to them. They are all met with spears to the chest. "Sakuya, please clean up these fairies." I shake for a moment, before going to do my job. "Do not worry Sakuya, you have nothing to fear, if I killed you who would clean up the fairies?" That did not stop me from shaking while doing my job. _She's clearly angry, but doesn't want to show it._"Now, I am going to go to my chambers to relax. I hope that production of the dungeon is expedient."

"Yes mistress."

"Actually Sakuya, cancel the dungeon. Jack won't need one."

"Yes mistress, may I ask why? Did you have a change of heart?"

"Yes Sakuya, Jack won't need one cause he'll be dead." _And she's doing something rash._

"Mistress, nothing good will come of you killing him on the property."

"Nothing good will come of him staying here!"

"If you kill him then that shrine maiden will come and seal you, and don't say your stronger than here, she'll bring back up, either in the form of that meddlesome witch or that youkai that backs her shrine."

"Oh, but I don't need to kill him, you will." She points at me with a grin.

"Mistress..." She paces back and forth even quicker than before, and taps her head repeatedly, and her head jumps up as if she just had a brilliant idea.

"It's perfect, even if I cannot kill him without repercussions that is only because I'm his host, but if you did it then we've bypassed the system! We can just say someone came in the day when the mansion was asleep and Meiling was slacking again, or that Flandre broke him accidently." _This isn't Remilia, she would never frame her own sister, and only sometimes would she put the blame on Meiling._

"Mistress, nothing good will come of killing Jack in general, did you not say you wanted his powers for your own needs?"

"He has proven far too unresponsive to all my efforts, even if I do force him to he'll just turn it around, I know it!"

"Then just ask for use of his powers, he had already swallowed his pride to get through here so far, and would have probably allowed you use of them if you hadn't pulled that stunt with the prisoners and put him on the spot like that."

"Swallow my pride? SWALLOW MY PRIDE? Sakuya, do you know who you're talking about?" The yells at me, and makes her self appear bigger by staring to fly.

"My mistress, Remilia, the Scarlet Devil." I bow to my mistress, and close ,my eyes.

"Good, now, kill that man; I wish to be done with him." _Nothing good will come of this, but only harm will befall my mistress if that man dies on Scarlet ground._

"No mistress." I raise my head, and my mistress clenches her hand into a fist.

"What was that?"

"You are not thinking straight mistress, I ask of you to return to bed at this moment."

"You wish to order me around? That's rich, a maid that thinks herself a master." She brings one hand to her face and starts to laugh.

"I am sorry ojou-sama, but this must be done."

"Fine then, I'll just take you down then kill him myself!" Mistress dives right at me with a spear in hand. I reluctantly draw my pocket watch and my knives.

* * *

><p><em>In the library a boy thumbs through many books at once...<em>

And I watch him. He has changed out of his suit into some more loose fitting clothing, a white tee shirt a size too big for him with red trimmings and some faded roughs pants, 'jeans' I believe. He flips through pages, looking over them briefly before scribbling something down. He scratches his head often, and is turning back and forth in his chair. He hastily crosses out all he had written with much zeal, tears out the page, tosses it into the air, and blasts it with one of his standard 'blast' danmaku. Leaflets fall all around him, not even distracting him from his reading.

"What are you doing with that book?" I ask, and he turns from his desk.

"Don't worry, it's one of my own, not one from your precious library, Miss Knowledge." There is a bit of scorn in his voice, it's to be expected after that stunt Remilia just pulled.

"All the same, it looks like all the care and effort you put into that Grimoire is being wasted."

"Grimoir- pfft, this 'thing' is just me documenting things down so I do not forget them. I may have come here to learn magic, but I am by no means a magician. There's nothing magical about this notebook."

"Come now, haven't you heard that when one puts a lot of effort into writing something or creating something that a piece of their soul will become apparent in that work?"

"You can't expect me to believe that bull."

"I don't care if you believe it or not, you are still wasting a good book."

"What do you want anyway, can't you see I'm reading?"

"Reading will only get you so far, take it from me. This is especially true if you hope to best Remilia on the night of the fifteenth moon."

"Again I say, what do you want?"

"I want you to beat Remilia."

* * *

><p><em>In the basement of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, a greater fairy is finally regaining control of her senses...<em>

"Ugh, what happened?" I ask, my mind still hazy.

"We got imprisoned that's what." I look up towards the voice of Wriggle, and find nothing there. I blink there for a second, before realizing the entire room is coated in darkness,

"Wriggle, where are we?"

"In what appears to be the basement of the Scarlet Devil Mansion." _Ah yes, we got caught. In quite the spectacular way..._

"We're doomed arn't we?"

"That's what I thought about all through dinner, until Jack pulled his stunt." _Dinner... ah yes Jack was there..._Images flowed into my head, Jack laughing at our capture, arranging for a moonlight execution, and then finally challenging the Scarlet Devil.

"Ehh! Jack wants to fight that monster?"

"So did you, if I remember correctly." Wriggle chuckles.

"Ah... That's beside the point, that monster will kill him before the fight even begins!"

"Ah, but Jack arranged for that not to happen. He made Remilia make him her guest, and made his safety her responsibility. If he dies, the vampire would be held responsible and be sealed. The vampire obviously does not want this, so will let him live until the fight."

"And if he loses?"

"He won't, the sheer confidence in his voice when he was taunting Remilia tells me so."

"And if he was just faking his confidence?"

"Impossible, no sane man can have such confidence in a situation where he can't win."

"Are you serious?"

"I guarantee we will walk out of here with our heads still safely attached." _If Wriggle is this confident, then we must be fine! She never has confidence in anything, even when it is bound to work! So when she is confident then something good is bound to happen! Wait, I'm forgetting something._

"Wriggle, where's Cirno?" I ask.

"She's right next to me, but she's been pretty quiet..."

"Cirno, are you alright?" There is no answer, and I hear Wriggle nudging her to to move. "Wriggle, can you light up the room? Not all of us can see quite as well in the dark."

"Ah, alright." Light flashes into the room as Wriggle's antennae flash a bright yellow. A nice ability to have, I used to pester her a lot about it before she told me its primary use was to attract a mate. The last time she used it she was instantly surrounded by many insects, the surprise itself knocked me out! But there were no insects here, and I only caught a brief glimpse of the room before unconsciousness returned. _I'll be seeing that in my nightmares..._

* * *

><p><em>Back in the servants quarters, a Chinese youkai is setting down some makeshift bedding for herself, letting Flandre use her own bed.<em>

"China-san, what's wrong with nee-san?" The young Scarlet asks looking up at me, her eyes wide.

"Nothing at all Flandre dear." I reply, my hand on her shoulder.

"Then why was she shaking like that?"

"She's just a bit angry, that's all."

"Angry? At what?"

"Nothing Fland-"

"Is she angry at me China? Is she?" Tears start to well up in her eyes.

"No- not at all! Why would your elder sister be angry at you?"

"Because I can't control my powers... I wasn't good enough at dinner tonight…" She starts to sniffle, snot running down her nose.

"No Flandre, it's not that at all. It's just... your sister can get really angry sometimes."

"Isn't it bad to get angry?"

"Yes Flandre, you should always try to control your anger, or else you can do something that you will regret in the future."

"But if it's bad to get angry, then why do you always get angry?"

"_Hurk-_ I don't get angry Flandre dear."

"Then why does your face get red and you breathe smog a lot?"

"Umm... because I'm a dragon, yes that's it!" I wave my arms back and forth, and motion them like great wings.

"Wow, really?" Flandre's eyes widened, now from sheer amazement at my lie. "China, when I grow up I wanna be a dragon just like you!"

"I don't think it works quite that way Flandre dear..."

"So, why is nee-san angry?"

"I don't know Flandre dear; recently she's become even quicker to anger than usual."

"But my sister never gets angry! She's always so... what's the word?"

"Composed? Yes, but you've never seen her when she gets angry. And I think she wants to keep it that way."

"Why? What happens?"

"Ask her later. I'm not in a position to answer that question." _Though I know exactly what will happen. Remilia will lose it, she won't be herself in the slightest, and her bloodlust will grow. She will want to kill anything that gets in her way, and revels in that death. I would be right by her side right now, trying to keep her calm, but then Flandre will be left alone, and she may want to 'play' with our 'guest.' Had Remilia wanted it to go like this? Oh Sakuya, please be alright..._

"Ah well, night China-san!" Flandre literally jumps into the bed and starts to snore.

"I'm not going to sleep until I'm sure you're asleep." _I know what she wants to do..._

"Awww..." The vampire flings herself out of bed and turns her head to me.

"Now, we need to have a talk that is long overdue..."

* * *

><p><em>As the two youkai do not go to sleep, Jack stays up as well, talking to a magician who looks ready to sleep.<em>

_What? She wants me to win? _I think to myself, confused by this.

"I thought you were Remilia's friend? Why would you want the intruder that trashed your library to win?" I say to the purple magician.

"For one thing you didn't quite trash the library, compared to what I usually go through this is quite tame." _Yikes! _"And it's precisely because I'm Remilia's friend that I want you to beat her." _Huh._

"Elaborate." I ask, not knowing at all why someone's own friend would want them to lose.

"As of late, Remilia has gotten to be a tad... angry."

"At what?"

"Not even I truly know, it could be Gensokyo, it could be herself, it could be you; she's just angry."

"And this is different from the normal Remilia?"

"Not by much, but normally she can at least control her anger, and only loses control once something disastrous happens."

"You mean to tell me that I'm lucky she didn't kill me?"

"Luck is not the word, she's already angry, the only reason you still draw breath is because Sakuya is fighting her as we speak."

"How do you know she's fighting her right now?"

"I've placed several wards around the mansion, nothing happens, nothing gets in or out without me knowing."

"But why would sh-"

"For her mistress' better interests, the rules you stated with that challenge would bring ruin to Remilia if she killed you."

"Well, glad to see I'm cared for as a guest."

"Sakuya also supplied an alternative, that she keep you enchained in a dungeon so Remilia could use your power whenever."

"...Glad to see I'll be cared for as a prisoner."

"Exactly, while the maid also doesn't want Remilia to do anything rash and that would obviously bring harm on herself, she won't stop her from doing things that could possibly harm herself. The maid will comply with all her wishes, had Remilia not been trying to avoid the rules of the spell card system that keeps Gensokyo in balance, then Sakuya would follow her order to kill you."

"So then why do you want me to win, if the maid doesn't care about my life."

"Because, Remilia's being too rash, she's craving power, even more so than usual, she's changed far too...drastically." _Strange..._

"When did this anger, this change in her behavior start?" I ask, _this seems familiar._

"A couple weeks ago."

"It matches up perfectly..." I pull my hand and rub my chin. _Come on Jack, this adds up with everyth-_

"With what?" She asks, clearly intrigued at what I know. _Gah, focus on the issue at hand Jack!_

"It's nothing right now, so, what's so wrong about her being power hungry? There are already a lot of powerful creatures here in Gensokyo, hell, one of my reasons for coming here was to learn magic, I'm a bit power hungry myself!"

"It's not the desire for power that worries me, it's what she will do with that power that scares me, she seems so unpredictable, so unstable, if she does something rash then she will be sealed; and most likely her sister as well. I do not want that to happen."

"So you want me to beat her to make sure she doesn't do anything she will regret?"

"Exactly."

"Well then leave me to read, I'm trying to think here, if I don't learn magic fast there stand no chance of me winning!" I go back to my notebook, that is, until Patchouli tears it from my hands.

"Jack, there's a time and place for reading a good book, now is not that time."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I wish to teach you magic." The book of fairy magic I was once reading opens, and words fly out in many different colors, flying all around the library. They encircle us both, like a violent tornado, and every word whizzes by. It takes my keen eye to see every word and every detail. Knowledge flows into my head, not nearly as prevalent as when I was reading it, but at the back of my head I feel that I know this; and that this is natural. _So this is magic._

* * *

><p><em>As Jack dives into the magical world of... magic, the Scarlet Devil is still quite angry.<em>

_Jack Spring. That man, my guest, that weakling that dares invade my home, and even after I make him a guest he just abuses it! To embarrass me, in front of my own staff, in front of my prisoners, in front of my own sister... I will kill him. He will not live to see that full moon he desires o' so much! I will teach the mistake he made by messing with the Scarlet Devil! His life is forfeit to me! That smug grin, so reminiscent of the border youkai's own, no worse, at least the border youkai has the tact to keep it secretive. His blatant display of unrefined laughter, he was mocking me, and even now still is! He does not deserve that pathetic excuse of spirit that he calls life! I will rip him limb from limb!_

_His fate was suppose to lead him, and his power, right into my hands, whether he side with or against me! Now it was all jumbled, and I would not lose this power that has fallen before me! I did not even have to try for it, his fate read clear and true! I did not change it in any way shape or form, so how di-_

_"I've begun to refer to my power as Thievery, or thief. Its premise is vague, quite like me, and allows me to steal a wide variety of things, including one's own powers." A scene from before replays at least three times over before I really get the message._

_That smug grin, it's embedded in my mind, that bastard, using my own power against me, even subconsciously. It's a shame he will never get to develop it further. I can hear his death scream now..._

Light floods into my eyes, and the scream does hold true, but the form is not that of that of Jack, no, it is one of a maid.

"Are you alright mistress?" She responds. The once pristine dining room had been completely overturned. Spears and knives were embedded into the walls, and there is blood everywhere. The maid, in comparison to the wrecked room, was a lot worse off. Her dress was torn, and instead of a dark blue it had turned scarlet red. Blood dripped down her thigh, and for the first time in many years the maid's heartbeat had accelerated.

On her neck were two small bite marks, blood splattered all about her face.

"Sak-Sakuya..." I sputter out, surprised at my maid's state.

"Yes mistress?" She responds with a smile, though the color in her lips is starting to fade, the only part of her body not quite scarlet.

"Are- are you alright?" I ask, my voice repeating over words.

"I am fine, more importantly how are you?" She responds again, as if it was a normal day and a normal conversation.

"Fine..." My breath is sporadic, and my hat on the floor. The dining table lies in splinters, as if being eaten by the new hole in the floor.

"Are you sure? Not planning on killing your guest anymore?" A light smirk appears on her face.

"Jack..." _Rage, yes. Anger, yes. Embarrassment, yes. But I do not want him dead, he is still of better use to me alive. _"No, I want him alive, yes, I need him for my plans." I say, picking myself up, bringing myself together.

"Very well mistress."

"But I can assure you that he will suffer a fate worse than death."

"Of course mistress."

"I will be going to retire for the night now, please clean up this mess."

"Yes mistress." Sakuya picks herself up and brushes off her dress. She then walks over to get a broom.

"Sakuya, are you alright?" She's limping.

"Yes mistress." Her smile falters for half a second.

"Sakuya, tell me the truth, you know I do not like being lied to. Now, are you alright?" There is some slight menace in my voice, but it is needed, I know Sakuya, she will lie for my sake; but she would not do so to get into another fight.

"...No mistress." She responds, sighing.

"Get some rest Sakuya."

"Yes mistr-"

**_Thud._**

The maid had fallen to the ground. Fairies fly in and pick her up off the ground, taking her to her quarters.

"Good night Sakuya."

* * *

><p><em>Back in the library Jack makes a plan.<em>

"So you want to teach me magic?" I say, clearly surprised.

"It was part of the conditions for your victory was it not?" Patchouli says, still as stoic as ever.

"I guess so... but why?"

"Your talent for magic is at quite a high level as it is, and one can only learn so much from books, I don't like seeing talent wasted. And, if you are to beat Remilia, you are going to need all the help you can get."

"Talent for magic? What are you talking about; I'm just a normal human."

"Oh don't belittle yourself, you've been traveling alone, just surviving in the wilderness is testament enough to prove you have potential."

"That was just because I got lucky with my power; it has literally caused me to win the few battles that I have. All the other battles were just me running away."

"While it is true, your magical power is less than remarkable, even less than most normal humans-"

"Ehh? I'm weaker than most humans?" _I'm thoroughly screwed._

"-let me finish, you have one aspect that many do not."

"And that is..."

"Control. Whether it be because of your unique power, or that your unique power is because of it, energies flow naturally through you, energies of all types. While your magical power is less than that of a human, your control is more than most youkai have to boast. For example, you know that basic fairy charm, the one to move inanimate objects?" She pulls out a tome out of the bookcase behind her.

"Yes?"

"It's not basic. Fairy magic as a whole is one of the more advanced magics out there, it requires advanced control of magical energies from nature, not your own. Because of that not many casters use that style of magic." She pulls out many more books, stacking them on a couple desks.

"But aren't fairies weak? Why is their type of magic so advanced?"

"Not even I know the answer to that question. There are few written tomes of fairy magic, and you try asking a fairy about complex magical theories. Many do not even practice spells around these parts, settling for just danmaku. So, how did you find this rare tome of fairy magic in this vast library?" She flips through another book, before re-shelving it.

"The magic, it kinda... called to me, you know?"

"Well, that at least shows you have some magical nature in you. Many drawn to magic do not find a tome by luck, but by magical homing. But that you found that one tome in this library filled with magical text, that means that that particular brand of magic is suited to you." She flies out of sight, returning with an armful of books much too large for her to carry. One falls, and I try to catch it, but she does with a light ball of magic.

"Well, it does rely on what I have and not on what I don't..."

"Exactly, now come, we have much to go over. We don't have much time before the fight." She lays out more books on the desks in front of me. I reach for one, and she smack's my hand down. "I'll do the reading, you'll need all the practical training you can get to win."

"You're talking to the guy who learnt danmaku in less than a week."

"You have three days to learn complex magic, are you saying three days is enough?"

"I only need to learn the spells needed to guarantee victory."

"That's what I expected to teach you, it will still not be enough time."

"I'm a fast learner."

"Don't underestimate magic."

"Don't underestimate me."

"You're saying you will learn all the spells you need to win in three days?"

"No, I'm saying I have more than three days." I take out a pseudo pocket watch. "While I'm not completely adept with this thing, I think I could stretch out those three days into a week, plus a day of rest before the fight."

"Even then, you're cutting it close."

"Then let's get started."

* * *

><p><em>As Jack starts his training, the Scarlet Devil finally retires, ending one of her longest nights early.<em>

Walking through the long mansions of the mansion, I must stop and think, I have been truly been blessed with a maid such as Sakuya. The long hallways and spacious rooms are a testament to her hard work. Fairies fly to-and-fro, cleaning to the best of their ability, which wasn't very good at all._ Yes, truly blessed._

You see, in the Scarlet Devil Mansion, employees never were very good, and if they were they didn't last long. For the longest time I had used human servants, those hired as butlers and the like. However, they were often very fragile, and them waving appendages in my face was too tempting, many quit after being bitten, and those that didn't had questionable motives. This was not just a matter of some sick perversion; however, many were often times spies or those that wished of my demise. I smile, most that sought to betray me had their fates blackened by some unforeseen 'accident.' I frown, those that didn't had either caused me to have to flee my home or sought to use vampiric power for themselves. I scowl; Jack bears many similarities to those men.

The point is, human employees, for the most part, did not work. Aside from Sakuya, I've had to settle for fairies. Simplistic nature and low wages mean that managing them was usually low maintenance. It also meant that they didn't do a lot of maintenance for the mansion. But with Sakuya out of commission for awhile, they are all I've got.

"I am in need of a maid!" I call out, and sound resounds throughout the hallways. I am near the servants quarters when I say this, but no fairy comes near. In fact, the few that are floating about the hallway fly away from me into random rooms. _Such braz- I can't blame them can I? My behavior as of late has been... a tad on the hostile side. And from today's displays of power towards their 'fairy revolution,' and the fact they had one of those to begin with, even if Jack did start it, proves that my treatment of them could be better. But I could make reparations later, not even one fairy ha-_

My thoughts are interrupted by a fairy barreling right into my chest. "Ah, sorry mistress, for being late and running into you."

"I shou-" I stop my sentence midway, and try to calm my tone of voice. The fairy is shaking, and her wings quivering. Unlike most fairies in my employment, this one had two pairs of wings, instead of just one. Her short red hair waves as her head rocks, and her pale pink eyes widen. "Never mind, I want you to accompany me to my quarters."

"Yes m-mistress." She bows and floats behind me, other fairies looking at her with mixed gazes. The walk is a quiet one, save for her rapid heartbeat, and we reach my chamber unfettered.

"So, who are you?" I ask the shaking fairy.

"I am a s-servant to my lad-"

"No my maid, who are you, what is your name?"

"I am J-Jennif-fer." The fairy stutters out.

"Come inside Jennifer," I open the door, "I have to talk with you." The fairy gulps, and floats in after me,

"So, as you may have seen or heard, the head maid will be... indisposed for a while. In her absence I need someone to be at my beck and call, a personal attendant if you will."

"W-what are you saying?"

"I'm offering you a promotion." The fairy contemplates which of the 'two' answers she would give to me in this situation. She responds with neither.

"I don't think I'm quite qualified to-"

"You were the first to respond to my call, and I rewarded your expedience with this. Is there a problem with my choice?"

"No mistress, not at all!"

"Good, now if you excuse me I need to get some rest."

"Yes mistress," she opens the door and starts to float out.

"Where do you think you're going?" I ask the retreating fairy, and she freezes in her tracks.

"Back to my chambers to sleep m-mistress."

"As a personal attendant you are expected to be at my side at all times."

"Even when you s-sleep?"

"Especially so, who will care for me when I wake up?" The fairy pulls up one hand in protest, but then gives up on the notion. "Good, now good night Jennifer, I presume we will get along just fine."

"Y-yes mistress." Now, with a shaking fairy at my bedside, I can finally get some sleep, and with that, some thought. I close my eyes, and start to plot.

_Sakuya, truly the only person, the only human I could trust with my life; and her own. It's so hard to get good help these days..._

_All this ill fate was brought about when Jack arrived. That ungrateful guest..._

_So, the boy thinks he can best me in combat? Ah well, a battle would have been inevitable, there is no need for two schemers in one mansion, especially two prideful ones. Let him come, I cannot wait to make him pay for what he has done. Going against me, embarrassing me in front of everyone, out witting me like that, speaking ill of my proud race; this man will die!_

_...No, I can't kill him, can't let the anger get the better of me. But still, this man will lose, and will have to suffer a fate worse than death. I will make him pay, and I will make him apologize for all he has done. I will not be satisfied until I see him grovel at my feet, that smug grin wiped clean of his face._

_Yes, he will beg for mercy... and he will be groveling at my feet...and he will be...he will.. zzzzzzzzz..._

* * *

><p>...<p>

**Yo, I know you said I shouldn't come back but we've got to talk.**

_..._

**Are you still outta it? Come on Cirno get up!**

_..._

**I know you're awake Cirno.**

_..._

**I know you can hear me.**

_..._

**Cirno, if it's about your execution, you shouldn't worry! Have you forgotten that you'll just come back to life in a couple minutes?**

_..._

**You may not even have to get executed; if Jack wins you go home free!**

...

**Cirno, come on, Wriggle said that you are going to get out of here scott-free! You should be happy!**

_..._

**Come on Cirno, this isn't funny anymore.**

_..._

**Your friends are worried about you!**

_..._

**I know you can hear them, they are freaking crying out there!**

_..._

**Dammit Cirno, get up!**

_...Shut up._

**Well, a least you're awake now. So, what's going on old buddy old pal?**

_Eye've been thinking-_

**Well that's a shocker!**

_-Shut up. But this Jack fellow..._

**Yes?**

_Why does he do what he do?_

**I don't know Cirno, but you really should respond to your friends, stuffs been going down while you were out of it.**

_Eye know, Eye was there._

**You were listening the entire time! Then why didn't yo-**

_Quiet already, Wriggle's saying something._

"-Ake up already Cirno, Dai just fainted! Comeon, I don't like being the only one in this basement, there aren't even any bugs here! How is that possible! Comeon Cirno get up!" Wriggle's voice slowly get's clearer and clearer.

"Eye'm here Wriggle, I'm awake." Eye say to the bug, Eye can't quite see her in this darkness, but from the shaking in her voice Eye can tell she's been crying.

"Ok, ok, don't scare me like that." She breathes in deeply, offering a sigh of relief. "I thought you were just being really quiet so you wouldn't get a knife in your back, but then when we came here you just stopped moving and weren't responding. Glad to see you're alright you idiot." Eye can't quite see her, but Eye've known Wriggle long enough to know there's a smile on her face. "Come on, let's wake up Daiyousei."

"Nah, let her sleep, Eye need some rest of my own as well."

"But weren't you sleeping for the entire time we were enchained?"

"Nope, awake through it all."

**_Smack!_** The sound of palm hitting flesh rings through the large dark room. Wriggle had brought her hand to her face again. "Comeon, I was worried, Cirno you idiot..." She chuckles through tears.

_You know, Eye'm starting to think that motion doesn't mean she agrees with me._

**Cirno, I'm just a voice so I can't do that, do you know the onomatopoeia for the sound of a hand striking flesh?**

_Om-no-not-o-what-a?_

**...Whump!**

_...So why am Eye still talking to you?_

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve end.<p>

**So...**

**Much...**

**Dialogue...**

**Needs...**

**More...**

**Details...**

**I really don't know how much detail is needed in most dialogues, while many books end up having long dialogues with many details, I do feel like in real life there's a lot less of that; we just talk and roll with it. Especially since somehow this entire chapter was full of two man dialogue, I feel it does not warrant the need for that much detail. Then again, its probably just me making excuses again.**

**~A Businessman without the Need For Petty Details, An Author with no Skill.**


	13. Library of the Scarlet Devil

**Why is this chapter so long! I should have made it just two chapters heck, it could even fit three! Gah, this story is going to be the definer of 'too long, didn't read.'**

**So yeah, family and stuff, it's good. In hindsight, Jack's traits apparently reflect my grandpa's, in that he thinks differently. (Even though when I was creating an image for him, I never even considered him.)**

**Example from a (slightly edited) random conversation: Him- "If aliens were coming to earth, assuming they were peaceful, who would they try to talk to first?"**

**Me- "The first person they could find, after all, how could they tell who is the 'leader of the world'?"**

**Him- "Ah, but you assume that they'll want to talk to people, you assume that we are the 'only species', they could also try to speak to bugs or other animals, after all, there are a lot more of them than us.**

**So yeah, did some 'work' with the family, and yeah; my family is much more amazing than I. But yeah, tore down a shed, and I realized who the most powerful youkai is.**

**Wriggle- Freaking- Nightbug.**

_"Of course."_

**Termites... blarg... and then when you think of any of the other bugs she can command... I pronounce Wriggle as most Manly Youkai of the Year.**

_"Wait what?"_

**She is the most deserving of the title, even more than the tomboyish fairy or Mann-**

**_"Nightbug Surprise~Wrigg-"_**

**Shouldn't you be locked in a basement right now?**

_"I don't know, are author's notes canon?"_

**Maybe not ZUN canon but...**

_"Who's ZUN?"_

**Defiantly story canon. So you should be in the basement right now.**

_"You'll die lat-" _A 'poof' is heard, and the author is left alone. Again.

**Ah ha ha, I'm so going to die by the time this story is finished, if it ever finishes...**

**So yeah, Epic Training Montage G-**

**Oh wait its magic.**

**...**

**EPIC READING MONTAGE GO!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Thirteen: Library of the Scarlet Devil.<em>

_As the new day came most of the denizens of the Scarlet Devil Mansion were asleep, all save for the magician and her apprentice. For the umpthteenth time that morning the apprentice was practicing his spells._

"Basic fairy charm of fire!" Jack says, with a lot of determination in his voice and fire in his eyes. Fire wraps around the air surrounding him, and for the umpteenth time that morning the spell exploded in his face. A brief smoke cloud flies over the main area of the library.

"Mukyuu!" Patchouli coughs out, "No, all wrong! You're supposed to be controlling the fire!" She has a lot more determination her voice as well, becoming heavily passionate about anything involving magic. Especially when that magic needed a lot of work. But even though Jacks control wasn't as amazing as it should be, she knows that just bringing the spell into being was already a milestone in magic. Most spell casters didn't even learn any offensive magic until a few weeks of study. It was strange, and it left Patchouli to wonder why. But she continues on, knowing the fight is always getting closer. "You need to make the energies become one with your own! Compress the ubiquitous energies of nature into a concentrated form!" She commands this of the boy.

"What do you think caused that explosion just there!" The boy retorts with a frown on his face, he slams his hands onto one of the nearby tables. "I've been treating these like concentrated danmaku already, they just end up exploding in my face!" He pulls his head to the ground as if in defeat.

"You need to contain the energy as well!" The frail magician pulls the boy's head up with her right hand and stares into his eyes. They are eyes of worry, but not panic; she has seen these eyes before in Remilia, they are the eyes of someone in deep thought. "Stay focused on the fireball, if you think to hard about something else than your control will not be nearly as effective!"

"I will never be focused like that in real combat anyway! Between me and my opponent there could be between 1 and infinity+1 danmaku at any given time! There wouldn't be enough time to focus on just one thing!"

"You need to engross yourself into this magic, into nature in itself! Fairy magic requires complete control of nature!"

"I've never seen fairies use this kind of magic, I'm beginning to think not even they can control magic like this, it's so wild and rampant!"

"Most cannot, that's why it's rare to see fairy magic users." The boy's eyes flare up at this.

"Are you telling me I'm trying to learn magic that even its creators find difficult?"

"No, I'm telling you to shut up and concentrate on the spell!" The boy sighs at this, and takes a deep breath. He clasps his hands together.

"_Focus_," says he, as he parts his hands, arms falling to his sides, palms facing the ceiling. The boy pulls up his right arm again, and this time when a flame spirals it does not explode; instead that flame spirals inward into a compact fireball. The fireball sits there in his outstretched palm as the newfound magician looks it over.

"Amazing," Patchouli revels in Jack's progress, "To come this far in so little tim-"

"Amazing this shiny metal chain I use to tie my hair back! Are you telling me this is the fruit of all my efforts!" Jack holds out his hand towards Patchouli. In it is a fireball, to be more precise, a minute fireball, able to be completely enveloped in the lanky boy's palm. The temperature of the room has barely changed, and the flame is comparable to a flicker. "All that effort for this? I could get a fireball much bigger by just mimicking your magic!"

"Then do it," Patchouli says with a condescending tone, a disappointed look in her eyes. And the boy does that. In his left hand a fireball forms, this time not spiraling from the air, but instead seeming to come right from his very skin. In comparison to the first one he called it up without having to strain his head nearly as much, and it was nearly three times as large.

"You see? Why are yo-" The boy starts to fall to one side, but then catches himself with his hands. The fireballs in his hands burn his palms as they collide with the floor. His breathing now heavy, he pulls himself up into a chair, and lays back.

"This is why you are learning fairy magic. You are not youkai, and your magic power, is quite frankly, weak even for a human. While you can create a fireball without nearly as much mental strain using a different type of magic, even to go so far as stealing my own, your body cannot handle the drain of using so much energy. While you can use my magic for more power, the mana cost is too high to use continuously, and is a waste in your case. While the fireball from fairy magic was only about a third as strong and required a lot of effort, the mana cost was less than a tenth of my own magic. Because fairy magic relies not on your own power, but that of nature, you'll be able to use many more spells than if you used my magic, resulting in more magic per mana."

"But you saw that fireball! While I could pull it out without using much mana, the effort required was tremendous! And for that puny thing! How will that even cause harm?"

"That's a basic charm; one fireball is usually not enough to even harm an opponent. You need to have many more before it is actually classified as some real offensive magic."

"I need to concentrate more? It feels like my mind is about to walk out of my head and punch you in the face!"'

"I highly doubt that, now focus again on the spell, this time try to form three fireballs." The boy sighs out in defeat.

"...Yes master."

"And stop with the master thing, I am far from that, just a humble librarian; I still have much to learn myself!" Patchouli calms her breath, and Jack practices the spell again. "So Jack, tell me about yourself, who are you?"

"I'm Jack Spring, I'm seventeen, I lack any real skills, I like long walks on the beach and sweets."

"Not what I meant."

"Alright, geez, if you must know, I am just a normal seventeen year old boy thrown into a world of magic by Yukari because... she wanted to."

"Yukari brought you her herself?"

"Yep, though she never told me the reason... running away from her shikigami when she sent for me didn't help that I guess."

"You... ran away from Yukari?"

"Yep?"

"And she didn't just gap you over to her house, or wherever?"

"She tried that with the cat shikigami, but I just stole the gap for myself. She probably doesn't want me to figure out how her ability quite works."

"She overestimates you."

"Hey, I don't mind."

"So, why did you run away from her?"

"She didn't come in person! That just offends me!"

"...Just focus on the fireballs."

"Yes mas-" One quick gaze at Patchouli told Jack that he should just shut up.

* * *

><p><em>As Jack tries to call up more fireballs, Hong Meiling watches the day begin outside the mansion gates.<em>

_Ah the summer mornings. The flowers have long since bloomed, and the heat outside is as intense as ever. It's far too nice out to guard a gate, but it is too hot to sleep, and I can't now that-_

"China-san I'm bored!" A young girl's voice whines.

_-I have to watch Flandre along with the gate._

Sitting underneath a wide umbrella is 'young' Flandre Scarlet, in a small chair with arms outstretched on the table. As well, her head lies on the table, cheek rubbing against the glass top.

"Just bear with it Flandre dear," I say, "Since the basement is occupied I have too keep you under close watch. And I still have to watch the gate as will, this is the only way I can do both."

"But I wanna play with Remi-nee's guest!" She jumps up from her chair and pouts.

"Precisely why I have to watch you." I sigh, and look at her face. She notices and sticks her tongue out at me. "Flandre dear..."

"But I won't break him, I promise!" She retracts her tongue and instead looks at me wide eyed.

"I'm sure you won't, but he's probably very busy right now." _He most likely is, I've heard the shots from the library, but it's locked anyway. He must be training his butt off. Oh wait, magic, he's training his mind off. Sigh, here in Gensokyo there's way too much battles of magic, sure people sometimes use weapons in tandem; but being a martial artist here is not quite easy. All I have is danmaku in terms of ranged combat, and every enemy I've met has exploited that, well all save for Jack; he embraced my melee combat, and used it against me. Sigh, I have too many weaknesses'..._

"But I'm boooooooooored." Flandre notices me staring off into blank space, and decides not to let me continue. Boredom glazed over her eyes, she rolls her head back and forth on the table.

"Enjoy the fresh air Flandre, look at all the nice flowers." The garden was looking beautiful, of course; since nothing ever happens around here save for Marisa's 'friendly visits,' I've been tending it every day for quite some time. Overtime the barren land that was once the lawn of the Scarlet Devil Mansion had turned into a lush field of life, with the wind caressing the tall but tended grass.

"But flowers are so booooooooring." She continues to turn her head, and then jumps up onto the table, allowing herself to lay down on it.

"Flowers certainly are not boring! They are so peaceful, and their vibrant colors bring life. even into the most desolate of places." I argue with the girl, as if I was her age myself. _Well, her visual age, she does not even act her true age._

"Really?" She lifts her head up and a slight sparkle comes into her eyes, causing the glaze of boredom to corrode and fade away, leaving only two large sparkling orbs.

"Of course, how do you think I keep myself occupied out here?" She turns her head in confusion.

"What about that strange dance you always do?" She asks.

"That's T'ai chi ch'uan Flandre, it's a type of martial art originating from my home country. It's referred to as 'the ultimate' occasionally, though it is often practiced just for health benefits nowadays."

"I wanna dance! I wanna dance now!" She closes her eyes and, flails her limbs back and forth in the air, still lying on the table. She kicks the table with too much power and it shatters, causing Flandre to tumble onto the soft earth underneath. She looks at the broken table and back up to me, and her eyes are welling with tears. "I'm sorry I didn't mean t-" She starts to stutter between small tears.

"Just look at the flowers Flandre, I'll teach you Tai chi later."

"Yay!" The girl does a quick turnaround, wiping the tears right from her eyes and flying off towards the garden. Her skin starts to smoke, but she just continues to fly.

"Wait Flandre dear, take an umbrella!"

"Why?" She turns around and just looks at me like I worry too much.

"You know the sun is bad for your skin!" Vampires, as a whole, are weak to sunlight. While the myth that they will die if they are exposed to sunlight is only that, a myth, that doesn't mean they can stand it. While physically it only causes some burns that any vampire worth his while can regenerate off, apparently the pain it causes is excruciating.

"I'll be fine China-san!" And with that the girl turns around and flies off even faster._ Mistress Remilia cannot stand to be out in the sun for more than a couple minutes, but Flandre has show on the few occurrences she has gon-was let outside that she does not mind the sun. Sigh, that girl could spontaneously combust and she wouldn't notice. Still, I can finally have a few minutes to myself. A few moments of peace. A brief moment to rest my ey-_

"Kyuu~!" An explosion rings through the front lawn of the mansion, and flower petals float down from the sky. Flandre flies back to the gate, hair practically on fire, her head lowered. "China... flowers aren't that good at playing games." _Sigh..._

"Come now Flandre, we have to talk."

* * *

><p><em>Before Meiling talks with Flandre about the difference between playing and destroying, an explosion from before has some unforeseen consequences.<em>

"Kyuu~!" An explosion rang out from outside. The mansion shook for a moment, but then was quickly back to normal.

_A wonderful way to be awakened. What time is it?_

I sit there on the bedding, alone in a darkened room. "Saku-" I almost finish calling out before remembering my head maid is out of commission. "Jennifer!" I call out to my new assistant, but there is no immediate response.

About thirty seconds later a fairy comes crashing through the room's door, bringing some light in from the hallway, and flying straight into a wall. Some blood drips from her forehead, but she immediately pulls herself up. "Yes mistress!" She says, at attention, though half shaking and half exhausted.

"Where were you," I ask, "I thought I made it clear that as my personal assistant you are to be at my sides ready to take an order at anytime."

"Y-yes mistress, I just thought that you'd be as-as-sleep at this time of d-day."

"Day? What time is it Jennifer?"

"It is only about one P.M. mistress." _Ugh, me waking up early and sleeping in yesterday has completely ruined my internal clock. One more crime to add to the list Jack._

"So, what were you doing away from me, not sleeping on the job praytell?" Ignoring the fact that she needs to sleep sometime, I inquire of her disappearance.

"No, not at all, I just thought that you would like to know what's going on around the mansion."

"You were... keeping tabs for me?" _It's rare to see a fairy showing initiative._

"Well, trying at least." She sighs, exasperated and just floats there.

"So..."

"Yes mistress?"

"I want a detailed report on everyone in the mansion, hans the regular maids unless they are doing something stupid again!" I demand of the fairy, staring at her attentively.

"Umm, ooh, ahh!" The fairy quickly stammers over her thoughts, arms waving back and forth, and the easily flustered fairy continues to make unintelligible noises for a minute; which ends up seeming like at least ten. A brief smirk comes to my face at the fairy's sheer lack of composure. "Ok!" She stops flailing for a moment and breathes in, calming herself. She pulls out from behind her a clipboard and a pair of reading glasses. Where she got them, I'll never know, but that's not the issue at hand. She pushes the glasses back, a size too big for her childish stature, but fitting well enough to allow her to read more clearly. "The head maid's recovery is going steadily, but she oftentimes wills herself to get up out of bed and walks out of the room, despite her injuries. The fairies are having a hard time keeping her relaxed and in bed, her restlessness is quite formidable."

"Tell them to try harder, and tell them to send a message to Miss Iyazoi." _Even if this fairy had shown initiative, Sakuya's sheer dedication puts it to shame; though that dedication would cause her harm in the long run._

"What is the message mistress?"

"Thank you."

"Of course mistress."

"How about the others?"

"Meiling is outside, watching both the gate and Flandre."

"Does Flandre show any signs of wanting to go off the mansion grounds?"

"No, quite the opposite in fact, she's trying to ditch Meiling; not to leave the mansion, but to get back inside."

"She wants to 'play' with Jack?"

"That would be my best guess." The fairy shudders for a moment, and with good reason. 'Playing' was synonymous to fighting with Flandre, though she had no control over her strength.

"Thankfully, Meiling is actually doing her job, I do not want to risk that man dying after I had nearly killed him myself." _Thankfully, I can rely on my staff. _"That is to say, that if he will die; I want it to be by my hands, I do not want to see Flandre reprimanded for killing someone I want dead. And the man in question?" I motion her to continue briefing.

"No information."

"No information? My dear, no matter what occurs there is always information, even the denial of information gathering garners information all its own. So tell me, why is there no information?"

"Jack has locked himself in the library, along with miss Knowledge, and the only one they are letting in and out is the librarian's assistant, Koakuma."

"Knowing Patchouli, she is interested in this man's power, and wants to advance it, even if it goes against me. No, she does not care one way or the other, whether it goes against me or not. Jennifer, your opinion on this?"

"Umm..."

"My best friend is helping my worst enemy to defeat me." _While worst may be an overstatement, he is my most prevalent one. _"Surely you have an opinion on the matter?"

"Umm..."

"I mean, it's not exactly betrayal, because she always seems to do this; to challenge me. But she is going against me..."

"Mistress..."

"No, you're right, she is still my friend, not my servant; she is fine with whatever she does." The fairy's head spins, and with it, her body. She tumbles in the air before collapsing into the ground. "Carry on Jennifer."

"With what mistress?" She picks herself up and brushes her dress off.

"Waiting."

"Just waiting?"

"Yes, while I could use some trickery here, I would rather fight Jack at his best, Patchouli wants this as well; and I must agree with her on one point, it would be quite fun."

"So I just wait here, by your s-side?"

"Of course." The fairy barely maintains any semblance of composure, and starts to shake.

"Y-yes mistress."

"I mean, why not let fate take it's turn unfettered for once?" I smile in the shadows, and close the door. As I do, Jennifer's heartbeat creates a wonderful melody, and as I am bathed in the darkness, she faints. _Fairies need to get hardier sometime, fainting at just my presence seems more like something a human would do. And yet Jack didn't, yet he is clearly human... Hmmm..._

* * *

><p><em>As the Scarlet Devil wonders in the dark, Patchouli is helping Jack perfect his magic.<em>

"Alright, I got more books." I say, flying from the other end of the library. "There's got to be a book in here that- what are you doing Jack?" Jack turns his head and looks up at me, his hands and feet planted firmly on the ground, his back facing the ceiling.

"I'm doing push-ups, what does it look like?" The boy says as he uses his arms to lift his body off the ground.

"I thought I told you to practice magic. You know, the thing you came here to learn?"

"Oh, I am, can't you see I'm trying to pull up a fireball as well? If I can't summon a spell up when dodging how am I gonna use it in a fight? Besides, even if I learn magic I can't just neglect my everyday training with my body and my danmaku."

"Are you sure you want me as your master? It seems like you would rather have Meiling teach you here..."

"No, no, I'm, grateful for what you're doing; I just feel that if I don't continue to train I'll rust. Unlike one of a youkai, my body doesn't move quite like I wish it could, with too many unnecessary, clunky, movements. And my strength is a lot less, I need all the stamina I can get to stay in the fight; and considering I cannot fly, I need to use my legs to get around everywhere." _Wait..._

"You can't fly?" I ask, noting that in his previous fights he always stayed on the ground. "Are you sure you are learning from the right person here?"

"Yes, magic is something I need, but so is physical ability; most pick either one or the other, and those people are fools." He smirks, and I frown.

"You realize you are talking to one of those fools right now, and are even learning from her."

"Of course," a wide grin comes up his face. "Magic is powerful, but if you don't strengthen your body," He jumps off from doing his pushups, and dashes right at me. "Then you won't be able to jump up like that after a harsh attack." He grabs me by the collar, and lifts me up off the ground. "Then you wouldn't have enough strength to do this." His arm shakes for a moment; he still didn't have a lot of physical strength, but enough to lift someone off the ground with one arm. _But he is challenging me, and I will respect that notion._

**_Fwoosh!_**

_With a fireball to the face._

"Ah a wonderful attack indeed." Jack dashes out of the cloud of smoke near unscathed. His grin still wide he closes the distance again. He starts talking, quick and rapidly, making himself look bigger as he does this. "You see Patchouli, if one don't have enough physical training then when one takes an attack like that without magical barriers that person would be KO'd at this moment." His flashes a small blade hidden in his palm. "If I had attacked you with this after me getting back up I'm not sure you could take it. Patchouli, yes I want to learn magic from you, but I will not be a squishy magician, I will use it my way. Such a mentality that magic is powerful enough on its own would just lead someone to an early grave, isn't that right?"

"Alright, you've made your point, I could be better myself." He backs away, and goes back to doing push-ups while still trying to manifest flames. "Did you really have to do that entire speech however?"

"Silly Patchouli, if I don't practice talking quickly and harshly, I might just lose my touch. And you of all people should know what happens when you can't finish chanting your spells." _Urk._

"You're really pulling this on the one person in the mansion willing to help you?"

"Trying it on Koakuma didn't work, I ended up dumbstruck... but come now, I'm sure Meiling would do the same, but with martial arts."

"Then why don't you go to her? My time could be used much better rather than teaching you."

"Because I want to learn from you." He smiles.

"I'm the one that knows magic, right?"

"Exactly!" He laughs, "it's why I came to the mansion in the first place."

"Well then, continue with those fireballs and whatever else you want to do, I'm going to get some rest; I don't care what you do in accordance to fairy magic, but you better be able to pull up at least ten fireballs when I wake up." I walk towards the large bed in the center of the library near my own personal desk. I had gotten tired of having to move to my own room to sleep when I would just end up going back to the library. It was hard work getting Meiling to move my bed.

"Patchouli, I promise you that I'll be able to pull up ten fireballs with ten balls of ice, all while dancing ." The boy goes back to doing push-ups, and three fireballs orbit him, a fourth in the making.

"Just be sure to get some rest as well."

"Good night Patchou-**_FWOOSH!_**" The boy is interrupted when the fireballs explode in his face.

"Good luck Jack."

* * *

><p><em>As Jack continues on and Patchouli gets some well needed rest, time passes, and a certain fairy maid is soon flying through the mansion.<em>

_Dear Mother and Father, it's not been long since I had come into employment here at the Scarlet Devil Mansion and I've already gotten a promotion, to the Scarlet Devil's personal assistant. I know I should be happy... but in the end I'm still scared. I left home to overcome my fears, but in the end I gave into them and got a job, which has just gotten more heart stopping. The mistress fidgets in her sleep, desperately trying to get back to her normal routine, while I am going need to adjust myself to be awake while she is. But there is no time for that now, my mistress has near no expectations of me, and I have to do something to make her see I'm worth this promotion. I know she told me just to let fate take its course, but I need to get information on this Jack fellow. I was one of the fairies that let him in here in the first place... though thankfully mistress Remilia did not see that._

I look up at the great gates of Voile, the grand library of the mansion. I had been here before only a few times, Patchouli using her own personal assistant to do most of the work inside. She and Jack had locked themselves in here, and I needed to get inside. But there are only two ways into the library, and both are locked.

_Well I could always break my way in... No, that would make Remilia angry..._

I knock on the door.

_Well, it couldn't hurt._

"Who is it?" A male voice rings out, strained, but trying to sound as nice as possible.

"I am Jennifer, a maid in the service of the Scarlet Devil, I request that you please let me in." I respond back, hoping I spoke loud enough.

"Ah, I am Jack Spring, an unwanted, but nevertheless a, guest of the Scarlet Devil you serve; may I ask why you want inside the library? I am busy training if you did not know."

"I-I'm on break, and I l-like to read when I get the chance, ask Miss P-Patchouli." I stutter out, lying not being one of my few strong points.

"Ah, she's asleep right now, would you like me to wake her up?"

"N-nonono! I'm sure she's perfectly content." _If she's asleep, then this is my chance. Of all the things Jack seems to be, he seems to be too trustworthy when it comes to new figures._

"Hmm... I know I shouldn't, but since I'm learning fairy magic... Alright! I'll let you in, but you've got to help me with a spell here."

"A-ah! I'm no magician, by any means." He opens the door, and steps to the side.

"Neither am I." He says, but many flames surround him as he closes the door behind us. He wears some dark and rough pants, and a white tee-shirt with red trimmings. On his head is a black fedora with a red rose embroidered on it, on his back is a witch's cap, filled to the brim with items; and worn like a backpack. His smile and carefree nature is unfit of all I've heard of him. That he was the one to challenge mistress Remila, and actually corner her with tactics. The one she wants to fight so badly... seems just to be a carefree human, more carefree than even... fairies. "But I really need help with this kind of magic, I'm having troubles taking the power from nature, can you show me how?"

"Taking the power from nature?"

"Fairies are beings of the highest order of nature; fairies are entities consisted of the magic in the air itself, a concentration of power manifested due to the shock of power beneath the earth with the gaps contained in it with air and water, making the manifestation of a being thereby possible! So even the weakest fairy in existence would be able to easily dispatch even a higher-ranked demon due to its high concentration of magic, making them easily the closest beings to nature there are! A being close to nature is automatically considered a higher spirit due to its crazy abilities of manipulating their magic, a resource found more abundantly within the nature!" The boy stops for a breath and calms down. "... Or so says this chronicle by a guy called Etherdrone..." He holds up one of the books on his table, absolutely loaded with books regarding fairy magic; fairies, and nature as a whole. "It also contains something about a 'blue blooded vampire' so I'm not sure how accurate that is... "

"Wow, really?" The boy frowns in disappointment.

"Aren't you the fairy here?"

"Yes, but I've never heard of such a thing."

"Of course, all the power of nature at their fingertips, yet too carefree to know it... Jenny; what type of fairy are you?"

"Umm, fire... I think."

"Here, read this." Jack tosses a large book my way, which I barely catch. He dashes right up to me and flips through the pages for me and points at some words.

"Basic fairy charm... of fire?" I say half heartedly, unlike many fairies I can read, but not at that good of a level. Suddenly, energy wisps through me, almost like a phantasm; but it is orange, and quite warm. It is a good feeling, almost... nostalgic? The energy whirlwinds around me, not violently, but like a warm breeze; I look to Jack and he just stares blankly at me, he is not seeing what I am seeing. That is, until the energy solidifies. The energy condenses, and starts to take the form of a flowing flame. The flame encircles me, and then quickly returns to nature, fading away; but in the process leaving behind three medium sized fireballs that orbit me slowly. They put the tiny wisps that encircled Jack to shame, though they were considerably slower.

"Auuu~, you lucky fairy you! It was hell for me just to manifest one small flame, look at you controlling three on your first try!" The boy laughs at this, "I guess fairies really have more natural talent with, well, natural magics." The boy narrows his eyes and takes off his thick glasses. "How did you do it?"

"Do what?" I say, still baffled at what I had just done.

"Gather the power from nature of course! Controlling it isn't terribly hard, it's actually drawing it from nature that's got me stuck; all I get are these tiny wisps at best." He motions to one of his wisps, barely a flicker, as if it would return to nature any moment. "They are a pain to hold together as they dissipate quite quickly. Even a small drop in my focus and," The boy relaxes his muscles and sits down into a chair, breathing a sigh of relief; "And the flames disappear." He says, in conjunction with the flames returning to nature. "You have no idea how long it took me to form all of those. So, how did you draw in so much power on your first attempt?" Jack asks with inquisitive eyes.

"I don't know, the fire just kind of... flowed through me."

"Without you urging it in any way or form? There are no signs of strain on your face." As the boy talks the fireballs orbit faster and faster, making it harder and harder to pay attention. _These flames are getting quite annoying, flying in my face all the time._

"Not at all. It wrapped around me and just... formed." _Why can't they just move out of the way?_

Suddenly, as if replying to my request, the flames stop orbiting me, and part in front of me; leaving one fireball on my left and two on my right. They just hover there, as if awaiting further instructions. _Umm... combine?_

The fireballs suddenly join together, forming one large fireball in the center of the room, larger than I am.

"Alright, now you're just mocking me, how did you do that?" Jack asks, dumbstruck at the little display I did with the fireballs. "I can barely send these little fellas forward to attack, how did you get them to move like that?"

"I kind of asked them to." The boy laughs at this.

"No way, fairy magic is apparently one of the most complex magics out there, that even many fairies here struggle to use; and you're telling me you just used it without even trying?"

"Yes."

"Impossible."

"It's true! The energies just wrapped around me and then came together! And the flames moved when I asked!"

"Liar." The boy's eyes narrow, and he emits a pressure, not nearly as well as Remilia; but enough to cause me to shake for a moment. As I quiver, so does the fireball.

"It's the truth!" The boy jumps up out of the chair, and starts to walk towards me. He bends his body to the left, and turns his head towards the left, it's as if his head is near upside down; and he comes in close to my face. To my surprise, there is a smile on his.

"Oh that's rich, you're telling me that though I did all this hard work to come up with a piss poor flame, you can just summon up bigger ones without exerting any effort at all." He starts to pace back an forth. "No! You cannot expect me to just believe that the magic will just flow through you without any effort on your part at all." As he says this, the same energy that flowed through me starts to flow through him, but he just continues to pace and laugh.

"Umm... J-jack?"

"And that the flames will just come into being without even thinking about it? No, impossible times ten and a half." Flames start to appear behind him, but not the wisps that he summoned before, actual flames that were much more than a flicker; much greater than a spark. Actual fireballs.

"J-jack?"

"No, and then you expect me to believe that the fireballs will just listen to you, and without any manipulation at all they will do what you want. I find it hard to believe that that the fireballs would jump when you say jump!" As he utters those words the fireballs behind him fly upwards a few feet before floating back down.

"JACK!"

"WHAT!" He turns to see my gaze and snaps at me. The fireballs glow for a second, and turn to face me as well.

"Look behind you!"

"I'm not falling for that old trick, all that's behind me is a couple books!"

"Dammit Jack you idiot just die!" As if responding to my request my fireball glows a harsh orange, and flies right at him. The boy's eyes widen, and he raises his arms to block. My fireball explodes into a cloud of smoke, and the smoke spreads throughout the room. "Gah! I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean t-"

I look up and see that it was not Jack that took the fireball to the face, but his own fireballs forming a wall of fire in front of him. He stares at the wall wide eyed, with his jaw agape in awe.

"I retract all previous statements, and apologize, it appears I was mistaken."

"H-how did yo-"

"I have no idea, I wasn't paying attention an- wait that's it!" Jack's eyes flare up in a realization of some sort, and he raises his hand up; pointing to the sk- err ceiling. "Jenny, you're a genius!"

"Huh? I didn't do anything at all..."

"EXACTLY!" The boy laughs, and starts to jump around the room, fireballs following him around in a line. He grins, and sparkles with excitement; the fireballs mimic this excitement by giving off fiery sparks. "I was going about fairy magic all wrong! Comparing it to Patchouli's Alchemy Magic, but that is not really it! I was thinking of it as something complex, but in reality it is a much simpler power!"

"W-what?"

"It's MAGIC you silly fairy! M-A-G-I-C! I wasn't having fun with it! I was thinking of it as just another technique, but I wasn't thinking of it as magic, that driving force in everything, but also the driving force for nothing! Magic; complex but simple, almighty but weak, straining but effortless, logical but also not! Just look at it through another light and you still won't see the entire thing! You either have to see it through all the angles or none at all! That is the thing that is magic! Strange, but at the same time, completely normal!"

"Could just changing how you think of something really change how effective the magic is?"

"Of course! Magic, Science, It's all in the mind! How you think of something is what you make of it! Ha HAH, science and be related to magic, but they are not one and the same; instead they are polar opposites! I was trying to focus and push myself to the limit to summon up flames, but that was just me overworking myself; causing the flames to burn themselves out! But no! This is fairy magic, this is nature magic, one needs not to urge the flame to come into being; It- Occurs- naturally~! Every magic has its own niche and conditions, and fairy magic has one with nature! My god, it was so obvious! Scholars and writers had troubles with fairy magic, labeling it as advanced because they could not even get the simplest spell down! But on the other hand, this is the detonating magic of the fairies, a carefree people; it cannot possibly be that advanced! The scholars spent the entire time over thinking the magic and didn't actually think of it as real magic!"

"I'm confused."

"It's magic, it's suppose to be confusing! Though it's also easy! Fairy magic is not difficult! Relax your mind, recite the words of power; either in your mind or on your lips, aim at a target-" He points towards me. _Oh that cannot be good. _"And unleash the might of nature!" Fireballs fly out in all directions from behind him, all converging onto me. I blink, and wait for the sound of scorching wings. To my surprise, there is no such sound.

I open my eyes and look up at him, the fireballs gone back to rotating around him at a leisurely pace.

"Ah, but this is not just some simple offensive magic, this is fairy magic; much more versatile and malleable!" He says, as he stretches his arms out to the sides. The fireballs respond by diverging in all directions, then halting in place. "Hah Hah! This is the result of my training! I've finally got down the-" his smile turns to a frown immediately, "most basic of basic magics." He hangs his head in defeat and sighs. "Jenny, what is the date?"

"Umm... the 14th moon will be up tonight, but the sun has only just risen."

"So, I've spent just about half my time before the match, learning one spell." _That's all he's learnt? Remilia will be glad to hear this._

"How am I suppose to beat Remilia with only this one spell, I mean, I have danmaku and my power but will it truly be enough?" _Hmmph, my mistress is sure to wi- _"well, hopefully my ace in the hole works."

"A-ace?"

"Yep."

"What is it?" _If Remilia gets this information, then she'll be sure to win._

"Well, I have many types of danmaku, but can only use three at a time; two from my hands and another based off whatever weapon I'm using. They aren't quite powerful, but they can be concentrated to increase their burst potential."

"And that means?"

"If I save up energy, I can release it all at once."

"Ah."

"But many of those concentrated shots just end up forming a wide spread version of the attack, instead of really increasing the power. So, instead of a all encompassing attack, this one is a precision attack; if it misses, well screw me, but if it connects..."

"If it connects..."

"I honestly have no idea what will happen, never used it before." He says with a smile.

_... This guy's insane._

"So, why not test it out?" I ask, _I clearly have to see this so I can tell my mistress._

"Ah, a good idea indeed, I'm already feeling a little better after finally getting that spell down." The boy jumps across the room, moving chairs, books, and tables; leaving only one table in the center of the area. "Alright, here goes nothing." As if from thin air, a large metal scythe forms in the boy's hands. Though, it seems as if both sides had an blade to them, it was only shaped like a scythe. His right hand towards the top of the weapon, he holds it up, as if ready to swing down. As if instantaneously, his shirt and pants are replaced with a suit and tie. "My newest technique, A Jack Spring original, I promise!" _Egotistical..._

_"Grim..."_ The blade of the scythe starts to glow with a pink hue, and the energy hums violently. His hands glow pink as well, sending energy up the handle of the scythe in little balls of danmaku. _"REAPER!"_ The energy in the blade of the scythe flashes, and the pink energy seems to whirr with pure energy. The boy spins the scythe around, the energy remaining firmly on the blade. "You like? The energy stays firmly on, powering up the scythe, and if I'm correct; will allow me to use it to knock away stronger projectiles.

"W-wow."

"Ah, but the fun does not stop there my friend! You see the fireballs still floating in a circle?"

"Yes?"

"Good, I thought they had dissipated, that means I can focus on doing one thing while I cast the basic spell; and that means while using the grim reaper I can use magic simultaniously."

"And that means..."

"I can concentrate them into the scythe." He smiles again, and the fireballs start to spin inwards towards his raised blade. They load themselves into the blade, and turn the pink energy into a bright orange. "_Fiery Grim Reaper!"_ The scythe whirrs even louder, but gives off some small smoke, and a light aura of flame around the glowing blade.

"So thi-"

"I'm, not done yet! While I can uses this for close combat, it's not exactly my forte; but when the energy gets released..." _Maybe I should hide behind something..._

"RAHHHHHH!" The boy swings his weapon down towards the ground, and the bright orange blade appears to fly off the handle, leaving behind only the actual metal blade. It flies towards the table, but doesn't fly very far before it explodes; leaving the table in pure pristine condition.

The boy, who was much closer to the explosion, ended up in much worse shape. He flies backward into a bookshelf, and books fall on top of him, his head bobbing up and down in a daze for a second before getting back up again.

"Well, it looks like compressing the danmaku and magic energy that far is hard enough, instead of maintaining the blade as it flew it exploded!" The boy laughs it off.

"Umm... Jack..."

"And my power is still lacking, if I could just get up from that it's still too weak; that was the power of four concentrated shots! I guess I still need more training."

"Jack..."

"Oh sorry, yes Jenny?"

"You're arm's on fire." The boy turns to look at his left arm, and finds this to be true.

"Well thank god it's only my suit." The boy smiles for a split second before his eyes turn to horror. "MY SUIT! Fairy charm of water! Fairy charm of ice! Fairy charm of anti-fire! Fairy charm of something to put out a fire!" The boy babbles out words, whether they are spells or not, I do not know; but multiple forms of energy fly towards him and envelop him, extinguishing his arm. "Oh no harm done, not even a real scorch mark!" The boy brushes off his suit, and in an instant it turns back to his normal tee-shirt and pants. "That's the problem with suits, look amazing but you don't want anything bad to happen to them." He opens up the book he tossed to me, the one with the fairy magic, and starts flipping through pages rapidly; his head turning rapidly.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm choosing the next spell to learn, I need to find something with a little more _ummph _in it to make a difference." He stops for a moment at one page. _Primal Instinct?_

"That one looks-"

"No." He continues to turn pages upon pages, so fast I cannot even see which spell he is skimming over. "Here!" He stops turning pages and jabs his finger into the book, pointing at one of the most advanced fairy magic's there. How can I tell, it was close to the last page in the book, and it had _advanced _written in big, bold, loopy letters.

"That's-"

"Going to be my second ace."

"But can you pull it off?"

"I don't need it to be perfect, just a basic concept of this spell and it wil be good enough to be considered an ace." _I must inform the mistress of these tricks Jack has._

"Well, I've got to be going now, I have to get back to work you know."

"Nah, stay awhile, I've been taking up all your time here, didn't you come here to read?"

"Y-yes, but I really must be going right now, or else mistress will punish me..."

"I doubt that, I'll just tell her that you were serving her guest, and that I had you do mindless tasks the entire time."

"N-no, you shouldn't have to do that for me."

"Actually, I feel I must, I owe you one; if you hadn't come here I may have never got down the basic concepts of fairy magics."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I would have been stuck with tiny wisps that I could barely control, and I would not even go on to try and learn this new spell."

"O-of course."

"You might actually wanna read some of these books on fairy magic, you seem more adept at it than I," he smiles, "well, it is fairy magic isn't it?" The boy goes back to reading about his new trump card, and I sigh, pick up another book, and read.

_Dear mother and father, I have come to the library of Voile to spy on Jack, and so far I have failed. While I have gotten information, if I leave now he will suspect something. Not only that but I have actually helped advance his own power. I came to the mansion to overcome my fears, and I fear that I have not made any progress with that. I fear that for this, Remila will kill me._

_But all is not bad, mother and father, I feel as if I'm starting to learn some new tricks; deciet, little white lies, and, of course, fairy magic._

* * *

><p><em>Times passes, and after a long nights, and long day of, rest the librarian of Voile wakes up.<em>

I open my eyes to the same old library. Dull, brown, and covered in dust; but intact, thankfully Jack hadn't wrecked the place like I thought he might have. One of the few windows in the mansion lets moonlight seep in over the bed, telling me it is night. One more day before the fight.

I float up out of bed towards where Jack had been practicing and hear the chanting of spells. The weird thing is, the basic fairy charms were not being practiced by Jack, but by a lighter voice; one of a small girl. I hurriedly fly over to the spell castings, not because of the strange girl's voice, but because the spell that Jack was trying to cast was far too advanced for him.

I turn hard out of one of the corridors formed by bookcases towards the main reading area and see Jack practicing magic, as well as a maid. Both have their eyes closed, and both seem focused, but relaxed. At peace would be a better word to describe it. The fairy has about five fireballs encircling her, and the boy has about thirteen; though he wasn't casting the spell. _To the point where he doesn't even need to chant the words... something is wrong here... he's learning too fast..._

"Jack!" I call out to him, and he jumps up, startled. The fireballs scatter in all directions, before going back to orbiting him as he sighs a breath of relief.

"Oi, Patchouli, don't startle me like that!"

"And what are you doing? Practicing spells far too advanced for you, far above your current level; you haven't even gotten most of the basics down! And who has been tampering with my alchemist's station! The vials are overturned and various chemicals are missing!" The fairy cowers at this out burst, her own fireballs dissipating, while the boy just stands there. I cough for a moment; then I calm my voice, shouting is not good for my health. "And what is this fairy doing here. I locked the doors for a reason Jack."

"I just thought that learning fairy magic would be easier if I was near a fairy, and I was right! Look at these fireballs Patchouli!" He points towards me, and fireballs fly right at me. I raise defensive walls, but he just motions his hand back and the fireballs do a complete turnaround; right back to orbiting him. "As for the advanced magic, I still cannot garner a lot of power from nature, and these basic charms are only about as powerful as my danmaku in combat. I need a spell that causes a large effect, regular attacks I can use danmaku for, but only magic can help me accomplish what this spell can do." He smirks, "That's why it's called magic."

"But that spell has no offensive power. Your danmaku alone are not nearly powerful enough to beat Remila, and that spell is so advanced that even you can't possibly learn it in the time you have left."

"If that's the case then I'll think of something else, but my best bet lies with using this spell, I've predicted every outcome without it, and let me tell you, they are not pretty! And I can learn it, I must learn it, even if my body is to collapse I will learn it!" The determination in his eyes burn, though underneath his eyes bags have formed. I look closer at Jack, his arms are shaking and his breaths are rapid. His body temperature has risen and his brow is laden with sweat. _He's overworking himself, though he is right, fairy magic does not quite have quite the punch of other magics; it's strengths lie in using power that's not your own, and versatility. Using that advanced magic would allow him many more strategies..._

"And the potions you made?" The boy shrugs,

"I've got the attention span of a squirrel."

"Here in Gensokyo, we use the phrase; 'the attention span of a fairy.' "

"Hey, Jenny here was much more attentive than me!" The fairy, by now, was long hiding behind a bookcase. Jack just stood there, a blank look on his face with a smug grin on his visage.

"...Fine, do whatever you want Jack, just be sure to win."

"Got it." The boy closes his eyes again and goes back to practicing magic.

"But you know Jack..."

"Yes?"

"You remind me of two people."

"Who?"

"One being Marisa Kirisame." The fireballs that were once circling him so peacefully flicker for a moment.

"Come now Patchouli, I'm not even wearing the witches cap anymore."

"...Ze." The boy's fireballs increase their rotation speed and Jack's smirk fades.

"Patchouli..." He growls out.

"In all seriousness, you do remind me of her, your dedication and determination are reminiscent of hers. Your urge to train is alien here in Gensokyo, the only other person willing to train to that state of exhaustion is Marisa." The boy's eyes relax, and he laughs.

"Marisa, training? I don't see it, she was so relaxed at the shrine, and always joking around."

"But are you always not joking around as well?" It was now my turn to smirk, and the boy doubles back , pushed back, as if by an invisible force.

"But really?" The boy starts, "She has to train? She seems plenty powerful enough, and has enough magical displays of power to put the country where I'm from to shame."

"Yes, that walking bomb of unstable magic powers only got that way through sheer training and determination. She was, or still is, a normal human just like you. She is not a Hakurei Shrine maiden, blessed from birth, but a witch, brought forth from blood, sweat, and tears. From what she's told me she's always wanted to learn magic as a child, but had to leave the human village because of bad blood between witches and most humans."

"Wasn't there suppose to be some bad blood between you two?"

"Yes, aside from being a zealous practitioner of magical arts, she's also a damned thief that always robs from the library; and who always seems to piss off Remila." I continue to smirk. "But she is still a practitioner of magic, and for that battles with her are always interesting."

"Okay okay, I see your point, there are some similarities-"

"-Ze." Jack's face darkens.

"The only reason I'm not Master Sparking you in the face right now is that it will prove your point."

"See?" At this, the boy pulls out a glowing scythe with one hand at points it at my neck.

"This is not a master spark, this will only prove that using violence in a battle of logic and wit will get me nowhere." He laughs.

"Then why use it?"

"Because Grim Reaper solves everything." The boy's smile fades. "If it works..."

"Why not try it on me then, I'll gladly accept any challenge."

"You're just bored aren't you, I'm sure teaching me isn't exactly that exciting."

"Well, it is at least eventful apparently, but I haven't fought for real in quite some time."

"So you were going easy on me earlier?"

"Going easy would be an understatement." He sighs, "Besides, Marisa hasn't been around in awhile and I'm afraid I may get rusty without a real fight."

"Yeah, that may have been partly my fault." He laughs, though looks away while doing so.

"You know, that's also something that Marisa would say."

"You wanna go!"

"Gladly."

"Well sorry, I'm not in the mood, this spell is not something that can be easily developed in combat."

"Jack, how do you expect to beat Remilia if you cannot beat me?"

"Simple, combat is not just a measure of strength, nor who is better at fighting than the other; there is no one real way to measure combat prowess, one could beat the strongest mage in existance only to lose to a sub-par fighter right afterwards."

"Come now, I am sure you have come up with many strategies to fight me in combat."

"Of course, but I have been learning skills to help me beat Remilia in combat, it's just not the same."

"And that brings me to the second person you remind me of."

"Oh I don't want to know." The boy sighs, and hangs his head in front of himself, bringing his arms with him.

"Oh, I'm sure you do, you see Jack; you are the splitting image of Remilia in many ways." The boy pulls his head up to me, and just stares at me for a good five seconds.

"Alright, now I know you're just trying to mess with my head."

"No Jack, you're trying to mess with my head." He tilts his head to the side and

"I'm confused."

"You're lying."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You not only have an idea, but an entire clarity of what I'm pointing towards; either that or your mind is currently piecing together what I'm driving at. But since you will feign ignorance to the end, let me explain this to you; you're a thinker Jack. To be more precise, a deceiver, a man who uses techniques in ways no one would expect in order to gain an advantage in combat. A man who uses tricks to fool the opponent, and to lead them into much more devious traps. A man who is content and filled with glee whenever one of his tricks works. A man not unlike the Scarlet Devil."

"So I'm a thinker, there are many more of those, you included. I'm pretty sure you revel in satisfaction whenever you pull off a spell."

"Oh of course, but you are similar to her in many more ways. You always plan ahead, trying to make the best plan, and when things take a turn for the worse you immediately form a plan to salvage the situation; like what you did when you first arrived. You always take the best option, you skipping to more advanced magics shows that you plan ahead. And there is no one besides Remila that grins that wide when things go according to plan."

"Ok, Ok, so there may be a fe-"

"Not quite done yet Jack, you also hide behind the guise of a trickster with a wide grin fairly often, as Remilia often hides behind a veil of childishness. In truth, you are both composed tacticians who plot out every move like a game of chess, am I correct Jack?" He grins, as if uncontrollably. He tilts his head to the side and walks up close.

"You're wrong Madame Patchouli. Chess is not my forte, all the pieces have well defined traits, but people do not; while you can compare a strategist to a chessmaster you are wrong in thinking that everything can be compared to chess; and besides turn based strategy can't compare to devising strategies in real time. Doing things turn based in real life requires an abundance of time, and I never have enough of that. As well, you claim I hide behind a guise of laughter, rapid words and rants, tricks, and joviality, but you are wrong there; along with Remilia. You are mistaken that the joviality is my real self, I just have to hide it because of fear of consequences; but if I am going to go against the mistress then I might as well show my true self. Remilia does not hide behind a guise of childishness, she is a child and she hides behind a guise of composure, you know that but would rather me not know of that truth. No, along with me, much to my dismay, she hides behind a layer of composure. No one is composed, no one is a gentleman naturally, it's all just an act; but a fun one to play, afterall, all the world's a stage, and all the men are just players. That quote from Shakespeare truly means that everyone puts on a face that is not their own, and that disgusts me. But back to your point, yes, I am somewhat like Remilia; but there is one key difference- I will win." I smile.

"You'd rather hide the fact I'm right with a long rant of things barely relevant, drifting from the main topic. I've known Remilia for quite some time, and that's one of her favorites; though she often goes into something regarding fate, and that leads to philosophical debate. You are also like her in that you can read the personalities of people relatively well. Tell me Jack, are you that good at reading weaknesses?"

"Of course," He says with a grin, ignoring the insults and gunning right towards the compliments. "Many times one's weaknesses involve their own personality and emotions, read those and you can lead an entire battle."

"You like to lead a battle, controlling it with strings from your fingertips, again like Remilia; and do better when in control. Per the same phenomenon, you don't do nearly as well when you lose control; am I right?" He does not respond to this comparison, and starts again with his magics. I stop him abruptly, asking the question; "do you know the weaknesses of everyone in this mansion?"

"Of course."

"Sakuya." _Let's see him find the weaknesses of the perfect maid._

"Her dedication- while it can drive her to do anything for her mistress, it will only bring harm unto herself. She's the type to overwork herself and try to fake composure while doing so, never letting her allies know the perfect maid is not running perfectly. She also doesn't like having flaws, so her combat style will be a bit too well rounded; while her knives can be used for both close and long range combat and she has driven herself to have no weaknesses, her only real strength is her unique power. But, she has plenty of experience from what I can tell, and even though she does not accel in any areas, her level is high enough that all of her traits are at a masterful level. She has the least weaknesses of everyone here, thanks for throwing me a curveball."

"Well, you only gave me one weakness you cannot exploit easily-"

"Poppycock!" He smiles. "Extreme dedication to one person or cause is an easy source of manipulation. Just manipulate the source of dedication and you have manipulated her as well."

"Either way, have fun doing that in combat. So, Koakuma." My assistant pokes her head from one of the corridors before I motion that I wasn't calling her with my hands.

"I could try to read her character, but then I'd be stuck in a daze for the entire night, and I need that time to train."

"Meiling." _List them off one at a time Jack._

"She's the most amazing person in this mansion." _Huh?_ "A rare oddity," _Meiling? _"for me to see such an honest person." _Yep, he's talking about Meiling. _"As said before, most people put on a mask and use deciet and tricks, and I am one of those guilty souls. An honest person is rare, almost unheard of in the outside world. We all know when we see an honest man in the books, that in the later chapters we will witness an honest man's death; unless of course, it's a stereotypical hero story where the hero will get by honestly through sheer willpower, or the power of friendship or something. Meiling, is one of the few honest women in the world to still draw breath. Being an honest person is one trait I always aspire to have, but know I will never receive. But, that is Meiling's greatest weakness. She is so brutally honest with everyone, herself included. She thinks herself as weak, and through thinking like that, will become weak. She's the type that doubts herself endlessly, to the point where her willpower is near shattered. From my 'fight' with her, I can tell her combat style is martial arts, and she is unskilled with danmaku. If she refines that combat style she can become a force to be reckoned with, but she will always doubt herself, and think 'I'm not good enough, I can't hope to compare with these super powered magicians.' Such a pity, a pure melee style with her experience of martial arts could easily trump many of these 'superpowered magicans' quite easily, you especially; but she will never complete her style at this rate, only practicing enough as to not have her skills rust, but at this level, in a spell card battle she's one of the weakest in the mansion. In a fist fight, she's scarier than Remilia."

"...Are you sure you don't want Meiling to be your teacher?" He smiles.

"Don't look down on 4000 years of Chinese martial arts, how could I learn that in three days?"

"And you choose MAG- MUKYUU~!" I raise my voice, and cough out nonsense again. "So you though magic would be easier?"

"This mansion has a library the size of... I know nothing to compare it too that you would know in Gensokyo, so let's just say it's one of the grandest I've seen. I use what I'm given. Besides, why would I trust a teacher that barely trusts herself?" He frowns. "Such a pity..."

"Me."

"Pardon?"

"My weaknesses."

"Are you sure you want to hear this?"

"They're my weaknesses, you think I wouldn't know, or want to know them?"

"I know you don't want to hear them from me."

"Get to the point Jack."

"Alright, weak body and lack of breath aside, you have... one key weakness."

"Which is?"

"Lack of motivation."

"Yeah, that seems about right."

"Your main drive is to garner more and more information. It's a noble ideal, but not a very smart one. Intelligence, just like power, is a trait at which you will either find a limit or a point where it becomes useless. But it's a noble drive, I will admit that. However, because of that, unless something advances your magical knowledge or capability; you will not get involved. It's not that you can't, it's that you won't. Even if you are the best mage in existence, if you are not involved it does not matter. The only exception is if somehow you or your friends are in danger, like now with Remilia. You would not have bothered to teach me magic if I needed to win to keep her from doing something stupid."

"Hearing one's weakness is the first step to besting it."

"Which is why everyone should always point out the flaws of a friend, though sometimes they may not consider them flaws... while every trait will have a fault there's always something nice it can bring to the party. Meiling's honesty, for example, may cause her to doubt herself, but it also makes her quite amazing in my mind."

"Remilia."

"You already pointed out her weakness, if she loses control she will panic and stumble over her moves. I don't even have to see her fighting style to know that, it's all in her personality. But you've already pointed out my similarities to her, and can easily draw connections from that. If I tell you her weaknesses then you can derive my own. And Patchouli, I don't like to show my own weaknesses. I could read up the weaknesses of a vampire, but that would be a low blow to her entire race; and I'd rather not be that petty. But I can tell you that unlike me, she's overconfident. She places too much trust, and pride, my god; in her own power to manipulate fate. She will have grown lazy, and just wait for items to fall into her hands, instead of plotting like every good evil mastermind should."

"Like you?" He grins.

"Nah, I'm a better evil mastermind."

"Well, just like I expect you to pull some tricks, I expect her to as well; no matter how lazy you think she is."

"Like send a spy?" He turns his head to the fairy, still cowering behind a chair. A large bead of sweat drops down her face, to be more precise to the side of her face. Her eyes widen and her wings shake. She flies toward the door at a rapid speed. _Of course, Jack let's in the one fairy dedicated enough to Remilia to act as her ears... If she informs Remilia of his skills Jack's chances of winning plummet._

I fly forward to chase her, but Jack just stands there with a smug grin. _And you say Remilia's overconfident..._

"STO-"

"Eeek!" The fairy interrupts my command with a high pitched squeal, mostly out of fear. She flies faster, on the home stretch right for the door, a straight line; and was accelerating quickly. _A long straight line huh? I was saving this against Marisa but this is a prime opportunity to test a 'new' spell. _My book hovers in front of me, charging pure energy.

"Knowlege Sign~Master Spa- **_Fwoosh!_**" Three medium fireballs fly straight into my face, exploding point blank and filling my mouth with smoke.

"Mukyuu!" I cough out smoke for the next few seconds, and when the smoke clears I already see the fairy at the door. She motions her hand to open it, but finds that there are no doorknobs on either of the two grand doors.

"Looking for these?" The boy says from the other end of the corridor. He tosses two bronze doorknobs in the air repeatedly, and starts walking leisurely down towards the fairy. A smile is on his face, and his eyes squint to the point where he resembles a fox; even more so then Gensokyo's resident nine tailed fox. The fairy starts to shake, her eyes darting from the left to the right looking for a way out. There would be none, if Jack had prepared this all in advance then he would do well enough to seal all the exits. The fairy raises her head, as if in enlightened, and several pieces of enchanted rock circle around her. She turns to face the door and pulls her arm back to throw a punch. "Jenny, I believe that you didn't hear Miss Knowledge;" He pulls out his left arm, showing a strange green talisman, "she kindly asked you to stop." The boy puts a strange emphasis on the 'stop' and gives off a warm playful aura as he does so. The fairy never throws that punch, she just floats there, frozen in mid air. She had felt the aura as well, but a bit differently than I. She shakes uncontrollably as the boy walks down the long corridor, elongating his steps, raising his legs till they form 90 degree angles before bringing them down. His head bobs up and down with his body as he walks playfully, while the fairy's head turns left and right endlessly, as if repeating 'no' to the point where it becomes a mantra. _Yes, this boy is very similar to Remilia._

He finally reaches the fairy and steps up right behind her. He puts his hand on her shoulder lightly, and her shaking intensifies. "Jenny, my dear, if there's one thing I know, though I know many things, it's deceit; and if you plan on trying to deceive you've got to learn to stick to your guns, and not retreat at the first signs of someone unearthing your true intentions. You never reveal your true form until you know that you have won, even if someone calls you directly out on it." The fairy continues to shake, "Calm down Jennifer." the boy says, and the fairy's shaking, while it does not stop, appears to have at least settled down.

"Now Jenny, while I understand that you want to leave the library, that does not mean that you can break down the door to Voile." He turns to me, still recovering from a coughing fit. "And Patchouli, while that spell would certainly have prevented her from heading straight to Remilia to give information to her, it would have only done so by obliterating her... and the doors to Voile, as well as causing half the mansion to become alert. You really got to think things through Patchouli, I expected better of you; while she would not have made it to Remilia, Remilia would head straight to the explosion caused by the spell. Once Jenny regenerated she would tell her everything, not only causing all that effort to hide my techniques to be brought to naught, but would cause quite the akward situation. An intruder, A magician using the spell of an intruder, a dead maid returning to life, and an annoyed vampiric 'child.' It's the kind of story one would tell in an effort to make sure no one could one-up them in a competition of storytelling, I was in one and someone told a similar story. Needless to say I one-upped him by adding in robots, but I digress, it's not a story I want to live through. It's a good thing I stopped you when I did." _So HE fired that spell? No wonder I didn't see them coming..._

"Sadly, I cannot let you tell Remilia of my techniques Jennifer." He turns back to the fairy. "You know what this charm is?" He points to his rounded green stone. It shone a brilliant green, and the fairy nods a quick no before looking at the charm deeply. And I mean deeply, as if in a trance. The boy pulls it back, and she shakes her head until her eyes return to normal. "Well I don't know either, but I know what it does. At least, now I do, it imbues the wearer with the visage of a greater fairy, which means fairies which would normally just giggle would help me out when I ask." His smile fades, "it would also give my voice power over fairies when I order them to do something. You have proven this hypothesis, though, as I expected, it is against your will; and for that I apologize. I don't like manipulating people like this, not only is it not my style, but it disgusts me. So, you can expect me to never use it again, unless it is completely necessary." The boy smiles again. "But this next order is completely necessary." The fairy shakes so fast that she spins around and does a mid air back flip, not from actual flying, but from sheer shaking. The boy puts his pointer finger to the girl's forehead, the fairy looking like she's about to cry.

"Jennifer, I order you to stay here and enjoy your stay at Voile." The boy's smile widens, and the fairy's fear turns to sheer confusion. I would not order you to do anything against your mistress, and even if I did it looks like your willpower is strong enough to override the order. _This man is not like Remilia._

He turns around and walks back towards me, "So, Patchouli, we were talking were we not?"

"Where'd you get such an item? Many magicians would kill for such an item with magical powers."

"A fairy gave it to me, thinking it was just a two bit charm, though from what I've read greater fairies can command other fairies so I believe the fairy herself did not know what kind of power this charm held. But then again, most fairies do not know that they hold the ability to do such potent magics."

"...You've certainly adapted to Gensokyo fast Jack."

"One of the only good traits of being a human is our ability to adapt in hostile situations. And here, in the Scarlet Devil Mansion, is one of the most hostile environment I've seen for awhile, no one is your friend; you are only helping me for Remilia's benefit in the end are you not?"

"Of course."

"Come with me Patchouli, I want you to see something." He starts to walk toward the far end of the library, and I follow him. He walks towards the window, unlocks it, and pulls it open. A cool breeze wafts into the library, and he pokes his head out. "You see that Patchouli?"

"What?" I poke my head out as well, and see he's looking at the moon.

"The moon." He stares at it blankly for a good minute, a near full moon that's light shines through the night sky. There is not a cloud anywhere to block its shining light. "Ah the moon, as it waxes my confidence for the fight wanes." He sighs, but then smiles. "Patchouli, even if not for my own benefit, you have helped me out greatly here, and I must thank you for this. If not for you I feel that I would have lost the impending fight tomorrow and that Cirno, Wriggle, and Daiyousei would be executed. Now I feel I at least have a chance."

"I will accept your thanks, but I do not deserve it, I am doing this for Remilia; as you have mentioned before, and not for you."

"Glad to see you accept my thanks." He pulls his head inside, grabs me by the shoulders, and proceeds to lift me above his head. With some strain he throws me clear out the window. He sticks his head back out. On it is a wide grin.

"All this library air can't possibly be good for your health! Sleeping in here all day long is not helping either! My gift to you is the gift of fresh air! Go for a walk, and I mean actually walk! Clear your head Patchouli, it's for you own good, trust me!" He slams the window shut, and his silhouette disappears from the glass as he walks away.

"Heh, and he says he's not like Marisa."

"I heard that!" He opens the window and pops his head back out for a second before going back inside.

"Ze."

"You know what?" A book made of pure danmaku appears infront of him_. **"KNOWLEDGE SIGN~MASTER SPARK!"**_ A grand laser fires from the window, and I narrowly dodge. "And don't use that to compare me to Marisa, that was your rendition of the spell!"

_Very well Jack... I will get some fresh air, I'd not look a gift horse in the mouth._

_I just wish I was wearing a jacket._

* * *

><p><em>"As the night comes to a close, the day of the fight begins, and Jack is practicing till the last minute. As the morning sun shines, the boy is still failing with the more advanced magic, not even eliciting an explosion from the failures. Patchouli stands near him, trying to correct any mistakes, though she finds few. Koakuma is out bringing breakfast to Voile, and Jennifer is just reading a book; sighing because she cannot tell Remilia of what Jack has learnt, and more importantly, what he is struggling to learn."<em>

"... Do you have to narrate your own life? That's not exactly a good sign..." Patchouli says, a look of discontent on her face. Her face had a little more color in it than from before, mostly because I didn't let her back inside for an hour; magic wards to keep people out work surprisingly well.

"I'm just bored; I told you I have the attention span of a squirrel." I say, standing with my arms extended for the umpteenth time just watching as a spell fails.

"Fairy."

"Whatever. I'm serious though, all I've been doing is chanting the words and nothing's happening! Are you sure the 'spell' itself isn't just a trick to babble eager apprentices?"

"No tome would hold false magics in it, if it did the page it is written on would not have magical power, and we'd thus be able to detect the falsehood in the book."

"Ugh, this spell is hard."

"That's why it's called _advanced_ magic."

"Well it's also boring magic. Say Patchouli, do you know anything about memory erasure magics?"

"I'm no expert, I only know about as much as I do about magics other than the one's I commonly use. Though I still know more than most apprentices, ask away."

"How could one tell if they were being affected by such magics?"

"Worry not, you are not being affected by any spell of that sort, the weakness of those spells is that anyone being affected by one will have a tell tale aura of leftover magic energy."

"Which could be tracked right back to the caster?"

"Of course, but that in itself requires adept control of magical energies, why do you ask?"

"Well... I met a youkai in the forest who had her powers sealed by a charm, and with her powers, her memories. I want to see if there's any way to get those memories back."

"Be wary of your wording Jack, magics are very picky about how you word things, that is a memory sealing spell you are talking about; while quite similar to memory erasure magic they do share some key differences."

"Like what?"

"A magically sealed memory can be regained at anytime if the seal is broken, depending on how powerful the seal the harder it will be to break of course, but no matter what the memories will return once the seal is broken; with a few variances amongst different spells of course. It is quite easy to tell when memories are sealed, the memories are there, but you cannot access them."

"And memory erasure magic?"

"Isn't your friend suffering from memory sealing magic?"

"I just want to be sure."

"Memory erasure magic is much more volatile than memory sealing magic. While you can trace the spell more easily due to there being no middleman between the caster and the recipient there is one large catch. The memories are held by the caster, and are erased from the person affected. It is hard for someone to tell they are missing memories in this case, they will not strain to find memories and will just continue with their life as before, unless missing a large amount of said memories. The most volitile part of the magic being that the memories are linked to the caster, if the caster dies, one of two things can happen. One being that all the memories would flow into the person that had lost them at once, but the other being that all those memories are lost forever, and are taken to the grave."

"...wow, well it's most likely the previous version anyway."

"Yes... for whom are you doing this for?"

"Rumia, I believe she called herself the youkai of Darkness; heard of her?"

"Not really, but I do not get out much, describe her for me."

"Short blond hair, black vest, white skirt, red eyes, and a charm in her hair."

"That sounds a lot like Flandre..."

"It's not, they are defiantly completely different."

"That's true Jack, because both of them are outside the mansion at the gates."

"Hmm!" I run over towards the window facing outwards towards the gate, and, as Patchouli said, Flandre and Rumia were both there; along with Mystia and Meiling. "Oh, this cannot be good."

* * *

><p><em>Down at the gate Meiling is trying her best to avoid a conflict between her and the two youkai.<em>

"Where are my friends!" Mystia said, the sing song in her voice gone. "They said they were coming here days ago and I've yet to hear from them since, they are not in any of their homes; where, are ,they." Rumia floated around her, not saying anything, just a ball of shadow floating around; occasionally flashing a wide grin through the darkness that rivaled Remilia's.

"They are inside the mansion currently."

"Is that so~?" The ball of darkness replies, floating around Flandre and I. One glance and it would be as if out of curiosity, but in another light it's a threatening gesture. _I have a feeling it's the latter in this case._

"Then you'll have no problem with letting us in to see them, correct?" The night bird replied, even if at times she did seem dumb she did run a widely popular food stand in Gensokyo, and had learned to be quite shrewd at times.

"Umm... I can't..." I say, backing away from the ball of shadows.

"Is that so~?" She floats forward slowly, and the surroundings dim.

"Why not?" Mystia follows her, spreading her wings to make herself appear larger. It works, to the point where a youkai with the shape of a small child can be quite menacing.

"Because they are... special guests to milady."

"Is that so~?" The ball of darkness shrinks and Mystia folds her wings back in.

"Ye-"

"Nee-san's playing a game called execution with them!" Flandre, bored with the conversation jumps in, saying what could possibly have ended all peaceful negotiations.

"Is. That. So~?" The ball of darkness widens, enveloping the whole area. The darkness blocks out the sun, and kept the area dim, but at least I could see Rumia clearly now; her ball of shadow being used instead to keep us in this little arena. Her eyes blare red, and she flashes her fangs with a smile that could flat out beat any grin Remilia could grin. Mystia's wings spread again, taking up most of the small arena, flashing her claws like Rumia had her fangs.

"Let us in, or we'll have to do this by force." Mystia says, her voice low and dark.

"You know very well I cannot let you in."

"Do you want to take our combination attack to the face?" I nod, I am not fearful of these two, but rather of something else entirely; I am fairly certain that I could even take them both at the same time. But I have to win quickly. "Very well, Taste the power of pure darkness!"

"It's full of bones~"

**_"Darkness Sign~Twilight Flight Dance!"_** They both say in unison, and the area becomes a pitch black. The two fly around me, barely giving me a chance to note one by sound before the other strikes from, the darkness. _A twin attack where eyesight is gone, and they punish you for trying to grasp one's location by the other one striking from an unforeseen angle. _Strikes continue from all sides, _A powerful attack, but it won't stop me! _I close my eyes, _what use would they be,_ and start to locate their qui.

_There!_ I strike out into the darkness, but only strike a wing. Aware of my heightened senses, the two hidden in the darkness start to go on the defensive, _but I have to finish this quickly._

**_"Qi Sign~Fierce Tiger's Inner Strength!"_**

"But China-san, don't dragons hate tigers?"

"Not now Flandre dear!" _I have to end this quickly. _My skin glows a bright gold, though the darkness eats away at the light given off; and I breathe out a qi breath. I dash straight into the shadows and grab one figure, and throw her at the other. In this state all of my stats are doubled, technically 2.6 times as much, but double sounds better._ But I would have to end this fast, not out of fear of the two youkai-_

"But China-san, I'm bored!" She wines, _-but out of fear that Flandre may want to play with them._

"Just wait a minute Flandre dear, I'm kind of busy!" I dodge a scratching claw from the shadows, and repond with a fist that sends one of the two flying.

"China-san, there's two of them, it's not fair that you get to play with both of them..."

"Flandre we talked about thi-"

"Can I play with the birdie?" She sends out a twisted-playful aura, and sends one of the two figures back. Their spell card ends abruptly, and the darkness wanes; leaving the four of us standing inside the dim dome of shadows. Mystia's ego had been shattered due to Flandre's aura and statement, and was shaking behind Rumia. Flandre had gotten up from her chair under and umbrella, and held Laevateinn in one hand tightly. She smiled playfully, and Rumia met that smile blankly.

"Who are you?" She asked directly to Flandre, without an ounce of fear.

"I'm Flandre Scarlet! I turn 505 this year! My hobbies ar-"

"Is that so~?"

"It's rude to interrupt people you know!" Flandre pouts, angry at the girl.

"Yes Flandre it is," I cut in, "and right now you're interrupting in my battle with these two."

"But I wanna play with the birdie!"

"Rumia... don't you think we should leave... maybe get reinforcements..." Mystia shivers out.

"Mystia, we came here to support Cirno as the reinforcements, besides, who would we bring; the shrine maiden? No, we will end this now. Besides," Her grin widens to the point where her mouth covers half her face. "I'm feeling really good about this fight." She turns to Flandre, "So, Flandre was it, sorry to say but you'll be fighting me instead."

"But I wanna play with the birdie! **_Taboo~Laevateinn!_**" In her hand the curved wand transforms into large flaming claymore. She brandishes it one handedly with ease.

"Flandre, now we've talked about thi-"

"Is that so~?" Rumia interrupts, ignoring my comment. **_"Kojin~Sword of Darkness."_**From the shadows a pitch black katana forms, and Rumia grasps it in mid air. It is comparable to Laevateinn, while much more ornate than the fiery claymore it looked more focused on precision rather than destruction. It's hilt was made of three sets of two pitch black blades that were just as sharp as the main one. A snake of pure white light wraps around the sword, emblazing a spiral white design onto the blade; in complete contrast with the black.

"Well that's new." Mystia says, looking at the ornate weapon. "But we have to leave, there's no way we can win!"

"Is that so~?" Rumia just floats around, and Flandre mirrors her, always keeping the same distance between the two. Both smiling they circle around the small arena.

Suddenly, a small ball of white breaks through the dome of darkness, and enters the field. Rumia and Flandre ignore it, staring each other down as Mystia scrambles to grab it.

"This is... This is..!" Mystia says as she opens up the orb, revealing it to be a note on a slip of paper.

"What does it say?" Flandre, while neither I nor Rumia was looking, had appeared right behind Mystia, and the night sparrow jumps up when she realizes it.

"It says... It says..." Mystia frowns. "... I can't read."

A sound of a hand smacking flesh resounds from the mansion.

"That's okay birdie, I can't read either!" Flandre says, and Mystia just shakes. Rumia just watches Flandre, making sure she doesn't do anything to hurt her friend. It does not help that Flandre started singing 'Kagome, Kagome...'

"Give it here, I'll read it." I say, stretching out my hand. Mystia walks slowly away from Flandre, and hands me the note. " 'Dear Mystia and Rumia, I see that you are worried for your friends and decided to come to the Scarlet Devil Mansion; I should not be surprised, your friends seem like they would do the same for you as well. But you need not worry for them, they will be let out of the mansion by tomorrow, I promise you. Do not attack the mansion, I have a deal with the Scarlet Devil, which guarantees their safety; but not yours. If you attack the mansion, the Scarlet Devil will find a way to get leverage using you two, and will cause Wriggle, Cirno, and Daiyousei to experience harm. I would explain more, but I'm quite busy right now, just trust me on this one. ~Young Master of Evil, Jack Spring' ; alright, your friends are fine, and a battle would just cause more turmoil, please just leave for today!"

"We couldn't win anyway, let's go Rumia..."

"Fine, but relay a message to Jack. This is the second time he's promised me something, and this is the second time I'm trusting him. If he fails to honor his promises, I will kill him."

"...Come on Rumia, let's go." The two girls walk away and the bubble of darkness collapses around us, forming again around Rumia. I wave goodbye, and fall back against the gate.

"But I wanted to play with the birdie!"

"Just let me relax Flandre. I need to cool down a bit."

"Does that mea-"

"No, I will not go to sleep, and no you still cannot play with Jack."

* * *

><p><em>As Flandre pouts and Meiling tries to sleep with her eyes open, the Pajama clad magician of Voile is left to question Jack.<em>

"So that was the youkai with her memories sealed?" I ask.

"Yep, Rumia, the youkai of darkness." He replies with a smile on his face.

"It's funny, you've been asking about memory magic, even delving into tomes on the concept; don't think I haven't noticed, and yet she's willing to threaten you if you don't deliver on that promise."

"Well..."

"What is your true drive about memory related magic Jack? It's certainly not Rumia, are you an amnesiac?"

"No, but I may be soon..."

"Explain."

"Alright, but first I need to ask you a few questions to get you up to speed."

"Shoot."

"You compared me to people last night, Marisa and Remilia, but do I remind you of anyone else?"

"Can't say anyone I know comes to mind."

"No man? No other outsider? No person that also recently visited the Scarlet Devil Mansion? No person with near the same freaking power as me?"

"No one comes to mind." _What's this boy driving at?_

"And such the trail dies cold..."

"What do you mean Jack?"

"One more thing first Patchouli, tell me what you did last month, surely a mage such as you would have done an experiment or something during that time." _What does that have to do with anything?_

"Of course, I was working on an experiment with-" I stop abruptly, drawing a blank. _Hmm? _"Ah well there was that time that Flandre-" Drawing another blank, my mind stops recalling the memory. _Now that's just confusing. _"Of course there was that faulty potion that caused the entire mansion to-" _Okay, now I know something's wrong. _" I look up at Jack, and see a smug grin on his face. "The most prevalent event was when you came into this mansion."

"Patchouli, that was less than three days ago." _What? It seems like he came here a month ago and then le-_

_...left. But how is that possible? He's here right now! And on the first night of his visit he challenged Remilia, and only has three days to train; but why does he seem so familiar? I of all people should remember this. I'm Patchouli Knowledge, I have spent years reading and recalling texts, yet I can't recall even the names of the books that I have read; much less the contents._

"I'm saying that a portion of your memories are gone Patchouli." _But... the magical wards would have picked up any magic, could they have failed? No, maybe I'm just tired or something. I just need a reminder of what I had done. Gah, why is my head hurting so..._

"Koakuma!" I call out for the succubus, and Jack takes a couple steps backwards to avoid her presence. He continues to have that smug grin on his face, until he backs up right into Koakuma.

"Yes mistress?" She calls, head poking out from behind the half incapacitated boy.

"Do you recall any of the experiments we did in the past month?"

"Of course, there was that... well there was that... and that potion that... _Ehhh?_"

"That will be all Koakuma, you can leave now." I fall over onto the ground, and try to think. _Could this boy be right..._

"Yes mistress." She flies off with both of her sets of wings and the boy regains his composure, shaking his head.

"So yes, that empty space in your head is a testament that something is going wrong, not just with you; but with everyone in Gensokyo. And that pain you feel, that is you slapping yourself in the face for not realizing it sooner. It's actually the pain of trying to pull up memories that are no longer in your head, but I digress." The boy says, his smug grin turning to a frown. "There was another outsider that came here before me, with near the same power, and he also came to the Scarlet Devil Mansion. However, everyone I've met has forgotten him, or only has fleeting memories."

"You're telling me..."

"There's an incident going on in Gensokyo, and the worst part is, no one can even remember that it's going on. It's a widespread loss of memories, though I cannot tell how far back the memories go."

"How could I let this slip by me..."

"It's quite simple actually, if one is not directly thinking about something that happened in the past he will forget it. One won't notice that he has forgotten it unless an outside force reminds him of it, in this case, me."

"But as you can see, there is no memory magic going on." No traces of any magics save for the boy's, and they are not memory magics. _And if this is affecting all of Gensokyo, then there should be much more magics..._

"Correct, I thought of it as a magical phenomenon because if a person was doing it then someone was bound to notice, but it appears that no one has cast a spell over Gensokyo."

"Just because no magical spell is here does not mean that it's not a magical phenomenon. It's still the most likely cause."

"The only other explanation would be if some one's power is to erase memories."

"There's always- no, she cannot erase memories, only the history. Even when history is gone memories remain. There are several youkai with powers related to memories, but I know of none that can erase memories."

"So it must be a magical phenomenon of some sorts."

"Yes, I'm guessing this is the reason you want all of Remilia's resources."

"Yes, to keep the memories of Gensokyo intact."

"How would you notice the memory loss?"

"I may be new to Gensokyo-" Silence for a moment.

"Jack?" No response. "Jack?" I look up. "Koakuma! I'm trying to get information here! Stop stupefying the boy and leave!"

"But I wanna know what's going on..." The succubus whines, Jack patting her on the back half heartedly, going 'there, there.'

"Look Koakuma, as a student of the arcane, you should know that there are three levels of magics, and an incident can be on any level; and can change levels quickly. The first is your over the top magic that a young school girl would pull off, basic and bland. Second is more standard magic, usually cast by a magician unaware of the consequences and can cause strange things, though most are reversible. Third is Marisa level magic, which can, and will, cause destruction on a catastrophic level. Now, I need to know if this really is a magical phenomenon, and if it is I need to play a part in fixing it! Who else can we trust, some of those magicians with religion based magics? The religious magic community doesn't even trust colleagues in their own field, how can I trust them? No, I need to be involved. And I cannot do that with incomplete knowledge; now let the boy continue his explanation!"

"Yes ma'am." She floats away again, and the boy resumes.

-but that does not mean I'm oblivious to people being oblivious. As well... I'm starting to lose the memories of my world."

"Really?"

"Nothing much, I've never been good with names, but I'm even starting to forget the names of my close family."

"...That's not good."

"You're telling me." The room is silent for a moment, the library of Voile for once being as quiet as a... library.

"If even you're losing memories, and you just came here, that means that this is still going on, even now. And though there is no apparent magic... it is still the most likely cause."

"This is my motive for trying to learn magic, for coming here to make a deal with the devil. I came here with only the hat on my head, my memories are I all I've got. I'd do anything to keep them, to lose them would be as if killing all I know and love."

"...I'll look into it." The boy smiles.

"Don't forget."

"But Jack, about this other man you were speaking of..."

"Yes?"

"I don't have much information to give, my head's killing me just thinking about it, but he was quite similar to you. At least, soul wise."

"Soul wise?"

"Strong magicians can see souls, and yours are similar. His was an icy blue with a hollow center, and yours is a-"

"Don't tell me it's a pink soul."

"It's no-"

"Or this warm green." He holds out a spell card that glows with a vibrant green energy. _Peace Style~Green Wave._

"No."

"Phew."

"It's both." He falls to the ground in shock, and then gets back up. "It is a warm spiral, of both pink and green, flowing outwards from a center point."

"And you call these two souls similar?"

"Colors represent character; the shape of a soul often reflects one's power. Both of your souls are empty at the center, and if you are correct about your powers being similar, then you are right about another outsider coming here. And that means... memories really are being forgotten... I need to lie down."

"Thank you for the information Patchouli, I hope that you'll help me fix things up in the future." The boy turns around. "Now, back to that fairy magic..."

The boy goes back to his magics while I open up a book on memory magic.

_An incident... usually either Marisa or Reimu solves them, but if I did not notice, how could they? This is a magical phenomenon with no accurate source, what would they do, just beat everyone up hoping they find the culprit? Or would they not even notice like I had not..._

_Memories... what are they really..._

_No spell has been cast, but there must be an explanation._

_I'll have to consult other magicians, but none of those religion based magicians, those rely too much on faith and would clash with mine. Considering Marisa's best spells are just pure power then I'll have to hope that the other magician catches wind of this._

_Of the many magicians in Gensokyo, the only other one with sufficient magical prowess in subtle magics would have to be-_

* * *

><p>"Alice!"<p>

_Back in the forest of magic, the Seven-Colored-Puppeteer relaxes in her own home, sitting on a couch in the front room with a table in front of her. Dolls float around to the left and right, and the magician pulls a cup of tea to her face... as Marisa kicks down her door._

"Good morning to you too Marisa, destructive as usual I see." I say without looking up from my cup of tea. Dolls instantly surround her, wielding spears. She reaches for her hakkero, and with a wave of my hand the dolls disperse around the house. "Extremely destructive today are we?"

"Alice, I need-"

"A new grimore? A new spell? A 'loan' of ten thousand yen? What precious thing do you want to steal toda-"

"-advice." I drop the cup of tea onto the ground and it shatters, spilling tea onto the carpet. The dolls would clean it up immediately, if they had not tripped over in the air at this comment. The dolls are linked to me, so that if I get surprised, they do as well. Hourai and Shanghai are the same, while I have been trying to get them to become independent they are still linked to me in the end...

"Well that was completely unexpected. Marisa, the black and white witch who's main way of solving problems is by blasting the offender with a beam of love, asking for advice." I look up and see her riddled with hastily wrapped bandages covering up wounds she was healing from. The dolls start to pick themselves up and go back to work. "What happened?"

"I'd rather not talk about it ze... Alice have I lost my... have I lost my touch?" The dolls in the background start to clean up the spilled tea.

"Do you still master spark anything and everything, and steal everything that remains?" And two more bring in another cup.

"Yes... but..." Marisa sits down in a chair to the side of the table.

"You lost a fight didn't you." She lays back in the comfy white chair.

"Yeah da ze..." Dolls bring her tea, and I pull mine to my face to enjoy the warm tea.

"Marisa everybody loses fights, well, everyone except for that red and white shrine maiden-"

"No, she lost too." And the dolls trip up again, flying into each other and crashing onto the ground. I end up spilling the tea into my face, and the dolls scramble to clean it up. The result is a massive pile up of dolls, all in a daze, and all full of gunpowder.

I shake off the dolls, and regain my composure, and the dolls do the same. If I get flustered, then they start to act erratic. If I get too flustered, then they explode. Needless to say I use wires to control them in combat.

"You're telling me that Reimu lost? To whom? Yukari? Yuuka? One of Eiki Shiki's overlong rants?"

"Nope, a newcomer, Jack. He came to Gensokyo a couple weeks ago ala Yukari."

"Normal human?"

"Weak human."

"I don't believe it."

"I lost a bet on that fight ze!"

"But it actually does make sense..."

"How!"

"Reimu has always ended up fighting those stronger than her, gods and youkai that might as well be gods. When fighting against someone weaker than her she had to change from a defensive strategy to an offensive one. I'm guessing that the boy made up for his weakness with a plethora of tricks?"

"How did you know?"

"It's the only logical strategy, when out gunned and out skilled one must pull out tricks and deceit to even have a chance at victory. The boy knew that, and started to use tricks, while on the other hand Reimu had never lost before, and thus could never really improve her fighting style. All losses can make you stronger; they point out your flaws and allow you to correct them."

"That's why you're so strong then Alice!"

"Marisa, I'm trying to be nice, it does not seem to work quite that well around you."

"Sorry, da ze."

"Either way, you said something about an incident Marisa?"

"Oh yeah! There's a..." She stops mid sentence and pulls her hand to her chin.

...

...

"I kinda forgot ze."

"You were telling me a week before that there was something up and were going to see Patchouli about it. It sounded important."

"... Hmm let's see. Important. Important. Important..." The witch just sits in her chair pondering. The dolls bring me my third cup of tea, and I try to actually drink some before Marisa finds her point. "Ah yes, Cirno actually beat me in a battle!" _Oh no. _The dolls start to glow a radiant yellow.

_Emergency shutdown!_

And the dolls fall limp on the ground, all save for Shanghai and Hourai.

"Marisa, how is that actually pertaining towards an incident." _Cirno winning?_

"I dunno, but she fought... differently than before."

"Elaborate."

"Well, instead of just attacking randomly she chained her attacks together, not giving me a moment to respond; and you know icicle fall?"

"That joke spell card that you always beat by charging straight in to the fairy and master sparking her?"

"Heh, gets her every time... Except this time it didn't! She used it as a trap, only to lure me into close combat!"

"Cirno... used strategy? And it worked?"

_Fairies are normally carefree and don't bother to use strategy, but if a fairy is starting to... A fairy is normally only an annoyance, but if many are using strategies and tactics then they could actually be considered a threat._

"Yeah, ze."

"Well, that just goes to show that your not losing your touch, but that everyone else is just getting better."

"What do you mean."

"If even fairies are getting better, maybe you need some new spells."

"But the master spark... it's like my calling card you know?"

"I know from experience. But, you losing to Cirno should have been expected. How many times have you sparked her?"

"Lemme check, the hakkero has a counter for these sort of things." She pulls out the octagonal box and opens up one of the sides.

"Ah, another function for the multitool that is your magic furnace."

"Umm... I don't actually know."

"Counter not working?"

"No, it doesn't go that high, it only has four digits."

"Well, that just goes to show you that you've been using it too much, and that you need to change up strategies. If you do not vary your attacks foes will adapt."

"But to learn a new spell..."

"It's Gensokyo Marisa, an apprentice can learn a new spell in a week."

"But... my master spark..."

"Don't worry, you can just do some minor tweaking to it and keep the general spell the same."

"But it's always worked in the past..."

"Marisa, I will make up a new spell just for you to steal it if you need me to."

"Really?"

"Really." I finally am allowed to take a sip of tea. "So Marisa, where's your hat?" Marisa starts to shake.

"My, hat..."

"Marisa?"

"My hat..." The room starts to shake.

"Marisa calm dow-"

"MY HAT!" A golden outburst of energy flies out from the witch's body, surrounding her in a bright light matching her hair.

"You see, your body is already prepared to learn new spells, maybe you'll even make an original one this time." I look around my house. "Now help me fix up this place, you just blasted half my dolls. Again."

"Sorry da ze." The witch smiles, "I really just want to blast some fairies right now..."

* * *

><p><em>Back at the Hakurei Shrine, nothing is happening as usual, and all Suika can do is lay around the shrine and drink sake.<em>

"It sure is boring around here..." I say, contemplating whether or not to use my manipulation of density to bring more people to the shrine. All that ever happens around here is outsiders coming into Gensokyo.

"It's called peace Suika, and I enjoy it wholeheartedly." Reimu calls from another room.

"Rather have party than peace."

"...Say Suika, am I weak?"

"Still going on about that Reimu? Listen, if there's two, three, no four- ah never mind, oni know about strength. And you've got plenty of it."

"Then why did I lose."

"Because you are strong."

"That doesn't make any sense at all."

"One is not strong because she has won many battles, one is strong because she has lost few."

"Are you drunk Sukia?"

"Yes, but that's beside the point. Note that I didn't say that she is strong because she has lost none. A strong person finds her flaws in her losses, and gets stronger because of it. You were bound to lose sometime Reimu, it happens to the best, so they can get better. You were content with your abilities before but now you think otherwise... and that is how you get stronger."

"You are drunk Suika."

"I'm also right deary."

"..."

"Alot of the youkai you've beaten have also been training after their losses due to the same mental mojo. "

"But a newcomer?"

"You underestimated him, fought like Marisa, only without the oomph; and didn't observe his techniques. That and your _Fantasy Heaven_ is really overpowered, a shield that can block any attack and then explode in the attacker's face must have been hell to take for yourself."

"...Fight me Suika."

"Excuse me?"

"I want to train."

"I'm going to bed."

"_Ehhh?_"

"You wanting to train, now I know I'm hallucinating."

"...**_Dream Seal~Fantasy Heaven!_**"

"Okay, maybe I'm not, but even that technique can be beaten quite easily."

"Try."

I walk out of the shrine, and she follows. I uplift a tree and twirl it around like a club.

"It'll just be blocked in the end." Reimu states, disappointment in her eyes. "Not even Oni strength can break this seal."

"I don't need to." The Hakurei shrine orbs reach near peak speed and I wham Reimu with the greatest swing I can muster. After all, she can block the initial impact.

... But she will get sent flying from it.

Reimu sails through the sky, ricocheting against the orbs that were protecting her. _Just imagine it as a ball, and hit it right through the sky!_

And then the spell times out, with myself far away from the explosion radius.

"Kanpai~!" I shout, the miko's grand explosion like fireworks in the sky.

Reimu floats down a few seconds later, head a bit jarred from being hit in the head by her own balls.

"It's a nice party trick, admit it you like it!" I say taking a swig from my gourd.

"Okay Suika, how do I train?"

"You're really serious about this?" She sighs.

"Yes."

"Good, I'm going to need a party, a band, and ten casks of some fine sake!"

"For payment?"

"No, for the training itself! I don't need payment, that's what friends do right? Beat the living daylights out of each other just because?"

"...You're logic never ceases to baffle me."

"And that's precisely why you lost to Jack. Come on, we have stupid things to do!"

"Why?"

"Why not?" She just sighs.

* * *

><p><em>As Reimu tries the wondrous strategy of 'doing something stupid,' Jack tries advanced fairy magic for the umpteenth time.<em>

"I got it!" He yells out from across the library.

_This time it actually works, and Patchouli flies out to see._

"I got it, it may have just been at a basic level, but I had it, right here!" He points towards the air where there is nothing at all.

Well, a normal person would see nothing at all. I look closely at the air, and see tell tale signs of the magic he had just used.

"Yes Jack, you have cast a spell, well done." _But really, going from only basic straight to the more advanced magic is astounding enough, to come this far should be impossible but this boy really has, wait what?_

I look back at the boy, and sense something about him that I hadn't sensed before. I focus my eyes again, and see a strange purple haze around his head.

"Jack, stand still." I float around behind him, throw off his hat, grab his head, and look through magic infused eyes.

"Oy, off my head, I use that for stuff!"

"Jack, someone's been messing with your head."

"Right not I think you are!"

"Not at all, right here in your head you have a gap."

"There's a HOLE in my head?" Jack tries to shake me off, and bat me away with his arms but I hit him over the head with a very heavy tome.

"No, it's one of Yukari's gaps, her power to change borders." I say, still examining the gap.

"Oh just that, I've known for quite some time."

"You KNEW?"

"Yep, it's been literally gnawing at my mind since I got here, when she tried to gap me away the feeling was quite similar. When you think about it, border manipulation is quite the strange power, and can be used for a wide variety of tasks. I wanted to close it, but I don't know exactly how, and it doesn't look like it's causing any harm so... yeah."

"...you just left a gap in your head, and didn't ask for medical help?"

"Nope, not at all, who would I ask for help?"

"Yukari herself?"

"Nah, I think I ticked her off."

"You ticked off a 1200 year old youkai with a god like power?"

"She ticked off a 17 year old boy with a vague power!"

"You're lucky she can't see into this mansion without me knowing, and to my knowledge, she doesn't know."

"So, what do you think the gap does?"

"Considering she brought you over here, if what you claim is true, then it most likely boosts your learning ability. She wanted to make sure you adapted fast to Gensokyo, and learned to defend yourself. After all, you can't claim that all that you've accomplished in magical growth has been just due to being a quick learner."

"See, it's beneficial!"

"Except for the fact that there are magics made to do the exact same thing, and that there are side effects."

"Like what?"

"I don't know exactly, I know very little about her gaps, and if I mess with it, she'll know. But there is the threat of brain damage."

"Patchouli, you think that I don't already have brain damage."

"Brain damage to the point where the stress will kill your brain."

"My head hasn't exploded yet! Besides, I'll take everything I can get! This gift, this boost, no matter how ill gotten; is now my own, my third ace!"

"Very well, I'll leave it be, but if your head ever starts to throb uncontrollably or anything then you should really get someone to fix that."

"Hey Patchouli, you can fix this right?"

"I can most likely fix it, if it was opening a gap it would be impossible for me, but I have a few magics that can reverse a process. They should work if you need."

"Can you make it seem like you fixed it, but keep it intact?"

"Yes... why?"

"You said Yukari wasn't watching us right now-"

"She hasn't been watching the mansion-"

"Right, mostly because she didn't want to alert your mistress to her interests, and from this gap I would say, investments. But, if you mess with her gap, then she will know that you shut it. Can you make it seem like you shut if for me?"

"Why Jack, I can but won't if you don't give me a reason."

"If she opened it, then she can shut it at any time, and will probably do so soon. She probably didn't change it back because you would have noticed and most likely told Remilia. She will probably do so once I step foot out of this mansion. But if she thinks it's closed, why would she try to close it again? She'll think that you just closed it after noticing it, and shrug it off, letting me keep my advantage."

"Very well." I work a couple magical spells, and magical energies rapidly circle the boy's head. They bind around the gap, causing it to fade to the point where it would be completely unseen, even through focused eyes. "It is done."

"I feel a bit woozy from that."

"Eh, you should be fine."

"Good, because the fight is nigh." The boy pulls out a fake pocket watch, made out of Danmaku. "It's six right now, and dinner is at nine, just enough time to relax before the fight." He starts to walk towards the door, "I'm going to go for a walk to clear my head, I'll see you at dinner Patchouli."

"Wait Jack."

"Hmmm?"

"Before you go, I want to help increase your chances a bit."

"How?"

"Just wait." I cast another spell, this time purple energies flow out of my chest and spiral into the air. They spiral into a small ball, then launch themselves into Jack. The boy jumps back, and clutches his chest as if expecting pain, but finds none.

"What did you just do Patchouli?"

"Even if I have trained you, in the end it is your fight that matters, knock some sense into Remilia. I just shared some of my magic with you, so it should help make up for the power difference. Hopefully this gives you your fourth ace."

"No Patchouli, that's too mundane to be my fourth ace. I'm Jack, young master of evil! This one will be the ace of spades, it's got to be flashy!" He smiles as he opens up the library doors. "Oh, and once I leave the fairy charms orders will lose effect, you need to make sure Jenny doesn't escape."

"Wait Jack."

"Again?" He stands in the doorway, long enough for me to start laughing.

"Young master of evil? _Pffft! _You?"

"Yep, everyone around here seems to have a title, and I want one too."

"But you, evil? You've told me of an incident and are helping me keep Remilia in line."

"It's not what I do that makes me good or evil, it's how I do it an my motives for doing so that do. Patchouli, while I may be trying to fix the memories of all of Gensokyo, I am doing so because of my own memories. All your memories are fine and dandy, but mine are **all I have**. I have nothing else, and I will not stop at anything to keep them in my head. I came here, willing to sell my soul to the devil to save my memories, and I am still willing too. This thing with Remilia, I'm only doing because of my own selfishness, I'm not a good person Patchouli, everything I've done I've done for myself. You are doing this to keep Remilia and the entire mansion safe, I am to get resources to keep my own memories safe. Is that not truly selfish? Is that not truly evil? I have detained a fairy and threatened the owner of a mansion, learnt magic to defeat her in combat, all so I can be selfish and keep my memories."

He shuts the door behind him, and I catch a glimpse of him swapping into his suit.

"Koakuma? Get Jennifer."

"Yes mistress." She calls from across the library, bringing a fairy, holding onto her with both of her arms. The fairy, once content, now starts to shake as Jack's charm had gotten out of range.

"Let me go!" The fairy yells, "I must tell my mistress of Jack's progress! Hell, I must tell the mistress you've detained me! She will kill me for slacking... ohhh..."

"Koakuma, tie her up. I don't want to risk her leaving."

"With what lady Patchouli? We have no rope."

"Have I not taught you magic for nothing? Use that."

"Oh, right." Koakuma pulls her arms together, closes her eyes, and then reopens them, now having a magical glow. **_"Demon Sign~Binding Chains!"_**Red chains erupt from the floor and surround the fairy, binding her in a very... unique way.

"Koakuma."

"Yes mistress?"

"What is this?"

"It's the demonic magic you had me learn, you said it would suit me."

"But the way you tied her up..." She just tilts her head to the side. "Nevermind, now come, I can still do some research before dinner."

"Ah, wait, Jack said to give you this." She pulls out a hastily wrapped box from behind her back. "Something about wanting to give you an actual present for helping him."

I open the box, and find a medium sized slab of chocolate buried under wrapping paper. "Chocolate?"

"He said he found a good recipe for it in one of the tomes of fairy magic. Ancient fairy recipe apparently. He questioned why it would be included in a tome of magic, but in the end said 'screw it, I want chocolate' and made some."

"... You want some too don't you?"

"He gave me some, but told me not to eat it until I gave you your chocolate."

"He say anything else?"

"He said 'dubatub, da, da, da, da ,da , Auuuuu~' when I was picking up the boxes, but that may just have been because I got too close."

"Of course."

_And the boy fancies himself evil, what kind of villain gives away chocolate?_

* * *

><p><em>As the day comes to a close, a certain gatekeeper is watching the sun set with Flandre.<em>

"China-san I'm bor-"

"As am I Flandre." I retort, "Just enjoy-"

"The sunset?"

"...Yes."

"But I can't play with the sunset!"

"Flandre dear, what did you do in that basement to keep yourself occupied?"

"I imagined going outside and playing with Marisa and the mean lady!" _Nope, nope, divert her attention Meiling, just a couple more hours... and then three innocent youkai will be executed..._

"Well, why not imagine going back inside so you could relax in your room?"

"But then I'll want to go back outside!"

"But you are outside, and bored of it."

"But that's because I am outside!"

"But...you know what, I give up." I lay back in the cool grass, and let an icy breeze waft over me.

"Does that mean I can-"

"No."

"I didn't finish my sentence, interrupting people is rude China..."

"I'm sorry Flandre dear, I haven't gotten enough sleep lately."

"Is it because I'm here? Are you mad at me? Is it my fault?" Her eyes start to water.

"No Flandre, I just... need... sleep..._Gah!_" I near fall asleep, but somehow pull myself back up again. "Look Flandre, here's a fairy coming with some snacks." _Wait, that smell... _"Is that-"

"Afternoon miss Meiling, miss Flandre, I've brought you two some snacks, and some coffee." She walks closer with the tray, carrying many cookies, but also a mug with a warm brew. My eyes widen at the thought at some caffeine. I'd never been much for coffee, but when you need to stay awake to avert a disaster, you suddenly realize how comfy the grass is..."Miss Meiling? Miss Meiling? Wake up!" _Gah!_

"I love you, I don't care who you are, but you are most defiantly an angel sent from above." I grasp the warm mug, and chug down the stuff in a matter of seconds.

Well, before realizing that the coffee was blistering hot.

"Owowowowow... thank you, I needed that."

"No problem, I'm going to get going before..." She looks at Flandre for a moment, "Something bad happens."

She dashes away, nearly tripping over her own legs and heads back to the mansion.

"Meiling, what's coffee?"

"It's a western drink made out of coffee beans."

"Can I have some?"

"I already drank it all. Besides, you don't want to drink the stuff, it tastes horrible and it'll keep you up all night."

"But I wanna stay up all night!"

"That's the thing Flandre, if you stay up all night, then I have to stay up all night. And what have I said about sleep?"

"That you need it..."

"And?"

"That no one should interrupt or interfere with your sleep."

"Exactly."

"But Meiling, you've got to try these cookies, they're so sweet!"

"...One couldn't hurt."

* * *

><p><em>In the Scarlet Devil Mansion's basement, or Flandre's room, Cirno is arguing with... with...<em>

_Just who are you anyway?_

**What, you still haven't figured this out?**

_Of course Eye haven't! Now just tell me!_

**Nope.**

_Eye knew Eye should never have talked to you again!_

**Oh? Why?**

_You're quite mean to me!_

**But I'm also right.**

_Not all the time!_

**More often than naught, and much more often than you!**

_Hey! Eye'll freeze you if you don't shut up!_

**We've been over this Cirno. I. Don't. Have. A. Body.**

_S-shut up!_

**So... how long do you reckon we've been in here?**

_It feels like Eye've been here an eternity! You don't have a body, and thus don't count._

**I'm offended Cirno! I've been suffering with the boredom of this as well! I'm so bored; I've been driven to talking to you!**

_Is all you do insult me?_

**No, I also give advice.**

_While insulting me._

**Yes.**

_..._

**Oh hey, you might want to look up, it looks like something's happening.**

"Hammer Smashing!" A hole opens up in the ceiling, and light pours into the room, and a small ball is thrown down before the hole is covered up, once again coating the room in darkness. Eye fumble around looking for that orb.

"Wriggle, light please!" Eye shout,

"Mmmm? What? I was sleeping Cirno." She calls from somewhere else in the basement.

"Eye need light, use your antennae!"

"The magic word?"

"Eye already said please!"

"Can't we just calm down an-" Daiyousei cuts in, before being cut off by two quick No's. "Alright, alright." She sighs, "Wriggle, just give her some light."

"Fine." And with that, light fills the room once more, originating from Wriggle's two bulbs on her antennae.

"Here it is, a note!" Eye claim, picking up the wad of paper and unfurling it onto the ground. The three of us gather around, looking at the note, and we start to read. "Dear Cirno,"

"Wriggle,"

"and Daiyousei,"

"I hope that your stay in that basement has been... not horrible,"

"I had to ask around a bit to know where you were being held,"

"But three days in total darkness, ouch, at least you have each other to keep company;"

"I am glad to announce that you will soon be leaving the basement,"

"But am sad to ann-"

"Wait, why are we reading this in parts! Eye'll read it myself!" Wriggle and Dai sigh, but agree that reading one sentence aloud each was getting kind of stupid. "But am sad to announce that to achieve my goals I have to execute a plan, which you three may not be fond of. I apologize for this, but I have priorities. To keep this message from falling into the wrong hands, the rest of this note is written in a special ink I found in Patchouli's library, which will only reveal itself when in the presence of luciferin. ~Young Master of Evil, Jack Spring.

... Well where am Eye suppose to find that! It sounds like some magical demonic item!"

"Cirno, there's a small footnote here." Daiyousei points out the tiny text.

"P.S. Luciferin is a compound that fireflies have in order to glow." Eye turn to Wriggle, and Daiyousei is quick to follow.

"Oh no, you are not getting any of this, I would like to keep my antennae intact!"

"But Wriggle, you read the note, we need your bug juice! Besides, you'll regenerate!"

"I'd rather die from execution then squeeze out my 'bug juice.' I need that to make light, and I like making light!"

"You have two antennae!"

"And I'd like to keep them both!"

"Oh don't be a baby!"

"Can't we just all ge-"

"No/no!"

**Maybe you should try a different approach Cirno.**

_No, she needs to listen! This is important!_

**Yelling at people never gets your point across.**

_Bu-_

**IT NEVER GETS YOUR POINT ACROSS, NOW BE NICE.**

_My goodness, voice angry, voice smash._

**Just, ask her nicely Cirno.**

"Wriggle, please give us some of your bug juice so we can read the rest of the message."

"...Fine, but you owe me one." Wriggle pulls out her hands and squeezes on one of her antennae, glowing juices dripping onto the paper. As they land words show up, glowing just like Wriggle's antenna that was still intact.

"This plan..."

"He's right, I don't like it."

"I gave up an antenna for this!"

**Wow. I didn't think Jack would think to pull this.**

* * *

><p><em>As the 15th moon's light shines upon the Scarlet Devil Mansion, Remilia herself is sitting at the table in wait.<em>

Sitting alone at this table, I must wonder; _Why did I bother to promote that fairy, she hasn't been by side for half of these three days. She wasn't even doing normal fairy work when I asked around. I'll find her after I defeat Jack, just one more hour Remilia._

The first to arrive is a fairy maid, being blasted through the door, blasting back danmaku at an attacker. A figure emerges from the dust after shrugging off a few fairies.

A composed figure, one with a smile that many would kill to have. Clad in a maid outfit herself, Sakuya Iyazoi.

"Sakuya, please go back to resting, you are not in your peak condition." She does not change her expression at all, and just continues to walk towards me.

"Ojou-sama, I am fine, and I want to be beside you; I may not be able to fight but I am still fit enough to continue with my maid duties."

"Sakuya, the concern is, as always, appreciated, but as always, unneeded. I am fine, I will make due with-"

"The fairies mistress? You know very well trying to get them to do something would end up causing more harm than good."

"...Very well, but I expect you to do no work at all." She opens her eyes and continues to smile.

"Of course mistress."

She just stands behind me and relaxes her muscles, but her heartbeat is full off worry and anxiety. We just wait, as the second guest comes in. Clad in purple, Patchouli Knowledge floats to her seat, and sits down.

"Where's Koakuma?" I ask her, knowing that she had most likely been helping Jack the entire time, just for magic's sake of course.

"She said she didn't want to come see the execution." The wizard looks away, as if not wanting to speak to me. She remains silent as ever, keeping her head buried in a book.

And then the next guest walks in. He walks in wearing a sharp suit, red shirt, tattered fedora with a flower embroidered on it, dress pants, and overly shine shoes. His heartbeat is more than just stable, it is relaxed. His smug grin is one people would kill for him having. He is Jack Spring.

"Good night Remilia, I must say, my stay here has been pretty nice."

"Really? I feel it's about to get a whole lot better."

"Fun!" He laughs, "It's always nice when a good day gets better." The boy sits down, and waits for the rest of the denizens of the mansion to arrive. Sakuya glares at the boy from behind me, I need not turn around to know, but the boy just shrugs it off as if she's joking. He trades glances with Patchouli a couple times, and then just sits back in his chair, staring at the ceiling.

Time passes, but no conversation starts, the air being so thick Sakuya could cut it with a knife, freeze it in place, and serve it right here and now.

After what seems like two hours, the last guests arrive all at once, Flandre dashes into the room, followed by Meiling, who was leading the two fairies and the bug youkai in chains. The three have a dead look in thier eyes, and thier heart beats are slow and filled with despair. Meiling sits down, and immediatly sighs, bringing her head down onto the table.

Dinner continues 'smoothly,' with no one talking. All the fairies are shaking as they bring in food, Sakuya has a glare that could kill all its own, and Meiling never pulls her eyes up from the plate. Patchouli barely touches her food, her eyes more focused on a book she's reading. A bit of my aura is leaking, and everyone can sense it, save for Flandre, who just keeps poking Meiling. Jack just eats with a smile on his face, completely ignoring any and all hostilities.

As dinner begins to come to a close, I get up out of my chair.

"Come now Jack, are you ready to fight me on this moonlit stage you have desired so?" He does not even look up from his plate, still finishing some of his tortellini.

"Nah, I surrender." He puts the last of his pasta in his mouth and wipes his mouth. "What's for dessert?"

* * *

><p><strong>What's going on!<strong>

**Reimu training?**

**Marisa losing her hat?**

**Memories being forgotten?**

**Jack surrendering?**

**Is the correct term magic or magics? I've seen both, and magic seems to be correct, but I like magics better!**

**Tortellini!**

**What does the author have planned for this story?**

**What advanced magic did Jack actually learn?**

**And what has Yukari been doing throughout this chapter!**

**I don't know folks, I seem to have forgotten!**

**~A Successful Businessman**


	14. The Scarlet Devil

**If you do not want to read a rant such as this, please skip to the actual story.**

**No, really, skip to the actual story.**

**Thank you.**

**Ehh? You're really still reading the rant?**

**Fine then... Komachi, if you would...**

_Every fifteen minut- oh not another one of these..._

".CHI..."

_Okay, Okay, I'm reading it!_

_Every fifteen minutes, someone in Gensokyo dies due to an alcohol related collision._** (That doesn't count fairies.)**

_Today, it was A Successful Businessman. On April 26th 2012 he died, and never updated ever again._

_He was killed while doing research for a fanfiction when he was run over by an oni who, of course, was flat out hammered. _**(Surprisingly, it was not Sukia.) **_Or Suika. _**(Even in death I can't get her name correct...)**

_While you can always say that these deaths have nothing to do with you, you don't have to be the one to ferry thier souls away._

_Sure you can say that it's just a small percentage of people, but that death is avoidable, and you have never had to tell a near god that their favorite human just died at the hands of a drunk oni._

_Human lives are fragile things, and can die at any moment in Gensokyo._

_Don't help them die faster._

_Don't drink and danmaku._

**(Yep-)**

_No really, stop dying and making me work so hard!_

**(Komachi...)**

_So yeah, I'll take you to your home in hell._

**(What, it's already decided I'm going to hell?)**

_This is you we're talking about._

**(Good point. Ah, what a wonderful way to spend my birthday.)**

_Oh? It's your birthday?_

**(Yep.)**

_Well then, happy birthday, make a wish!_

**(Bonus life?)**

_Done._

**(Really? It's that easy to avoid the reaper?)**

_Only if you die on your birthday, shinigami are authorized to give one wish to those that die on the same day they were born, though you are not immortal; when your time comes you will be reaped along with any other soul._

**(Unless I die on my birthday right?)**

_You've gotten lucky once boy, just go home and publish chapter Fourteen._

**(Hey wait, didn't Shakespeare also die on his birthday? What did he wish for?)**

_That even his worst plays would be called 'genius.'_

**(...I'll be leaving now.)**

_Don't come back soon!_

**So yeah, I got lucky, but really; every fifteen minutes someone dies from an alcohol related car collision.**

**That person could be 500 miles away, but a person still dies.**

**What if it was me?**

**I am by no means affiliated with the group, but they do put time and money into their programs, I feel the need to at least spend a few minutes to type up a quick rant about it.**

**If you actually read all that, you deserve a medal.**

**So yeah, even if you need alcohol to understand my story; much like Shakespear's audience, please drink responsibly.**

**I want to get this author rant out of the way now so it doesn't affect the actual story or actual characters. Again, apologies if I have insulted or offended.**

**...And I didn't die or get into a car accident, don't get worried in any way, shape, or form; this is just a Private Service Announcement.**

**Chapter Fourteen starts now~!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Fourteen: The Scarlet Devil.<em>

_As dinner at The Scarlet Devil Mansion has ended, Remilia is quite bust kicking her guest repeatedly, despite; nay, because he gave up the fight._

"What. Do. You. Mean. You. Surrender!" I knee Jack with every word uttered, having to hold back so I do not actually harm him. I pull the boy's head up by his hair, and the boy still has that same smug grin.

"I give up, I lose, you win the fight, you get one freebie use of my power and I'll show you it in detail." The boy says cheerfully.

"No fight? No spirit? What about all that energy you had but three days ago? Where was that fighting spirit, that boiling blood? What happened to 'Jack will never make amends?'"

"I apologize for all that, I was thinking too highly of myself."

I throw him to a wall with barely any force and he struggles to get up. "Weren't you teaching him Patchouli?"

"I was," Patchouli turns and glares at Jack, clearly angry. "What happened to your aces, what happened to, 'I think I stand a chance?' "

"Ah, but that's just it, a chance, a small chance." The boy gets up and brushes off any pain he had. He straightens his tie, and dusts off his hat. "I'd rather not fight a fight I'm nearly guaranteed to lose." The boy responds with a smile. "I told you Patchouli, I would do anything to achieve my goals. Even if it means selling my soul to the devil."

"But you said you would win, you said you would beat he-" Patchouli gets up from her chair, pushing up from the table with her arms.

"So you would teach me magic. During my time in the library I checked my chances for victory in a direct confrontation. Slim at best, and any victories would be at a cost. Remilia, I don't want to have to fight you, I'm sad to admit it, but I ask of your help to resolve a problem." I raise eyebrow, _an incident? I haven't been involved in one of those in a long time._

"Jack, don't betray me like this, do what I have asked of you or else you will not get my help." While I think, Patchouli answers Jack for me.

"Nay, you will still work on resolving the incident, it is in benefit for your friends and to the mansion in general, you will do it to save the memories of Gensokyo; which will keep my memories from slipping. And Patchouli, just like you never were truly on my side, using me for Remilia's sake, I was never on your side, using you for only my own benefit." Patchouli just stares in disgust. "I told you I am evil Patchouli."

"And what is... this incident you speak of Jack?" I inquire, clearly Patchouli has given up on him, sighing, bringing her head to the table.

"It is a widespread loss of memories across Gensokyo, it is also apparently responsible for various shifts of character, like timidness amongst some of the more egotistical youkai, extreme dedication or doubt amongst your own employees, and your own penchant towards anger; and your insatiable lust for power. Something happened in Gensokyo, and no one remembers any of it. Surely you want to know just what had happened."

"Of course not," I lie, knowing very well not to give him what he wants. Although I do want to know what had happened and if I really am missing memories, giving in just like this is plain stupid. "And what will I get in return?"

"All the honor of solving an incident that no one else has even noticed at this moment, all the just rewa-"

"From you, you seem to want to solve this incident just as much as Patchouli, if not more. What about offering up use of your power again?"

"Miss Remilia, all you need to do is to ask, and I'll help out with it." He says with a smile.

"Very well Jack, I'll look into it. You made the right choice. Siding with me without me having to defeat you first." I smile. "Bring out the guillotine." From another room fairies push a large wooden platform with a large execution podium. Three holes are lined up underneath the slanted blade. It is so large that, much to my dismay, Sakuya has to use her powers to widen the doors and make the room large enough to fit this grand tool. The wood is a dark redwood, and the metal is crafted finely. There is one switch to trigger the mechanism, and it has a picture of an axe burned into its grip; the only thing standing between life and death being the brake and the trigger finger of the executioner.

"Remilia, what are you doing?"

"I'm executing the prisoners, what does it look like I'm doing? A good execution always calms my ner-"

"If I'm going to be working with you I'd rather not be lied to directly to my face. That guillotine is perfectly clean, and shows no signs or being worn, you've never used the thing have you?"

"Smart boy."

"You've already gotten what you want, my power, my help, you need not put on such a display; you've won Remilia."

"But that's the thing boy, if one wins; does one not want to revel in said victory?"

"Remilia, don't do this." The boy's voice starts to shake.

"Load the prisoners into the guillotine." I command to the fairies, who know that if they don't that they'll be executed themselves. _Putting trust in a fairy without instilling fear is a wasted effort after all._ Reluctantly, they load the three into the guillotine, locking their legs and arms in shackles.

"Remilia, if you do this, someone will come to stop you eventually, and I won't be able to protect you."

"Boy, no one will come to stop me wh-"

"You take over Gensokyo?"

"How do you know of my plans?"

"Your lust for power, and your urge to show that power betrays you here. A brief history of vampires reveals many to be power mongers, who reveled in commanding many servants. Fairies are not enough for you, you want power. You need no monetary gain, you have a freaking mansion with various treasures, if you wanted magical or physical strength you would be training much more. No, you want the worst kind of power, political power. The power to command. It's not too hard to figure out, you need people that you can trust, by testing their morals, to see if their dedication to you would be greater than the lives of three innocents."

"Smart boy."

"It also doesn't help that you just admitted to all that."

"Boy, join me and you could rule Gensokyo-"

"Under your thumb, as a scapegoat so that people would hate and want to kill me instead of you. Am I right?"

"No, but that is a good plan." I lie, letting the boy think he's actually smart.

"Don't think about it Remilia, if you even try to take over Gensokyo harm will not only befall you or me, but your loved ones instead."

"Hah, I'd like to see them try."

"I'm serious Remilia, you will be stopped, someone will come to put you in your place, and I won't stop them."

"I thought that you were going to support me whole heartedly."

"I will support you, but trying to take over Gensokyo would just bring you harm in the end, and if you kill these youkai it will send a message towards the rest of Gensokyo that you will challenge them; I will not support such a foolish decision."

"Unless you yourself have a part in making the stupid decision, you will not support it."

"What do yo-"

"You're smart Jack, and would make a great asset to me. The problem is, you're too smart. You know how much of an asset you are, and use that as leverage. You will not help me unless you get something in return. So here's the thing Jack, I will not kill these three, you will." The boy's smile turns into a frown of shock, and his eyes burst open.

"Never, never, you can't make me do that!"

"Oh boy, you know I can. With your surrender you have given me one free use of your vague power. I ask you to use your, _thief_ as you called it, to pull that switch."

"Please reconsider, I... you know I can't do that." The boy's voice fills with despair, and his smile is gone. This is the kind of groveling I wanted, this is the kind of groveling I deserve.

"You know very well I can make you do that boy. That is the best thing about vague powers, they can work in many ways, and offer various ways of manipulation. And do not worry boy, when people come after you for the murder of three youkai, I will protect you; that is, if you beg and follow my orders to a T. As strong as your ability may be, there are many more stronger than you, and you will need my protection from here on out. As you said Jack, it's my win... and your loss." The boy shakes, but gets up, his smile long gone.

"They..they won't die forever will they, I know you told me they wouldn't... but tell me the truth Remilia..." The boy urges out, his voice shaking.

"Jack, the only way to kill a youkai is to destroy everybody part, or else they will just regenerate. Even if a youkai dies, they can still regenerate from even one limb. There are also some weaknesses for specific youkai, but beheading is not one of them for really any youkai. This is why burning witches at the stake became so 'popular' and why people had to use holy objects to exterminate youkai. No, we need them to come back to tell Gensokyo just, who, killed them. Face it boy, you're trapped, and your power now belongs to me."

"You will still look into the memory issue right?"

"Of course I wi-"

"-Promise me! Give me your oath, I-I, my memories, I need them!" _All mankind is the same, reduced to tears at the thought of their loved ones being torn away. For the boy... it's all he has._

"Very well Jack, I will work to keep your memories intact. After all, I wouldn't want people to forget my reign over Gensokyo, now would I? Now, pull the switch." The boy starts to laugh of all things.

"I predicted it all... and I hate to admit it... but this was the best course of actions..." He grips the lever.

"To surrender and ask for my help was your only true option Jack, you can't fight fate."

"To sell my soul to the devil, for my own selfish memories..."

"Go on Jack, pull the switch."

"But you know, what kind of sick, twisted, sadistic, young girl would revel in delight at the sight of me retching myself; and would smile at the beheading-"

"Just pull the lever Jack."

"-Of her own sister." The boy pushes the lever forward.

"WHAT?" Only to pull the lever back holding the brakes. The blade stops inches above the neck of the three youkai. He pulls his head up, and on it is a wide grin. Magical energies fly out of the guillotine in a spectacular manner, revealing the true form of the youkai. The ice fairy's hair lengthens itself out, changing from the pale blue to the pale purple. The ornate wings of the greater fairy turn into metal rods with crystals attached. The bug youkai's appendages grow to much larger sizes, revealing long legs and a chest much too large for her clothing. "What is this Jack!" I scowl at him, his smug grin still etched onto his face.

"This is my complete victory."

* * *

><p><em>As Jack laughs his head off, Jennifer is struggling to free herself from some chains.<em>

"Someone let me out of these things!" I shake to the left and to the right, but to no avail. My voice doesn't carry over past the closed library doors, and as I shake the chains they contract, tightening their grips even further.

"Someone, anyone?" _I've got to get out of here and help my mistress. Lady Remilia doesn't know what spell Jack learnt, I need to tell her._

"Hello!" The library lay silent, the succubus out cold and Patchouli dragged out by another Patchouli.

_There's no telling what that boy will do. With Patchouli out cold, and a fake in the mansion, even I cannot fathom his plan; but I know it is defiantly not good. He had learnt arguably the best fairy magic in the book._

_The strongest fairy magic, which causes not actual damage._

_The best fairy magic is one that leads to trickery and deceit._

_The advanced fairy magic-_

* * *

><p>"Maids!" Sakuya calls out, still too weak for actual combat, but with a strong enough voice to rally all the maids in the area. They all surround me, but with their weapons pointed towards her and their mistress.<p>

"Nope, you see Sakuya, even your own staff is on my side. A quick fairy charm and a little logic has started the Second Fairy Revolution. Now where was I... ah yes._ -_Illusion Charm. While I can't quite conjure up a real illusion without a spell card with just the clothing I could create some good enough disguises." I smile, I had foreseen it all play out like this. Remilia was shaking, and Sakuya was just glaring at me, knowing that any attempt to attack me or movement would cause all three hostages to die. "I spent three painstaking days, extended through hyperbolic time cheating, all to learn magic. Did you really think I wouldn't use it?" I laugh, and Remilia just watches through shaky eyes. "Someone will stop you, and that someone is me, stop these notions of power that you want so dearly, I told you, it would not be you that would be suffering, but your loved ones. This is what would happen to your friends, you are not thinking straight and because of that your loved one's suffer." I point towards the three youkai, knocked out cold. "Even if you yourself have power, people will hunt down your loved ones until you give in, and you will be either sealed away or killed."

"What... did you do..." Remilia urges out, her own voice shaky.

"Simple, since you wanted to put on a show for me I decided to make a little play of my own. Just a classic switcheroo, but I couldn't have done it without my lovely assistants!" Magics fly from the three youkai at the table, revealing the figures of Cirno, clad in purple pajamas; Daiyousei, clad in a scarlet skirt and vest; and Wriggle, dressed in a China girl outfit way too big for her.

"I told you I didn't like this plan, these clothes don't suit me at all."

"Dai, my clothes don't even fit, stop complaining." The bug has a smug grin on her face.

"Been awhile since Eye've pulled a good old fashioned switcheroo!" I start to laugh, but my smile forms into a frown, looking at Remilia with pitiful eyes.

"But yes, I really hate this plan as well, I mean, having to hold hostages to get what I want? It's so dishonorable, so shameful, so weak; I'm sure a vampire such as yourself detests such things, such human traits. But yes, wonderful acting from these three, I must say; now Remillia, I'm the one in charge. But really, why have I stopped the execution? I thought that these three would 'come back' and that it was fine? Why are you shaking?" No response from her. "Since I can't ask for help without you benefitting at my expense, I'm going to take it, you did give your word that you'd help me resolve this incident just now. First rule of deceit Remilia, you never reveal your true intentions until you're sure you've won! I told you that I could play this game ten and a half times better than you, did I not?" I laugh. "This is all for your own good Remilia, you can't rule this world without something happening to you or your loved ones. You can't control it; people would hate you, and would always rebel. This is a prediction of that rebellion, and it has succeeded, resulting in your loss. Now give up Remilia, this is all for your own good! Even now your loved ones are suffering! How could you control a world when you can't even control one guest! Conquest, it is truly a stupid, childish desire, one that is but a waste of time; what would you do? Rule by fear? Fat lot of good that's doing you here, I don't even need to use my fairy charm to turn your own troops against you. It's a preemptive end for you Remilia. I'm stopping you before you start, because there are bigger problems at hand. Don't cause an incident when there is already one to resolve!"

"How... did... you..."

"Simple my dear, a couple knockout potions took out all your leftenants while I was under the guise of a maid. I still have that key I stole from the first day, and after asking around as a 'maid' I could easily unlock the basement. All that was left was to play it all out."

"You... drugged... my sister..."

"Not quite, but in this case I guess magic worked just like one eh? Now surrender, I've beaten you, not in danmaku, but in negotiations, call me wrong, call me different, but I am an outsider, and this is how all conflict should be resolved. With me winning without even fighting." Remilia starts to laugh, her hand holding onto her head. Her eyes flash for a moment, and her wings unfurl.

"You've won Jack, without even firing one Danmaku." She says happily. "You've truly bested me, thank you for thwarting all my plans and proving me wrong."

"Glad you... see it my way?"

"Oh of course, you will be rewarded for this."

"Umm... thank you?"

"Die Jack." She gets up and a spear forms in her hand. The spear leaks energy, hastily made and lacking the sheen of precision.

"Remilia, take a reality check, I still have three hostages, you don't want an execution on your hands do you?"

"I would love one Jack." She glares at me with an aura of pure, unfocused bloodlust. _She's gone off the deep end._

"Woah woah woah, I've won, let's not get violent." I start to back away, and she jumps onto the table and starts walking towards me.

"Oh no Jack, you ought to be rewarded for embarrassing me twice at dinner, in front of my own family, and then even drugging my sister..." She just starts to laugh.

"You know what, why don't we try to take over Gensokyo, with your brains and your resources we'd be unmatched." She raises her hand to ponder this, but dismisses it immediately.

"No, you pointed out all the flaws with that plan, it's a wasted effort, I'd never be able to control Gensokyo."

"Of course you will, you're the Scarlet Devil!"

"No no Jack, you've already pointed out that that plan is stupid and childish, and that any rule I would have would be short lived..."

"Come on, you can do it, but you need me to help you."

"No, I'll give you the gift of death, it's what you deserve."

"Now now, can't we just settle this over a round of danmaku? The non lethal spell card variety?"

"No no, you are an outsider, you don't want to play such trivial games, you're obviously a man of high standards." She pulls her arm back to throw the spear but her maid grabs her by the shoulder on her opposite side.

"Mistress..." The maid urges out, clearly in distress, her own body barely moving the way she wants it too.

"WHAT!" Remilia spins about to look towards Sakuya, but ends up knocking her back into a wall, splattering it with blood. I just stand there for a moment, frozen with fear. Daiyousei is shaking, as are most of the fairy maids. Wriggle and Cirno act like this is nothing, but I can tell even they're afraid. "Good... now where was I?" She turns around and picks up the spear again. "Ah yes, Ja-"

Remilia is interrupted by a knife flying past her head, drawing a small slit of blood from the left side of her face. She smiles for a moment, before turning around to face Sakuya, the maid drawing her knives. "Pardon me Jack; I'll be but a moment."

Her bloodlust urges away from me, and towards the bleeding maid.

* * *

><p><em>I can stop her... I must...<em>

_Jack is a fool, that much is obvious. But that fool's death must be avoided, he knows that much, and used it as a bargaining chip. Surely ojou-sama would have given in and just accepted his terms and conditions..._

_But she didn't, and isn't giving up in a situation where she can't win. She will only bring worse and worse consequences on herself if she continues on with this._

I pull my knives up in front of me, dodging spears to the left and right. The boy stands in fear, and the fairies float behind him, the bug being the bravest of all takes a combat stance, but does nothing with it. Remilia stands in front of them all, as if they did not matter in the slightest.

"Stop this resistance Sakuya; I have a guest to attend to." _This calm rage is undeniably that of my mistress. But her thoughts are not her own._

I throw one volley of knives and she does not even try to dodge them, taking them full force. She pulls one out of her arm, and scarlet magic wraps around it, forming a crude spear. She throws it, and while I move to dodge my body fails me, and the spear still nicks me in the shoulder. I reel from the pain, and another spear flies through me, this time on me left shoulder, this time knocking me back into a wall. I pull my right hand up to take out the spear but another one flies forward, knocking my hand away.

I sit back, propped up against a wall, blood dripping down my forehead and reddening my vision. I breathe heavily, and see Remilia walk forward with a spear in hand, and a pink mist behind her. _Just like old times..._

"Sakuya, I'm relieving you o-" She is cut off when the pink mist of needles flow outward from behind her, and then fly straight into her sides. A blade juts through her chest, a light katana. The blade glows a bright pink, and curved danmaku fly from the blade, damaging her internally; as the blades fly outwards the needles dig inwards, further harming the vampire. "WHA-" She turns around gets the image of Jack jumping backward, with fireballs flying straight into her face.

"I'll be your opponent Remilia, don't think I can't take you in a fight just because I went for negotiations." Jack says, determination in his eyes, but fear in his heart. Remilia turns around, and the smoke clears up around her face, revealing her to be completely unfazed from the attack. A scowl is on her face.

"Jack..." She growls out, forming a spear in her hand. Jack manages to smile against his fear.

"Have at you!" The boy pulls his sword to face Remilia as he says this, only to pull it back and for it to transform into a small charm bracelet. He digs his hands into his pockets and closes his eyes. A spear flies straight at his face, and only then does he open his eyes.

He dodges it by barely moving to the left, and then he jumps back to the left corner of the room behind him. The fairies, maids, and bug all shift to the right side of the room.

The boy continues to dodge, keeping his hands in his pocket, having to jump occasionally to avoid them. The boy was staying on the defensive the entire time, but that does not explain why he had backed himself into a corner. _Did he do it so that a spear wouldn't hit his assistants? Dodging spears in a narrow room is already hard enough, but why back yourself into a corner?_

"Wriggle, Dai, Cirno, the hostages!" The boy turns his head towards the guillotine, currently unmanned, and straight across from the three youkai. With Remilia focusing on Jack on the left side of the room, those three had a clear shot at the guillotine, and they fly right past Remilia. He snaps his view back to Remilia, narrowly dodging another spear.

* * *

><p><em>The three fly right up to the raised platform and the leader of the insect youkai grabs the handle.<em>

"Hah, got it!" I call out gripping the handle of the lever. Cirno and Dai are quick to follow, flying behind me.

"No you idiot, free the hostages!" Jack calls out, narrowly dodging another spear.

"Jack, I have a chance to pay Remilia back for all she's done to me, for all she's done to Cirno, and you want me to free the hostages?"

"Yep, exactly." The boy turns his head to smile directly at me, then flips sideways to avoid another spear. "At this rate she'll end up accidently hitting them or something, and I doubt she'll listen to reason in this state when her friends are in a guillotine."

"This girl, who sought to execute us, and use you as a scapegoat in her plans, you want me to give up this opportunity to bring her ruin!"

"Yes! I did not risk everything to save the lives of three youkai I barely know," He jumps to the wall, avoiding more spears, "just to kill three more!" He bounces off said wall and onto the table, barely keeping his head attached. "Meiling's a good person, Patchouli's helped me, and her sister is innocent of any crimes!" He rolls across the table, as three spears pierce the wooden surface, hitting the areas he once occupied. My arm shakes as I grip the lever. _After all she's done to me... after what she hit Cirno with... after she killed Dai..._

"Please! Don't do this Wrigg-" The boy winces in pain as a spear cuts through his shoulder, barely a graze, but enough to have him spin to avoid the rest of the spear. As he stops spinning, he pulls his head up to Remilia, and he jumps up to avoid another spear. Remilia responds with another spear, but he throws out a chain out to the side, a small blade on one end buries itself into the opposite wall, and Jack pulls on it, barely avoiding the spear. He turns his head to me, "Please!" He then spins off the wall to avoid another attack.

"I have the opportunity to pay her back for all she's done, and you want me to give it all up just like that?"

"Wriggle, you pull that lever, and you will be just like her, executing hostages to better my plans; is the justice you seek that shallow? I made this plan to save three people I'd consider friends, not to save a killer." He dodges a spear by jumping upward and spinning to the side.

"Stop dodging Jack, I just want to give you what you deserve!" Remilia states in a cold voice, barely resembling any semblance of her former self.

"I'm not dodging Remilia, I'm just dancing in the pale moonlight, you should try it sometime!"

"Ah, but if I stop attacking, the dance will end; and there is only one way to exit this stage..."

"Does it involve a spear to the head?"

"It involves three." Three spears form around the chuckling vampire, and they fly all at once.

"Auuu..." The frequency now raised, Jack exaggerates his movements to dodge all the spears, and the once that inevitably follow.

"But I can end it all here!" I call to him, "To save them would be a waste of time, if I pull this switch we will be finished with all of this!"

"Oh I agree, with the hostages dead I have no one left to worry about save for Cirno and Dai, I mean, why would I help someone who executes three innocents in cold blood?" Jack jumps up onto a spear flying at him, and quickly jumps off of it to dodge the three more that follow."Remilia would probably kill the executioner, buying the rest of us time to escape while she kills her until she regains her senses." Jack turns his head to one side to avoid a spear aimed for his forehead. He continues to stare dead at me, a small slit of blood dribbling down his cheek. "Killing them would make you no better than her Wriggle. You will get your justice, but not now, not like this."

"But this entire plan, this entire execution was planned that way! A plan just like she would have pulled..."

"I said that I don't want you to sink to that level, I didn't say I was already there." He frowns. The boy continues to dodge spears, and I just stand there for a moment. _To pull this plan, but then want to save the hostages, even when he fails, even when it would benefit him none... To pull a plan he hates..._

"No Jack... you're wrong." I say, releasing my grip on the handle.

"About what?" He says, dodging one spear.

"I'm already at that level, to think about such petty things... and you, who even in this situation wants to end this without death... to use a strategy you hate to show your enemy her errors like this... you're not as low as you think..."

"So you found my motives, I wish that got through to her, heh, stop lying Wriggle, I am evil."

"Jack, stop lying to yourself, you are a good person, better than I."

"Whatever helps you to get to sleep at night, fine." He says as he spins from one spear.

"Though you've been wronged, as have I, you've held onto life, while I want these three to die; you're obviously a better man than I, Jack Spring."

"...So you admit you're a man?" The boy brings his hand out of his pocket to his hat, pulling his hat down, dodging a spear to the head by a fraction of an inch.

"Jack, I'm trying to feel good for you, do you have to ruin it like this?"

"Sorry if I'm killing the moment, but if you haven't noticed, I'm dodging for my life!" The boy dodges one that comes dangerously close to his chest by jumping straight to the ground, then dodging another by pushing himself back up again. "Cirno, Dai, free the hostages from the guillotine! Wriggle, give this to the maid and get her out of here!" He dodges to the side, and bounces a round potion off the wall towards me. I catch it, and fly towards the maid. Dai and Cirno have already started to unshackle the three knocked out youkai, though are having quite some difficulty.

"Jack... why are you more interested in them then you are I?" Remilia says dejected, with a heart filled with anger.

"What makes you think that in the slightest?" Jack stutters over his words for a moment, thinking about just what he should say to keep her attention on him.

"The fact that even though you're dancing for me you still talk with them incessantly."

"I thought I was dancing with you Remilia," he says with a smile.

"Like you could possibly hope to last on a stage with me."

"...Even half insane you've got a point..."

"What was that Jack?" One large spear forms in her hand.

"It's the name of my dance style, insanity with a hint of rationality, heh heh..."

"Interesting," More spears form in her palm, and her voice just about drops an octave, "dance for me boy."

"Glad to see you've kept your dead-eye precision, even when losing control."

"Jack, you need to know, that I never lose control, and things always go my way, and better hope that things continue as such, because when I lose control, people die."

"HURRY UP WRIGGLE!" The boy says with bulging eyes, and fear in his heart. Remilia throws the spears at him, and I turn to the maid. There is no sound of cutting through flesh, so I guess he dodges them all.

The maid, however, had not. Covered with spears, the only ones that didn't dissipate over time were the ones lodged in her flesh. I slowly pull out each one, the spears burning to touch at the grip, and searing to the touch where they settled against the maids skin. As I pull them out the flesh continues to sizzle, still burning the skin until completely out. I throw each spear out behind me, and they disappear before they even hit the ground.

"Come on head maid, let's get out of here." I sigh, and uncork the potion. I bring the bottle to her lips, but she turns her head away, her eyes wide, but still half dead. "Dang it, drink, the, potion!" With every word I try to get her to drink the foul smelling liquid, but she always turns her head away. I grab her hair and pull her head back, and start to pour the potion.

She smacks it out of my hand, and the potions shatters on the ground.

The maid stands up, still bleeding, and draws her knives, looking right through me at the shadow of Remilia, herself but a shadow.

"Jack!" I turn to the boy, and see him dodging wave after wave of spears.

"What!" He doesn't even look away, focusing all his attention to dodging.

"She didn't want to drink the potion... it's shattered on the floor."

"Are you kidding me! The one rejuvenation potion I made, wast- _urk._" The boy doubles back as a spear hits him dead in the arm.

"Jack, what did I say about keeping you're eyes on me?" Remilia turns her head to one side, revealing a smile so twisted, I can see it from behind her. No, _I can feel it._

"Grrr, _Focus._" Jack pulls out the spear, and goes back to dodging, his eyes now much calmer and having a slight glint to them. He repeats something to himself, something to the lines of "Walljump,walljump, walljump," whatever that means, and I turn back to the maid, who now has a smile on her face. She puts her knives away, and falls right onto me. I catch her, and as I do she places a small watch in my hand.

_A pocket watch?_

I think back to when Jack springed us out of the basement.

_"Hey Wriggle, what's your power anyway?"_

_"The power to control bugs, why do you ask?" He shivers for a moment, and then sighs._

_"Not exactly the best at first glance, but it has potential, I should write that one down..."_

_"What are you talking about Jack?"_

_"Oh yeah, you and Daiyousei don't know about my power. I have the ability to steal anything, including other's powers."_

_"Any power?"_

_"Yeah, though some require specific mediums, and I can only make crappy copies out of my danmaku, I've been slowing time with this pseudo pocket watch, but it's reached its limit. If I had the real one, I could use the time stopping a lot better, and for a little bit longer."_

_"Ah..."_

_"Come on, we have to hurry, I can't slow time any longer, and this plan is my best shot!"_

Reality kicks back in, as Jack gets hit by another spear, and wails out in pain. He's run out of space, and ways to dodge.

"Jack-"

"Busy Wriggle, I can't-"

"Catch!" I throw the watch, the boy looks up at the glinting item and jumps for it. Remilia throws a spear at the boy, and it nearly hits him square in the heart.

Jack grabs the watch.

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

_The boy disappears for a split second, before landing on the ground. Wriggle carries out Sakuya by a window as Jack distracts Remilia._

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, Cirno and Daiyousei are working their way round the locks.<em>

**Freeze the locks you fool, they'll get brittle and break!**

_Eye can't, there's some kind of magic on it or something, it won't freeze!_

The room widens out, forming a large circular room. Looking at Jack, Eye see a large clock like grey background, the hand twirling backwards. Things were not moving any faster or slower though, if that's time manipulatio-

**Time manipulation is also space manipulation, he's the one widening up the room.**

_Why would he do that when he can just stop time?_

**Even if he freezes time, the spears are still there and will have to dodge them in the end, spears are better in narrow spaces; by doing this it's far easier for him to dodge.**

_Why can't he just do both?_

**Look at the image of the clock behind him, it's cracking, he's reached his limit for that power, he's been using it throughout three days if what he said was true.**

Eye look back towards the shackles, and form a mallet out of ice. Eye strike the metal hard, but the ice just shatters. _It's too strong..._

**Glad to see that she gives you the best conditions for executions, I guess a vampire's pride knows no bounds.**

"Dammit, you maids are useless, help us, now!" Dai's eyes glow a bright green, and the other fairies fumble around to respond. "Get me a screwdriver so I can disassemble this thing!" The fairies fumble in all directions, and fly out the room, Remilia and Jack not even noting them. _From here, Eye think Eye've got a clear shot at Remil-_

**Don't even think about it, either you'll mess Jack up or Remilia will just turn around and start attacking you.**

_But Eye've got to help hi-_

**Do what? Dodge? That's all he's been doing, and you can't possibly help him with that, you'd just end up accidently bumping into him on one dodge, and both of you would suffer from it. No, he needs no help.**

_Then what am Eye suppose to do? Just sit here?_

**I would rather opt for you to just leave the boy to die and get out of here, but I doub-**

_Never!_

**-Exactly, you should just follow Jack's plan, just don't do anything stupid!**

_Eye wasn't going to!_

**...Of course, but until those fairies come back with a screwdriver we can't spring these three, the metal is strong.**

Eye turn towards Jack and Remilia, and Jack continues to dodge spears, though now with much more ease with all the more space he has.

"Grr... Stop dodging!" Remilia growls out, one eye glowing, the other covered by her hair.

"I told you- tis' but a dan-"

"Just accept death already!" Remila pulls her arms in front of her in an 'x' like pattern, then quickly swings them out to her sides. As she does so, many blood red orbs fly slowly outward at Jack.

**Glad to see she hasn't lost all her rationality when it comes to killing things.**

_What do you mean?_

**Remember how I said spears work well in long corridors? Globe danmaku is the opposite. It's slow, but it takes up a lot of space, and since it's slow there will be more danmaku active before it exits the playing field. It's the perfect counter to the space manipulation, even if she does not realize it right now, that vampire is still a keen-eyed tactician.**

_Oh, eye can't watch._

Eye close my eyes, and look away from the fight, preferring to struggle to pry these shackles off.

**Oh don't waste your time, the vampire has taken a trick from the shrine maiden, using anti-youkai charms on them. Besides, you should really watch the fight, it's very interesting.**

_With you, interesting may as well be watching Jack lose._

**Well that would be interesting, though hazardous to your health, I'm talking about how Jack just countered her counter. He's using your power, and much better than you do, if I do say so myself; you should really watch this, you may learn a thing or two.**

Eye turn to see Jack with one hand behind his back, turned to his side, with a thin club in his right hand. In front of him the near wall of globe danmaku had stopped completely, and he hit each frozen orb right back at Remilia, one at a time.

_That technique-_

**The one he developed fighting you? Yes, using frozen danmaku as a wall is a pretty good technique, but barely a week after seeing your technique he has already improved upon it, making it a versatile combination of defense and offence, for blocking danmaku and sending them back at the caster. Globe danmaku are slow, and not concentrated very well, a perfect counter for her counter. See how he uses that bat to send each danmaku back with relative ease, learn from him Cirno.**

_He uses the vampire... to attack the vampire?_

**...Bat as in a light club, but you seem to have gotten the point.**

The fairies fly back, and give Daiyousei a screwdriver. "We got you the best one boss." One fairy says cheerfully.

"The best one?" Daiyousei sighs, "did you not think to bring them all! Lives are on the line!" The maid shudders, but another one comes out from behind her and grabs Dai by the collar.

"You said to bring you one, we brought you one." Dai's eye stop glowing, and she shakes for a moment. The fairies voice gets louder. "I barely even know why we are following you! Now, don't snap at my colleague he-" The maid stops when Eye put my hand on her shoulder.

"Don't. Mess. With. Dai. You hear me?" The fairy gulps.

"Yes ma'am."

"Thanks Cirno," the green in Dai's eyes returns, "now, get me all the screwdrivers you can find, as fast as you find them, and don't go giving me some stupid 'your exact words' idiocy; you know what I want, now go!" The fairies fly off faster than before, this time a lot more focused, a lot less clumsy, and a lot more fearful.

"Geez, first that lap dog, and then this slave dri-"

"What was that?" Dai's eyes lock with the complaining fairy's, and she just continues on.

"Wow Dai, Eye'm impressed, you can be really commanding when you need to be." Tears well up in her eyes, while still maintaining that warm green hue.

"But I don't want to be!" She buries her head into my chest and starts to cry. "I'm not a leader Cirno, you know that, what if something goes wrong, what if I do something wrong, what if I order them to do something stupid by mistake, I'm not cut out for that sort of thing!"

**Geez, always going through drama at the worst of ti-**

_Don't. Mess. With. Dai. Eye will find some way to freeze your mouth shut if you don't keep it shut._

**Alright alright, but seriously, calm her down. It's not the time or place.**

"Dai, it's all good, it's going to be fine. You're the smartest fairy Eye've ever met, even more so than me! You wouldn't make such a mistake."

"That's just it Cirno, the smartest fairy, we're not exactly known for our intelligence Cirno, it doesn't mean anything! I'm just a fairy Cirno, what can I do?"

"Dai, you're talking crazy talk, next you'll say that the title of the strongest fairy doesn't say a thing! That I can't change anything!"

"No- Cirno, of course it means somethi-"She stutters over her words,

"Dai, if you have the time to talk like that, if you have the ability to think like that, that means you're plenty smart already. At the very least, you're smart enough for me. Now come on, Eye know that even a fairy at their worst can unscrew a couple screws!" Her eyes brighten again, and she picks up the screwdriver.

"You're right Cirno, I can at least do this!"

"You can do much more than that Dai, but for now, Eye guess it's all we need to do. Now, was it righty-tighty, lefty-loosey, or the other way around?"

"If a memory helping saying is worth a dime, it always has to carry a rhyme."

"Ah yeah, who said that again Dai?"

"You did Cirno. You always need help with these things..."

"And that's why you always help me with them, right Dai?"

"Of course Cirno."

_Well, Eye guess until those maids bring a second sc-_

**Shhh, I'm watching the fight.**

_How are you watching the fight when I'm looking this way?_

**While I talk to you from your mind, it does not mean I have to necessarily use your eyes, now shhh, this is-**

_It's what! _Eye turn around to look at the fight, and Jack is still hitting frozen danmaku towards Remilia.

**-the fifth time Jack's used the same technique.**

"Come now Remilia, can't you see that such techniques won't work against me! I'll just send it right back at you! Give up now!" The boy belittles.

_Hey, if it's not broken, don't bother to fix it, it's the strongest power, and you said Jack was 'more adept to it, improving on it in one day whereas Eye've had years to perfect it;' Jack has the upper hand here!_

**Jack is most certainly not more adept to it than you, I just said he was using it in a better way than you ever thought, and that you should learn from him. But he most certainly does not have the upper hand.**

_What do you mean? She hasn't laid a hand on him yet!_

**I'm saying to look at the hand he's keeping behind his back.**

I look closely at him, and only get a small glance at one of his fingers from this angle.

_Ehhh? It's turning blue?_

**Exactly, while he can use your power, he is not an ice fairy. He does not have the traits or sheer power that you have while using the ability. Without practice, he won't be able to use it well. While his control is admirable, it's not good enough. He's freezing himself with every widespread freeze.**

_Then why doesn't he just use another power?_

**He can't.**

_What do you mean?_

**He has no powers that would help him. You know from his clothes and manner of speech that he's an outsider, so he probably doesn't know a lot of people. Let's use what we know. He said he knew Marisa's fighting style, he fought Rumia and Mystia, learned the powers of everyone in this mansion, and for good measure let us throw in Reimu as well. None of their powers would help him here.**

_Nonsense, Mystia or Rumia could blind Remilia-_

**Causing her to just spew out danmaku in all directions, harming everyone else in the room and making her attacks even more unpredictable.**

_What about that time stopping maid's ability?_

**Pardon my bad pun, but he ran out of time. He can't use that one any longer, didn't you see the clock crack?**

_The power to change fate, the power to make things blow up at the drop of a hat!_

**Are both most likely extremely hard to focus and control. One mistake of the latter and he would most certainly lose. Wriggle's power, while powerful if used correctly, isn't that helpful here. Magicians never show their power, claiming it to be their ability to use a certain type of magic, and I doubt he knows Reimu's power; not even I know that, and I'm pretty sure you don't. Meiling's power may be useful, but that brings me to his real weakness.**

_Weakness?_

**His fists, they're light. He's shaking, not out of fear, but because he's conflicted inside. He really does not want to fight here. He's had the chance to go on the offensive, plenty of times, but ignored it, preferring to stay on the defensive. He has no will, no killing intent.**

_But if he does not fight, he'll die!_

**But if he does fight, she'll fight back harder. And with her in this state, she won't stop until she's dead.**

_But she tried to kill us, she tried to have HIM kill us!_

**He's human Cirno, his views of harming someone are different than ours.**

_But he's fought before! He fought me, even reluctantly!_

**That was a spell card battle Cirno. Wounds heal from those. This is an actual fight, it doesn't take a lot of power to kill, even a youkai, in such a fight. A well placed blade would be enough, and if you haven't noticed, Remilia's defense leaves much to be desired in this state. The boy has every opportunity, but does not take it.**

_Why doesn't he just kill her then!_

**Tell me Cirno, would you kill her if you had the chance?**

_For what she did to Dai, of course!_

**What if she did not come back?**

_Ummm..._

**Jack's human Cirno. He sees all death as the death of a human. Even when being told repeatedly that people would come back after death, even telling it to himself, he is reluctant to fight, hesitant to harm. That indecision is what is causing him all this strife.**

_Why does he follow this path-_

**Why are you complaining? That nature, that belief is the one that saved you. If he did not think that way, then he would have just let you die. Then he would have killed those hostages. That is his choice, learn from him, and never become that soft.**

_If it's to help my friends, Eye would even die myself!_

**So, would you kill Jack to save Dai's life?**

_What!_

**You've known Dai much longer than you have Jack, she's your best friend, the choice should be obvious.**

_But Eye wouldn't kill him to save a life! He wouldn't come back! There's no way something like that would happen!_

**Cirno, it's happening right now. You could leave Jack to die and get out of here with Wriggle and Daiyousei.**

_No, Eye can't just leave him to die!_

**Oh? Why not? He's an outsider; everyone that cares for him is nowhere near. You on the other hand have people that care for you. No one would care if he died. The choice should have been obvious from the start.**

_Eye would care!_

**Why do you care? Because he helped you win a fight? Because he didn't try to kill you on meeting? No, it's something different. It's because you nearly killed him that you don't want to see him die. That's not care Cirno. That's guilt.**

_Even if it's care, even if it's guilt, Eye don't care; Eye'm not just going to run away and do nothing!_

**So you're just going to sit here and do nothing? Let me tell you something Cirno. It was your guilt that brought you here, because of the need to 'protect' Jack, but he has proven that he does not need your help, and you even coming here has created this mess. Your guilt, is the cause for Jack needing to fight now. His emotions, are the reason that he's not attacking Remilia. Your emotions, are the reason why Dai got killed.**

_It's... my fault?_

**You know it to be true Cirno.**

_Just what... Just what do you want me to do then!_

**I want you to run away and save your friends lives, and leave Jack here. But since you won't listen, I want you to free these hostages and not do anything stupid.**

The maids come back with more screwdrivers, and Eye start to unscrew the hinges.

* * *

><p><em>As Cirno and Dai start to disassemble the Guillotine, Remilia gets fed up with ranged tactics, and charges in wield a spear in her hand. All the while, Jack curses it all.<em>

Remilia charges in with a spear in tow, and I curve to her right to avoid it. I dash past her, and turn around expecting the next charge.

_Of course, even when my plan corners her completely, even when my logic is flawless, even when a pain staking plan is pulled off without a hitch, something had to happen. Dang childish, five hundred year old, bratty, bat._

_Alright, just ball your hand into a fist, no not even that, pick up your sword and attack the girl! Just attack!_

A katana forms in my right hand, but I do not find to the strength to- nay, the strength is there; but I am unable to draw upon my strength to swing it fully.

"Remilia, give up, I've countered all your techniques, and your close combat sucks!"

"I've already given up Jack, now let me reward you with sweet death."_Dang it, of course she won't surrender, stubborn, just like a child, just like me. Come on, she tried to kill those three, and she was even trying to make you do it just for control! She tried to kill them, I can at least attack her! Just. Swing. The. Sword._

_This is not Remilia. This is not the charismatic evil 'genius' I dared to challenge. She is not herself right now, no better than a rabid animal._

"Bladestorm!" I swing the blade, and danmaku fly out towards Remilia, but dissipate before even hitting her. She flies right at me, and I spin to avoid her, leaving her to crash straight into a wall. _Her defense is so weak, so full of holes right now, I could take her down in a couple good hits. I have the strength, but..._

_But she is still Remilia, even if she has lost control, and any harm that befalls her will affect her. She has a friend that wants her to go back to normal. She has a sister that loves her. She has a dedicated staff, everyone but the fairies, though Jennifer is an exception. I've only seen her at her worst, but know there's more to her than just evil._

_And even if she was just that evil I saw... I can still see all her good traits clearly._

_I can't bring myself to attack her._

_Her losing control is my fault._

_And even if I want to protect them... I still can't attack her._

_Dammit Jack, just ball up your fist and-_

**Whap!**

The entire room turns silent.

Everyone stands in shock for a moment.

"Have you gone suicidal Jack?" The vampire asks cheerfully.

"Not at all." I pull my bloodied fist away from my own face, a drop of blood running down my nose. I've stopped shaking. "I know what I must do."

"Oh? And what is that boy?"

"Defeat you." _She needs to be defeated, for the good of those around her, and the good of herself. I can apologize later, no time to think about it now, only think about the fight._

"Oh that's rich boy, you couldn't hope to-"

"Globe Style Concentrated Danmaku_~Meteor Burst!_" I outstretch my right palm and a large globe dankmaku flies out right at Remilia, leaving several smaller, and much slower, bubbles in its wake. _If a laser is for pure power, and a needle burst is for homing, then a concentrated globe danmaku will take up a wide space, while still maintaining power. _The bubbles spread out to encompass the entire area after she dodges the initial meteor, though there is enough space between them for her to weave through them without much effort.

But the glow of the orbs prevents her from seeing the mass amount of needles hidden within. The two different danmaku at different speeds prove to be too much for the vampire, and as she gets hit by needles she backs into one globe danmaku.

_Of course, once your rhythm is broken, you don't get hit by just one danmaku now do you?_

The bubble explodes, knocking her into many more. After getting batted from all directions She finally settles back into a rhythm, just to turn her head back at me.

She is instead greeted by a large fireball. Remilia flails her arms around her eyes, trying to bat the flames away, while I close in. _Three out of four down, let's just end this with one barrage._

My sword forms in my hand, brimming with warm pink energy.

"Coup de grâce!" I swing the katana in a quick, but strong, arc.

The sword stops abruptly at her neck, and I pull away.

_Damn it, I just can't do it, even if she regenerates, even if she heals, she'll still be dead..._

I jump back, and Remilia see's an opportunity to strike as the flames disappear from her face. One spear flies right at me, as I change my sword into a shield._ Concentrate the energy that was in the sword into the shield and release! _The shield glows, and I use it to knock away the spear. _Tch!_ I wish I hadn't, pain shoots through my arm, even if the spear did not hit me dead on. _I won't be using that technique much. Recharge now Jack, she's not going to give you the time to build up a strong attack if you don't hurry._

I 'sheathe' my sword and put my right hand in my pocket, shooting out blasts with my left hand. She dodges quickly, but a little prediction and leading the target causes one to explode right in her face, leaving her in a cloud of smoke. I continue blasting, knowing very much that it'll take much more than one to take her down. She flies out of the cloud of smoke, wings spread wide, and nails wielded like claws.

"Che! Fairy charm of wind!" A small tornado whips up in front of me, and flies out in all directions as I jump back. Remilia and I are knocked in opposite directions, me landing on my feet a couple metres back, backpedaling even further; and her much farther away in the air, god bless her wings. And the wind fades she flies right at me, even faster than before, this time with a spear in tow. I quickly draw my right hand and my sword out of my pocket, swinging my sword in a nice horizontal curve, the energy imbued within was not quite a bladestorm, but enough for multiple blade danmaku to fly off the hilt. She plows right through them however, no hesitation, and no momentum lost at all.

I pull my left hand forward, two fingers pointing directly at her. She dodges preemptively to the right, expecting a laser, but in her rage and haste forgot that I was charging the danmaku with my right hand. I throw my sword up into the air, and her eyes turn to the sk-err, ceiling; just in time to come down to settle upon my right hand brimming with energy. I jump up and quickly fire off a grand laser, propelling me backwards, and striking the vampire near point blank in the face, no guard at all.

My back hits the wall, telling me I've run out of space.

Remilia spins herself back upward in mid air halfway across the room.

"Grrr, why won't you just die!" She growls out.

_Why can't I just kill you?_

"I thought it was obvious Remilia, your focus and techniques are crude, your motivation is no more than rage, your plans rely too much on your power and are too expectant on things always going your way, you have no idea how to adapt, you are not yourself right now; you are in such a pathetic state that you should be thankful all your friends are knocked out right now so that they don't have to see you like this. You are lazy, never training, always letting things fall into place. You are weak-minded Remilia. Without your focus, without your wit, you are nothing more than a wild beast, while strong your techniques are not as good as they usually would be; I'm assuming. And because of that, I can, and will, beat you. Where's the Remilia I challenged? You are not that composed lady of power that could inspire fear."

"What are you saying Jack?" She says with a cold stare.

"I'm saying that you are a brat, and that you, quite frankly, suck." In response, Remilia begins to laugh like a small child. The room feels chill suddenly, where even Cirno shivers in the distance.

"You are right about one thing Jack," She says after she finally stops laughing, "I'll suck you dry." She flies forward, diving in right towards me. Luckily her talking has allowed me to charge up. As she is about to hit me I jump off the wall and fire a laser straight down, nailing her right between the wings; propelling me upwards and her right into the ground.

"If what I know about vampires is right that means you were probably turned at the age you look right now, a young girl turned into a vampire, one of the most hailed demons of the night. A young brat that never learned tact." I taunt as she flies up to follow me. I kick off the wall, and as she fills the space I previously occupied I blast her into the wall with my second laser, propelling me away from the vampire. She recovers quickly, and starts to chase after me.

"Sure you can fake composure and charisma, but all you are is still a brat, and someone has either neglected to teach you manners, or you have ignored those teachings." My chain flies in the opposite direction as me, powered by magic, embedding itself into a wall past Remilia. As she catches up to me the chain pulls me back rapidly, my sudden swap of movement leaving her to turn after flying past me.

_Gah, note to self, never pull yourself by a chain you have attached to your hair._

I crash into the wall, but quickly jump off of it as Remilia thrusts through it with a spear, calling forth a small dust cloud. My chain follows and rewraps itself entirely around my hair.

She dashes in to close combat, and I dodge each attack narrowly. One hand scratching with claw like fingers, the other struggling to use a spear in close combat.

"I am sorry Remilia, but if a brat will not listen to common sense, then the only way to make her listen is to beat it into her." I will energy into my sword, my hands, and the air around me.

"Die boy!"

"I didn't want to have to do this, _Grim Reaper!_" A scythe forms in my hand, with a bright pink blade. I twirl the weapon around, and thrust it past her. She dodges, but forgets the blade of a scythe is on the side facing me. I pull back the scythe, and cut her right hand clean off. The hand falls to the ground, with the spear still gripped tightly.

Blood gushes through the wound, and a small drop splatters right underneath my right eye. Then, the random gushing becomes an organized flow, spinning in a cylindrical movement, inwards on itself. The red mass solidifies, re-forming a hand on the vampire's arm, albeit a bit more bloodied than before; and Remilia uses that hand to grab my neck, and lift me off the floor.

"Heh, vampire regeneration, I had hoped that would happen, but maybe not quite so soon." I try to remove her hand from my neck, gasping it with my own two hands, but her grip is too tight. "What, no comment on how you'll kill me? How I'm a fool? This isn't like you Remilia." Her grip tightens further, drawing beads of blood from my neck. "Heh, I guess it's wasted on you right now you brat." I pull one hand down to my pocket. Noting that I still have enough oxygen left to taunt her, she tightens her grip to where near all the oxygen leaves my lungs. "F-fourth ace," I sputter out, pulling a spell card from my pocket up to her face. The spell card glows, and magic flows right into Remilia's face, leaving her to drop me...

* * *

><p><em>And for Jack to disappear right in front of Remilia's eyes.<em>

**"Combination Sign~Scarlet Carnival!" **The boy's voice calls out, before it distorts into something far different. Magic wraps around the area in front of me, slowing forming a figure.

"Good afternoon mistress, how are you?"

"Good afternoon... Meiling." The details of the figure slowly come into shape. A green cap with a bronze star, a decorated olive dress, long straight scarlet hair with two braids, the colorful rainbow gate keeper; Hong Meiling. She stands against the bright red backround with that same dumb smile she always has. _Jack disappearing and in his place Meiling appearing, no, this is just a trick from his power. This Meiling is a fake. _"You're not really Meiling are you boy?"

"Of course I am Meiling," the youkai says with Meiling's exact voice, "and you are my mistress, the one with all the disdain of me in her heart. I work hard to fix that, but it appears I can never please this fickle mistress." A spear flies at her, but she just dodges with her normal movements, and not Jack's movements. "A mistress I can never please that only wants to be rid of me, oh I don't know why I stay here. Her blackened heart can never care or love." I throw a spear directly at her, and this time it connects. Meiling disappears in a burst of magic, and two more figures are formed, Patchy and her little devil.

"Let me educate you about the carnival spell card Remi," Patchy says, "Koakuma, bring me my reading glasses." Koakuma flies off, and I sit down, I am still interested in this boy's power, even if he won't live for much longer.

Time passes, Patchy just looking in a book somehow formed from magic, and my own hand tapping on the table.

As time passes on and on, my arm starts to tense up. _Why did she ask for reading glasses if she could just read a book without them?_

"PAT-" I stand up, irritated and impatient.

"Oh thank you Koakuma," the devil comes back with some small glasses in hand. Patchouli grabs them, and brings them to her eyes, adjusting them slightly before turning the pages of her book. "The carnival card works by summoning up images of people he's met before, and having them use their techniques against the target. The Scarlet Carnival, for example, summons up all the denizens of this mansion. It will show you their truest thoughts and feelings."

"A pitiful trick," I scoff, "using someone else's skills, fitting for a coward like Jack."

"Impudent, all magic is spawned, and advanced, based on previous works; including that spear you just embedded into my assistant." I throw a spear at the magician as well, but she floats upward to dodge, and sends off many fireballs and water blasts. However, the pattern is far too simplistic. I dodge them all with ease, and give a cold gaze towards the offender.

"These techniques are not suited to you."

"These are my own techniques Remi, I am Patchouli Knowledge. I'm just ashamed that I have to tutor such a brat about the arcane. You barely can maintain those spears at the moment with all your rage."

"It's good enough to beat you." I thrust one spear into the mage's chest, and she explodes into magical energy, reforming with magical energies from her assistant's explosion. "Come out boy! You're running out of forms, do I have to fight everyone before I get to kill you? Come now and fight me for real! You don't want to make me wait!"

"My my mistress, so impatient." A blob of blue and white forms into a human with a silver platter. "I should have left you far sooner, but I feel that without me you could not live." Sakuya says, her perfect smile looking more akin to Jack's smug grin.

"Lies!"

"I would never lie to you mistress. It is true; I cook, I clean, I kill intruders. My power is stunning, and yet I use it to please some brat. Without me, there would be no Scarlet Devil Mansion."

"Die you fake!"

"I assure you I am no fake. I am Sakuya Iyazoi, head maid of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. My ambitions are stifled by my childish mistress and my lazy fellow staff." The 'perfect' maid would go on, but one misstep leaves her to have a spear through her chest. She disappears into a ball of magic, which turns in on itself.

"Come out now, this technique has accomplished nothing!"

"Oh Remi-nee, hasn't it?" The magic ball glows red and yellow, forming a figure of a young, blond haired girl, donning metal rods and crystals for wings.

"To mimic my sister, the nerve!"

"Remi-nee, I'm shocked, I am clearly your sister. The same one you locked in the basement." A twisted smile forms upon her face. "The same one you starved while you sated yourself regularly."

"No, shut up, what do you know!"

"I am your sister Remi-nee, I know you. I am your sister, the same one that you are ashamed of, the same one you wished the world would forget."

"No no no!"

"The same one who has to fake a smile to please her sister who has wronged her so much."

"This isn't Flandre!"

"The same one who's going to kill you today!" Flandre lunges at me, claws bared. I though a spear through her , and she explodes into many crystals and triangles. From behind me, two more come out, and swipe at the air as I dodge, throwing two more spears right their hearts. They explode like the first. I turn around to one last Flandre, the real one, and throw one last spear. She laughs as she turns back into magical energy.

The magical energy fills the area, and the ruined dining area returns to normal. Some fairies flow out from another room. "Mistress," they say, shaking, "shall we clean up this mess?" They turn and point to the wall, to the five spears protruding from it in a line, to the five figures pinned to the wall by these spears. Their scarlet blood paints the walls and litters the floor, their bodies limp and motionless.

The fairies just hover there, giggling; the room empty save for them and the bodies on the wall.

_They are making a fool of me! Impudent fairies! They all deserve to die! After they fall, this cursed card will end, and then..._

_And then Jack will die._

I kill the fairies, but the room remains silent, no magics flying, no transformation, no Jack.

* * *

><p><em>As the Scarlet Devil stands alone in her mansion, Jack stands in the true Scarlet Devil Mansion, watching the true Scarlet Devil writhe in pain from a illusion.<em>

**_Theif's Trick~What If..._**

I laugh to myself at the grand bluff I had just pulled. Cirno and Dai stare at the vampire, floating in mid air with her arms wrapped around her lowered head. "Oy, hurry up and get them out of here!" They turn back to the guillotine and resume disassembling.

_My best illusion, even if my illusions still need work, casting a powerful one on a single person can be done with a spell card. This card allows me to make it seem as if I had used a different spell card, or done something differently, and it results in a grand act; a wondrous show for the person affected._

_The Carnival technique would be a grand technique of course, but I am unable to do it just yet, I would need to learn and use different magics to summon such images, and I have is basically illusions and my danmaku; everything else is a stolen technique._

_Though, using this card would still take up one of my card slots in a battle, the illusion causes no damage, and I can't even harm the person affected by it without them recovering; it still is one of my best techniques. The time it buys, and the mental damage it can inflict make it worth it._

_I know her type, putting up a front, appearing smart and composed, while really being fragile at mind. The type that will shatter and panic once things get out of hand. How do I know? Because I am the same._

_But she is weak of mind, while not to say I am, she expects things to come to her, and when they don't she won't be able to control herself. And, versus this type, it is not the physical damage that will allow you to win, but the mental damage._

_While the illusion starts off as my own, the illusion is based off her very soul, I can only guide it in a direction. An illusion that the target shapes herself will be the most powerful, hardest to break, and very effective._

_It preys on her fears, her fear of what others think of her, her fear of what could happen to them, her fear of what she could do to them, her fear of herself._

_It is not a pleasant technique, well unless it's an illusion of a warm beach; though she is a vampire..._

_But yes, it is not a pleasant technique, but I am not a pleasant person._

"NO, This is... This is WRONG!" Remilia 'recovers' from her illusion. She pulls her head up, and her arms to her sides in a rapid motion. I wish it would have lasted a little bit longer, but it is a success. Sweat drips down her neck, and her breaths are shallow and rapid. She turns her head to the side and scowls. _Too bad that she still looks out of it though. I'd hoped that seeing the other denizens of the mansion would cause her to at least cause her to come back slightly..._

"Come now Remilia, the battle's just begun; are you already quivering in fear!" I call out to her.

"Y-You've... YOU'VE DONE NOTHING!" A spear pierces me straight though the heart.

_That is, an illusion of me. I am the guest of the Scarlet Devil Mansion right now, who says I'm not part of the grand scarlet carnival?_

"What is real and what is a dream Remilia, turn around and face your doom." She turns around, and at the sight of me the glow in her eyes flickers in shock. I just stand there, hand outstretched holding my hat, the opening facing Remilia.

_While this itself does not look threatening, I would guess the MULTITUDE OF SPELL CARDS BEHIND ME WOULD BE!_

Behind me, there's a small circle of spell cards rotating clockwise.

There's a larger circle around it, rotating counter clockwise with more spell cards.

Around that, there's an even larger circle.

The circles continue outward, more spell cards flying from the surroundings come in, joining the grand display, ending at the seventh circle.

_Just because I can't summon familiars to use spell cards, doesn't mean I can't draw power from other spell cards. It took all that time, all that energy, but it would be worth it. This combo, this is my fourth ace. The illusion to buy time; then the culmination of every technique, every spell card, every status condition into one blast._

_Master Spark got nothing on this._

_Mostly because it is a mere part of this technique._

My hat glows a warm rainbow-esque color, and the cards spin faster and faster, changing a the separate rainbow into one whole spectrum of color.

"Like I'd let you boy!" The vampire's wings unfurl, and she draws her claws.

"Oh, you will, what with that pride of yours weighing you down." She looks down, and I can only assume she sees a foul caricature of herself grasping at her legs. "Take this, **Combination Sign~Carnival Shot!"**

* * *

><p><em>As Jack pulls out his trump, Cirno watches in awe-<em>

**While she should be freeing the hostages.**

_Shh, didn't you say you wanted me to watch the fight?_

**You've got nothing to learn from this.**

The cards fold into one grand background of color, while a small orbs forms inside his hat. The orb lights up brightly...

And then dims immediately. The cards stop spinning, and each spell card shatters like glass, shards slowly falling towards the ground.

**See, nothing to learn, now hurry up and either rescue the three who have done nothing for you, or get out of here.**

_No, this is what's suppose to happen, it must be all part of his plan!_

**While I would not be surprised any other time, he had no other plan. He's failed.**

_No, he couldn't have, then why's that smug grin still on his face?_

**Cirno, look on the side of his face. That is a tear. The rest of his face is just frozen in shock.**

_But he-_

**Look as his chest, look at his limbs. His chest is rising and falling rapidly, his breaths shallow. His limbs are shaking, and are also limp. He's not only exausted, but scared enough to show it.**

_Nonsense, if you're out of energy, pull through with sheer spirit! He's gotten this far, he can pull through for longer!_

**Cirno, he's human, spirit is all he's got. To get this far he's already exausted his spirit. And look at Remilia.**

Eye turn towards Remilia and look at her face.

**That's a smile etched on her face. Not a forced grin, not a trick to shake the opponent, but sheer happiness.**

"That was a nice trick boy." Remilia laughs, "Shame it didn't work." Jack shakes for a moment, but then takes off his hat and bats off some invisible dust.

"Ah well," he says cheerfully, "testing out new techniques never goes quite as planned." He laughs, and turns quickly to me, shooting a glare at me and then the hostages before going back to Remilia. He closes his hand into a fist and releases it rapidly. He strains his hand a little, but nothing happens. "_Tch._" He raises both hands in front of him, balled into fists, and starts to bounce on his feet. Remilia throws a spear and Jack tries to dodge, but is too slow in doing so, clipping his arm.

He dashes to the table, getting hit by spears left and right, but not direct hits, all of them only clip him, though he does wince from every hit. His picks up several plates, and throws them at the vampire. As they near the young figure, one wave of her hand forms a small red barrier, and the plates shatter on impact.

"This is the best you've got boy?" She smiles for a half second before frowning, "stop wasting my time and die already."

"You're just sad because you can't grasp the true form of my attacks!" He taunts, and laughs half heartedly. A cold aura permeates the air.

"That was my good China Jack." Remilia's frown turns into a full scowl, and Jack keeps throwing plates. As he does so, his hands start to give off a small pink aura, and he pulls of a pained grin.

"Don't bring Meiling into this!" He pulls out a metallic plate from behind him, and throws it along with the rest of the plates, throwing a chain after it.

"Who-"

"_Longsword!_" As the chain touches the plate, the 'plate' glows and transforms into a straight sword. The chain wraps around the hilt of the sword, and flies with the blade. The light guard she conjured up to block the plates shattered upon impact, and the sword cuts right into her shoulder. "_Basic fairy charm of fire, _what a waste of good wine..." Fire spirals up the chain, engulfing Remilia in flames. "_Bladestorm!_" Blade danmaku fly out of Remilia, "And for good measure, _Grappling hook!_" The sword transforms into a tri-fanged hook, with the blades on the opposite side of the chain. He pulls the chain back with both hands, and the hooks dig into her flesh.

Remilia pulls the chain back with one hand, lifting Jack up and drawing him towards her. The hook in her back glows, and transforms back into a sword. Jack's hands glow, and he fires, not one, but two lasers right at Remilia.

Remilia dodges, but let's go of the chain, and Jack flies back into the wall. He slides down, slumping against it. The chain and sword follow him, chain curling up in front of him, and sword laying on the floor to his left. Remilia throws three spears into him, one into his right shoulder, and one into each of his thighs. He does not cry out in pain, and does not get up.

But he coughs up blood, and is alive.

For now.

"I wish I could say it's been a pleasure Jack, but it hasn't."

"I got it!" Daiyousei cuts in, getting the last of the three out of the shackles, and pulling the blond haired girl out of the guillotine.

"GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" The vampire immediately turns around, and flies right at us.

**Cirno, it's time to run!**

Eye get up.

And fly right in front of Dai, arms outstretched to my sides.

**Cirno, what are you doing, get out of there!**

_No, Eye'm not letting Dai get killed again!_

Eye close my eyes.

_Eye would gladly give my life for my friend!_

**_Splorch._**The sound of flesh ripping and blood spilling rings through the air, but Eye feel no pain.

**Looks like Jack thinks the same.**

Eye open my eyes, and see a man in a suit and hat with his back towards me, covered in blood, with spears protruding from his flesh. He's not shacking, nor does he waver. He holds out his right arm towards Remilia, with a katana in hand.

_How did he outrun Remilia's flight?_

**Looks like he still has some spirit left.**

_"That would have killed her..."_Jack slowly says, before laughing. His voice seems stronger, his aura lights up, a bright pink, and warmth envelops the room. _"You two should leave now."_ Dai grabs China, and starts to fly out, shaking.

"But Jack-"

_"Make no doubt about it Cirno, I can still fight."_ As he talks, his aura continues to grow.

"But Jack, what about your arm!" Eye look at Jack's left arm, in the hands of the Scarlet Devil.

_"Oh, I'm sure I can find a spell to rea-" _Remilia bites into the arm, and blood spatters from it, dying her clothes blood red. _"Well, I guess not." _Jack laughs. _"Just dead weight anyway, I'm faster without it."_

"Bu-"

_"Cirno, for me." _Jack smiles, and laughs.

Eye fly out the room, with the blonde vampire and pajama girl. Remilia flies after me, but not before being hit in the head with another plate, which shatters on impact.

_"You're just going to leave me to bleed out and die here? Come now Remilia, weren't you going to kill me? If the tables were turned, I would show you no mercy; so come now, finish me!" _Jack calls out, as the dining room doors close shut.

Eye turn around, _this is his plan! No, Eye'm not going to leave him to di-_

**Cirno, just get out of here! This was his plan from the start, to get everyone out of the room to avoid unnecessary deaths! He knows what he is doing, he's buying time, now don't let it be a waste!**

_But Jack-_

**Was doomed the moment he angered the Scarlet Devil, now get out of here Cirno, Dai and Wriggle are waiting.**

Reluctantly, Eye turn around and fly outside.

* * *

><p><em>As Cirno flies, Remilia pulls out more spears.<em>

_The boy will die. Embarrassing me. Drugging my sister. Threatening me. Insulting me. Challenging me in my own home. Saying that I'm a fool, that I'm a brat._

_Saying I'm weak of mind._

_Saying that I only bring harm to those around me._

_Drugging my sister..._

_The boy deserves the embrace of death! He's done nothing but make a fool of me since he's gotten here! He's has the nerve to threaten my with my sister!_

_Flandre..._

_"I've always wondered what a vampire's obsession with blood is..." _The boy's voice rings through my head, as he licks the blood off his sword. _"It does taste very sweet..."_

_The boy dies!_

"Impudent knave! That is the blood of the Scarlet Devil you just spilled! That drink will cost you your life!" My own voice rings throughout my head, echoing back and forth.

_"I'd like to see you collect." _He laughs, and jumps back as I spring forward. I stand there, breathing heavily. We both look at each other, and I see him through a red glow, only his silhouette visible at this point.

_No... as much as it pains me do admit it, the boy is right. Gah, my head's been killing me... and when I thought about the memory thing... Gah, I haven't felt this bad since Patchouli gave my that potion..._

_But still, I am the Scarlet Devil, I cannot just lose control like this._

_"Heh, Scarlet Devil? Let me tell you a tale Remilia."_

_It was a foolish notion, if he could counter my plan completely, who's to say someone else will not?_

_"A young man came to Gensokyo, with petty tricks and a nice hat."_

_Who's to say they won't stop at beating me._

_"He was quite cocky, and decided to piss off a notable vampire."_

_Who's to say they won't stop at harming my friends, my staff,_

_My sister._

_"Clad in a suit and red shirt, armed with stolen power and tricks."_

_Flandre wouldn't want me to kill him, granted she probably would by mistake, but never by actual intent._

_"That man is not Jack."_

_Besides, how could I control Gensokyo if I can't even control one guest without trying to kill him?_

_How could I control Gensokyo if I can't even control my sister, without having to coup her up in the mansion?_

_How could I control Gensokyo, if I can't even control myself?_

_And even if I want to continue with my plan, after it was bested before it was even put into action; he's won._

_"He is the true Scarlet Devil."_

_I am a Scarlet._

_I have my honor._

_To go on a rampage after a loss is just disgraceful._

**_"Vampire blood."_**

I close my eyes and reopen them, this time the red glow has completely vanished, both from my eyes and from my sight.

The boy stands in front of me, panting heavily, clutching the area where his left arm should be.

"It's over boy... I concede, for real this time." I say reluctantly. He just continues to pant, ignoring me. "Boy, can you hear me?"

He wails out in pain, as blood bursts through his large wound, and bends itself into a cylindrical shape before solidifying. An arm bursts through the blood, and two large wings unfurl; potruding from his back.

"Boy?"

He straightens his back, somehow appearing taller than before, and the chain that tied his hair back came undone. The chain wraps around his wings, crossing over itself multiple times though not actually binding it. His wavy hair flattens out straight, enshrouding his head, and as the hair got farther from the roots it turned scar-no, pure red.

"Jack?"

He laughs to himself, his newly formed left hand blocking it from sight. "Nay," A large scythe forms in his right hand, and he swings it as if to take off my head. I block with a spear, and scarlet sparks fly from the collision. I finally see his complete face.

His eyes glow a bright red like his hair, and his warm aura turned red and harsh. On his face there is no more smug grin, but a twisted smile, "Youkai."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, I know I should really stop being all down on myself...<strong>

**But this chapter... I dunno, I feel it's kind of lacking the magic.**

**Which is ironic since this is only the second chapter Jack uses actual magic...**

**Oh no! I'm using ellipses far too much again!**

**Well anyway, have a nice day/night/noontime/midnightwhatever/timestopfuntime.**

**~A Successful Businessman.**

**P.S. Boss battle incoming, I'll get popcorn!**

**(Warning, in the author multiverse making popcorn takes much longer than it does in the real world. Because of this, it may take awhile to write the next chapters.)**


	15. Devil Vs Devil

_Chapter Fifteen: Devil Versus Devil._

A cold wind wraps around me, stirring me from my long rest. I smack my lips as I was roused, a hint of peppermint on my breath. _A standard sign of a knock out potion is the strong aftertaste of peppermint right after the receiver wakes up._ I open my eyes, and look up at the sky, the full moon nearly at its peak at the center of the sky. I sit up from the cold ground, and I pull my head down to check my surroundings.

I am outside the mansion, and was previously lying in some soft grass. I blink as my eyes adjust to provide a better image. Looking straight ahead I see an ice fairy pacing back and forth, clearly worried and muttering to herself; wearing my clothing. I look down and myself and see I'm wearing a blue jumper dress with a white blouse.

_..._

Turning to my left I see a fairy with ornate wings wearing a red vest and skirt, while ordering the other fairies left and right to fetch items; while still taking roll.

Turning to my right I see Flandre wearing a blue dress, darker than mine, and sleeping atop Meiling; who was wearing clothes far too small for her, some baggy blue shorts that didn't pass her knees, and a stylized shirt that barely held together, clearly made for someone without Meilings... assets. Meiling is sleeping peacefully, while Flandre tosses and turns in her sleep. Both are partially covered by a black cloth that was colored red on one side.

I turn around and see a girl with teal hair wearing Meiling's uniform, far too big for her stature. She looks strong, but is in reality very worried like the ice fairy and the greater fairy. She stands above a bug covered figure who I can only assume to be Sakuya.

_... Just what did Jack do...?_

I stand up and brush off the dirt from my borrowed apparel. The chilling wind about makes it quite easy to stay awake, even if I'm still a bit woozy after that potion. Luckily, as well, I've built up quite a bit of magical resistance; though my physical resistance has suffered because of that.

I float slowly toward girl in Meiling's clothing, a firefly youkai from the glow of her antennae, and tap her on the shoulder.

"Bug youkai, you look at least half competent, just what happened to Sak-" The girl spins around and hits me with a punch to the jaw without looking.

"Hey, don't surprise me like that Cirn- Oh, you're that bookworm friend of the vampire." She says after she notices who I am.

"Yes, I am Patchouli Knowledge, now would you kindly tell me just what has trans-" Before I can finish my sentence she throws an uppercut that connects right in my jaw, sending me upwards before I collapse with my back on the ground.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now, for all your 'mistress' has done to us, just one." She says angrily. I get up and rub my chin for a moment.

"First, I am not an employee of Remila, I am simply a friend-"

"Why are you friends with such a horrible perso-"

"I have my reasons."

"Still, give me one goo-"

"I trained Jack and asked him explicitly to beat Remilia in a fight." The bug crosses her arm and tilts her head upwards.

"I already know those two, I wanted one better reason, those two were for Dai and Cirno; that punch accounted for me."

"...Very well, you deserved it I guess; so, can you please tell me just what's going on, and why Sakuya is covered in insects?" The girl looks back at Sakuya and near smacks herself in the face when she actually realizes that she had subconsciously ordered several hundred fireflies to envelop the maid.

"It's simple; she is covered in insects because it will heal her better."

"You do realize that statement made no sense at all."

"Yes," The bug brings her hand to her temples and sighs, "I know." She pulls her other hand out and quickly motions a flick of the wrist with it. The fireflies respond by flying off the maid, revealing her to be bleeding and sleeping; though in no critical condition.

"Did the boy-"

"Remilia."

"So she's on a rampage again?"

"Again?"

"She's prone to anger, especially now, any strong outside stimulus would cause her to go on a rampage. Luckily she really only focuses on one target when she's like this, and loses most of her finesse in her anger; but is still a powerful foe, and could kill her opponent, who I assume to be Jack right now."

"Well, you're right about Jack, though I don't think he's dead yet." She points back towards the mansion, and I turn my head to look at the grand building. The mansion, though most of its residents were outside here, was full of life; scarlet spears and the occasional red blade danmaku flying right through the walls in all directions.

"This is the first I've seen such a lively rampage, just what did Jack do?"

"Well, he flat out trumped Remilia in a battle of strategies, cornering her completely."

"It's been done many times, she almost never went ballistic during them, and even when she did they were never as harsh as what I'm seeing from the mansion... it's not much stronger it's... different."

"Then maybe it was the fact that he held you three hostage under a guillotine."

"That could have done it, but then why is Sakuya this injured? Did Remilia attack the hostages?"

"No, Sakuya wasn't a hostage, you, Meiling, and the blonde one were the hostages." My hand twitches as she says this.

"He did WHAT?"

"Hey, if it was up to me it would have been off with all your heads." She makes a swift horizontal motion with her thumb pointed towards her neck, and her neck turns to one side as she makes a fake dying _urk._ I grab her by the overly baggy clothes she's wearing, and pull us closer together, and by that I mean pull myself closer to her; me not being known for magnificent physical strength.

"Now look insect-"

"Wriggle-"

"I don't care, there are many things you can do to anger the Scarlet Devil, but only one that would cause her to genuinely want to gut you; and that's to harm her sister. Even threatening her slightly causes her to flare up in anger."

"...Glad I didn't pull that lever to kill her then, she probably would have killed me just like Jack said; and he would have gotten out with that distraction..." She sighs.

"That's where you're wrong bug, Remilia just wouldn't have killed you, she would have killed everyone."

...

We just stare at each other, the bug putting on a strong, proud appearance; my hand still gripping her collar.

"So bug-"

"Wriggl-"

"Still don't care. Tell me this, what color were- Mukyuu!" I cough midsentence, this dress and this cold wind doing _wonders_ for my health.

"Oy, at least turn your head away when you're going to do that! That's disgusting, and flat out rude!"

"Still. Don't. Care. What. Color. Were. Remilia's. Eyes." I bring my face closer to the bug's, her eyes widening as I do, my nose sniffling and my arms shaking from the cold wind that seemed to be wrapped around the entire area.

"Gah, red, scarlet, whatever, just get your snot covered face away from me!" I comply with her request, and throw my arm forward to shove her, which mostly just shoves me back. "Geez, and you blame insects for passing on diseases." She mumbles as she refits her over sized outfit to the best of her ability.

"Good."

"Good? You're telling me that those piercing red eyes are a good sign?"

"Yes, it means that Remilia is just running off pure, unrefined rage; and that she hasn't lost control."

"You're telling me she's still in control?"

"I'm telling you she never truly lost control. If she did, most of us wouldn't be alive right now considering three of us were knocked out."

"Who would be alive?"

"I'd say whoever died third, they'd be regenerating for the third time at this moment; that is if she left something to regenerate from..." The bug youkai just gulps. "Either way, we need to go help Jack."

"And go inside that mansion? It looks about ready to crumble at any minute! Besides, it looks like Jack is handling things quite nicely." I turn back to the mansion and see Remilia fly out a window, dodging a red crescent danmaku as it flies from the walls of the mansion. She seemed tired out, and her will to fight was near extinguished. _Huh? Her eyes... they are still scarlet, but they are not glowing..._

_Her rage has subsided and her composure returned._

_Then why is the fight still going on?_

_Unless..._

_When did Jack ever have red danmaku?_

Remilia charges back into the mansion with a spear in tow, knocking crescent danmaku as she does so; while another figure crashes through the roof of the mansion and flies right in front of the moon. Of that figure, only a shadow is seen, the face hooded by the vampires own hair, which had been glowing bright red.

The silhouette against the full moonlight lights up as the scythe it's holding lights up bright red. With two large bat wings behind him, the male figure floats tall as the wings beat up and down. His hair has been let down, and as the hairs grew farther from the roots they glowed brighter and brighter red. On his face there is a gaping grin, and a red glow in his eyes. It is not the same shade of scarlet as Remilia's glow, nor is it out of rage, it is just... red.

Remilia hovers slightly above the mansion, shouting at the boy.

"Jack's a vampire?" I blurt out, confused at all this.

"Apparantly, shortly after Cirno and Dai got out with you things heated up real nicely, and he found the best way to turn Remilia's power against her."

"No..."

"Yes, Cirno look, Jack's going to win!"

"Really?" The ice fairy wearing my robe looks up at the mansion in awe as the boy swings his scythe downward as a large crescent danmaku flies off the handle towards Remilia. Remilia dodges to the danmaku, but Jack dives alongside it as his scythe forms into a sword, and he starts swinging it wildly around as he gets closer to Remilia. No danmaku fly from the hilt, but the sword slowly picks up red light from the boy's arms. Remilia parries the wild blade with a spear, but is pushed back as both fly back into the mansion, out of sight. "Amazing... Jack can win this, Jack can beat her! Jack isn't going to die!"

"Of course he is! All that energy, all that life back in him! Jack ain't going to die this day, and everything's going to be alright! ...My god, I am starting to sound like you Cirno... but that's beside the point, we're home free!"

"YOU IDIOTS!" I hit both of them with a swift chop to the forehead with a book pulled from my robe. "Do you know nothing!"

"While that may hold true with Cirno, I'm fairly certain that I know quite a lot."

"He-"

"Hush Cirno."

"You're telling me that Jack became a vampire through Remilia's blood?" I ask the bug.

"Doesn't seem like any other way would do that trick lady."

"You do know that a vampire's magic is contained in their own blood, which is why blood can turn a human, right?"

"Well, it would seem like the most logical thing."

"Tell me bug, have you heard the tale of Dracula? And have you heard of Remilia's many false claims of being a descendant of Tepes?"

"Not really, but I'm guessing the power in her blood is strong enough for those claims to have at least some bias."

"Hardly, if Vlad the impaler had even one ounce of the blood that the Scarlet family has then Europe would-"

"Still be completely ruled by him?"

"No, it would be wiped of the face of the map."

"That's some potent blood..."

"It's for that reason why Remilia was not only on the run from vampire hunters, but also from vampires themselves." I frown.

"I don't want to hear her sob story lady, she deserves this beating, if what you're saying is true then you're just proving that Jack has enough power to take her down."

"You're not listening clearly, I'm not saying that Jack isn't strong, I'm saying that Jack's using Remilia's blood."

"Yes, that's already been established."

"You are not listening, that blood is highly volatile, it's not that Dracula could destroy Europe with such blood, it's that he would. Those vampires with Scarlet blood are so drawn towards destruction, Remilia can be the most composed person I know, but is still drawn towards destruction so; Flandre does not have nearly as much control, and has to be kept under close watch because of that. It's not that Remilia can't sire vampires, it's that she doesn't because of the potency of the Scarlet blood. Anyone with Scarlet blood-"

"Look, I'm obviously not very good at this guessing game, just blurt it out already!"

"Anyone with Scarlet blood has to struggle to maintain control, all of those with Scarlet blood ends up harming those around them of themselves! All those vampires that Remilia has tried to sire ended up just causing more harm than good!"

"What are you sayi-"

"I'm saying that there's a vampire out of control in that mansion, and it's not Remilia." The two just stand there shocked for a moment, and the greater fairy turns her hear towards me; with the rest of the fairy maids turning as well.

"What did you just say?"

"I said, there is a vampire out of control in the Scarlet Devil Mansion." The maids start to panic, and fly back and forth, over and over again; repeating "Code scarlet, code scarlet!"

"It's not Flandre you idiots!"

"CODE VIOLET, CODE VIOLET!"

"It's the boy you fools!" I sigh, "I'm just glad the mansion was evacuated before it started to be destroyed for the second time this month."

* * *

><p><em>Dear mother and father,<em>

_I love my work, and I love the promotion I was recently given._

_So why do I always seem to get into bad situations..._

"Help, anyone, someone!" I call out, but to no avail. I rattle the magical chains, but they do not come undone, only tightening. "Anyone? Please?"

Bits of plaster crumble down from the ceiling, as the mansion shakes ever so slightly.

"Wake up and let me out you idiot, I don't want to die; not again!" I shout at the sleeping devil, but she just mumbles in her sleep. "Wake up!"

She grumbles and floats upwards, and grabs the chains enwrapping me. She leans forward with her head, resting it against my shoulder. _Ehh? She's still half asleep?_ Then, grumbling, she bites my neck; no teeth, just a drooling nip on the neck.

"Ehh! Wake up! You're not a vampire you're a... succubus..." She continues her nips on the neck and tightens her grip. "SOMEONE HELP ME!"

_Why do I always seem to get into these strange situations!_

* * *

><p><em>Jack, your sense of timing is just as irksome as you are!<em>

"What is a vampire, but a man turned one?" The boy laughs harshly as he flies downwards at me, brandishing his laugh like a sword, and swinging his sword without any regard for his defense. "Give it up Remilia, I have your power, you can't beat me now!" The boy flashes his wide grin.

"I've already given up boy, you win!" I say as I parry his blade with a spear.

"No, not the fight, but this pointless resistance!" He laughs at this, completely dropping his guard right in front of me. "Remilia, I already know I've won, but what is a victory if one does not revel in the opponent's defeat?" He continues to laugh, and I throw a spear right at his left shoulder.

He doesn't even flinch, and his arm comes right off. "Ara? I lost my left arm again?" He laughs as the arm starts to fall, but is caught by blood flowing from his wound; and the blood quickly forms a hand, then an arm, "and just like that, all better!" He laughs, "here catch!"

Without thinking, I grab the severed arm he throws, and he swings his sword near vertically. As he cuts right into the arm and the blood splatters into my eyes he also gets a shallow blow to my gut, dying both our clothes a deep scarlet.

I back off for a moment, drifting farther away from the boy as he struggles to lap up most of the blood that splattered on him. Looking back at him, I can see his soul, as Patchouli had taught me a long time ago. I see the small vortex of pink and green, twisting inward, and being completely smothered by outside forces. I see some of Patchouli's own power, wafting around the boy like a lavender breeze, but turning harsh seemingly at random. I see scarlet blood, filling the hole in the center of the vortex. I see pure red, corroding his very soul from the inside out.

"Boy, you've gone mad with vampiric power, stop this now!"

"Ahahahaha... you don't know how wrong you are Remilia. While I may be mad because of power, the madness in itself brings forth its own true power. The true term is being power because of mad!"

"Boy, you do realize that makes no sense!"

"The power calls forth madness... and the madness brings power with it... resulting in only more madness...auuheheheauu~...auuuheheha...auuuhehehe...AUUuhahaha-AH ha ha ha ha ha!" Jack hunches over and laughs uncontrollably, before pulling himself up and looking me dead in the eye. "Yes, it makes perfect sense. I doubt you would be able to understand it."

"What do you want boy? You've won, you have power, what more could a whelp like you want."

"That pathetic excuse you have of a life, I'll be taking it now." He swings his reddened sword right at me, and I block directly with a spear. Sparks fly from the collision as our faces near each other.

"I'll just regenerate, boy."

"Silly vampire, that's the best part." He smiles.

"Is all you want to do fight?"

"Bleed for me Remilia! _Bladestorm_!" Red danmaku fly off in all directions from his sword and a few pass right by my defense. I wince in pain as he clips my wings twice, _those danmaku are lethal outside of a spell card battle, one wrong hit..._

_Of all the things the boy has to keep intact when even his mind falls apart is his ability to focus danmaku and control energies, even when he cannot control himself._

_He's wringing out all his power, barely any of it leaking out into the air..._

_Though it's a waste at this point in time._

_Afterall, most of the danmaku just hit him._

The boy watches as the several wounds he had received from the attack healed rapidly. From his concentrated attack the majority of his danmaku backfired against him, cutting him in several places, including his head.

"Hahaha, vampires, of all the weaknesses they have the worst is the one nobody even thinks to look for! The fact that all their power is just a little bit of dropped blood... What kind of pitiful youkai can have their power matched by just a drop of their own shed blood!"

"You do realize you are one of those youkai now, don't you boy?"

"Kekeke, I guess I am!" The boy laughs, as his wounds seal up.

_Even for vampiric blood... this regeneration is too fast._

"Boy, what about all that 'your loved ones will be harmed if you continue on this path' babble? After telling me to not go berserk you just go on and do that exact same thing?"

"Well why not?"

"Doesn't that make you a tad hypocritical?"

"Oh, but of course."

"If you live only for bloodlust, bloodlust will find you, and blood will be shed. But that blood will be your own. Just calm down boy, and relax."

"Let the blood come! It's sweet decadence is like nothing I've ever tasted before. And this sensation, it's wonderful; I feel that I'm actually alive!"

"Boy, stop this, or you will only harm yourself and those around you! You told the exact same thing to me, listen to your own advice!"

"Oh, I'm listening Remilia. But here's the thing, I do not care."

"What are you going to do, fight until you die, or until someone close to you gets harmed? I have traversed that path in the past, it will only cause harm to befall you!"

"YES, I'll kill you ten and half times over! Now. Just. Stand. STILL!" With every word I dodge his wild sword swings.

"No," I start to fly away from him. "I will not fight you. I will not give you the pleasure." I turn away, and start to fly around the mansion at high speeds. He spreads his wings to give chase, growling as he does so, but as he approaches me a sharp turn catches him off balance, and he struggles to turn again.

This pattern repeats itself endlessly, the boy unable to change direction on a dime like he could before. It stops as he just stands on the top of the clock tower.

"Just die already!" I turn around and I see him thrust his own sword through his left shoulder. He pulls out the bloody blade, and raises it to the sky. "Ash like snow, _Blood like rain._" Glowing red blood droplets fall from, the sky rapidly, though the pattern is only in straight lines, no tricks, the only difficulty may be with the sheer number and speed. As the rain lands on the boy's shoulders and wings, it sizzles, and they become coated in blood. Not the blood from the rain, but the blood from what the rain caused. It corrodes his skin, faster than he can regenerate it. He just stands there as his shoulders and wings melt away to the bone, only to regenerate once the rain stops. "Grr, just fight me already!"

"You do not deserve a dance in the pale light of the full moon."

"Just bleed for me! I cannot truly live unless you die! Life without chaos and turmoil is nothing!"

"Oh, then what about the lives of those three that you saved boy? I'm not just talking about the fairies, but what of the lives you spared?"

"I'll kill them all later. One at a time of course, that despair in one's eyes as they see someone they know fall, only that can truly make me live. Starting with the blonde of course, she's so cute."

_THE BOY DI- Control Remilia, deep breaths... deep breaths..._

"Fine then boy, I guess you will get that fight you want so badly." The boy's smile lights up with glee, and he spins around with his wings. He laughs happily, as he swings his sword up and down, over and over.

"Oh Remilia, this won't be a fight, this will be a slaughter."

* * *

><p>"Meiling wake up!" The magician clad in blue shakes the now not-so-easily-identifiable-as Chinese youkai, but she remains asleep. "Of all the times to fall asleep Meiling, wake up! A little help here you two?" She asks, looking at Cirno and Wriggle as Daiyousei struggles to keep all the fairy maids from panicing.<p>

"I say we let Jack just continue on his rampage, I think Remilia can take him, it's her blood right?" The bug decides to just look back at the fight in the distance, two dots flying in the distance.

"Insect, listen here, vampires pass on power through their blood. When a vampire is sired he receives power from the donor, equal to the power the donor has himself. The power normally comes slowly to the newfound vampire, this is because they cannot control the power themselves."

"So there, we don't need to help Rem-"

"Except for the fact that when a vampire loses control of his powers such limiters are defied! To make matters worse, Jack's best aspect is control, I've seen it from his magic. He is adept at drawing power from nature, and his very power deals with using abilities made by others. While he can't control himself, he's still able to control power foreign to him to the fullest! That blood is foreign power! Give me this!" She pulls one of Cirno's wings from her back, and uses it to stab Meiling right in the head.

"Mmmnnn... I'm not asleep Sakuya, I'm just entranced by the warm air..." The asleep youkai just grumbles.

"But Jack-" Wriggle starts, but is cut off by Patchouli.

"Was also given a large portion of my own magical energy, it won't last forever but he received a good portion of it." Patchouli covers her mouth and coughs, "Quick, stand here bug." She moves out of the way from in front of the sleeping youkai, moving the blond vampire to a better spot for sleeping, that is, rested up against a tree. Reluctantly, Wriggle walks in front of the sleeping youkai, sprawled over the grass.

"I don't see what this will d-"

"WAKE UP, CHINA, LAZY GATEKEEPER, KURENAI MISUZU, KNIFE FODDER!" Patchouli yells from right behind Wriggle, ducking back and coughing heavily after doing so.

"MY NAME IS HONG. MEI. LING!" The youkai immediately springs up and knocks Wriggle upward with an outstretched arm, her eyes still closed. She opens them to see Patchouli coughing and breathing heavily. "Miss Knowledge, are you alright?"

"Mukyuu~, just fine Meiling, but stuff needs to be done," She coughs some more, before taking a large breath of air. "Ice fairy, make yourself useful and clue our gatekeeper in." She looks up and nods, and starts to talk quietly to Meiling in the distance. Only then does Wriggle hit the ground.

"Okay, I may have deserved that," Wriggle says, "but I still think that Jack is just a little enraged, he'll be fine, he'll come to his senses any time now and laugh it off."

"The boy's been training since he got to Gensokyo, accelerated with a border youkai's meddling, a stolen pocket watch, and sheer dedication; not just for you, but for his own memories. He's learnt magic that most would take weeks to learn, and with good reason, not even a youkai should gain that much power that quickly. The boy is a walking bomb, one event, one catalyst..." Patchouli says, as she pulls her hand to her chin to ponder.

"But Jack can control himself, even when threatened to die he refused to attack Remilia and kill the hostages!"

"The more control one has, only lead to a much greater fall when he loses it. Bug, have you ever received more power than you ever could have imagined having?"

"...Never once myself, but my mother told me a tale of when she did, she said she regretted all that she'd done while blinded by rage..."

"That's what the boy has done. Accelerated training, pumping scarlet blood in his veins... he never would have imagined receiving such power before coming here..."

"Dammit, we have to stop Jack don't we."

"Exactly bug. Come with me, we must hurry. Meiling, frost fairy, you two as well. And you, the greater fairy, watch over Flandre with the maids. Let no harm befall her, and if the sun rises get her into the shade. You got that?" Daiyousei shakes for a moment,

"Yes Ma'a-"

"Don't mess with Dai." The ice fairy interrupts her friend, "She's got this covered, let just go already."

"Fine ice fairy, we need to get going anyway. Here, Dai was it, take this," Patchouli gives Daiyousei a large book, seemingly appearing from nowhere. "If Sakuya, that maid sleeping right there, wakes up and tries to help us, use this to stop her. Make sure nothing happens to her either."

"Lady, I'm no magician." Daiyousei, more confidence in her eyes, shoves the book back toward the magician, but she just nods a quick 'no.'

"Fairy, just knock her over the head with it, you're over thinking things. Now, you three, let's go!"

"Geez, sure are talkative for a 'sickly magic-' " Wriggle is interrupted when Patchouli turns around and coughs right in her face.

* * *

><p>Jack flies above a pile of rubble that was once part of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. His wide smile fades into a frown. "That was it? That was 'The Scarlet Devil?' I guess that's the best someone who thinks so narrow mindedly and controls themselves can pull..." The boy turns around and starts to fly away, "Auuuu~, what to do now... her sister can't be much stronger..." The boy frowns and flies off dejectedly.<p>

_"Wait, Patchouli," asks the bug, "Are you telling me Jack is stronger than Remilia right now?"_

_"Right now Jack has a lot of my magic power, and has received a lot of magical power from Remilia's blood. While Remilia didn't lose her magical power, I did when I transferred it to Jack, and it wouldn't be wrong to say Jack's stronger than both me and Remilia combined right now."_

With Jack's back turned; Remilia flies out of the rubble, covered in wounds that she shrugs off off with ease, and throws a spear right into the boy's back. "Ah ha ha! Now this is the fi-" The boy turns around with a smile of glee on his face, but his sentence is cut off be a spear to his arm. He pulls the spear out, and blood wraps around the wound, only to smoke and bubble. "My blood's boiling, both figuratively and literally! So now you're getting serious! This is how a fight should be!"

_"You're telling me that a human child can beat a five hundred year old vampire?"_

Jack pulls out his sword, making it appear from his wrist, as Remilia arms herself with more spears. Jack flies straight at Remilia with beating wings, while Remilia backpedals in the air, throwing spears all the while.

_"Of course not, I'm telling you that a human child is now stronger than a five hundred year old vampire, I never said he could win."_

Jack knocks each spear away with his sword, wielding it haphazardly with only one hand. Every swing sends a spear away from him in a random direction as he approaches Remilia. When he gets into close range he thrusts his sword straight forward into Remilia, but she dodges to his left as a spear forms in her right hand. Remilia thrusts the spear into his back and lets go, propelling him away from her. He turns around just in time to get two more spears embedded into his skin, one in his left thigh, the other in his right shoulder. He tries to regenerate from the lost blood, but it burns his skin; and starts to corrode it.

_"Jack is a lot like Remilia bug, they are both able to make the best out of the power at their command. That is, if they have command of themselves. When I was knocked out, Remilia was fighting Jack before he became a vampire, correct? Jack had only my power and his own back then, mine gave him a nice power boost, but nothing compared to Remilia's power. If what you're telling me about Jack's fight is true, Jack was able to keep Remilia occupied mostly because she was not herself, and Jack was able to easily predict and dodge her attacks. Right now, the tables have turned completely."_

Remilia waves her hand casually, and many spears form in front of her. The raises her hand and spears fly directly at Jack, others seemingly miss him completely, but instead stop him from moving away from the barrage. He knocks each spear away, but the tempo soon increases, and his grin starts to fade. A sweat droplet rolls down his face, sizzling away into the air the whole way down. He struggles to keep up with the mass amount of spears being thrown, without Remilia even touching them. Remilia forms one spear in her hand as she surveys Jack's movements, all the while more spears fly towards him.

_"As well, Jack has never wielded a large amount of power, his lack of stamina made that apparent when he was training with me."_

Remilia's eyes flash, and she throws the spear in her hand to the right of Jack, unlike her 'automatic' spears. It looks like it is going to miss him completely, but as Jack knocks away a spear to the right with his sword; his hand drifts right in the spears path; diving into his flesh and knocking the sword right out of his hand. The sword spins around, and landed in the dining room of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, blade cutting into the table. Jack turns around and flies to get his weapon, but it cut off by a barrage of spears before he even makes a 45 degree turn.

_"In fact, Remilia has always had to fight opponents who were stronger than her, both physically and magically."_

Jack growls at Remilia, and pulls two spears out from his arms, blood spurting out his limbs as he cracks a smile. The spears sizzle as he touches them with his hands, and start to burn at a speed he struggles to out regenerate.

Somehow, he does.

_"Well, ever since her Scarlet Blood was sealed."_

With those spears in hand he wields them like blades to ward away Remilia's attacks. His own tempo increased, and, blinded by fury, Jack advances against the flow of spears. He flies through the assault like a river, Remilia's spears passing over him like waves crashing against his own spears.

_"But she does not mind that seal, she's content with being as weak as a regular vampire."_

Jack quickly flies up to Remilia and looks into her closed eyes. There is a smirk on her face. Jack raises up his two spears above his head, and their energies wrap around each other and form a large red claymore. Jack grips the glowing blade with both his hands, and is about to swing it, but stops when he sees Remilia, eyes still closed, raise up her hand slowly, and waves it back and forth in front of his face; pointer finger held up and waving in the standard 'no' motion. Jack just snarls and raises his sword once again when he sees that nothing's happening.

_"After all, it helps prove that she is simply better."_

Remilia just smiles as she hears the sound of a red blade cut into flesh. Jack stops, coughs up blood, and turns to look behind him, seeing a large number of spears protruding from his back. He shakes, and his eyes widen in a pure red hue. And he laughs.

_"I mean, why else would someone willingly seal their own power?"_

Remilia joins in the laughter, as the boy turns back to look at her as Scarlet energy and her own Scarlet blood wraps around her right arm. The boy stops his laughter abruptly at this sight and swings down his sword, but Remilia stops it by blocking with her left hand. Blood oozes from her left hand and Jack's sword starts to corrode. Remilia opens her eyes, and Jack tries to jump back in shock, but his sword is stuck to Remilia's flesh. Remilia pulls her right arm back behind her head, and punches Jack right where his heart would be.

_"Aside from controlling power, of course."_

Jack flies backwards from the impact and clutches his chest in pain. Sparks like lightning fly from the wound all around him, and he wails out as his hair blocks all view of his face. He pants heavily as the red lightning stops flowing around him.

_"Wait Patchouli," says the bug, "If Remilia's apparently this strong, what's the rush to help her?"_

"Just... what... did... you do?" The boy urges out, his wingbeat slow, and his heartbeat accelerated. He barely stays up in the air, falling down a couple feet before coming up a few more feet.

_"We're not going to help her, we're going to stop Jack. There's a difference." Patchouli frowns._

"I sealed your blood, boy." Jack's chest burns with intense heat, as the glow of a seal etched from blood bled through his clothes, in complete resonance with the seal that is on Remilia's back; edged right between her wings. "Now give up." The boy laughs.

_"What do you mean magician?"_

"Oh, is that all? Dahahahahahahah!" He laughs, though he forgets to beat his wings, and drops down far for a moment. He comes back up strangely, not even pulling the hair from in front of his face. His wings, instead of beating in unison, now beat one at a time, causing him to stagger in flight, his arms and head dropped down right in front of his body.

_"Remilia is a lot like Jack, well the correct term would be the opposite, Remilia's obviously the elder..."_

"Boy, give it up, now that your blood is sealed, any power advantage you had is gone. Control yourself!" The boy continues to lurch forward, ignoring Remilia's boast. "Boy, are you daft? Stop now, did you not hear me!"

_"But yes, she will try to stop him with words."_

"Oh I heard you Remilia, you're still as foolish as ever~!" The boy pulls his head back to the sky and laughs. Still flying forward in the strangest manner, Jack licks some of the blood he coughed up some time ago, the blood still staining what little of his face that could be seen behind his veil of glowing hair. "_Feh._" Jack spits the blood at Remilia's face, which immediately scowls at the boy. "You still think that this power comes from your blood, you still think that your crappy blood is why I'm so strong. It's not even the training I have gone through, in comparison to your laze. No, I told you already, your blood was just a catalyst to unlock true power, there's no need for it anymore~!" Jack teeters to the left and right, tumbling over to Remilia. "Face it Remilia, I'm stronger than you _hehehe..._"

"Boy, I highly doubt that." He approaches Remilia slowly. A harsh red gleam flashes from his eyes.

_"Even when she proves that she could easily kill him here and now."_

"We'll just have to put that to the test now won't we." He lifts Remilia by the collar of her clothes with no resistance from her. He pulls her over his head and attempts to throw her, but is stopped abruptly.

_"Even when the boy will not surrender, due to losing control, inexperience, or sheer stubbornness."_

"Boy, even if you were stronger than me, you still wouldn't stand a chance."

"What did yo-"

_"Get to the point already damned mage!" The bug shouts, as the mage coughs over her words._

"It's called the red chain of fate." The glowing red chain glimmers, wrapping around Jack, binding his arms to his sides and his wings to his arms. Red lightning crackles along with the chains surrounding Jack, and he struggles to break them. "What, you thought I only used two types of danmaku?" She grabs Jack by the hair, and hurls him to the roof of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. A cloud of smoke billows up from the Mansion.

Remilia raises her arm up slowly, and one end of the chain lifts itself up, bringing Jack along with it. Jack, the bloody mess, struggles to break free, even going so far as to try and bite the chain off.

But to no avail.

"Submit boy! You've lost! You're lucky enough as it is to have even gotten me to concede, did you really think you could beat me in a real fight? Do you really think I haven't beat stronger opponents in a fight before? Do you consider yourself special or something boy?"

_"As I have already said, Remilia is a lot like Jack." The magician breathes slowly, catching her breath._

"Of course~!" He laughs, still struggling against the chains. "Can't you see it? All the reasons I'm here? All the reasons I need strength? All the reasons why I'll never give in to you~?" He laughs some more, uncontrollably. "All the reasons why I'll win~?" At this, Remilia throws a spear right at Jack.

_"Though there are some key differences between the two that come into play._

"You want reasons boy? I'll give you them. One," She throws another spear, digging into his right shoulder. "You've lost whatever eloquence you had in combat. Your moves may still be erratic, but they are much more predictable than before. Two," She throws a spear right at Jack's left thigh. "Your best assets were intelligence and tricks, you've lost them both. Three," She throws a spear at Jack's neck, "you've lost yourself, one of the few things you had working out for you. And lastly," A larger, much more ornate spear forms in her hand, cackling with pure scarlet energy.

_"Now that the tables are turned, Remilia will show no mercy."_

"You messed with the Scarlet Devil." Remilia frowns. _"Gungir."_

* * *

><p><em><em>**Finally a section without author's not- oh screw me.**

**Well, yeah, quick chapter for you all. But I just realized, this Scarlet arc is taking forever...**

**But I don't want to cut down on it... it's a huge part of the story...**

**Will I ever finish this madness?**

**...With my indulgence of fight scenes and slow plot progression, maybe not.**

**But maybe that's a good thing in some way?**

**Hmmm...**

**~A Successful Businessman.**


	16. Jack The Vampire

_Chapter 16: Jack the Vampire._

_Meanwhile, far away from the Scarlet Devil Mansion, lies a worn out Reimu..._

"Why...do we... need... all this... sake..." I lay down with my back on the cool shrine steps, exhausted after all that heavy lifting. Countless barrels of sake litter the courtyard, still sealed, and still just as heavy as when I carried them.

"Training!" Suika says with a wide grin on her face after taking a drink from her gourd.

"If we needed sake why couldn't we just use your gourd?"

"What, and flanderise the value of this magical item? Besides, watching sake flow from a gourd isn't a form of training," Suika pauses for a moment, "unless..." Suika raises her hand up to her chin and rubs it, mimicking a master. "Ah well, that idea's too deep and metaphorical to work anyway!" She laughs, and goes back to drinking from her gourd.

"Suika, be honest, do you have any idea what you are doing?"

"Of course, I'm not one for metaphorical lessons like that turtle, I go with good old blunt teachings, the best way to tell a lesson!"

"You have no idea what you are doing, do you Suika." I sigh, pulling my hand slowly to my temples.

"Of course I do!" Upon seeing that I have no belief in her claims, she starts to plead. "Oh, come on Reimu, would I lie to you?"

"No..." I sit up groggily, with crossed legs and tired eyes.

"That's right, because oni, don't, lie. Trust me Reimu, if there are two things I know they are partying, and fighting."

"I thought you knew alcohol the best."

"Silly miko, alcohol is involved in both of those, which is why we have all these lovely barrels!" Suika holds out both her arms, motioning to the many wooden demons.

"But why did you make me carry them... and why did you make me walk all the way back to the shrine from the human village, aren't you the strong one?"

"Aren't you the one in training?"

"But to have to walk all the way to and from the shrine with those heavy barrels, and all those trips... my arms hurt."

"Training will do that to a person."

"Now I know why no one donates," I fall backwards from where I was sitting, "it's just not worth it. To have to walk all the way from the village to the shrine... Training is like work, and I don't like work." I exhale deeply.

"What do you mean 'training is like work,' you haven't even started." I pull myself back up from the floor,

"But all those barrels, all that carrying-"

"Were just done to make you use muscles that you never use. You really should walk around more."

"But I never use them for a reason, I can fly remember!"

"Float technically, but Reimu, you never know when you'll have to run from a **_Fantasy Heaven _**to the face." I fall back down onto the floor.

"Shut up Suika."

"Am I right, or am I right, deary?"

"You're right..."

"Good, the real training starts tomorrow morning."

"Bright and early?"

"Of course."

"Bleh."

"Oh come off it Reimu. You really ought to wake up earlier." There is a long pause, and I am about to fall asleep right then and there on the shrine steps, but Suika keeps me up with some off topic conversation. "So... about that fight with Jack..."

"Suika, end it, I don't want to talk about it."

"Why'd you go easy on him?" I frown.

"So you noticed."

"Of course I noticed, your techniques weren't just... off, but they were severily lacking in power. You limited your power using the spell card regulations didn't you?"

"Yeah, I don't know what came over me, those techniques... just were not mine... but yes, I did only use a fraction of my strength."

"How much power did you use."

"Ten percent." Suika spits out her sake at the sound of this.

"Only ten percent! Gods Reimu, that's weaker than easy mode!"

"I thought it would be enough... going full power would have resulted in a one hit knockout..."

"Granted, but only ten percent? Reimu, don't you understand humans always seem to get stronger mid-fight? Don't you understand the consequences of such a thing! You're not strong enough to go easy on people, no one is!"

"What are you ta-" I get up, only to look at Suika's blank stare.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You see a powerful youkai walking around, scaring youkai, eating souls, you know, blah blah blah. A human with low power comes up and the youkai is like 'pitiful human, if you can x my y then I will surrender to you.' The human fights, struggling, and the youkai laughs. Then, all of a sudden, the human gets stronger mid-fight, and the youkai is unable to muster his true strength quick enough to counter. In the end the youkai is beaten."

"Okay, but many youkai came back at a later time and fought me seriously!"

"Ah yes, and you beat them. But tell me this Reimu, did Yukari ever come back to fight seriously like Chen did during that one incident? Do you think Remilia showed her true power during that one incident."

"..." I pause. _I'm... not sure... While many times people came back after being defeated, almost never did the mastermind come back, looking for revenge. Sure they came to the shrine for tea but... they didn't fight me again, and even if they did it was out of boredom..._

"My point exactly. Now, did you think that Sakuya was giving it her best the first time you fought her? Or how about that magician they have tending the library? You said she fought much better the second time if I recall." I think back to the Scarlet Mist incident and my first and second battles with the dedicated maid. The first time I could have sworn she was giving it her best, but the second time she nearly took off my head with those knives. _She made me burn a spell card... though she did grant another after her defeat... And Patchouli, she said she was feeling better...but such a gap in power..._

"Alright, so maybe they underestimated me, and maybe that made me underestimate them, but then I showed them my true power and beat them, twice even, what's your point?"

"Do you think Jack has any hidden power he can pull out? Or did he show all of his power fighting you?"

"By the end of the fight he was collapsed on the ground... so I think that was the extent of his power."

"Now, do you think Jack's victory may have made him a bit... over confident? I mean, you didn't exactly tell anyone you only fought at 10%, if he thought you were fighting at full power then that may have made him a bit big headed."

"Explain."

"That was Jack's first battle. He would obviously test his power to yours. If he thinks that his full power is comparable to yours that would definitely make him overestimate himself. If he knew that his full power was comparable to your 10%, then he wouldn't think so highly of himself. He would think even less of himself if he knew that you aren't exactly the strongest person here in Gensokyo." _Aren't the strongest in Gensokyo?_

"What do you me-"

"I find it surprising in that you're surprised when you lose to a human, but don't doubt at all the fact the fact that you've beaten gods. Did you really think it was that easy to fight god level youkai?"

"Yes."

"...Reimu, honestly, how long do you think you'd last against Flandre if she was fighting seriously instead of playing?"

"You're telling me... that wasn't their full strength?

"Come now Reimu deary, you didn't think that some of the strongest youkai around would go all out against a human? Even if they know your strength, they will always subconsciously hold back, losing to a human while holding back is one thing, having to use your full strength to beat a human is just an embarrassment."

"...Tell it to me straight Suika, if I were to fight someone like Yuyuko seriously, what wou-"

"You'd have your ass handed to you."

"Just how strong am I..."

"Right now I'd say... greater youkai level."

"Greater youkai as in..."

"Great enough to have their name be memorable."

"You're telling me... I'm in the same category as Cirno!" I stand up, angry at the Oni.

"Same category, but you're still far above her in power, and defiantly in intellect, well... for now."

"For now?"

"People are always getting stronger Reimu. Cirno's always ending up fighting Marisa, she's bound to get stronger over time. And Marisa... well, let's just say that in a few months she'll overpower you, maybe a couple weeks."

"How?"

"She trains regularly of course."

"Oh... right." I start to slump down.

"Come on Reimu, to have come to this point as a human is impressive, without training might as well be considered a miracle! You're already strong as is... but there are always stronger."

"...Wow... this is a lot to take in... ah well, I've gotten this far without training, I can probably make it much further with it. Even if what you said is true, Jack's power was only slightly less than my 10%, he should be strong enough to fight off any lesser youkai that attack him, and some of the weaker greater youkai as well... as long as they don't fight seriously..."

"Well... he may not even be that strong."

"What are you talking about Suika?" She pauses and turns away.

"...He said not to tell you..."

"Tell me now."

"I will not tell a lie, but I won't tell you a thing!"

"Now Suika. Or you will need a new place to freeload."

"Oh, alright, the boy's power level dropped considerably after the fight. Probably to about one third of the power he had fighting you." I get up, and start to fly outward, but Suika grabs my leg. "Hold on."

"If what you are saying is true, he's bound to get himself killed!"

"Oh Reimu deary, while he's weak, he still was able to pull a few tricks on you. He also has a fairly rare and strong ability, if he keeps his head and doesn't do anything to get a strong youkai to fight seriously he'll be fine."

"You're right, he's probably just hanging around the human village at this point." Suika turns away.

"Just... good night Reimu, training starts tomorrow, and trust me when I say this, you'll need to be well rested. Don't ever think yourself extremely powerful ever again, you're strong, but there are stronger, they just don't show it. And never, never go easy on anyone ever again. It would have been better to just have beat him into the ground." As she walks away, I see Suika bite her thumb nervously.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, above the Scarlet Devil Mansion...<em>

"Give up now boy!" I cry out to Jack.

"Never!" He calls back from far below, still wrapped in chains. He struggles, and curses as he cannot break free from the bonds that hold him in mid air. He screams, and his entire body glows red. Crescent danmaku fly outward from inside him, cutting his own skin before even touching the chains. Many of the small ones miss the chains entirely, just flying outward from him in all directions. Those that did hit the chain just caused sparks to fly, and invariably hurt the boy.

"Give in, you won't break that chain so easily!"

"No! I'm-I'm strong now! Can't you see? I can beat you, I can win, I can fix this! Now just die!"

"Boy, you'll never be able to do anything unless you keep your rationality."

"Who's the idiot that told you that!"

"You did boy."

"I guess I did... gah, I don't care anymore, die for me!"

"I'm sorry boy, but I cannot grant that request." A quick jolt of red lightning courses through the chain, causing the boy to wail in pain.

"I'lL KiLl yOu!" The boy screams, panting. "dIE!" His blood flows out from his wounds, forming a red mass in front of him. The blob curves out; forming a large, crescent blade. _"BLooD rEd rEapEr!" _The blade flies directly at me, fast, though I do not even move to dodge.

My body breaks down into several black vampire bats, and each flies around the blade, quickly reforming and regripping my spear. I look into the boy's blood red eyes.

I close my own.

_"Gungir."_ I throw the spear at him, through the darkness, but through that darkness a crashing, no, a ramming sound is heard.

I open my eyes, and see a cloud of smoke rising from the mansion, a silhouette of the boy laying amongst rubble. Looking at the area where the boy once was, I see what has taken his place, what has taken his fate, I see a figure floating in the way of the ornate spear.

"I-ice fairy?"

* * *

><p><strong>Goddammit Cirno.<strong>

_Shut up, that would have killed him and you know it!_

**And now we wait to respawn...**

_It's warm..._

**You just jumped in front of a flaming spear meant to burn anything it touches, what are you doing thinking it's warm?**

_It feels nice~._

**Nice! What do you mean nice, we just di- wait, what are you doing thinking anyway. Until you respawn you should be, for all accounts, unconscious... Cirno! Cirno! Cirn-**

Eye open my eyes, and feel myself being shaken back and forth.

"Cirno! Cirno! Cirno!" The boy's voice rings through my ears as he slowly comes into view. _Jack?_ Eye look at him carefully, his eyes had lost that red glow, and his irises were now... pink. His hair had gone back to that matty wavy style, and had lost its glow as well. Eye feel a chain slowly unwrap itself from around me, the other end sliding through Jack's hand and behind his neck, putting his hair back into a ponytail automatically. His aura was back to its normal, warm glow; instead of that nasty, harsh red. "Cirno, are you alright!" He shakes me again.

"E-eye'm fine." He breathes a sigh of relief, closing his eyes briefly, and then reopening them.

"What were you thinking doing something so brash like that! You could have been killed!"

"B-but she woul-"

"Yes, she would have killed Daiyousei if no one stepped in," _Huh?_ "that's why I did, Cirno, the only one allowed to do something foolish like that is me! Understand!"

"But Ja- Eye- you-" Eye stutter over my words when Eye am interrupted by a kick to the back of the head.

"You idiot!" Says Wriggle, flying in, "You fool, don't you ever do anything stupid like that again! I don't want to see you die!"

"See Cirno, your friend doesn't want to see you har- wait, Wriggle, how did you see that, didn't you leave the room with the ma-"

"YOU IDIOT!" The magician in my dress yells out at Jack, hitting him in the head from behind with a large book. "MUKYU!" The magician coughs heavily before continuing on. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, DRUGGING ME, THREATENING REMILIA, TURNI- MUKYUUU~!" She coughs some more in a fit, the rest of her rant becoming unintelligible.

"Wait... up... you... three..." Hong Meiling dashes into the room slowly, not as if winded, but just tired.''

"Ehh? When did you two wake up?" Jack just stands there, head tilted, confused. Eye look around the room. It's the same dining room Eye had seen many times during my 'visit,' but it had become strange. The room had turned from fancy and refined, to falling apart and wrecked. The bright red walls had several holes that let in the cool night air. The chandelier had fallen on the table, and plates littered the floor. The once bustling mansion was now vacant, the once pristine dining room now in ruins.

"Heh, I gotta say Jack, you must be seven types of crazy." Hong says in a half dazed, half cheerful tone.

"Meiling!" Patchouli calls out.

"I mean, at best my mistress is only five types of crazy, but you Jack!" The Chinese youkai just laughs and pats Jack on the back."

"What are you talking about? When did you wake up? Where did Remili-"

"I must say boy, you are just full of surprises." Remilia floats down into the room, and Meiling stops laughing when she hears her voice. "You are the second person to surprise me this much, and the first human, well, if that even counts now..." Jack turns around to face Remilia, and clenches his hand. He quickly turns and looks at his hand, in surprise when he realizes nothing is happening, no sword is forming. He flicks his wrist, retracts his fingers, does everything he can to try and see what's wrong. "Oh, I believe this belongs to you boy." Remilia throws a small metallic ball at Jack, and he catches it with his right hand. The ball fits easily in his palm, and Jack grips it hard. The metal glows through his fist, and the light flows like a fluid into the shape of a katana. The sword is spun around and pointed at Remilia.

"Thank you...?" He utters out, flatly confused.

"This as well." Remilia lobs up Jack's hat, and Jack snatches it straight out of the air, probably using that ability of his.

"When did I take off my hat... gah, no matter! Surrender Remilia!" Jack extends his sword arm, further threatening her.

"I can't boy." The vampire smiles, turning her palms to the night sky and shrugging.

"Why not!"

"Because I already have." Remilia smiles and laughs to herself.

"...Eh?" Jack tilts his head to the side, staring at Remilia blankly. Seconds, even minutes pass, with everyone just standing in the dining room, with nothing happening. Patchouli looks at Jack, intrigued and pondering. Just what she's pondering, Eye do not know. Meiling stand at attention near Remilia, the scary knife lady still outside, and pulls her head up abrubtly, fighting against the one opponent that has even bested me, the strongest. Sleep. Wriggle keeps yelling at me about the virtues of not being an idiot, and not doing stupid things like that ever again, but aside from that; the room is silent, Wriggle just yelling in the background, like an annoying mosquito in the summer...

Remilia smiles, looking at Jack, looking strangely happy, but giving off no malice. Jack just stands in the center of the room, trying to piece things together.

**Oh no, I know what you're thinking, don'-**

Eye break the silence. "Jack!" Eye fly straight into him in a near tackle, wrapping my arms around him.

"Cirno, can you tell me what's going o-"

'Eye'm sorry, this is my fault, all of it."

"Bwah? What are you talking about Cirno, no one thinks that."

"Really?" Eye look up at him, wide eyed.

**No, the way you said that and his word choice makes it obvious that he thinks that way. He's just trying to hide it, make you feel better.**

"Yeah, it kind of is your fault Ci-"

"Shut up Wriggle." Jack shoots a bright pink laser at my friend, though Eye pay no mind.

"Do you really think that? E-eye won't forgive you if you lie to me, and Eye'll know!"

"Cirno, if anyone is to blame for anything- nay, everything; it would have to be me. It's always my fault."

"Liar! You're a bad liar Jack!" Eye sniffle. He smirks.

"Then it's a good thing I'm telling the truth."

"No, you're lying! Eye'm the one to blame. Wriggle, Dai, all the hardships right no-"

"Are all my fault. Well, maybe not the memory hardship, but you don't even know about that." _Memory?_ He pulls his head down and looks me in the eye. "Listen Cirno, if you always blame yourself, you will see yourself as weak. And I know you're not weak. So tell me, who are you?"

"Eye'm," Eye sniffle, "Cirno..."

"No, not your name. Who. Are. You?"

"Eye'm the ice fairy of Misty Lake." Eye say with more confidence.

"No, who are you!" Jack shouts.

"Eye'm the strongest!" Eye raise my voice to match Jack's.

"I'm only hearing a fairy, WHO ARE YOU?"

"EYE'M THE STRONGEST!"

"AND WHY IS THAT?"

"BECAUSE EYE... eye..."

"Because you are the master of chill, a frost unyielding even to the depths of hell!"

"Yes! That!" Eye wrap my arms around him tighter.

"C-Cirno, on-only human, c-c-cold." His teeth chatter and his shivers, but he does not push or back away. Eye let go and back off.

"But Jack, wha-" Eye am interrupted when, in the background, the sound of clapping is heard.

"How touching." Says Remilia, floating in the air. **Finally, someone who agrees with me! That was gag inducing...**

"Remilia, I don't suppose you could tell me just what's going on?" Jack looks up at her and shakes, still a bit frightful about the vampire.

"Really? You can't remember?" Jack's eyes widen.

"Oh no, my memories, they are gone! I'm too late, I've fai-"

"I'll take that as a no. So tell me boy, do you feel any different?"

"A little winded, but no, not really."

"Really? Nothing different?"

"What are you get-" Remilia points to her left arm, and Jack looks at his. For the second time, Jack's eyes widen.

"MY SUIT!"

"No boy, think harder." Jack raises his left arm to rub his chin. A solid minute of him mumbling passes before Jack pauses and looks at his arm.

"...My arm? MY ARM!" Jack waves his left arm around a little, "How did, what, my arm, the hell..."

"Look behind you, and all questions will be answered..." Remilia says, with her grin flashin her fangs.

"What's that suppose to me- oof!" Jack turns around rapidly, running clear into his own wing. "Oy, Remilia, how'd you get behind me so fast?"

"Jack, I'm still floating up here. Those aren't my wings."

"But then who's are the-" Jack stops when he grips the wing between two of his fingers. His eyes widen in shock. "What did you do Remilia!" Jack searches his body frantically for bite marks, starting with his neck, and then working his way down.

"I didn't do anything boy, you turned of your own accord. In fact, look around at all the destruction around. All of this was not me, but all you, boy." Jack closes his eyes and starts to fall backward, but is caught by a scarlet chain wrapped around his neck. The chain pulls him back up, jarring him enough to keep him awake. "No fainting in my presence."

* * *

><p>Images flash into my head, but none of them the ones I want. The last thing I remember was thinking that 'if logic wasn't working, and I was horribly outmatched, then the only way to get the strength to win was to do something crazy...'<p>

Nothing else.

...

_So I'm a vampire now?_

"Just what happened..." Remilia looks at me in joking surprise.

"What boy, where's your precision, can't you just piece it together?" She taunts cheerfully.

"I really don't know, just please tell me what just happened..." A sharp pain in the back of my head tells me not to pry deeper, but I do so anyway. _My god that hurts..._ I'm rewarded with just pure pain for all that effort.

"Come now boy, surely you can figure out just what's goin-"

"No, I can't! I'm tired of acting smug all the time! I don't know anything! To the extent of my knowledge, youkai don't even exist! I'm firing lasers from my hand! I'm using powers that are not even my own, and I do not even know where to begin with these reality defying powers! I'm using magic, freaking magic; and I don't even know how it works in the slightest! I'm lifting items and changing clothes in half a second, without anyone even noticing or questioning! I've gotten on the bad side of two women with influence, in a world that I never conceived! I'm fighting people that can fly, without even using their wings! And speaking of wings -excuse me," I pluck one of Cirno's icicles, which comes off without any resistance, and lift it up, "how do these even work! Not only do they not beat, but they are just floating there! I'm trying to accept all of this, bu I'm not understanding any of this!"

"Are you alright boy?" Remilia asks, eyes actually looking concerned.

"Am I alrigh-" I quickly change my tone of voice, "I'm fine..."

"Just let it all out boy."

"I've traveled across a forest path, being ambushed by strong demons, and weaker demons that were not even worth writing about in my journal! I ran from an almighty youkai with a vague power to try to have my own vague power used against me or for her own gain! I fought a 500 year old vampire that looks like she's 10, and as it turns out now, I myself, am a vampire! I tricked an on, I bought a tux, I sailed through the sky on the fist of a martial artist, I nearly died from hypothermia, I've been stabbed, blasted, impaled, and been in a spell card battle where none of the wounds lasted for more than a few brief seconds! I cannot make any sense of this place, and I doubt it will make any sense of me!" I finish, gasping for breath.

"Do you need a moment or something..."

"I'm," I gasp, "fine, none of that matters when my life is at stake, just petty complaints in comparison."

"Well then boy, I think you'll be happy to know that your life is no longer at stake. I would say it never was, but I was going to kill you in your rampage." I gulp.

"And those thr- where's Daiyousei?"

"The greater fairy is fine, and is in no danger. Neither are the ice fairy or the bug."

"Do you really mean that?"

"Boy, I am a vampire. I have my honor, and you have my word." I breathe a breath of relief. _It's over._

"Well then, goodnight..." I nearly flat out collapse on the ground, and actually get some sleep.

"Not just yet boy," A chain wraps around my neck, and yanks me up, "the night is still young, and we need to talk."

"Fine then," I say groggily, knowing that I won't be able to say no, "ask away." I spin a chair around from the ruined long table and sit down astride.

"While you were... rampaging, you always clung to that charm," She points at the Hakurei charm around my wrist. "Always going back for it, always striking with it. Do you know why?"

"Heh," I say jokingly, "even out of control I don't hit women. And now I'm going to be laughed at..."

"How absurd, I would never do such a thing, that alien attitude is a thing of dignity, of hono-" Wriggle starts to snicker to herself loudly.

"I wasn't talking about you. Go on Wriggle, let it all out." She laughs, and I try my best to talk over the noise in the background. "But yes, not my most sound of morals, I could live with any amount of laughter; but I fear that if Meiling wasn't half asleep, she'd kill me because such a belief may insult her honor as a martial artist." Meiling raises her head and opens her eye, looking back and forth, before dozing off into a half sleep again. "Still, kinda sucks that the only people I can end up using my fist against are Rinnosuke and Wriggle." Wriggle ignores this and just continues laughing. "Alright, I answered one of your questions, my turn."

"I'm listening."

"Just why do you want my power under your thumb?"

"It has a lot of potential, and would make a valuable asset for me."

"For what do you need such assets?"

"A little of this, a little of that, taking over Gensokyo; you know, how you say, 'the works.' "

"But why take over Gensokyo?" She shrugs.

"Nothing really better to do." _Eh?_

"You are telling me. Your motive. Is. Boredom."

"You could put it like that."

_Oh, just you watch Remilia, I'll take my hat off with my left hand, and facepalm with my right..._

The sound of flesh striking flesh rings out and echoes through the dining hall.

_And now I'll take my head, and slam it into the table!_

My head collides with the table, hand still against my temples, and a loud crack resounds. It isn't the table.

"AAAAAaAaAAAaaHHHHH!" I yell out in sheer pain.

"That is a good example of vampiric strength." Remilia points out. I hold up my right hand, bleeding with a few bones sticking out of the flesh. However, blood wraps around the wounds, and the bones realign painfully. In a split second, my hand was as good as new. Well, still in pain, but good as new. "And that is a prime example of vampire regeneration. I must say, you regenerate fast, even for a scarlet vampire..." _Wow... regeneration... that's nice, if not a bit tiring... seems kind of familiar though..._

"Well, alright th-" I interlock my fingers, and bend them bend them backwards to test the regenerated hand's effectiveness. I end up with another **_Crack!_** and the pain of breaking, not one, but all of my fingers.

"Yet again, vampire strength, " She points at my fingers, barely hanging onto the parent hands, "and vampire regeneration." She points at my newly reattached fingers. I slowly raise up my pointer finger and touch the center of my left hand's palm. I do this very carefully, trying to limit this newfound physical prowess. I breathe in and out, and slowly repeat this process. After I see that I'm not injuring myself afain I turn back to look at Remilia.

"I can already tell being a vampire will be a-" **_Splorch._**

I look to see my pointer finger protruding through the back of my left hand, and I wail out as I pull the bloody finger out. The wound quickly closes over.

"Another example of vampire strength, and another example showing the fact that you're an idiot."

"Hey, if it's vampire regeneration, why are you covered in wounds?" She had many wounds on her, with the blood just being held in the cut by some invisible force. The blood wasn't dripping out the wound, but it wasn't healing either.

"You used my own... special spears at one point, they are made to inhibit regeneration."

"But didn't I take hits as well?" I look at my own suit, riddled with holes.

"Inhibit, not deny, you could regenerate if you tried hard enough, but it would be excruciatingly painful." _Glad I did my regenerating when I wasn't conscience..._ "This is fine for me."

"So, this regeneration is why youkai never learn, and why humans learn bette-" Remilia throws a spear right at my crotch, interrupting me and causing quite a lot of pain. This shuts me up quite quickly. "You... better... hope... that... regenerates..." Slowly, I start to pull myself back together... in more ways than one.

"Oh it will boy, I've dealt with male vampires before. I would be a shame if the organ you use to think broke." She smiles and laughs.

"Male vampires... YOU?" I laugh, "Who would want a girl who looks to be ten!"

"You'd be surprised boy..."

"...How many are left alive now?"

"Only one?" I smile.

"So Remi's got a boyfriend~, or is it something mor-" Her answer comes in the form of another spear to the crotch. Thankfully, I regenerate much more quickly than before.

"Please, call me Remilia." She says with a bitter smile.

"Very well, but if male vampires think with their... jewels, then what do female vampires think with? Is it the breasts? If that' the case, then in a battle of wits I would wi-" She throws another spear, but this time I jump above it.

"Your annoyance gets me to the next thing that must be addressed boy."

"What is it?"

"You must fight me."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, we're fighting, right now." She draws a brilliant spear, glowing bright scarlet.

"What, can't we just all be friends now that you nearly killed my friends and I nearly destroyed your mansion?" I ask sarcastically.

"Of course we can, but Jack, you need a little refresher on how things work in Gensokyo. The best way to make friends with a youkai is to best her in battle." I nearly faint.

"You want me to best you in battle?"

"A spell card battle. And to be precise, I want you to try." I try desperately, to faint that is. But Remilia pulls on her chain again, lifting me back up by the neck. "No fainting."

"You already know the outcome, why fight me?"

"I want to see how strong you are boy, I've only seen you in a rage and how you dodge. I want to see you in a real spell card battle. Very few have survived an actual lethal battle with me. Don't worry, I'll go easy on you. Probably easy mode."

"Easy mode?"

"Oh yes, you're still new here aren't you? The spell card rules and regulations allow for handicaps, a person can opt to fight at anywhere between 1 and 100 percent. Easy mode is around 20%."

"And you will keep that seal on, right?"

"Of course, if I got rid of my seal, it wouldn't be quite fair, now would it?" She smiles. "Make no mistakes boy, without this seal, you wouldn't stand a chance." Her eyes flash a deep violet, and causes me to step back out of fear.

"Message received. You're strong, and you want that message to get through. But why fight me again?"

"It's either me or Flandr-"

"No thank you. I see that same seal that's on your back and on my chest on each of her crystals. That's eight seals. I know basic math."

"Then you'll fight me." I sigh in defeat.

"Any stupid wager you want? I don't want to lose anything important..."

"Your title."

"What?"

" 'Young Master of Evil,' fits me more doesn't it boy?"

"Does that mean-"

"I'll wager my title as well."

"You're kidding."

"Come on boy, you showed want of that title even while not being yourself. You've already got the devil's tongue, 'The Scarlet Devil' is not that far off."

"You're serious."

"I'm confident."

"Don't I know it..."

"You ready to fight or what, boy?" _No, not at all, I don't even want to fight... but I can't say no... so I have to play to her weaknesses, and do what any bad guest would do, what any good combatant would do._

_I've got to stall._

_I've got to piss her off._

"No, let's get the rest of the denizens of the mansion back here, where's Sakuya and Flandre?" Remilia nods to Meiling in a quick, 'fetch them' sort of manner, then punches her in the face when she realizes Meiling is fast asleep. Meiling quickly gets up, receives the message, and comes back with Daiyousei and a bundle of fairy maids. The fairy maids carry in Sakuya and Flandre, Sakuya's wounds covered in well wrapped bandages, Flandre sleeping, wrapped in a blanket.

"Sakuya..." Remilia looks down dejectedly. "I know she'll be fine, but..."

**_"Peace Style~Green Wave!" _**I call out, holding up the warm green card. Green energy envelops the maid's body, and as it fades she ends up looking considerably better. Her eyes open, and she gets up off the hands of multiple fairy maids. She jumps to the ground and goes behind her mistress, smiling as if nothing had ever happened.

"Healing magic?" Remilia states, much happier than before.

"I really don't know how this card works... it's an enigma to me..."

"A nice trick though boy."

"Hardly, all it does is heal. While always nice to heal, in a spell card battle it's only good to avoid defeat by knock out."

"It helped you here did it not?"

"A good trickster has a trick for every situation, and when he doesn't, he makes one up. This was just the technique that fit the situation."

"So, shall we f-" _No, I haven't yet got her angry, I've actually made her happier! No, do something wrong man! Do something that's sure to get her riled up!_

"One sec, I need some new threads before I even think about fighting." I look around the scattered room and find my (Marisa's) witches cap, which has proven to be a very good backpack considering it always seems to have more space to cram stuff in. I quickly open my knapsack without even taking it out of the hat, and pull out a black tee-shirt with a red spiral design on the front, and some black jeans as well. I change my charm into a pair of scissors, and cut two holes in the back for my new found wings. I hold the articles in front of me, and in a quick motion move my arm to the left. After the motion, it is the tattered suit and dress pants in my hand, with the tee-shirt and jeans now on me. "There, now I'm a little better."

"A nice trick boy, but now I want to be out of these tattered clothe-"

_Chance!_

I grab a fairy maid and apologize to her, and with one motion, I spin the fairy around. In an instant, Remilia's dress is replaced with her maid outfit. Remilia's face starts to turn bright scarlet. "I didn't ask for your help!" She yells out angrily. Sakuya even draws a couple of her knives.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you wanted my help, and I'm not about to go rummaging through your room for an outfit. It's just not me."

"But a maid outfit!" Remilia says angrily.

"Hey, I know two people in this room that look nice and composed in a maid outfit."

"Sakuya and I?"

"Sakuya and I." I say, putting a lot of emphasis on the last part.

"That's what I said boy."

"Yes, but when you said it, you implied that 'I' was you, and not me."

"You're telling me that you would look more composed in a maid outfit that me, boy?"

"Basically."

"So why am I the one wearing it, instead of you if you look 'amazing' in it?"

"One, that's a fairy maid outfit, only someone with the body of a child could fit it. Two, thats a weird fetish you have there 'Mistress Remilia.' " I joke.

"You know what boy, let's just fight."

"Just one more thing."

"What. Is. It. Boy."

"I left some rejuvenation potions on the stand in the library, though they did not ferment in time for the fight. They should be ready now, and I'd rather fight you at my full strength." Reluctantly, I can tell from her twitching hands and a bulging vein on her forehead, she agrees.

"Very well... It will give me time to get some real clothes on..."

* * *

><p><em>Both Jack and Remilia leave the room, and a sleeping Flandre wakes up to a strange sight. Everyone's outfits were mixed up, including her own, and the dining room was in shambles.<em>

_Just what happened..._

I pull on China's arm, "China-san, what's going on?" I ask, "Did I do something wrong again." I look up at her teary eyed, and then I realize she's sleeping. "China-san, wake up!" I shake her arm more rapidly, and she wakes up with a quick '_huh?_'

"Oh, Flandre dear, you're awake." Meiling looks at me, slightly stirred, barely staying awake. She smiles, "No Flandre, you did nothing wrong."

"Then why is the room all... broken?"

"Long story short, Remilia and Jack fought; not the play way, but an actual fight-fight."

"But China-san, isn't fighting bad?"

"Of course Flandre, people shouldn't fight. But they made up. Oh, and Jack's a vampire now."_ This means... this means!_

"So Jack nii-san... is now my nii-san?" Meiling chuckles to herself.

"Well, you could see it that way, though nephew would be more accurate."

"Yay! I have a brother now! Oooh~ what to play first!"

"Heh, you may have to wait in line Flandre dear, Remilia's fi-'playing' with him first."

"But didn't she already fight him?"

"This is more of a test of strength for Jack, Remilia had never really had a true vassal, and she wants to play danmaku with him to see his worth." I pause to think for a moment, before giving up.

"Okaaa~y. I'll let Remilia play with him first, I always get to play with her guests, but she almost never does."

"So," A teal haired boy wearing China's clothes says out loud for everyone to hear, "who do you think will win?" Everyone in the room thinks about it briefly, and the boy smiles. "And are you willing to place money on that assumption?"

"Remilia is obviously going to win," Patchouli starts, "the only chance Jack had was if he was in control and Remilia was caught in anger."

"Definitely my mistress," Sakuya says quietly, "I've seen her prowess first hand, and will defend that argument to the end."

"You're both idiots, Eye'm sure that Jack will win!" A blue haired fairy boats, while a green haired fairy nods in agreement from behind her. The teal haired boy looks at China and I, and everyone else's eyes turn, including the many maids, who were having their own discussion on who would win.

"Well, I've seen Remilia fight, and I can't deny that..." China starts,

"So it's obvious that you're betting-" Sakuya tries to finish for her, but is interrupted herself when Meiling starts talking.

"But I still feel like Jack will win."

"Meiling, I have knifed you for saying stupider things, haven't I?"

"Of course, but Jack just... seems like a good person."

"Him? A good person?" Sakuya pauses for a moment, weighing the good and bad. "I can see that actually, but ojou-sama is still ojou-sama. Are you really going to bet based off of just that Meiling?"

"No... I just can't decide..." China looks at the ground and sighs. I duck underneath and look up at her.

"China-san, if I bet on nee-san, and you bet on nii-san, then no matter what happens, we win!" China smiles and laughs, ruffling my hair with her hands.

"It doesn't quite work like that Flandre dear, but yeah, let's do that."

"Alrightly then!" The frost fairy sticks her chest out and pounds it with her right fist. She pulls out a bill from her pocket. "10000 yen on Jack!"

"Ice fairy..." Patchouli sighs, "Can I have my clothes back now?"

* * *

><p><strong>And thus, everybody swapped their clothes back, back to their original standard outfits, in a gratuitously explicit changing scene. For the sake of our younger reader- oh, who am I kidding, the author is just too lazy to write this scene.<strong>

The author walks up in front of a pitch black backdrop, wearing a tokin.

**And if he did, he would probably pervert it with purple-panty-prose and... perverted-ness.**

**So, for the duration of the changing scene, we present you... with other news. This just in at Moriya Shrine:**

The scene changes to Moriya Shrine, silent with Sanae sweeping the court yard. "Why doesn't anything fun happen here!" Sanae yells out, "Why does only Reimu get all the outsiders!" Sanae kicks the base of the shrine gates, or _torii_.

The scene quickly changes back to the author with his black backdrop. He now has a microphone, just for appearances obviously.

**And that was reporter Parsee, reporting from Moriya Shrine. And since the changing scene is over, we can get back to-**

_"Give me back my hat!"_

**OH GOD! Illusionary Dominance!**

The author runs off-screen, being rapidly chased by a blur.

* * *

><p>"Okay then," says Patchouli, now dressed in her own clothes. She pulls out one bill from her pocket, "10,000 yen on Jack." She slams the bill on the table, still maintaining her stoic expression.<p>

"Pardon me Miss Knowledge," Sakuya starts, slightly stirred, and more so irked; "But you're betting on Jack, and not my mistress?"

"Of course, low as his chances may be, I taught him magic. I could not betray him like that." She says stoically.

"So you would bet against my mistress, your friends?" Patchouli lets out a small smile.

"It's because Remi is my friend, that is the reason I'm betting against her."

"Alright Dai, if Eye pool my cash with you..." The two fairies pull out a wad of small bills and change, and start counting them. "One...two...three...9,740 yen on Jack!" The two shout out, pushing the pile of coins and bills into the center of the table.

"So Sakuya, since we're betting against each other, how about the usual bet?" Meiling states proudly.

"...Add in one week's pay and you've got a deal." Sakuya says without opening her eyes.

"Done!" Meiling grabs Sakuya's hand and looks expectantly at her. Reluctantly, Sakuya shakes on it.

"Alright, I'm going to bet all my money on Remi-nee!" Flandre jumps up as she says this. She ponders for moment and looks at Meiling. "China-san, how much money do I have?"

"Do you have any money in your piggy bank?" She asks, and Flandre looks down.

"I broke that..."

"Any money in your pockets?" Flandre nods her head no, and shows her bare pockets. "Any money in your room?"

"No..."

"Flandre dear, what do you do with your allowance?" Meiling asks.

"Those bills and coins?" Meiling nods yes, "I think I broke them..."

Meiling sighs, and says, "Well then Flandre dear, you have zero yen!"

"Alright! I bet zero yen on Remi-nee!" She smacks her hand on the table, putting no coins, but mimicking the gesture.

"Wait," Daiyousei says, "We can't all bet on Jack, all the rewards will be too small if he wi-"

"100,000 yen on Remilia." A voice calls out from behind her.

"Wriggle! You're betting on her?" Cirno pouts, arms perpendicular to the ground, hands balled into fists. "Why!"

"I'm logical, Remilia still presents the best chance of victory, and when I bet, I bet big. And, even if I lost, I get to see a human boy beat the snot out of Remilia. That's worth much more to me then 100,000 yen."

"But then the pot is too small on our si-" Daiyousei is interrupted yet again, but this time from Patchouli.

"I guess I'll make up the rest of this side's bet." She tossed money into the pile, the pot now totaling 200,000 yen, with Meiling and Sakuya's bets on the side. The fairy maids have their own pot, and Patchouli starts to leave the room. "Now if you excuse me, I need to go to the library for a moment."

* * *

><p><em>Dear mother and father, I hate succubae.<em>

_Being ensnared by chains and hanging around a half asleep succubus is never a good combination. Thankfully, nothing too serious happened, except my first kiss was stolen._

_...That's it..._

I bat away some tears from my eyes, as Koakuma sleeps behind me.

"Oh, miss fairy, you're still here!" A voice calls out from the library entrance. I turn to see Jack, now with a black and red shirt, and black jeans as well. In accordance, he has two fangs showing through his smug grin, and a large pair of bat wings.

"You're a vampire now? Just what happ- where's my mistress!" I blurt out in anger, _There were sounds of a huge battle, and not the spell card kind...if he is here and she is not..._

"Relax, relax, she's fine. The fight's over, I'd say it was a draw, but that's being generous on my part."

"So it's over? What now?"

"Oh, I'm going to fight her again." He smiles.

"What! Why?"

"Hey, she started it, and you know how hard it is to say no to her... all I've got to do is win it. But first, I'm going to get you out of those chains." _Oh thank you..._

The boy walks up to me slowly, probably just to toy with me. But he was not the only one toying with me, a half asleep Koakuma moaned slightly, and nipped me on the neck from behind. "Nyeh! Koa-" The boy urges out, before he slowly seems to drift to her, his eyes droopy and his lip lowered. "Oh mistress Koakuma~!" He says aloud, his tone changed completely. "Look at the wonderful full moon, it's beauty exceeded only by yours~! Let us leave this drab library, and flee off into the night!"

He lifts a sleeping Koakuma, in the princess carry no less, and looks into her closed eyes, her sleeping face. "Look Koa darling, I have wings now as well~! It must be fate~!" He smiles, and starts to walk to the door.

"Hey! Love struck idiot! Let me out first!" I call out to him, still wrapped in chains.

"My love, your sleeping face is the bright sun~, your wondrous sighs, music to my ears~, your win-"

"YOU IDIOT!" Patchouli, back in her pajamas, hits Jack over the head with a large book, causing him to drop Koakuma.

"My mistre-" Patchouli continues to hit Jack repeatedly with her large book, causing him to backpedal away from the barrage of attacks. "Owowowow-" Patchouli finishes up her combo with an arcane bolt, knocking him back several yards into a book case. "Oy, what was that fo-" Jack looks at Koakuma, sleeping on the ground peacefully. "Thank you." He bows to Patchouli. Patchouli waves her hand, and the chains surrounding me disappear as she does so.

"My lord Jack, at times you seem perfectly capable a person, and are able to do amazing things... but at other times you just seem plain incompetent." She smiles, "Just like Remilia." Jack hunches over in fake pain, feigning gasping for air in a dramatic fashion.

"I'll remember this!" The boy threatens jokingly.

"I've heard that line many times from Remili-" Patchouli is interrupted when a sleeping Kokuma reaches out at her from the ground, wrapping her arms around her. "Eh? Koakuma? What are yo- don't you da-"

"Capachuuuu~" The succubus and magician put on a display that I'm sure I shouldn't be watching, one that lasts for a good twenty seconds. Throughout the whole scene Patchouli had flailed her arms around. Once the display ended, Patchouli turned to me and Jack, saying,

"Nothing happened, are we clear?" I nod a quick no, but Jack just snickers, Koakuma's eyes start to flutter, and she wakes up. She looks at the pale magician, and her eyes widen in shock.

"Lady Patchouli, are you alright!" I look at Patchouli, and upon further inspection, she's shivering, and developing a cold. "You look ill!"

"Oh, she'll be fine, the best way to get rid of a cold is to pass it on, and if it wasn't passed on by that ki-" Jack gets a fireball to the face, and Patchouli answers,

"I'm fine."

"Just what happ-" Koakuma tries to speak, but Patchouli interrupts her again.

"Nothing happened." Patchouli says flatly, glaring at Jack as he walks through the smoke cloud. He just continues to snicker. Koakuma turns to look at Jack.

"Lady Patchouli, look at him, he has wings! Something hap-" Koakuma shuts up when Patchouli hits Koakuma over the head with her book. A large welt forms, and Koakuma falls to the ground.

"Nothing. Happened. Are. We. Clear?" Patchouli says, directed to everybody, but glaring at Jack. A small fireball appears in her palm.

"An affair! An affair! An affair with the librarian and her assistant!" Jack says in a sing-song voice.

"Jack. Shut u-u-u-Atchoo!" Patchouli sneezes, and the small fireball erupts, flames flying through the air in all directions, in a display much more spectacular than the magician's previous one.

Jack stands at attention, his wings droopy, stuttering out a "Yes ma'am." Patchouli looks back and forth before saying "good" and plucking a book from the library bookcases. She picks up Koakuma, and starts to float out the room. "Come on Jack, you wouldn't want to keep Remilia waiting."

Jack smirks with a smug grin, "Oh Patchouli, of course I do." I follow Patchouli out the room, and the last glimpse I see of Jack is him laying down on the floor sleeping.

* * *

><p><strong>This... Arc... Never... Ends...<strong>

***Faints from typing and heat***

**~AHalfDeadBusinessman**

**P.S. (Is it Succubi or Succubae? I know it's not Succubuses.)**


	17. Vampire Vs Vampire

**Warning: If you note the title of this chapter, you should be able to derive that this chapter is a cubic tonne of fighting. But more importantly, you should note that this is vampire fighting. So, there will be copious amounts of gloating. The Surgeon General states that too much exposure to gloating can be harmful to your health.**

**Please read in a well lit room.**

**Read with caution.**

**Do not attempt to perform any of the gloating done in this chapter.**

**Do not take 'gloating' if you are pregnant, over the age of 70, under the age of 10, are taking any medication for headaches or stomachaches, are intoxicated, are a hero with a short attention span, are an equally egotistical villan, or plan on playing danmaku in the next three days.**

**But you should probably just ignore this message and 'enjoy' the gloating.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 17: Vampire Vs Vampire.<em>

Meanwhile, somewhere inside the Forest of Magic, something amazing is happening.

Nothing at all.

Marisa Kirisame sits in Alice's house, sipping tea quietly. Alice sews a felt doll, mixing a little gunpowder with the cotton stuffing, turning the insides of the doll into a dull, yet oddly vibrant, grey. She looks into the fireplace, her mind at ease. Not even the noise of repairing the very house she sits in disturbs her, the room soundproofed with sound cancellation magic. Outside, a fleet of fairy dolls, led by Shanghai and Hourai, repair the house slowly, but with paramount quality.

...

"What the hell are we doing ze!" Marisa throws her teacup to the ground, its contents spilling out onto the hard wood floor. "I thought you were going to teach me some new spells! Not just sit here sipping tea!" Alice stands up, leaving the doll on the table, and turns to Marisa. As she talks, the doll she was working on teeters towards the dropped teacup.

"Marisa, we were relaxing, something you should try more often. You need to work on focusing, and this is something that will help you focus." The doll starts to pick up the shards of the teacup, as Marisa starts to complain.

"I'm good with focusing! I'm tired of just sitting around doing nothing, I want to power up my magic, ze!"

"Trust me Marisa, your magical power is already amazing, if all you do is one type of training you will get used to it. This is you, doing something different. This is how I train, by relaxing the day before. Trust me, you'll need to be relaxed, especially for training with me." The doll leaves the room, struggling to carry a large pile of shards.

"Amazing, hah! I've even lost to Cirno... da ze..." Marisa looks down dejectedly, looking at her palms before balling her hands into fists. She hits the table lightly, and pulls her head down in between her arms, her hair falling to sides of her face.

"That's because you underestimated her, didn't you? You should never underestimate anyone. If you go easy on someone, you should be prepared to accept defeat. I should know. If the person you are fighting turns out to outmatch you, or pull off a trick you never expected, you will not get the chance to actually get serious. Many a great warrior, many a great magician have fallen due to the underestimation of opponents. Now, tea?" The doll appears before Marisa, ducking between her arms and under her face, holding a small teacup filled with hot tea. Marisa grabs it from the doll, pulling herself up, and the doll falls lifeless. Alice picks up the doll, and goes back to sewing it.

"Okay, so I may have underestimated her, but she shouldn't have been able to beat me, ze!" Marisa says, gulping down some tea before realizing it is far too hot to drink. "Hot, hot, owowow... ze."

"Really? Because I know of one human who beat those that she should have never been able to win against; including a god, a raven with the power of a god, and a nigh-god like youkai. Those three surely underestimated her in some way, and were clearly surprised when 'She can't possibly beat me!' turned into 'She beat me...' "

"Yeah, people gotta stop underestimating Reimu, da ze." Says Marisa, blowing lightly on her tea. Alice accidently pricks one of her fingers with her needle at this comment. Marisa takes a small sip of her tea when it's slightly cooler.

"Alright, let me rectify that statement, one magician who defied the odds and beat a god, a raven with the power of a god, and a god-like youkai." Marisa spits out her tea right in Alice's face.

"Patchouli does that stuff, ze?" She jumps up out of her chair excitedly. Alice wipes the tea off her face, and sighs.

"I don't know which irritates me more, your density, the fact that you thought of Patchouli and not me, or that you actually though for a moment that the immovable library would go outside."

* * *

><p>"Atchoo! Atchoo!" I sneeze twice, shivering. <em>I must have gotten a cold... Of course, sleeping outside at night wearing the clothes of a frost fairy can do that to you...<em>

Remi sits at the head of the table in a newly refurbished dining room. The Scarlet Devil Mansion has gone through many renovations, at the hands of Sakuya, so this is generally common place. Remi's unwanted guests were amazed at the lightning fast repairs happening all around them, I was not, I was reading a slightly more interesting book.

Koakuma, Jennifer and I had long since returned to the dining room; the many other fairies long returned to their assigned jobs, us flying in as Remi was offering the greater fairy a job to help keep her maids in check. Needless to say, there was much crying, the greater fairy out of fear of Remi, as her two friends flew in front of her to protect her. As well, Jennifer was crying, thinking she was getting replaced as Remilia's personal assistant. Remi ended all that by giving up on the greater fairy, who would, 'prove more harm than good,' and by reminding Jennifer that her position was only because Sakuya had been out of commission.

Remi promptly demoted Jennifer.

This only made Jennifer cry louder, and made the greater fairy rally to her defense, demanding that Remilia re-promote her. Remi looked into the greater fairy's unwavering eyes and sighed.

She took out a spear, and threatened both of the farires. They both shivered, and Remi said her so called 'personal assistant' was out playing the entire time she was promoted, and that she never should have put any sense of trust into a fairy. Jennifer cried, said she was sorry for that, and was only trying to spy on Jack for her; but she got caught by him and Koakuma. My assistant nodded in agreement, and after some pondering Remi relented. While Sakuya would remain her real personal attendant as well as the head maid, Jennifer would do various odd jobs around the mansion, though Remi praised the prospect and glorified the position.

The fairies cheered, and a sharp twinge marked a flaw on the head maid's smile, though she quickly corrected it before Remi noticed. Flandre cheered with the fairies, which caused the greater one to shiver, but the ice fairy made friends with her fairly quickly, and 'warmed' up to her. _Ironic, isn't it?_

_...Yes, I made a pun. I feel like I need to bash my own head with my own book..._

Everyone sat down at the table in silence, with near nothing to talk about. Remi had locked eyes with the bug youkai, seeing her as but an annoyance, while the ice fairy glared into the eyes of the head maid, only warming up to Flandre, not to anyone else. The head maid was glaring, but not at the ice fairy, but the amber haired fire fairy, Jennifer. Jennifer was avoiding her gaze, and looking into the eyes of the greater fairy for help. The greater fairy was trying to avoid her gaze, hesitant to give help out of fear.

...

All the while my eyes were finishing an interesting book.

_Joseph Heller, a very good author with this book, this 'Catch-22.'_

_Remi would probably criticize it for having a 'gutless coward' as the main character. "If it was me I would have flown all those missions, and more! I would have just decimated the opposing army! A real man would just take an honorable death rather than desert and live a life of shame!"_

_Jack, on the other hand would probably say something like, "Ah, that book. I love how the character takes charge of his own fate by deserting instead of being a pawn for idiots who care naught for him. When everyone around you is insane, including yourself, you've got to take charge! Oh, I'm not talking about John Yossarian, no, but Orr, the strange genius. While both are in the right, Orr makes it through via cunning and skill, those of which you would not expect from him! Yossarian has to trudge through much more, which makes him the 'main character.' The book as a whole is amazing. It truly shows the horrors of war, and the darkness of man, while I wish both were not pres... oh I'm sorry, I'm getting off topic again." Then again, that may be thinking too highly of him, he could also say, "You want my opinion? Why not ask your," he would pause, and twist his words at this point, "as~sis~tant~." He would just laugh, though not because he is an idiot, but because he wants to keep his true opinion silent._

Reality interrupts my imagery, and with my book now finished, I have to partake.

And by partake, I mean partake in listening. What's going on isn't really interesting enough to add to.

"He's late," Remi says angrily, wearing a pure white dress. The dress was slightly revealing, allowing one to see the many bandages wrapped around her wounds, herself not wanting to use active regeneration, instead only relying on passive. Though, the revealing features of this outfit were not to appease the eyes, but instead to allow for free movement. "Again." Time had passed, and even the wounds from Remilia's 'burning spears' were starting to heal passively, without any effort on her part, if not slowly. "I can't wait to take him down. But more importantly... want to see the boy's potential grow."

_But who will win?_

I think of Jack's chances, and an image pops into my head, with two small, what was the word, chibi, versions of Jack and Remi standing atop platforms.

_I've got to stop reading Koakuma's manga... but literature is literature._

First I account for Remi's combat ability. Her basic power is great, she being a vampire, and her own clan's blood is powerful, if not volatile. _The chibi Remi's platform shoots up, like a bar graph, bringing her along with it. "Wa ha ha!" She says, "Die, all of you!" She throws spears in all directions, and the chibi Jack places his arms over his head to take cover._ But she cannot control her own power, her own bloodline, and loses alot of her combat ability as such. _Her platform lowers by a huge amount, but is still high above ground level, and continues to throw spears unfettered._ But then she sealed herself, weakening herself greatly, but allowing her control to show through. _The platform dips down, but quickly shoots up again. Remi shrugs, and brushes off her dress, regaining her composure._ And lastly, for this fight she's fighting at 20% of that power. _The bar drops down, though not a full 80%, for while she will be limited both in strength and the amount of danmaku she can fire, that still does not change the fact she can use her skill._ That is Remilia's power. _Chibi Jack looks up at her atop her very high platform and sweatdrops._

Now for Jack. He started as a normal human, so his base power is low. However, his head for combat is great, greater than even Remi's, because with all honesty, Remi always takes the convoluted strategies over the simple strategies, even when the simple ones are bound to work. _Chibi Jack sticks his tongue out at Remilia, as his platform jumps up quite a bit._ Then he learnt danmaku and his own power from somewhere, which is only a weak power boost, but power is not additive with strategy, nor is it simply multiplicative, it is an exponential relationship in some way. As one's power grows, one must factor in strategy to find their combat ability... and Jack's plans have shown to be great, and he seems to be quite the quick thinker. _Jack's platform jumps up even more than before, and Jack shadow boxes the air._ Then he learnt fairy magic, and with that illusion magic. Depending on how he uses it, it can be either a waste, or used to make some of the most versatile strategies, which have never been seen before. _From underneath Jack, a spring and wooden board jump up, bobbing Jack up and down._

Then Jack became a vampire, and a Scarlet vampire at that, releasing all the power in Remi's blood... though he lost his head for combat, which was his main advantage. _Jack grows two large (chibi) wings, and starts laughing uncontrollably as his power shoots up. However, Jack's platform drops far down, exponentially even, for while his is powerful, he has no control, and it would be easy for anyone with any skill to defeat him in this state._ Then Jack became sealed, and his body's safety mechanisms kicked in, both limiting his strength to far more reasonable levels. But, with that, Jack's control and his head for combat returned. _Jack's platform shoots upwards, higher than any level he had seen before._ Now he has power to compliment his control. And this is Jack's true ability.

But in the end, power, control, and combat ability is all relative. _As we compare the two bars, Remi's platform towers over Jack's, not a large enough difference for a crushing defeat, but a large enough difference for a long drawn out battle, where Jack only has a couple chances to win. A favorite style for Remi._ And to make those chances, Jack's tricks will be key here.

More time passes, and the clock tower's bells start to toll for the last times of the night. As the twelfth bell rings out loudly, Jack walks into the room in his tee-shirt and jeans, with closed eyes deeply resembling a fox's.

"Hello Remilia." He says, leaning against the doorway. He opens his eyes. Upon seeing Remi's pure white attire he laughs. "I thought we were dancing in the moonlight, I didn't know you were getting married! ...I should have worn my suit..."

"Hmmph." Remi glares at him, trying to keep a smile on her face and her composure. "You mean your suit that's riddled with holes and coated with blood?"

"Only the best for you Remi. I mean, it is your and Sakuya's special day, and don't deny it, it's obvious you two are in love."

"Shut up and get to the battle. Three cards, first blow. Let's go."

"Hold on a minute, I said I was getting rejuvenation potions wasn't I?" He pulls three flasks from his pocket, and throws one to Sakuya, one to Remi, and keeps one to himself. He uncorks the one in his hand and raises it up in a toast like manner. "To the bride~, and her maid bride~!" He says cheerfully, drinking from his own flask. Sakuya drinks from here, and her eyes perk up immediately. Upon seeing Sakuya fine after her drink, Remi drinks from her own flask, keeping her eyes on Jack, cautious to the end. Jack shakes his head rapidly back and forth. "Ah man, that's why I looked into these potions, it's like a healing potion, a mana potion, and a Red Bull all in one!" Jack shakes his body, and ends with a large "Wooo~!"

"Jack," I say, "did you dilute your potions at all?"

"Dilute?" He laughs, and turns back to Remi. "So, the spell card battle is on I guess?"

"It is now." Remi floats up out of her chair and onto the table. Sakuya leads everyone out of their seats and to one side of the room, as to be at Jack's right and Remi's left. In a split second, a large red couch appears, and we all take our seats. From behind Jack and Remi, three large spell cards fly out and surround each of them in a triangle like fashion, Jack tries to touch his, but his hand passes straight through it.

"Umm, Remilia? What are these?" Jack points to one of his own spell cards.

"You're telling me that your eyes are only now getting adjusted to the spell card system?"

"What?" Remi smacks her forehead.

"I'm dealing with a rookie, a greenhorn that can somehow pull complex plans and techniques out of nowhere..." Jack chuckles at this.

"Yeah, that's me~!" Remi sighs, and tries to think of how to explain the overly complex and at times contradictory rules of the spell card system.

"Those are your spell cards. Think of them as... as... shields! Yes, floating shields that will protect you from harm. When you take damage, while you would feel the pain, the spell card would absorb the wound for you. But once you use a spell card, one of the shields will disappear, regardless if it's in pristine condition or about to be destroyed. But don't hold your cards for too long boy, because if you don't use it and it breaks; you will still be down a spell card."

"So, it would be best to burn a spell card as it's being broken?"

"Yes, but that's more of an advanced technique. Come now boy, let us fight already." Remi takes a stance in mid air.

"But still, feeling the pain of a glowing energy blast, sword slashes, spears, and even cleaving strikes... while still being expected to continue on... and to fight like it's a game... that sounds like a sport a sadist invented."

"It was made so there would be no, or realistically speaking, less death. Lesser youkai never really seem to think things through, and without regular exterminations they would attack people randomly, not understanding the delicate balance we have here in Gensokyo. However, the image of a shrine maiden standing on the corpses of tens of lesser youkai isn't really suitable for a youkai paradise, the image of a shrine maiden being a jerk is acceptable. Would you rather have a shrine maiden mass murder lesser youkai, or be referred to as a sadist?"

"True... but why the pain?"

"If there was no pain, lesser youkai would just continue to play it till the landscape was littered with bright balls of light. That would annoy many to no end."

"...Of course."

"So, let us play this sport boy."

"One moment, just to clarify, what will happen to Cirno and her friends?"

"They can leave at any time, in fact, I wonder why they are still here..." Jack laughs.

"They obviously want to watch the fight silly! Oh, Sakuya, would you mind making the room a tad... more spacious? It seems... ill fitting."

"Oh- so you can dodge my spears more easily?" Remi says with a smile.

"Now now, I'm sure you have more to you than just spears. I just want to have a larger stage to dance on." Jack says with a smug grin.

"Hmmph," Remi continues to smile, "so be it. Sakuya?" Sakuya nods, and the room changes from a narrow rectangle to a large circle, with the dining table having the radius of said circle. Jack jumps onto the head of the table directly opposite Remilia and laughs as his spell cards **_Whirrrr _**around him to the point where they form a sort of aura around him. At Jack's right wrist, a charm bracelet flies out of his sleeve, and glows, forming a hilt-less katana. He spins it around in a circle with ease.

"Hah, a spell card battle, finally, I can use my sword." Jack swings his sword so that it cuts his left arm. He does not falter, and the sword passes clean through the arm, with no resistance at all from the bone. Blood spurts out, but the wound disappears, not quite healing, but being as if the wound never actually happened.

"So you don't like using your weapons in a real battle, but a spell card battle is fine?"

"I don't like fighting in general."

"Oh really? Then why are you here, standing on this stage?"

"You forced me."

"Then why not just run away?" Remi says, flashing her fangs.

"A spell card battle is not a fight, but rather a test of how beautiful one is, and how beautiful one can be."

"Well put boy, who did you steal that line from?"

"Reimu I believe, but yes, many would think that the best approach would be to make themselves more 'beautiful,' so to speak. I, however, am best at making the opponent look bad. And for that I apologize in advance."

"What do you mean by that boy?"

"I mean to say that I've noticed something in my travels. I'm kind of a jerk when I fight." Jack takes out his tattered notebook and starts flipping through pages. "Fighting dirty, twisting words, slandering, lying while making it look to be truth, telling the truth but making it look to be a lie, stealing tricks, stealing tactics, stealing spell cards, stealing clothes, flat out stripping women, accelerated learning through sheer talent, very accelerated learning through time hax, overly accelerated learning through gap hax," he pauses to breathe, continuing to turn a page with every word, "having an overpowered ability, pulling a new technique out of thin air, just flat out cheating, being longwinded, gloating excessively, sexual harassment, sexual harassment, sexual harassment, sexual harassment, sexual ha- hold on." He pauses and looks at the page. "Does it count as sexual harassment if both parties are male?"

"Shut up Jack!" Yells the bug sitting next to me, clearly flustered. Jack just laughs.

"I was talking about Rinnosuke, we all know that you're just a girl that dresses like a boy~." The bug's eyebrows and antennae twitch, but she just gives it up.

"Well then," Jack continues, "where was I? Ah yes!" He starts turning pages again, "sexual harassment, sexual harassment, sexual harassment, sexual harassment, sexu-"

"I get the point boy," says Remi, "you fight dirty and are a pervert. I've dealt with people like you before."

"Though not quite me. You don't know me, you don't know jack!" The sound of palm hitting flesh rings out from Wriggle, as well as a couple cheers from the fairies. "You didn't let me quite finish with my list. Now, I apologize in advance for, taunting, going off topic, and lastly; filibustering to hide the fact that I'm using magic to sneak a chain under the table to wrap around you completely." The boy speaks this last line so fast, Remi barely has time to notice she can no longer move. A scythe appears in Jack's right hand, and he grasps the lower handle with his left hand. The blade glows a bright pink. He pulls it overhead, and swings it down like an axe. "Grim Reaper!" A danmaku crescent flies off the hilt gliding through the table and striking Remi. She cries out, and the first crack on her spell card appears.

* * *

><p>I chuckle to myself at my success, quickly remove my left hand from my scythe, and wriggle my fingers to call my chain back before Remilia can get a grip on it to pull me back. The chain slithers back slowly under the table as I gloat. "There are many reasons why you will lose this day. The first being that you made the mistake of allowing me to think, to plot. The second is, drinking that potion. Tell me, did you feel energized at all, did your eyes widen like mine or Sakuya's?"<p>

"What are you getting at boy?" Says Remilia, half intrigued, and half annoyed.

"That was not a rejuvenation potion you just drank, it was a potion of weakness, intended for use during dinner in case you turned violent, which you did, but it didn't ferment quite in time." _While I can only make three potions at a time, it doesn't have to be the same potion I brew... but why is it always three, why not make a stand that brews one potion at a time, or a stand that can brew then at a time! Gah, having to use half a dose of knockout potion to everyone in the first place sucks..._ "As well, there was a bit of fairy dust mixed in as well, not just to give it the 'taste' of regeneration, but because said ingredient is a major component in hallucinogenic potions. My illusions are now concrete."

"Bo-"

"The third being your sheer overconfidence, agreeing to fight me at 20% of your power, under spell card regulations. You also promised be you would fight with that seal on, whereas I made no such promises. You will remain sealed. I will not.** Border between sealed and unsealed!"** I twist my wrist, and for a moment the room is completely silent. Remilia and I stand; well, she floats, expectantly. The people in the spectator stands stand dumbstruck, as nothing happens.

...

I sigh, "You know, she made a hole in my head, I would expect that I would at least be able to punch a hole through a seal..."

"Boy, are you insane? Did you forget what happened before I sealed you?"

"Heh, more like I can't remember... but yes, I think I can handle it... ah well, either way I'm, still in a keen state to win." She smirks.

"Oh really boy? Did you expect that you would fall for your own trick?" From behind me, a scarlet chain surrounds me, binding my arms, and making it impossible to move. In one hand, she has the chain, in the other, a spear.

"Actually, yes, which is why I was preparing a lightning charm." I grip her chains with my bound hands, and send a current right through it, because as we all know, magic conducts magic. She flinches in pain, dropping her spear, and letting it dissipate into the air. She quickly responds by doing the same, sending scarlet lightning down the chain. I smile, and my scythe transforms into a long sword pointed downward. The sword falls downward, cutting through the table and straight into the floor. I urge my hand out of the chains and grip the sword. Lightning envelops me, but the red sparks go right through me, passing through harmlessly, being grounded by the long sword. "There is the fourth reason for my victory. You play the act of the clichéd villain. All your attacks, all your plans, all your movements are clichéd, easy to read, predicable. Your brand of evil is old and stale Remilia, and mine is much more... efficient. Irony in attacks is nice, as well as using your opponent's tricks against them. But I am the master of such arts. You're out of your league." Her chain fades into the air, and tears start to form in her eye. "Oh what, are you gonna cry now?"

"I-I'm sorry, it's just, I'm so proud." She wipes the tears from her eyes and smiles.

"Huh?"

"The carefully plotted plan, the smug grin, and the gloating, just the gloating... it brings a tear to my eye. You really are a vampire, boy."

"A-are you quite alright Remilia?"

"I'm happy boy, nothing's wrong."

* * *

><p><em>Be happy for the boy, just breathe in, and out, just smile. Do not lose your cool, he's trying to play to your weaknesses, do not show them in the slightest.<em>

_Breathe in..._

_Breathe out..._

_Breathe in..._

_Breath out..._

_Calm your soul, put down your passion._

_..._

_But still, I am truly happy for the boy, showing his potential like this, even granting me a vassal._

_His attempts of pissing me off truly show how keen his eye for battle is. And that me doing this brought that potential out... I'm so proud of you boy._

* * *

><p><em>Why isn't she getting pissed off? Why! If she's focused my chances plummet...<em>

_I need to piss her off..._

_I need to break her..._

_...I need to try harder._

"Well, I'm sorry to burst your bubble Remilia, but I'm going to clean your clock." I smile at her.

"Oh, do you really think that a few tricks can beat the Scar-"

"Nope." I wave my pointer finger back and forth as if to say 'no.' "You bet that title, you're not allowed to use it."

"So then what are you? If not the young master of evil, then who am I fighting?"

"I am Jack Spring, the fickle trickster of a thief!" I call out with gusto, and she looks at me strangely. "What, do I look like the type of idiot that would bet my best title?" Remilia laughs.

"Boy, I am going to beat that smug grin off your face." She says with a smile of her own.

"Why? That is my fifth reason. Your motives. You fight, you are evil, you do it all out of boredom. Your resolve is weak. And, your own motives lead me to the sixth reason."

"And that is?" I smile.

"You've pissed me off."

"Really? You don't look angry at all boy, in fact, you look happy."

"I just have a good poker face. But you, you tried to put me under your thumb, threatened to kill three of my friends, and enjoyed giving me a sadistic choice. All because you were bored." She shrugs,

"So? You did the same as well, and look at me, I'm practically ecstatic."

"Oh, I respect what you did, but I still am a little miffed at it. The only reason that your still happy is because you're insane." She shrugs again,

"So?"

"I respect that as well, but nevertheless, **of course I would be pissed off!**" The room stands completely silent for a moment in shock. "Umm... what was that?"

"It comes with the vampire blood."

"...I'm scared..."

"You're scared... of yourself boy?"

"Isn't that the most primal of all fears?"

"Heh, even as a vampire, I guess you're still a sniveling coward of a man..."

"China-san!" Flandre calls out from the spectator stand, "what's a man?" _Oh child, if only you knew... even if you're much older than me..._ I smirk to myself.

"A coward?" I start, "Nay, a brilliant pile of strategies!" I finish wholeheartedly, elongating the 'brilliant.' I flash a wide grin, and spread my wings.

...

_I said, I spread my wings!_ My wings remain motionless, not spreading, not beating, just remaining stagnant, just taking up space. _Come on, don't be shy! I want to fly, now move! Dammit, WORK WINGS!_

_..._

_How the hell do I use these things!_

"Are you alright boy?" Say Remilia in a fake-caring voice. "You look pale. Are you sure you don't need any blood?" I look at my hands and see that they are shivering ever so slightly, and had lost a little color in them. Now that she mentions it, my body starts to prickle, as if several needles were pricked in the shoulders. _Why did she have to mention it?_ My body is freezing, no, stop exaggerating, it is just a little cold, Cirno's ice is far colder. I hear my own heart beat accelerating; I hear it beating in my head over and over. _So that is why she let me have the time to plan, but really, the need for blood already? Something can't be right._ She smiles. _Focus, even though my wings aren't working, even if I need blood, just come up with a plan from your abilities an surrou- done._

In a good five seconds, I had come up with plan B, and now I pick up an empty wine glass from the table.

"My cup runneth over." As I say this, blood flows right through Remilia's bandages into my glass. It has the added effect of dying her white dress scarlet. "But more couldn't hurt." I drink the entire class in one gulp, and feel considerably better after doing so. My heart rate calms down, and color rushes back into my face.

"What was that?"

"A basic charm of water. You should have really tried regenerating, no matter how painful your spears would make it, leaving wounds open is a foolish strategy while I'm around, it just allows me to pull off a transfusion." Remilia uses her active regeneration, I can tell from the sound that rings out through the room, and winces in pain. Remilia turns to the spectator stand.

"Patchy, you'll teach me that technique later."

"No, I won't Remi." Patchouli says with a stoic face, not even turning her head. "You always want to learn the grander magic, the more appealing magic, and neglect the basics when I lecture about magic. The boy does the same, always going for the most effective magic, but always does so with reference to the basics. You should ask him, not me." Remilia turns her head back to me.

"Bo-"

"No."

"I thought you would say that."

"Sorry, it's been written down in my notebook now. Copyrighted. This spell is mine... and Marisa's when she gets her hand on it."

"I'll teach you how to use anti-regeneration skills."

"I can use all of your techniques anyway, I'll learn my own way." She sighs.

"Still, it wasn't exactly fun being on the receiving end of my burning spears..." I smile.

"Then you'll have quite the time fighting me my dear." She smiles.

"That's what I'm expecting boy." I quickly conjure up a small, but dense, flame in the center of my glass.

"Well then... **have at yo-** seriously, this voice thing is surreal. Now where wa- ah yes, have at you!" I throw the glass at her, and the fireball explodes in the center of the room, leaving a cloud of smoke that obscures both of our vision.

* * *

><p><em>A smokescreen? An awfully basic tactic, isn't it boy?<em> I see a shadow slowly come out of the cloud, but instead of charging straight into it with a spear, I instead fly around the shadow. As the shadow flies through the smoke, it turns out to only be a handful of globe danmaku made to look like a silhouette of the boy. _But then wher-_

"Blood!" I hear the boy call out from, my left, from the area near the spectators. I turn to see him staring at my maid.

"Jack!" I charge at him, but he just turns around and smiles, his hair flopping down in front of his face.

"Chain." He says, and I hear the familiar clang of his chain. I turn around, only to see the chain still far behind me, moving at a slow pace. Before I have time to turn back around, Jack jumps and slashes right through me with his scythe, passing me by and grabbing his chain with his left hand. The chain slowly creeps up his back, and wraps itself around his hair, tying it back. He laughs. "If the movement manipulation magic was fast, I wouldn't have to distract you to trap you now would I?"

"Just close your mouth boy, and fight!"

"Oh, but I thought this was how all the _cool_ villains fought, showering the opponent with words of despair and fe-"

"Shut up and attack already, or I will!"

"My my, how impatient... as you wish..." As he says this, he bows and starts to fade away. Once he has faded completely, at least 15 of him, appear and encircle me.

_So this is one of his illusions, only one must be real..._

The Jacks jump around randomly, waiting for me to make the wrong move, or attack the wrong one. I close my eyes for a moment, and reopen them seconds later. _Certainty._

I throw a spear at one of them, and the three clones in the area dodge. I repeat the action, throwing a spear at the same Jack, and they repeat the dodge. I do this one more time, and then I stop throwing spears. "Your little trick has failed boy, while you did well in having all the images dodge instead of having them dissipate, and placing yourself neither in the safest nor most dangerous spots, you should know that such a trick will not work on me. And if you insist it did work, then why didn't you attack while I was focusing on only one of the clones?"

All of the Jacks frown, and they all fade away save for the one I was aiming for in the first place, the real Jack.

"How could you tell? Was the real me wearing a different hat or something?" I chuckle.

"You're not the only one with a power boy."

* * *

><p>Remilia smiles and looks at me, while I look at her, trying to predict her next move. <em>Will she use her spears, her globe dan-<em> I look up and see many glowing red swords throughout the large room, all flying in random directions, slowly flying in straight lines. _But she already has spears for narrow straight lines, there must be a gimmick, or a trick. _I dodge one sword that passes by my leg, but it spins around as it passes by my leg, changing it's direction a complete 90 degrees. _And that's the trick._

The swords slowly float around the room, turning at seemingly random intervals. I weave through them slowly and carefully, pulling myself slowly closer to Remilia. A sword tries to strike at me from straight above, but I blast it with one danmaku, and it does a complete 180. _Well, that simplifies things._

I increase my pace, blasting the swords away as they draw near. As I near the center of the table, I see a straight shot at Remilia. I tense my legs and jump right at her, only to run straight into the the dull edge of a sword that had just pierced through the table.

_From under the table? _I jump back, only to find another sword behind me, I almost jump to my left, but I look up and I see a sword falling to my left, and another falling to my right, too close to blast away. I end up boxed in by four swords, a small cube. I look at her, and see her readying a powerful spear. I look up, and see why she doesn't have a slow sword flying at me from above. _The chandelier..._

I quickly unwrap my chain from my ponytail, and throw one end at Remilia as she throws a spear at the chandelier. _Use magic only to ensure she gets caught, for momentum you have pure strength..._

The chain wraps around her, and I pull bakc with all my might. She gets dragged along with the chain, and I block the, now falling, expensive, and most importantly, pointed, glass ornament with Remilia's back.

"I thought... your chain was slow..." I smile.

"Only when it's propelled by magic. Good old arm strength is a whole 'nother story. Gotta love that vampire blood. I laugh, flashing my fangs. "But really, having swords change directions over the heads of opponents? Isn't that a bit... tacky? And really, a chandelier drop? And that entire trap... You could have just attacked me with a sword from below... well, not anymore, as I'll expect it completely."

"Shut up boy." Shards of glass slide down her back as she starts to fly back up. Before she is able to, however, I fire two large meteors at her from the palms of my hands that were holding her up. Several more globe danmaku fly out following the meteors, causing her to be knocked high in the air, and cracking her spell card again. She recovers in midair, and shouts out, "Take this!" She waves her arm, and several globe danmaku fly at me from all directions.

"Gladly, I've already countered this technique!" I calm down, cooling the area around me. "You've gotta use what you got, and anything else, you steal! Perfect freeze!" All the globe danmaku stop, encased in ice. A thin layer of frost forms over me, but that was expected. It forms over my wings as well, and I spin around like a cyclone, using my wings to bat away the globe danmaku in all directions. Remilia dodges all of the reflected danmaku by a hair's breath, but doesn't notice the frost barely being held together. As the ice breaks, all the danmaku explode, and I hear another crack on her spell card. _Owowow, that hurts my wings, don't do it again! Bad idea, bad idea... don't let her know that! If she doesn't know she'll give up on globe danmaku completely..._

And then a thought comes to my mind. _Those danmaku flew in all directions._ "Oy, Patchouli, you alr-" I stop my words midsentence when I see a bubble surrounding her and the entire couch. Cirno and Daiyousei wave, before pointing behind me. I quickly jump to my right, seeing a blur of Remilia fly right by me.

She turns around, I decide not to waste the moment, and I charge right at her. She forms a spear in her hand, and swings in front of herself with it. I disappear, and leave her standing there, shocked. I strike from her left with my scythe, cutting right through her gut.

"I thought you said you were above such illusions Remilia, can't beat a simple illusion turn?"

"You're good boy, I'll give you that." Remilia smiles. "How about we kick it up a notch?" The spell card with the cracks in it disappears and reforms in her right hand. **_"Vampiric Legacy~Great Impalement!"_**

Around Remilia, a large scarlet sphere forms, surrounding her. The sphere breaks up into many layers of spears, and one at a time she releases them. _This'll be cake._

The first wave is easily dodged, with many open spaces and few spears. The second wave has the spears with more fine tips, thus making them fly faster. I contort my body and strain my legs to dodge. The third wave has many more spears, and I have to retreat back to dodge, but I dodge in the end. The fourth wave is even faster, and though I have to strain myself I dodge it narrowl- _Auugh!_ I get sent flying backwards, straight into the far wall.

_What the hell, I clearly dodged! There's no wa-_ I turn to my right and left, and cry out in annoyance mentally, _Screw you wings! Dammit I have these now! You refuse to work, and now you only bring me turmoil!_ I look up at her, and see her smiling. _She never aimed for my wings..._ _and if the first four waves told me anything, the fifth would be the worst._ I look at my own spell card and see it starting to crack. Remilia waves her arm, and sends the fifth wave of spears right at me, with myself being pinned to a wall by the wings.

_Dammit, SHEILD!_ I throw my charm in front of me, and it transforms immediately into a large crown shield, large enough to cover my entire body, and the wings as well. The multiple spears send the shield flying into me, but do not penetrate it's stately figure.

After the storm has passed, the shield transforms into a sword right in front of me, and I pull the spears out from my wings.

"Che, saved by your sword." She responds from above, and I laugh. Then I wince in pain. I turn to look at my wings and see them refusing to regenerate.

"Oy, Remilia, weren't these wounds suppose to heal? Like, immediately?"

"What, worried that you'll bloody your clothes or something? Oh, they will boy, but only if you force yourself to regenerate. While spell card rules would prevent such wounds normally, those are my... special spears. As long as the wounds aren't grievous the spell card rules won't heal them, so you'll have to rely on slow, passive regeneration to take care of that. Of course, you always could try active regeneration." I try just that, but a sharp twinge of pain causes my eyes to widen, and I put my hands on my knees, breathing heavily before giving up on regenerating.

"Sadistic vampire..."

"You called?" She laughs, and sends out several bat shaped danmaku. They glow bright scarlet, and leave a trail of light that practically screams, 'touch me and you _will_ feel pain!' _But, she seems to be pulling out many tricks here, so this one must have a different function, and if I'm correct, which I usually am..._

I dodge in such a way as to go one direction, but hastily curve around at the last moment, a juke if you will. _The function would be homing!_

Several bats change their direction to attack where I was, not where I would end up, but their rapid speed along with a strange homing pattern cause several to nick me, of course, in the wing. A sharp pain shoots through me from parts I never had before, and I look at my bleeding left wing sadly. _I just got these things... _Before the pain settles to a dull ache, she unleashes another barrage. _Alright, just base this next dodge off of the strange way these bats home in an-_

The bats turn, but in a different way than both the homing my needles and Reimu's ofuda share... as well as deviating from the brand of homing from her previous barrage. _It changes patterns and behavior every time? Is it rando- no, then they wouldn't have homed at all... there has to be a trick!_ The left side of my body now a bloody mess, I decide to dodge in such a fashion so that, if I do get hit, they would hit my right side. Miraculously, all of them fly by me, until a few curve around completely and nick me at the base of my left wing.

_Come on Jack, look at her smile, there's a trick here, think, the homing pattern keeps changing, the first one curved both to the right and the left, and every time the bats curved even more leftwards..._

Remilia fires out a fourth barrage of bats...

_Where I got hit! Jack you idiot, she doesn't know a transfusion trick, yet she continues to use anti-regeneration as one of her key abilities... why would a vampire want a target to lose blood! It would waste the food, ruin the fine vint- ok, this vampire thing is just..._

_BUT NO MATTER! It's not that she's sadistic..._

I take my right pointer finger, and stab my own shoulder, taking out the blood tipped pointer finger and aiming it at Remilia. "It's that the bats are blood seekers!" I call out, firing out a needle burst with my right hand, and several blood tipped needles fly at Remilia. As the bats pass the needles, they curve around rapidly, following the needles right into Remilia. As the bats hit Remilia, all the needles explodes, in a grand red and pink display. I laugh, and taunt Remilia. "Is that really your best trick? A child could figure that out. Then again, a brat made it." Remilia coughs, waving smoke away from herself.

"Shut up boy. That 'trick' made the shrine maiden blow a good two spell cards, you're smart figuring out the trick so soon, the witch didn't even stand a chance..." She smiles, "and it looks like you didn't get out completely unscathed either." She points behind me, and I look to see my own spell card, in critical condition. I turn to see her's, only cracked slightly. _No, she has one less than you, she blew one card far too early... expecting that trick to do more obviously, as she could only pull it off once the target is bleeding... but still..._

"That's just unfair, all those hit barely nicked me compared to you... I mean did you see that explosion! And yet my card's the one in critical condition..."

"Unfair... no, that's simply a difference in power. What's unfair is that my attack didn't break your spell card already... While you can read tricks really well, you're still quite weak boy."

"I really don't care, because when all is said and done, you'll still look and act like a ten year old brat." I taunt.

"Seventeen year old whelp."

"Overly clichéd villain."

"Annoying monkey."

"Pesky bloodsucker."

"You are one of those bloodsuckers!"

"So you admit vampires descended from man~! Your relationship with man is the same as man with monkey~! I'm still winning this~!" I taunt with levity.

"Devilish schemer."

"Coming from you, I take that as a compliment."

"Child..." I smile and purse my lips, leaning forward and speaking slow.

"Loli."

"Take that back."

"Loli~."

"Boy, you take that back!"

"Flat."

"Shut up!"

"Flat, flat, flat!"

"Jack..."

"Pettan, Pettan, Tsurupett-"

"BOY!"

"Brat~."

"Die!" For a brief moment, she loses her cool, and charges right at me, a spear in tow. I would simply dodge, but my intuition told me that she would regain it quite quickly.

"I'll show you a difference in power! **_Spirit Sign~Ying Yang Barrier!"_**

* * *

><p>"What I you going to do now boy!" I call out to him, himself wrapped in black and white energy. I've stopped myself from attacking and regained my composure, all logic dictates that running straight into a shield would not be good for my health. As well, these types of cards could be simply beat by timing them out. "Just wait in the shield? Or will you use that alternative use and summon those ying yang clones? You know I'll just run past them and catch you with a spear to the chest." The boy remains silent, and the seal starts to collapse in on itself as time passes.<p>

"No Remilia, I choose neither. As versatile this seal be, it is a seal all the same, and I'll use the basic function." He says as the barrier is just a small orb on his chest. "I choose to use this seal to seal my power."

"Seal your power further? Have you given up boy? I say as his seal overlaps the seal that I've placed.

"I don't give up unless it suits my tastes, Remilia, and while reading about seals for a friend I've learnt some interesting things. One is that seals can be layered." His seal starts to cackle with red, black, and white energy. "The other is that when two seals of opposite energies are layered, they react violently." His chest explodes into a cloud of smoke, and he walks out of it unscathed. Both of the seals on his chest are now gone, and he begins to laugh merrily with a wide smile on his face.

"Bo-"

"Kekekekekekekekeke, this power! With it, I could destroy this world, and MORE! Wahahahahahahahahahah!" I fly to the boy's side and frown. He doesn't even notice me, trapped in delusions caused by power.

"Really boy? Didn't you learn your lesson from befo-" The boy turns around, with that same wide grin. He sticks a sword straight into my chest.

"Juuuuuuuuus~t Kidding~!" The sword explodes into an array of bladed danmaku from within me, and the boy pulls the sword out. I back off rapidly. "Really, do you think I would use an ability that would make me lose control? No, that's just stupid. What's really stupid is the whole premises of seals and limiting power, I finally have some power to use with my techniques, why wouldn't I use it?"

"Boy, do you want me to unseal myself and show you true power?"

"Obviously not, you agreed to fight me sealed, I have a spectator stand full of witnesses that heard you tell me you would fight me sealed. Even discounting that you said that under spell card oath, would you really throw away your word as a vampire for something so trivial as a victory?" He smiles. I frown. "That's whats ironic about seals~ when you need the power, you can't access it~. Isn't it just peachy that a greenhorn can use your own power but you can't?"

* * *

><p><em>Patchouli stands and watches as Jack unseals himself...<em>

_Jack, you may be weak, but you've got a good head for battle. You've limited Remi's combat ability quite well! First the drugged 'rejuvenation' potion, and then the countless off comments._

I smirk, _especially the sexual harassment. While Remi is doing her best to look cool and composed, it's plain for me to see that that she is irritated by the boy greatly._

_In my mind, the tiny Remi drinks a potion, and her power level shoots down a good third, as Jack just laughs from below. He looks up at her, and responds "Oy, Remilia, I can see your panties from down here~!" Remi growls at him, and her combat ability hiccups, lowering slightly. "I doubt 'white for purity' is quite... you." He laughs again, and Remi drops down again. Three large blocks fall onto the shoulders of chibi Remi, "Pride, Anger, and Passion," are what they read, each knocking Remi down further._

_Jack's playing to her weaknesses, but now to look at the boy's strengths. His little potion has solidified his illusions, and he found a way to incorporate them in an illusion turn... causing the platform the chibi Jack is standing on to transform from a lanky spring, into a concrete pillar._

"What's the point of seals anyway," Jack calls out to Remi, in real life. "I mean, all they do is limit power, and if you can't take them off as needed, then you might as well not have that power."

"Shut up boy."

"But why do you need that seal in the first place? If you can limit your power all the way down to one percent, by the spell card rules, then why do you seal yourself? Is it because you can't control your own power?" He smiles, "I find it sad that I can control the power from your own blood better than you can."

_Controlling, hah! The boy has no control at all over that power. While it is unsealed, his body is not accepting it, nor is it even trying to limit it in any way or form. His body is letting the energy leak out into the atmosphere. It's extremely inefficient, as it wastes a lot of energy, but it certainly looks menacing when all the power is radiating through the air. While some of that power he can control, and he has boosted his own power, that boost isn't nearly as much as he's letting on..._

_The boy is bluffing the devil. He's trying to give the appearance that he is stronger than Remi. But that's not his only bluff._

_Just like Remi's trying, and for the most part, failing to hide her irritation and keep her cool, Jack's trying to hide his stamina. He won't last much longer, while he gives no appearances of it, his soul is telling the truth, The scarlet blood reflected in the soul is starting to wane. Jack is tired. In reality, his strength is also dropping, slowly but surely._

_So while he still has some power left, he better use it._

"So, let's finish this already." Jack punches the air in front of him, and a large wave of fire comes up between him and Remi, again blocking each other's respective views.

_But, even if the boost is minute, and it won't last much longer, the boy is still at his strongest right now._

* * *

><p>A wide wall of fire forms between the boy and I. I form a spear in my hand and take a defensive stance. <em>To fight this man, always ignore the most probable event, he will always try to through you off. Knowing the boy, he won't try to flank immediately, but instea-<em>

A large amount of fireballs fly through the wall, completely unfettered by the flames. Wielding the spear like a sword, I strike at the fireballs, causing them to dissipate harmlessly. _And instead of just spamming these he'll-_

From my right, I hear the sound of the boy bouncing off the wall. I thrust with my spear, but end up striking at the air. The thing that bounced off the wall bounces off the ground once in front of me before rolling slowly towards me. It stops, and staring at me is a small metallic ying-yang orb.

_The boy's charm? _The same sound rings out again, this time from my left. I rapidly turn around, and manage to thrust in time, catching the boy before he ca-

_The boy's other charm? _The vibrant glowing green orb sits in front of me, next to the ying-yang orb, staring at me and giving an air of power all it's own. Meanwhile, the sound rings out a third time, this time from my right, as I turn to face him, multiple fireballs fly from the wall and hit me dead on. Before I can do anything else, Jack has lifted me up by the collar with his left hand, and has his right palm open at his side. His chain slowly dips down from his hair to wrap around his nature charm, and his ying yang charm turns into glowing white light, then the light bends and forms a spear in his right hand. _How many magical items does this boy have... then again, it is Gensokyo, when the mansion just arrived here I had a treasure room full of said magical items, which had taken me years to aquire. In three days I had enough to fill three more rooms. And then the witch started to come, so I only have three treasure rooms now. But I digress._

_...Why hasn't Jack attacked yet?_

I turn my head downwards and his eyes fill up with excitement as he flashes as smug grin. _Of course he would wa-_

He thrusts the spear right through me, the head of the grand weapon sticking nearly a foot out my back. The spear, still sticking right through me, glows and is spun 90 degrees. I see why a good half second later, as the 'spear' is pulled back as a scythe, cutting clean through my left side. Before the 'spell card defenses' can take effect, the boy uses the momentum to spin around rapidly as his scythe glows. From the right, the boy's weapon had become a large claymore, and he, wielding it with one arm, haphazardly cuts right through me.

All this, in the short span before the spell card system 'heals' my wounds. As my wounds 'heal' my spell card takes a large hit, cracks creeping in on the spell card's center. I never quite understood how the spell card system prevents lethal wounds, and trying to figure it out proved to be fruitless.

The boy, while I was thinking, goes for an overhead slash with his claymore as it turns into a weighty katana, having it's speed increasing greatly. I block with a spear held sideways, but he slides his weapon down the side of the spear as he turns it into a scythe, cutting my gripping hand. He spins the scythe with his downward momentum, and starts slashing at me rapidly with some sort of bladed weapon, slashes too rapid to see the details, but slow enough to dodge and parry.

But not slow enough to counter. I form two spears, one in each hand, and start to bat away his blades. The boy jumps back for a moment, allow me to see him wielding two katana, before charging back into the fray. As I parry, the once wild flaying of his swords slowly transitions into something better, becoming more precise, and his movements become both smoother and sharper; smoother when he he tries to have his attacks more fluid, though he changes his approach completely to have sharper turns and rapid precision, just to throw me off.

_Adapting to mid-combat, and this fast? Some people are just born lucky it seems..._

_This boy, all these petty tricks he's made, all these petty tricks he's seen through with ease, all these damn limiters the boy keeps on me, while he breaks all of his, all of these magical items he has probably stolen, even going so far as to steal my own blood..._

**_The boy dies-_**

_No, calm yourself Remilia. Breathe in, and out._

As I breathe, the boy has a certain gleam in his eyes, and get several cheap shots in with his swords.

_Just calm down. Even if he is completely abusing your own blood keep your cool, calm your temper._

Blade wounds appear all over my body, but I pay them no mind.

_The boy just wants me to get pissed off, if I lose my control while still sealed I can easy be beaten... that's what I wanted when I sealed myself, but that's not what I want now._

_But if I just broke the se-_

I nearly smack myself for thinking that. _If I did that, I would just kill the boy, so just stop being angry, and be calm. The boy is just fighting dirty and abusing my blood, **just** fighting dirty and abusing my blood._ I open my eyes and Jack jumps back.

"Let's end this now!" He calls out, as his charm turns into a scythe, glowing an intense pink. _"Illusion turn!" _He disappears, fading from sight. Rapid footsteps ring out from all around the room, and the boy causes many slashes all around the room, causing the walls and floor to be riddled with cuts.

_'Before you attack, make it so the opponent cannot grasp your location.' Eh boy?_

From all directions it seems, the boy calls out, _"Grim Reaper!"_

_You want to fight dirty boy? That's fine with me, though I would never sink to that level._

**"Kneel." **I say flatly, and right in front of me the boy appears, falling to his knees.

_But if you are going to abuse Scarlet blood, I will at least use it to my advantage._

* * *

><p>My body reluctantly falls down, and refuses to get up. <em>No, I can't be this tired yet, I still feel some energy left!<em>

"Good, glad to see that a vassal of mine will still follow my orders when he's not out of control."

"What?" I urge myself to move, but my body does not follow. "What did you do!"

"You mean what did _you_ do boy, becoming a Scarlet Vampire. I merely gave you an order boy, powerful as you may be, it is due to my blood, and it is through that blood that I control you." _No no no! The bluff worked **too** well. To think she would do a thing like that, or even be able to...'_

She smiles. _Dammit move! Dammit MOOOOVE!_

I form a knife in my hands, and I stab my leg. I get up, arms at my sides... but that is all I can do. "Your games tire me. **Kneel."** Like a cruel puppeteer Remilia commands me, and my body follows. Unfortunately, I am not a puppet, and still have emotions, only free to yell out. "Now, that was a nice trick you did there. **Show me again."** I wail out as my knife plunges into my other leg with the aid of my hands. This time I do not get up.

"C-Coward!" I manage to call out, "you wanted a fight, but this is not a fight, this is just you wanting to keep a victory, and such a petty victory it would be!"

"Oh, really? I find it perfectly fair that I should make use of your blood if you make use of mine. It's always a pain when someone can control your blood better than you can, I know boy." She sighs and turns around. "Now, this time with feeling. **Ten daggers."** Ten danmaku daggers float around me, and my eyes widen. **"Attack."** I wail out in pain as ten daggers stab me in tandem with the command, and my spell card receives so many cracks that each crack glows bright pink.

* * *

><p><em>Okay boy, if you are going to exploit every opportunity, and every advantage, then so be it. I will do the same.<em> I smile to myself. _But as happy as I am, I still am a little pissed off at all you've done._

_...Especially the sexual harassment._

_It's time for a small joke... just one to inspire fear and helplessness, that's all._

"You should be honored to be a vassal of Scarlet blood. While not the nicest vassal, I'll just make due. So smile, my newest servant should look happy when guests arrive." And with this, I start to go into, how did Patchy put this, "A long arduous speech that should never be said. Or even written." I take out a 'small' piece of parchment and hold it so the boy cannot see it. With something this large, I'll need this cheat sheet. "Now boy, with great power, comes great servitude..."

_This'll rattle the boy's head..._

I smirk.

_I'll enjoy this._

* * *

><p>Remilia starts going off about the duties of a servant for his master, a long monologue meant to crown her victory. <em>No, NO, NO! This is not me! I have no master! I am Jack Spring! I am me! And I know this much, I am no ordinary man, I may not know exactly what, but I am still no ordinary man! And I know that I came to Gensokyo for a reason, and that was NOT TO BE A SERVANT! There's much more to me than even I know, but this much is certain, I am my own master! I am...I am... I AM!<em>

_...Out of energy._ I do not see it, but the last drop of scarlet blood held within my soul faded away, Patchouli's magical boost long since evaporated, leaving just my twin vortex of a soul alone.

What I do see, what I do feel is much more obvious. I wince in pain as the wings fold in, and the fangs retract. I feel a sharp pain in my chest, and I near scream out in pain again. I end up panting, holding myself off the ground with my arms, beads of sweat running down my skin.

_I guess I'm back to human, normal weak Jack. Ah well, while being a vampire is cool, I think I'd miss the good old sun after a while, nobody should avoid the sun, it's so nice... even when it's blistering hot outside. I expected something of this nature, after all, all power is fleeting, the only thing that is here to stay is tricks, techniques, and a keen mind. The same happened in my battle with Reimu, I ran out of power, so I ended up with nothing. So I just burned up my power, while reserving my true abilities, this time I saved a few tricks, especially one last trump card. While there are only 4 aces in a deck, I cheat, and have my fifth ace in the hole in reserve. After all, I've barely even used my ability yet have I? It's time to show Remilia the true po- nay, the true techniques of a thief._

**_Equilibrium._**

I feel the flow of energy revitalize me, and I slowly get up, clutching my newly formed scythe. I look at Remilia, and see that she's still saying her speech. _Thank you token gloating monologue, she's even playing it up to the audience. Hmmph, you are a fool Remilia, and I can see thr-_

_Gah Jack! Soliloquy later, end her now!_

_...But still, a temporary transformation...something's up._

_Ah well, now I just got to come up with a pla- ooh, that one seems nice._

_...But this one seems better..._

_I'll just go with stratagem 67, and then work things through when something unexpected happens._


	18. Plot UTurn

**...**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 18: Plot U-Turn.<em>

Instead of seeing the Scarlet Devil Mansion, or anywhere related to Touhou or Gensokyo, you see a strange sight. The entire world is completely white and silent. You just stand there for a moment, wondering just where the chapter you assumed was here is. You notice a figure slowly walking to you from behind, the heavy _clacks _of his dress shoes echoing throughout the area. You turn to meet his gaze, and the figure is, or should be, familiar to you. He sports a suit and shabby fedora, and he sighs.

"Well..." he starts, "you should be able to guess that I'm Jack, and I can tell that you are one of the readers of this here story. ...You look... different than I would have guessed, but no matter, I have an announcement to deliver, because ASB is an idiot and a coward who can't do it himself.

...The story's being redone, From Gensokyo with Danmaku that is. Like, thrown in a blender and being completely rewritten, word for word, with the same plot and events... but better... hopefully." He sighs again. "This story you're reading now is... dead. But while I do not believe in reincarnation, the story will be reborn." Jack takes a small ball out of his pocket and starts juggling it around.

"Look, I'm not going to apologize, for anything, but ASB is doing so, for everything. He's sorry to have made you read this far, and not giving me a conclusion to the fight I was in before being interrupted, but yeah; he feels that alot of the elements of the story can be redone and fixed. For example, he feels he has not done both Reimu and Yukari the justice they deserve, while fight scenes and characters like me he has poured alot of crap into.

Don't try to dissuade him, it won't work. If he doesn't do something like this, he'll never fix the story up at it's foundations, it's building blocks. But don't worry, the plot will be the same, most of the events will remain, and I'll still be here, it's all in my contract. It's kinda like editing the chapters... but more of a complete overhaul. But, while he is on his knees begging for forgiveness, he also thanks all of you for many things, predominantly sticking with him, and me, and Gensokyo for this long. ...And I guess I can thank you too...

But don't just think you can wait around for the redux, oh no, you get to help! Here's what you can do, you can donate mo... suggestions for the remake in the review section or just PM ASB on . He's taking a break from this story so there should be ample time to do that. ...But don't just flood him with comments like 'nerf Jack' or 'remove thief!' ...He's already adressing those..." Jack looks down, slightly saddened.

"BUT NO MATTER! I will wait, and you guys will help him better this story... hopefully. Please wait warmly for the official re-release. And should you stay around waiting for the remake... ASB and I thank you."

You feel your body start to fade out of this strange world, and you see Jack waving goodbye in the distance.

"Welp, time to hit 'restart,' fix this, and re-enter Gensokyo, right ASB? ...Wait, how'd I get there the first time?" As the last of your vision of this place fades, you see Jack get hit by a car.

* * *

><p><strong>~ASB, 71/2012.**


	19. The End?

Ladies, gentlemen, other, this is the very-final-last-finishing-chapter of From Gensokyo With Danmaku!

It's being restarted with the title 'Outsider's Chaos.'

So, yeah, here we go.

It should be up by now.

If you liked this work, please support the new 'official' release by... reading and reviewing it.

If you didn't like it, and feel copped-out by reading this far, I am sorry.

Anyway... thank you all for supporting me, this remake goes to you, the honorable readers.

And if you feel this was better than the remake (my greatest fear...) I'm not jut going to apologize. I'm going to give you one hug. I-it's not like I'm doing this because I like you guys...

So let's end this on a high note!

For all you readers I give you... a mental image of Jack in a silken dress and Marisa in an Armani!

You're thinking about it, aren't you?

Or are you wondering what Reimu's wearing?

You will find out soon my dears...

**_Le-not-quite-Fin._**


End file.
